The Four Brave Dragons: A Spyro Reignited Story
by Theodore the poet
Summary: A retelling of the classic Ps1 trilogy and the reignited trilogy. Except what if Spyro wasn't alone with Sparx on his journey through the dragon realms, as well as the other realms? Instead, what if he also had three other dragons near his age alongside him as they also fight against Gnasty and any other villain that threatens their realm? (Rated T for safety)
1. Prologue and the Artisans world

This is only a non profit fan based story. **Spyro the dragon is created by insomniac games, and is currently owned by activision, and toys for bob. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The world of the Dragons.**

In the Artisan's world, in the Dragon cave, was where there was a couple of little Dragonlets that took a seat on some steps. Initially they talked among each other, smiling, telling jokes, and stories about today and other stuff, etc.

Then they were silent when an elder Dragon was now present at the front of the classroom.

"Now pay attention class, for i have a story to tell all of you." An old elder Dragon with dark pink colors, holding a walking crook with a golden hook shape on the top, and wearing a hat and necklace, by the name of Astor, said as he began his lecture about the Dragon worlds.

"There are five worlds in this realm of the Dragons, the ones of which harbored their own secrets, cultures, powers of magic or breaths, and even their own special type of Dragons that lurks in their landscapes."

"The first one that we're in right now, is the Artisan homeworlds. Where the Dragons like me, have a culture of art, and crafting beautiful works. Whether it be statues, architecture for castles and temples, or paintings that hang on the walls. Not to mention, designing birthday cakes. We may not have much in physical strength, and we have only some talent in casting spells compared to the Magic Crafters Dragons, but we make up for it in grace, flexibility, spirit, and more heart than any other dragon in the other Dragon realms."

"The second world, is the Peacemakers world. Where unlike us, there are plenty of Dragons there that are quite strong in physical strength, and fires that they breathe. Basically showing themselves as soldiers and generals of any army in the Dragon realms. With their culture showing them as strict, hard and hot headed yet also having some even heads with them, sharp and short tongues, and good old fashioned brute strength. Proving to all that they are not the type to be trifled with."

"The third world, is the Magic Crafters world. Where the Dragons there are basically the opposite of the peacemakers. They are the more calmer and quiet of the bunch. Being the more magically strong and even headed Dragons of the Dragon realms, casting spells with ease, as well as having more variety in the element of breath they breathe, like ice or lightning breath. While they're also entranced by the magical wonders of the world around them, and content to dream the days and the nights away in their little secluded mountain top paradise. Though that place did seem quite cold, last time i visited there. I often wondered how they kept warm there. But i digress."

"The fourth world, is the Beast Makers world. Where the Dragons there, are… to put it politely, known for being pretty much less civilised, compared to the rest of us. Sure they are kind and affable to be around, but they also feel rough around the edges. While also hanging out in that swamp of theirs. Which, and don't tell them this, they might go berserk, ...is basically quite gross and dark for my tastes. But they are the salt of the Dragon realms, and even their swamp has their share of beauties. So i shouldn't complain."

"The fifth world, is the Dream Weavers world. Where… well what could i say about them? They are basically bizarre as their imaginations run wild there, and they have the character of humor, and mirth, and their dream weaving magic surely do leave a mark on the world of theirs. Plus it is quite a beautiful place to visit for vacations. Just don't go to Dark passage." Astor lectured.

"But little do the younger Dragons know, yet we older ones have been believing is true, is that there is a sixth world out there. One that we don't travel to, since it is fraught with dangers." Astor said while suddenly having a haunting vibe to him.

Which the little Dragonlets that listened intently to his lecture ended up shivering in fear at his more haunting vibe. All except for the three certain little Dragons that instead, pawed a little boredly at the ground, and for the fourth one who was distracted. All simply lacking in fear of astor's vibe.

The first one, was purple scaled with fiery orange horns on his head, matching with his wings, and his tip of his tail that was shaped like a sharp spiral cone, while having a yellowish orange underbelly. He also had purple eye colors in his eyes that seemed pretty cocky and unphased by the atmosphere. His orange spines began at the top of his head between his horns, and to the back of his head, like a mohawk design. His name was Spyro.

The second one, was like him in design, only he was red scaled, and a little younger, with yellow horns matching with his wings and his spine, and having a paler yellow underbelly. With his tip of his tail having a sharp arrowhead design. While also having spines on his head that also looked like a mohawk design. His name is Flame.

The third one is a Dragoness, which happens to have black scales, and a ruby red underbelly that matches with her wings, and two white shackel like bracelets on her forelegs, and one on her tail, and her tail's tip being a sharp blade like a curved dagger, which had a matching pair on her wings's thumbs. She also had three horns in a row on each side making a bigger horn on her head, the smallest horns being on her cheeks. And there was a symbol on her forehead that could be described as a pie shape, that has two quarter pies separated from the half pie. Her name is Cynder.

The fourth and last one is also a Dragoness, this one being pink in color of her scales, while having a yellowish white underbelly, and looking more cute. Her horns were more curled, her magenta spines trailing down her back to her tail tip, being a heart shape, or a spade. And her wings were also pink. She wore a golden necklace that held a ruby also in a shape of a heart, and having a gold bracelet on her left foreleg, holding a ruby also in a shape of a heart. Her name is Ember. And she was staring at Spyro, not really paying attention to the lecture.

All 4 of them turned up to the lecture, and three of them had a similar thought, being "_So boring._" While the fourth one simply thought "_So cute._"

One of the Dragonlets then asked, "What is that sixth w-world like? Is it as pretty like this world? Is it as dark as the beast makers?"

"Nobody knows." Astor said dragging the O sound out on the last part. "For there isn't a Dragon there for miles, that would tell us. Because of the dangers there."

"And why is that?" A female Dragonlet asked astor.

"Well… you see, a long time ago, there was a Gnorc named Gnasty Gnorc. Who used to live with us Dragons alongside his er… Gnorcs. Who now lives there in the junkyard."

"What's a Gnorc?" Another female Dragonlet asked.

"What's a Gnorc you say? Well… let's see, what's a Gnorc, ah! They are green skinned creatures who happen to be quite barbaric, even by Beast Maker's standards. Also rumour has it, that they had a short temper of a certain creature of myth that are called gnomes, and the chaotic barbarism of another creature of myth known as orcs. Which could be why they're called that, since they're mixed together, but i digress again." Astor said.

"Was he a bad guy? If so, then is that why he's in the junkyard?" A male Dragonlet asked.

"Oh he is, undeniably. Now Gnasty Gnorc was not a pleasant character by any stretch. He used to live in the beast makers world, but he then moved to the Dream Weavers world later on when he grew tired of digging around in Terrace Village. But the Dream Weavers resented his presence and his antics of drooling on their treasures, using magic for some no-good misdeeds, and even his horrid table manners." Astor said feeling grossed out at the last part before continuing.

"Not to mention his magical casting caused a disturbance in the balance of their dream magic. Which eventually was when enough is enough, so the dragon leaders of each world ended up uniting and drove him out of the realms and into the unknown of the sixth world. Which is where the junkyard is. And where Gnasty Gnorc lives to this day." Astor said.

"There was a junkyard there?" Another Dragonlet, this time a male asked.

"Of course little one. Where else do we put our garbage? The incinerators?" Astor jested. "Anyways, it was said that after he was exiled there, he ended up taking his Gnorcs, and had them build a home with him, which is a fortress that they live in, and guard to this day."

Then he ended up acting more paranoid, casting a more haunting atmosphere. Speaking in a dramatic whisper. "Where while there, it is said that he's planning on taking over the Dragon realm as we speak. And he may be right here… RIGHT NOW!"

Then had a fake dummy that looked like Gnasty Gnorc himself dropping down to the floor, only to remain elevated above it due to the ropes. Nevertheless, all the little Dragonlets ended up screaming like girls and galloped out of the room. Except for the three little Dragons who remained stoic, while the fourth one was startled out of her staring by the stampede.

"_W-whoa! What's happening?!_" She thought. Then she saw the dummy of Gnasty suspended by ropes. "_Oh. That's what._" She thought with quiet giggle. Knowing that the dummy of Gnasty was fake.

"HOHOHOHOHO! I do love a good little scare. For it's quite fun, and does my heart some good sometimes." Astor said. Then he focused on the little Dragons that remained in the room with him. "Though of course, as typical of four of you, you all are quite hard to scare." He said deadpan, though proud of their bravery as it made them pretty heroic looking.

"And why not? I'm not scared of any Gnorc that i might face." Spyro said while standing up on four of his legs. (Since young Dragons his age are quadrupedal. At least until they grow to adulthood.) "Bring him on. He won't stand a chance against us!" He boasted.

"You said it bro. With us at your side, not even he can stop us. Right guys?" Flame said to his friends Ember and Cynder who nodded in agreement.

Flame had a brotherly sort of friendship with Spyro all the way from his birth, to this day. Becoming fast friends with him as well as Ember and Cynder, who was also with him after his birth when they visited his world.

Though they aren't actually brothers, since Spyro's parents are unknown, and Delbin was Flame's father. But every Dragon agreed that his parents have either become deceased, or are still out there somewhere. And Spyro was simply an egg that a bunch of thieves attempted to take from the Dragon temple, but all of them got scared off by the Dragons that ambushed them, saving his egg from them.

Afterwards, Spyro hatched and was born with his notable purple scales, then he was raised in the Artisans world. Raised together with his friends, like his figurative brother Flame, who was also Artisan born, Ember, who hailed from the Dream Weavers that visited her friends, and Cynder, who was from the Magic crafters who also visited her friends. While they all were friends, Ember though felt herself as more than that towards Spyro.

"Right Flame, even if Gnasty is up to no good, he'll never win when we face him together." Cynder said in response.

"Easy on the ego there little ones, Gnasty may be pretty stupid, but he might exploit your arrogance if given the opportunity." Astor said.

"He's got a point you know." A new voice said coming into the lecture room. He then shown himself as a green scaled Dragon with a cape trailing over his left shoulder and ending on the upper back, who also wore an artist long sleeved shirt that seemed renaissance, and a satchel on his hip. He seemed well built and strong looking for an Artisan Dragon, whose name is Nestor.

"Oh hello friend. Nice to see you come by." Astor said while herding Spyro and his friends to Nestor.

"Likewise old friend. Though i can tell that you're up to your usual tricks." Nestor said disappointed at astor's scaring tricks. "But nevertheless Spyro, you know that there is a downside to boasting about yourself."

"But i wasn't boasting. I'm legit not afraid in the slightest of those Gnorcs. Or any other foe i might face in the future. Unlike those other Dragonlets. Not counting you bro, or my two other friends." Spyro said causing Nestor to lecture Astor about risks of any trauma that the Dragonlets might face, that Spyro along with his three friends would miss. While Spyro and his three Dragon friends walked out of the cave into the open Artisan lands.

While that was going on, Sparx the Dragonfly who was born alongside Spyro, in his own egg, ended up flying near him. Alongside the other Dragonflies that flew near Cynder, Ember, and Flame.

Their names were Spryte, Starr, and Sira. Spryte belonged to Cynder, Sira to Flame, and Starr to Ember. Spryte was a bright teal blue, Starr was a lemon yellow female Dragonfly with a small flower on her head, while looking slightly different from the golden yellow of Sparx, being at least a darker shade, and Sira was a neon cerise pink. Ever since Spyro and Sparx have bonded well from childhood, the other Dragons who watched over Cynder, Ember, and Flame, decided to adopt some orphaned Dragonflies to bond with all three of them, hoping that they'd have the similar effect.

So far, they have succeeded.

Then Sparx buzzed to Spyro in a Dragonfly language that only Spyro and his friends can understand. Since the other Dragonflies speaks the same language.

"It isn't my fault that I'm this awesome Dragon. I'm just that good, that's all." He said to sparx, much to the amusement of Flame and Cynder. And the admiration of Ember. "Besides Sparx, you're the Dragonfly of the best Dragon of the Artisans world. Thought you'd be more excited."

"It'd possibly more exciting, if there was stuff to do for somebody of your class." Cynder said.

That had Spyro being quiet after he had to think about it some more. Making him realize that she had a point there. Considering that during the time of peace, it would make it quite hard to prove yourself, not to mention going to the war-torn peacekeeper worlds and finding no jobs for a hero to do there. (Which he often did with his three friends, much to their guardian's as well as Nestor's horror and dismay. But they always return safe and sound much to their relief.) "Fair play." Spyro sighed.

"Don't worry though. Should a time come where Gnasty is on the loose, it'll be the time to prove yourself." Ember said, putting her paw on his shoulder, keeping Spyro from feeling down.

"She's right. You'll play your part someday." Cynder said too, putting her paw on his back.

"Especially if it's with us at your side." Flame said smiling at him. Also putting his paw on his back.

Which had Spyro smiling back at them too. Feeling happy and not minding that his friends would be along for the ride too. "Thank you guys." He said.

"WAIT SPYRO!" Nestor called speed walking out of the cave. Thudding footsteps sounding behind him.

Causing Spyro and his friends to turn to him. "What is it pops?" Spyro asked.

"You weren't scared in there, were you Spyro? As well as your friends?" Nestor asked.

Spyro ended up looking at him like he told a joke. "***Pptptpt*** Like I said in there, of course not. No Gnorc scares me. So bring them on if they're up to no good. Cause I am the hero they'll be dreading to meet. Especially Gnasty, once I give him a little butt roasting." He boasted. Once again amusing Cynder, and much to Flame and Ember's delight.

Nestor rolled his eyes while smiling at him. "I guess I should've known about you with Gnorcs."

"Well you're my dad. So you should know me quite well, ya know?" Spyro responded.

Ever since Spyro's birth, Nestor volunteered to become Spyro's guardian and father figure, alongside his friends like the gruff red Artisan Dragon named Delbin, as well as the other more soft spoken lute playing yellow Dragon named Tomas, till the Dragons are able to search for Spyro's parents, and find out who they were. Though so far, no success was made to finding their whereabouts, and they weren't able to find out if they're Artisan, Peacemaker, Dream weaver, etc. And to this day, they were believed to be dead. Though some Dragons still look for them, not willing to give up.

Though judging by Spyro's attitude, it was commonly believed that Spyro's mom could've been Peacemaker, and Spyro's dad could've been Artisan, or vice versa, but it wasn't really confirmed.

Which is why Nestor and his friends raised Spyro to this day, and found him to be a cocky, rambunctious child, as well as a pain in the tail on occasions, but has a heart of gold. And he does listen well to Nestor and his friends when being talked to.

Not only that, but Spyro is quite athletic as well due to his size. Being able to pull off his strafes, his jumps, and even rolling around with the greatest of ease. He was also pretty strong enough to break through some walls if they had cracks. Though his three friends were able to keep up with him, all of them agreed that he is strong for a young Artisan. Reinforcing the belief that his mom or dad is a Peacemaker Dragon.

All in all, he did enjoy being Spyro's guardian, regardless of the hardships. So if you are to ask him if he'd be a guardian to another Dragonlet, he'd say yes without hesitation.

Nestor couldn't help but smile back at Spyro. "I'm aware Spyro, I'm just hoping that this Gnorc business wouldn't be happening too soon. Especially while you're still maturing." He said. Giving Spyro and his friends some playful pawing, as well some hugging.

"Okay okay pops, I get it. No hunting for Gnorcs until I'm more older." Spyro said in between his laughter.

Nestor smiled more. "That's my son." He said, putting Spyro and his friends down.

"B-besides Mr. Nestor, it's not like Gnasty is on the prowl as we speak, right?" Ember said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that Gnasty is still not powerful enough to take us on. Right?" Flame said. With Cynder agreeing with him.

"Of course not. I have plenty of doubts that Gnasty is unable to strike back at us as we speak. Otherwise you four would stop him." Nestor said relieved.

But Nestor still didn't hesitate to give some discipline to Spyro, just to stop him from getting arrogant.

"Though by the way Spyro, now that Astor is done failing to frighten you, i feel that you should resume your training." Nestor said. causing Spyro to deflate. While unfurling his wings with a frustrated sigh. Though he did enjoy gliding lessons, and was getting better at gliding, he still felt pretty sore about the fact the he was unable to fly as well as the older Dragons. Which had him disappointed in himself for being unable to do so.

Which had him also wondering why and how he couldn't fly. Though in Nestor's eyes as he reluctantly believes, it could involve Spyro's small size. Which since Spyro was in the middle of growing up, it could be the major reason why. Either way, Spyro wished he could fly sooner or later.

Though he did feel relieved that he's not alone, since he had his three other friends that had similar issues with flying. Which all of them also felt annoyed about too, but the relatable trait among other stuff, was what also held their friendship together. With each of them promising each other that whoever flies first, becomes leader of the quartet.

Besides, as Spyro learned through his long hours of charging through anything that gets in his way, (Unless its strong walls, and titanium boxes, that is.), as well as setting sheep on fire, It's that practice makes perfect. And he knows he'll fly before too long.

After that, with determination, he decided to go with Nestor to his training area while followed by his friends.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

In a fortress in the aforementioned lost world, there lived the aforementioned Gnorcs. But most of all, there was the head Gnorc that is the biggest Gnorc of all. The aforementioned Gnasty Gnorc, who was sitting down watching a news broadcast from the Dragons. Eating a chicken leg, surrounded by some motivational posters, and has a pile of love letters to his right, behind him.

"Cursed beasts. I hate those fire breathing lizards. Banishing me to this place." He said to the tv, still being angry about being exiled here, regardless of the well intentioned reasons why they did it.

On the tv, there was the same old Dragon Astor that was being interviewed. "Oh! It's been peaceful here in the five worlds or is it six, …for the dragons age. We now have twelve thousand treasure… or is it fourteen thousand?"

That left Gnasty smirking at the screen. "_It was actually more than that, but I fixed that after I left for the Dreamweaver's world._" He thought.

"What about this G-nasty G-norc character?" The Dragon asked, causing Gnasty to frown.

"_Silent G sounds. Is it too much to ask for?_" He thought.

"Now i understand that he has found a magic spell to turn gems into warriors for his cause."

Gnasty smirked again at the mention of that. "_It's good that they now know that the magic crafters aren't the only ones that know how to cast spells._" He said to himself, remembering that he was able to find such a spell as a result of his desperation to lead, and his obsession with the Magic Crafters, and Dream Weavers Dragon treasures, just shortly after he was banished. Now with the wave of his macelike scepter that he forged with some gems, from the fires made from the forges of the Gnorc Gnexus, he was able to transform any of the Dragon treasures in his sight into loyal and mindless Gnorcs. "_Quite a handy spell to have around._" He thought again. Then he got another chicken leg put in his hand by a Gnorc minion for eating, after he finished his last one.

Then a different blue Dragon wearing goggles, wearing a belt with clocks hanging on it, and a scarf that also has clocks on it, as well as a pouch, named Lindar, got into frame brushing away Astor. "I'll take that question. Now Gnasty Gnorc is a simple creature…"

"Simple?!" He angrily asked before he could take another bite.

"He's been contained in a remote world, and is of no threat to the Dragon kingdom…"

"No threat!?" He angrily said, as he stood up, then threw his chicken leg aside.

"And besides, he is ugly."

"U-UGLY?" He said at first dejected and shocked at what Lindar said, alerting some other Gnorc minions who saw Gnasty's shocked and dejected form looking at the tv with his shoulders slumped down, and hearing him starting to sniffle like he's stopping himself from weeping, before they quaked at the calm lagoon of rage that then flowed through his body, his arms being limp, yet had twitches on his hands like he was clenching his hands a few times, as well as the breathing patterns, and the quaking of his body that they all knew was surely building up to the impending flaming rage that was coming next. "THAT DOES IT!" He then yelled out enraged.

Getting up and grabbing his helmet to put on, then his macelike scepter, he then shot a dozen bolts of energy into the sky with the intent of hitting all of the Dragons in the Dragon kingdoms. "I'll show you all who is really no threat here!" He yelled while casting the spells.

* * *

*Back with Spyro and friends*

In the area of the Artisan Home world, Spyro and Flame was in the middle of jumping on the flat stones in the pond. While Nestor, Cynder, and Ember were spectating.

After they trained Spyro's gliding in Stone Hill, they then went back to the homeworld of the Artisans where Nestor had both Flame and Spyro jumping on the stones in a pond, to train them for balancing their jumping, and their acrobatics, and with the promise that something will happen if they land on every stone in the pond.

It wasn't really easy for Spyro and Flame, since both of them weren't really flexible in jumping then turning in the air to a different stone instead of the one in front of them. Not only that, but they also collide with each other in the air at least once, causing them to tumble into the water.

They didn't argue in the slightest though as they both know that it's merely an accident. That, and they were more concerned with getting out of the water, since they couldn't swim well. Which is where they also relate with each other, as all four of them couldn't swim. Which wasn't a big deal to them initially, since they thought all Dragons couldn't swim, but a trip to a beach in Stone Hill convinced them otherwise. Nevertheless, the mid air collision was pretty funny to their friends.

"Alright okay, laugh it up guys!" Spyro said annoyed while getting out of the pond, Flame in tow. Once they were both out, they then shook themselves like wet dogs trying to make the water fly off their scales.

"Hehehe, sorry Spyro, it's just comedic gold to see somebody just slam into each other in the air like cartoon pancakes." Cynder said, while Ember did agree with her on that one. Though no comedy accident shall take away from the coolness that is Spyro the Dragon… in her eyes at least.

"By the way pops, what is gonna happen when we touch all of the flat stones in this pond, anyway?" He asked after finishing getting the water off his scales. With Flame not far behind in doing that too.

"Ummm… I shouldn't say right now Spyro. It's a surprise for you. Which shall show itself once all of the stones are touched." Nestor said trying to hide the surprise from Spyro.

Though Spyro was annoyed that Nestor is not telling him, he didn't try to push hard enough for answers, as he knew that it's not too long to see the surprise once he touches the stones. But he wanted a hint at the very least. "But does that surprise involve flying at least?" He asked.

That had Nestor caught off guard as he should've expected that question from the get go. Which had him wondering if he could lie his way out of that one, or to just say yes to that. Which on one hand, by the time Spyro finds out otherwise, he and his friends would be angry at him, and would refuse to speak to him. Or worse, refuse to listen to him when he tries to warn them of the legit threats that he believes would kill them.

On the other hand, he could find out about the flight realm that comes as a challenge to his people, sort of like an obstacle course that they partake in to test their skills in flight. Not to mention the reward of gems that goes to the most skilled Dragon that executes all of the objectives within the time limit. Which he knew is not an easy task for Spyro no matter how skilled he is at gliding, yet he would be too stubborn to listen to Nestor when he tells him to stop before he overexerts himself.

Suddenly a gruff voice sounded behind Nestor. "Old friend! Nice to meet you again!" Which he knew belonged to his friend, Delbin the red Dragon.

"_Saved by the bell._" Nestor thought as he turned around.

Delbin is a gruff but friendly red Dragon. Having red scales with a more white underbelly, and having a physique similar to him, only pretty bigger, while having an attire that is similar to Nestor's renaissance shirt. He also had a painter's apron and was holding a canvas that held a painting. He may be a burly strong Dragon with a gruff deep voice to boot compared to Nestor, but compared to Gavin, he's nothing to write home about.

"Delbin! Nice to meet you again! How's your painting pilgrimage?" He asked. While Spyro and Flame got curious as well, forgetting about the hint they wanted answered.

"Oh it's doing swell. I was able to get a view of town square as well as the sunset. Which inspired me to create a work of art." He said while showing his drawing, as well as his small splash of color to Nestor.

Long story short, it was a drawing of a large castle town, with a purple sky sunset over it, where the splash of purple color is. While having a so far blank rainbow over the town. It was a work of art.

"Woah uncle Delbin, it looks great!" Spyro said amazed. He may act like more of a Peacekeeper Dragon, but Artisan work was still beautiful enough to grab even Spyro's attention. Which is the reason why every Dragon does admire the work of the Artisans. They are known as the Artisans for a reason, as every Dragon seems to agree on.

"It's a work in progress." Delbin said while smiling. "I just know that this is gonna be my best work."

"Good for you Delbin. I just know that too." Nestor said "Now Spyro, mind if you continue the training on those stones? I promise that the surprise is just behind-" He tried to say.

When suddenly, Delbin ended up getting hit with a spell that suddenly rained from the sky. Much to the surprise of the Dragons as they wondered where the bolts came from. But that was the least of Spyro and his friends worries. As they then saw Delbin turning green in color while glowing, then he suddenly started to crystallise all over his body.

Soon in a span of only a few seconds, or in real time only a nanosecond, Delbin suddenly was frozen in a glowing green crystal that is shaped like a Dragon. Much to the shock of Spyro and his friends.

But then immediately after, Nestor also got struck by the same spell and ended up getting frozen solid in crystal too, while he had his hand out to Spyro hoping to protect him from the bolts. In fact, every Dragon in Spyro's surroundings was getting struck by the similar bolts of magic and also got frozen in crystal.

Excluding himself, Ember, Flame, and Cynder of course.

Soon Spyro and his friends stared in horror as the Dragons ended up getting frozen around them. Which is a huge shame for Spyro as he was hoping that the bolts wouldn't hit him too, as well as his friends.

Luckily for them though, the bolts didn't hit them since they were too small to hit. Which little did Gnasty know, is gonna bite him in his butt someday.

Right now though, they were reeling from the unexpected thing that happened to them. As due to the unexpected nature of the crystallization of Dragons, it resulted in Spyro and his friends getting stunned out of shock. Once the minute of shock was out of their system, they ended up getting scared. "Dad?" Spyro said, afraid that he has lost his father to the crystallizing curse that he got hit with.

"Nestor?" Flame, Ember, and Cynder also said in horror at what happened.

Sparx then said another sentence in his language. "I know that Sparx! I just had a moment, so lay off!" Spyro said trying to have his stubborn attitude overtake his fright.

Then to make matters worse, the crystal figures of the Dragons started to wobble left and right while letting out a sound of crystals jingling. Like Nestor and Delbin was aware of their trapped state, but is unable to do anything about it. Which had Spyro more frightened at the sight of it.

"Dad! Can you hear me!?" Spyro asked scared of what happened to his father and Delbin. Then he ended up touching the crystalized Nestor, and then suddenly a rumble was seen on the crystals and next thing Spyro knew, the crystal Dragon shattered like glass and out came Nestor. Who was unharmed and alive, if only a bit tired.

"Dad!" Spyro yelled out while running to Nestor's side, and hugged him the way a young Dragon does for the older one.

"I'm alright Spyro. Just a little tired. But what about Delbin?" He asked concerned for Delbin.

Right off the bat, Cynder ended up going up to him and put her paw on the crystal. Then the similar thing happened with the crystal, and soon Delbin was also free. With Flame rushing to his side to hug him too.

"Uncle Delbin! Are you alright?" Spyro asked.

"Fine, fine. I'm alright Spyro. I'll be fine." He said smiling down on Spyro.

Then he got serious. "However, I fear that this power that was casted on us, feels familiar. Like we know of some creatures that casted this before."

"Yes. I fear the same thing. This is a crystallization spell that so few of us knows how to cast. And I know that no dragon from the Magic Crafters would be willing to cast it on eachother. Let alone all of us." Nestor said also fearing what could be possible.

"Then who would cast that spell?" Delbin asked as both he and Nestor wondered who could be the culprit. While Spyro and his friends also wondered who could be the one, but had a feeling who it is.

And if it's true, then Spyro was excited to stop whom that casted the spell.

It was a few minutes when Nestor and Delbin ended up having a similar thought that set off an alarm in their heads. "No! It couldn't…" Delbin said in shock.

"But I'm afraid it's true. And I hoped that it's not too soon for Spyro to face. Now I fear that he couldn't be ready. At least right now."

"But I am ready! Ready for what?" Spyro asked though he had a feeling what they are about to say.

Nestor basically sighed once he realized what Spyro is gonna do, once Gnasty strikes. Which had him scared of what Spyro and his friends might face that Gnasty could dish out against them.

But it seems like Nestor has no choice. Spyro and his friends might just be the one to do it. They just have to try to beat Gnasty. "I'm afraid that this is Gnasty's work. And it means… that he has struck." He said hesitantly, knowing what's happening next.

"Gnasty did this!? Finally! Sounds like a party for us! Where's he now!? We'll torch him!" He said, hearing the confirmed news that got him excited.

Not only him, but the others ended up having other reactions to the news. Cynder was at first nervous, but she ended up agreeing with Spyro when he said that he'll torch Gnasty. Getting excited herself at the possibility of taking Gnasty out. If only to impress Spyro, and show him that she is more than just a gothic Dragoness. As well as proving to Spyro that she'll make a great friend and charging buddy. And… perhaps something more.

Flame also was initially nervous, but more so than Cynder was, as he secretly wasn't ready to take on Gnasty Gnorc yet. Not only that, but Gnasty was like a scary fairy tale monster to him, being told stories about him from other Dragons, which scared him when he was little. Now that he's more bigger than last time, he was also excited that Spyro and their friends are gonna be the ones to take out Gnasty as he is now gonna be out for revenge against him. Especially since as he grew up with Spyro, he got more braver of Gnasty due to Spyro's influence.

Ember on the other paw, was almost as excited for adventure as Spyro is. She too waited for the day that Gnasty was gonna strike against them. If only for the chance to prove herself to Spyro as his potential girlfriend to him. And if she plays her cards right, a potential mate for him once they both grow up. Though she did have a soft spot for Flame, and a small part of her brain did end up hoping that Flame would impress her to where he would become her boyfriend instead. But it seems like a small chance for him in her eyes. She could be wrong though.

"Before you four get ahead of yourselves, I'm afraid I mean it when I said that none of you are ready to face him." Nestor said somberly.

"But pops, like i said, I am ready to face him! Me, Flame, Ember, and Cynder, alongside our Dragonflies were waiting and dreaming for this day! And I know that we can take on that Gnorc no problem once we fight together!" Spyro said.

"Yeah Nestor, we were prepared to face off against him once he strikes." Flame said in agreement to Spyro. Which had Ember and Cynder nodding, agreeing with Flame.

"Let me finish please!" Nestor called out causing Spyro and his friends to quiet down. "I said that none of you are ready. But I know that all of you could be, once all of you work together and free all of the Dragons in this realm."

"You mean, we're freeing Dragons first?" Flame asked as he realized what they also should do, before or once they fight Gnasty.

"Way ahead of you pops! We're saving the Dragons in this world, then we're facing Gnasty together. Right guys?" He said, with his friends nodding in agreement.

Nestor and Delbin smiled at them. "Thank you Spyro. I knew that you all had a warm heart inside." Nestor said.

"Okay! First, all of you are saving the Dragons of this realm, then we'll have the balloonist send you to peacekeepers world. But only after you all save the Artisan Dragons." Delbin said, like a drill sergeant.

"While you're all at it, Delbin and I are flying to the different worlds, to see what's going on, and see if it is really Gnasty's doing. You all can catch up once you're done here, and in the other realms." Nestor said.

"You can count on us!" Spyro said while sitting down to lift his paw in a salute motion, like he did with the Peacekeepers. With his friends doing the same.

Nestor and Delbin smiled at them once again, feeling proud of their bravery. "Good. Oh and one more thing…" Nestor said before he decided to whisper in Spyro's ear. "And to answer your question you had, before Delbin came along, yes Spyro. That surprise behind those falls indeed involves flying." He whispered, leaving Spyro surprised.

"Now do me one favor. Whatever all of you do, be careful." Nestor said seriously before taking off into the sky with Delbin. "GOOD LUCK LITTLE ONES!" He called while flying away.

Which led Spyro to his own devices with his friends. With him grinning to where he's showing all of his white teeth to his friends. "Well guys, know what?" He asked his friends.

"What?" They asked back.

"Looks like we got some things to do!" He answered, causing them all to grin too.

*Later on*

They all decided to separate into different worlds. Just to make their journey to rescue dragons go a bit faster. Spyro took on stone hill, Flame took on town square, Cynder took on dark hollow, and Ember took on the sunny flight at Spyro's request.

With Cynder in dark hollow, Cynder and her dragonfly walked through the beautiful night. She may be a gothic dragoness who did feel like she was different from the other dragons in the magic crafters thanks to her black scales, until she made friends with Spyro and his two other friends, she always did like the beautiful places. And dark hollow didn't disappoint. With a beautiful blue sky and moon, the glowing lights all over the place, and of course, the ambiance was simply soothing. It is simply a beautiful world in her opinion.

And considering that this is an Artisan realm, is saying something.

She ended up entering the place, and was surprised and shocked that there are Gnorcs in the dark hollow. "What the heck?! The Gnorcs are here?! Guess they were coming sooner or later after Gnasty struck, but not this far to this place!" She said as she was approached by a Gnorc that had a steel shield and dagger. Who then had his shield on the ground and was just daring her to come close and fight.

Which she did, by charging into him. Which is all she needed to kill the Gnorc. Once the Gnorc landed on the ground lifeless, he disappeared. And in his place was a green gem. Which Cynder knew was worth at least two red gems. (Which the red ones are worth only one gem total.)

"Ha! This is what I'm talking about!" Cynder said briefly celebrating, before quickly focusing and jumping onto the platform where the treasure chest is.

"Oh look. A treasure chest. Hoped it's not locked." She said deadpan, then she pushed at the top of it hoping that it'll open.

"_No good. And judging by the strength of the chest, it would be too tough for my horns to pierce through. Not to mention too tough to charge at, to shatter it. And flaming's out of the question, since it's possibly gonna melt the treasure inside too. If my flames can melt it that is._" Cynder thought correctly guessing that even her fire can't melt it, to get the treasure inside.

"_Guess I better get the key. If I can find it that is._" She thought, then looking to her left, she saw a big Gnorc and two small ones. All of them near the crystal Dragon. Which is one of the Dragons that she should free.

So she ended up leaping to the section where the small ones were looking at the Dragon, then cowered behind the big Gnorc. Where the big Gnorc lifted up his club, and was preparing to swing it downwards to squish her.

She cockily thought that she's at least strong enough to take out the big Gnorc the same way she did the other one. So she lowered her horns and charged the big Gnorc, only to merely bounce of the tougher than expected skin of the bouncy belly of the Gnorc. Who then squashed her flat.

Which turned her Dragonfly a darker shade of blue. "Ouch. That didn't work. Might as well try this then." She said after unflattening herself, then breathed fire at the Gnorc. That did the trick as the big Gnorc went down lifeless.

That left only the smaller Gnorcs cowardly hiding behind their shields, as the ones that separates her from the Dragon in crystal. So she knew she should take them out first. So she charged against them, knowing that they're small enough to take out with her horns. Though she wondered if she could flame them too.

The Gnorcs both got felled in a few seconds by Cynder, and then turned back into gems, which Spryte picked up. Once they were in Cynder's pockets, she proceeded to free the Dragon.

Soon afterwards, Cynder then got to the crystal Dragon, and touched the crystal to free Alban. Who was balancing on his tail, with an ink bottle on his belly, and holding a feather and parchment. Wearing a scarf on his neck, and a monocle on his left eye.

"Oh, hello Cynder. Nice to see you here in this realm out of the Magic crafters. I wasn't sure of you being able to escape those annoying little creatures. Of course they'd never bother me, but here's a hint. Their metal shields are fireproof. But charging them should do the trick." He said.

"Uh yeah, way ahead of you." She said. "But I would like to know where I can find the key to that chest over there." She pointed to the steel chest on the platform.

"Hmmm... Well why not check the library. I'm sure Oswin might have a key with him." He said, before continuing his writing on a parchment.

"Thank you. I owe you one." She said before galloping along to where the library is in the dark hollow world. Collecting more gems with Spryte along the way.

Unfortunately, she ran into a problem on the way there. Where in the halls leading to the library, she ended up having her path blocked by huge Gnorcs patrolling the halls, that took up almost all of the spaces of the hall to where they were blocking her path. To make matters worse, they had armor on their bellies, making her fire breath useless against them. Pretty much is where she curses her strength of her fire breath not being strong enough compared to the Peacekeepers, or even the strongest fire breathers of her home realm, and the Artisans.

"Damn. What'll I do, if I charge at them, they might clobber me with their bellies, or their hands." She said to herself, knowing that what the Gnorcs lack in intelligence, they make up for in brute strength, being able to wrestle an Artisan Dragon to the ground, or for the toughest Gnorcs, being able to stand toe to toe against the Peacekeepers at least in fisticuffs. So she had to think up a plan.

Only to see an opportunity show itself, when the Gnorc turned around and showed his uncovered back, and butt that was covered by a straw cloth. So with a smile on her face, she charged fast to the back of the Gnorc, and flamed his butt. Causing him to fall forward, and turn into a blue gem which is worth five red gems total. Then she was falling down laughing at the apparent stupidity of the Gnorcs in the hallway for not wearing full body armor. Not that she's complaining, since she was relieved that the big Gnorcs didn't do that, otherwise her journey to the library would've been more harder.

"Ah the lack of intelligence for these Gnorcs. Gotta love em." She said, then she saw one more huge Gnorc patrolling the hall that leads to the library. Causing her to smile again, before waiting for him to turn showing his straw cloth and bare back, then charging to him and flaming him from behind making him fall and turn to another blue gem. Before she fell over laughing again at the stupidity of the large Gnorcs.

It was minutes of that, when she was done laughing, before she proceeded to the library room. Where she just had to stop and take in the sight of how beautiful the library is. And considering that it's nighttime, that makes dark hollow more pretty to take the sights in.

Truly pure eye candy in her mind.

Once she was done looking around, she then saw another crystal Dragon that she correctly guesses, belongs to the librarian, Oswin. So she galloped to the crystal Dragon to touch it. Causing it to shake for a second, then shatter. Releasing none other than Oswin himself. An orange scaled Dragon wearing a turban.

"Thank you for releasing me Cynder. Say! Wanna know a secret? You can use your Dragonfly to help you look for gems. Just have her use her senses to point you to the direction of the treasures that you missed."

"Oh, thanks. Your secret is safe with me. One more thing, where is the key to the chest?"

"Why it's right there." He said, pointing to the platform across the water, that had the golden colored key on it. "Try to take any gems you see, while on your journey. For who knows, you could own a lot of gems, and G-nasty would be unable to turn them into his warriors while they're in your possession."

"Thanks Oswin. I'll make sure of that." She said as she glided to the platform to get the key, then jumped on the other platforms while collecting more gems to get to the exit and left the library through the now Gnorcless halls while oswin walked around the library to check on the books.

Once outside, Cynder ran her way to the treasure chest that she needed to open, then used the key on it. Causing it to shatter like glass and cause all of the gems inside to pop out of it, which Cynder picked up with Spryte.

"Well, that's taken care of. Now to explore the rest of this world." She said before continuing onwards, and then meeting three shielded Gnorcs, and one big Gnorc with a club.

"I'm in a surprisingly good mood today. So if you Gnorcs wanna live, then you all better step aside." She said, seeing if there's at least some intelligent Gnorcs, or at least smarter compared to the ones in the halls. Unfortunately for the Gnorcs, they all just stood their ground and dared her to come fight them. Which Cynder had to admit, it was almost admirable of them to be courageous enough for them to wanna fight a Dragon like her… almost.

"Okay then, have it your way." She then said before she ended up charging the middle Gnorc with the shield, then quickly flaming the large Gnorc, taking them both out and turning them into gems. Before focusing on the last two. They were cowering behind their shields, but they were still ready for Cynder to charge them. Which she obliged and did so from the side, just so she'd line them up for charging through, and take them both out and collecting their gems. Before continuing on in dark hollow.

* * *

***Meanwhile…***

In stone hill, Spyro was taking in the sights of the daylight sun that shone through the world. He always thought of stone hill as a beautiful place to hang out in with friends. He even had a get together with all three of his friends one time, for hide and seek, and a sheep toasting competition.

"We had some good times here." He thought as he then galloped his way through a tunnel to a room, charging a ram along the way. Then once he got to the room, he saw a crystal Dragon that was surrounded by treasure chests, some being fragile gold, some being metal that could be broken with a charge.

Spyro though had a more important job to do first. He ended up touching the crystal Dragon, causing it to shake, then shatter to free Lindar. The aforementioned blue Dragon with clocks that insulted Gnasty, causing the Dragons to be frozen in crystal to begin with.

"Hey Spyro, when you free one of us, and step on one of our pads, you're setting up your saving spot, which will save your life. That could be useful if you run into trouble. Not that you ever run into trouble, Spyro. Unlike me." He said sadly on the last part.

"Hey come on Lindar, don't blame yourself. I'm pretty sure that Gnasty was planning this beforehand." Spyro said.

"I know that Spyro, it's just that I believe that this was partially my fault at least, since he must've had television, and watched an interview about me and Astor. Especially when I called him ugly." He said as he sulked and looked at the floor.

"Well, what are the chances of Gnasty watching the interview, and hearing you call him that? I think that it's just coincidence that made this happen." Spyro said, finding the disproportionate revenge that Gnasty did, just plain crazy to the point of being funny. Even though he still feels scared, and sorry for the Dragons that got caught by the spell that had them trapped in crystal.

That had Lindar smiling. "Thanks Spyro. Maybe I was just being too hard on myself. By the way, try to take every gem treasures you find around here. That could stop G-nasty from making more Gnorc minions."

"Sounds good to me." Spyro said as he ended up breaking every box in the room, and taking the gems inside, before he left the room while lindar stayed to sulk for a bit. As much as he likes to hunt down Gnorcs, and flame them for fun, he isn't an idiot. He knows that fighting an army of Gnorcs would end up being the death of him, if he isn't careful. So he's making sure that he won't face off against the large army of Gnorcs that Gnasty might make from the gems lying around.

So he raced off through the green grasslands, while picking up the gems along the way as he headed to another indoor chamber. Then he ended up taking out a ram that was in the way, turning it into a red gem that Sparx picked up for Spyro.

While inside, he ended up taking out another ram for its gem, then broke the other boxes for their gems inside. All while making sure to leave no stone unturned inside the room beforehand.

Then he went to another doorway that had the crystal Dragon in front of the vortex that sends him back to the main home of the Artisans world. So he ran to the Dragon in crystal, and touched it to make it rumble and shatter to free Astor the elder lecturing Dragon as his next Dragon.

"Remember Spyro, if you want to return to the main world in the Artisans, just jump in this vortex… thingamajigger, and it'll send you back. But first let me tell you a story…"

"No thanks! See ya!" Spyro said, not in the mood for another one of his lectures. And jumped off the balcony into the beach below, knowing where to go and grab more gems. Which is into the cave entrance.

Going into the cave, he grabbed more gems, and a key inside while wondering what he's gonna unlock, and where he's gonna find it to unlock it. Nevertheless, he left the cave while making sure to pick up the rest of the gems on the beach, before taking the whirlwind up to the balcony. Before running back into the room he entered the balcony from, relieved that Astor left stone hill.

Going back to the section of stone hill that he entered, he saw a well in the middle of the section that was open for him to jump inside of. Which he ended up doing, curious of what's inside. Once inside of the well he ended up seeing that he's in a room with a chest, which Spyro quickly knew is what he should open with the key. He also saw some gems lying around.

Most of all, he found another crystal Dragon figure. Which he immediately touched and had it rumbling and shaking, before it then shattered like glass, and out came a blue Dragon that was burly and muscular, who had tattoos all over his right arm as well as his bicep, and his wings, while his horn on his head were bent back while being pierced like earrings, while he also had bushy hair on his head and had a bushy moustache while having some fins that wrapped around his jaw to his horns, like a beard. He wore some suspenders that held up a bum bag that held some coffee mugs, while holding a can of coffee on his tail, and another mug on his hand which he proceeded to fill with the can, before taking a drink, now that he was free.

His name was Gavin, who had a job as the barista of the Artisans, and he who happens to be the strongest Artisan of them all, if his muscles are indicating something. Some believed that Gavin was born as a Peacemaker before he joined the Artisans, but he was purely Artisan born as his friends proclaimed. Not only that, but his job as a barista was a booming business among the tours given to the other Dragons from the other realms, and he enjoyed his job, as well as his buff body that he believes steals the show alongside his coffee recipes.

He was also famous, when it was said that three mean big Gnorcs appeared out of nowhere and rampaged across the Artisan realm, before Gavin ended up knocking them all out in one punch to the head for the first one, his breath of fire for the second one, and using his mighty tail to trip one before putting it in a headlock with his mighty arms.

Which of course, was what had him also becoming famous among the Artisan realms as well as the other Dragon realms, as the most badass Artisan out there. And he knows it.

"Watch the Dragonfly Spyro." He said after finishing his coffee drink. "His color indicates his power. When he eats butterflies, he stays strong. Like me." He said, while flexing his muscles.

"Uhh… sure." Spyro said. Then he opened the chest with the key... or tried to when Gavin ended up smashing the chest's lid, breaking it open and having the gems falling out of it, much to Spyro's awe. "Woah! Thanks Gavin."

"No problem Spyro." He said smiling while flexing again.

Now Spyro took the gems now outside what's left of the chest, then took the gems lying around, then exited the well while Gavin kissed his left bicep.

Now Spyro ended up exploring the rest of stone hill, making sure to find the gems to pick up with Sparx's help. Ensuring that Gnasty doesn't make more Gnorcs as a result.

* * *

***Meanwhile…***

Flame ended up exploring town square. Which was known as a gathering place for the Artisan Dragons for festivals. As well as mardi gras, and art competitions. Which Flame ended up joining a few of those there. They were pretty fun, and they had beautiful artworks that he remembers seeing being made, courtesy of his father, delbin.

He just hopes that he could join some more of those later on with Ember once she visits the Artisan realm again.

He was running through the road after he freed a sculptor who was a green scaled Dragon with a slimmer build, wearing a small red scarf, and a beret, named Nils. Who accidentally knocked over a statue of Spyro shortly after being freed, and tried to pick up the pieces while muttering how about how Nestor's gonna kill him.

Where while there, he came across some bulls of town square that ended up seeing him. And they instantly ended up getting ticked off and prepared to charge him. Flame was nervous, and he briefly wondered why he's here. "_Geez. Those bulls aren't friendly._" He thought. Till he reminded himself that he's a Dragon, and a brother to a soon to be greatest Dragon of the realms, 'Spyro' himself. "Wait what was I thinking?! I'm a Dragon! And even these bulls should bow to Dragons like me, or get grilled like hamburgers!" Flame boasted as he charged at the bull that ended up charging at him too.

Then they collided, with Flame as the winner and the bull sent briefly flying till it landed on the ground horns first. Which is what happened to the other bull that charged him too, only for the same fate to happen to it. Causing Flame to roll on the floor laughing, after he got over his surprise. He laughed a little harder when he saw the bulls attempting to pull their horns out of the ground.

Once he got over the laughter, he noticed that there is a way to the other section of town square that he ended up gliding to. Only to see that there is a gap between him and the other side leading to the fountain, if memory serves. And in the gap, was deep water. "_Oh great, I forgot that we had a flood here a few days ago, and we're still draining the waters._" He thought as he contemplated whether to look for another way to the other side, or just jump for it.

He went for the latter, seeing that the other side was lower than his side. Causing him to gain confidence that he was gonna make it there. So with a running start, he jumped and glided to the other side, and easily made it there. Causing him to laugh inwardly at himself for hesitating, before running along to the fountain. Only to see a crystal Dragon on the way there.

So he touched the Dragon and it rumbled before shattering, releasing Devlin. A blue scaled Dragon wearing a French toque, oven mitt and a white apron, who was a famous Patissier who made cakes, like the ones for his and Spyro's birthdays. He currently held a cake that said happy birthday, and large wooden spoon he uses for making cakes with. "Thanks Flame. I just had a bad itch on the tip of my wing. I gotta ask, did you know that you get your best glides by opening your wings at the very top of your jump?" He asked.

"Of course I do. Spyro taught me that." He said smiling, while walking past him, it being a little bit hard due to Devlin's large gut.

"I thought so." He said, before he flew to where he could place the cake.

Flame was now at the fountain. And he giggled at the sight of a Gnorc who wore a Taurus outfit, getting chased by a bull. Flame ended up deciding to take out the bull with his charging, taking out the bull and saving the Gnorc. Flame then ended up seeing that the Gnorc was relieved that he got saved, but then got ready to attack Flame when he gets close. Which ended up being his undoing since Flame decided to charge him too, taking him down and turning him into a red gem. "Typical Gnorcs. They get saved, but they don't give thanks, or end up being grateful. Wonderful." He said deadpan.

Then he ended up looking up to the higher section of the town, and saw a blue thief with a pink egg in his grasp. Which upset Flame since he remembers being told about how Spyro was born, and wondered if the thieves had anything to do with Spyro's parents disappearing. But he decided to save him for later.

At least he tried to, when he ended up hearing the thief taunting him. Which caused him to snort angrily at the thief. "Oh it is on!" He yelled, before he ended up going up the stairs, then used an extra elevated platform to jump and glide off of to land where he can chase the thief. Which he ended up doing when the thief tried to run, which it did a good job at since it was fast. Which was hard and frustrating for Flame, but he kept going to try to take out the thief. Which he ended up doing, when the thief led him to the section he was originally at, and tried to trick Flame to fall back to that section's lower levels, only that Flame didn't fall for that despite his anger. So he strafed with his claws and breathed fire at the thief, barely hitting it in the back. Causing it to fall down and disappear, leaving the egg to fall into Flame's pockets for safe keeping.

Smiling at his victory, Flame proceeded to collect the gems at his location with Sira's help. Then he leaped onto the elevated part to grab more gems. Then once he was now at the point where he could glide to the part of the town that he couldn't jump up to at the beginning, he glided to that section where he charged the bull down, and proceeded to release another Dragon named Thor, the elderly ceramicist yellow scaled Dragon who was currently holding a ceramic vase full of water.

"Thank you for releasing me Flame. Remember that you can check your guidebook to check your progress in these worlds. Also your Dragonfly can locate gems laying around, which is useful if you don't know where to find them." Thor said before flying to where to put his vase.

"Thanks Thor!" Flame called out before he then jumped down to where another crystal Dragon is. Then touched it to release Alvar, who was a red scaled Dragon chef wearing an apron with a fire pattern on it. He was currently holding a spit that held a chicken and apples, and he was alarmed.

"Hey Flame. Did you ever see a character wearing blue running around here?" He asked before stabbing the spit that held the chicken into the ground. "HE'S A THIEF! And he's stolen the Dragon Egg! You g-got to track him down and get that egg! RUN! RUN!"

"Hey easy there, Alvar! Already taken care of." Flame said, taking out the same blue egg and giving it to alvar.

"Oh, goodness. I was feeling a little winded there. Thanks Flame, I owe you a meal after this." He said taking the egg, then flying with the chicken that he pulled out of the spit.

Now Flame defeated the bulls, the Taurus Gnorcs, collected all the gems, and then jumped in the vortex returning him to the Artisans.

* * *

Everyone was now back in the Artisans Homeworld, and has freed Argus the blue scaled poet/scholar. Who also had a side job as a taste tester if the watermelon on his left arm is indicating. He ended up warning the four Dragons that there is a boss in the Dragon mouth's portal that would only open if they completed one of the Artisan lands. Which since they already completed all of the Artisan worlds counting the flight realm's challenge, they were now worthy to face the boss.

First though, they ended up making a circle that means that a meeting is taking place between them. Which all Dragons knew better than to interrupt unless it's important to do so. They were currently talking about their adventures.

Flame talked to Spyro and Cynder about his run in with the thief in town square. And how they stole some Dragon eggs, which is much to Spyro and Flame's dismay. Since Spyro was such a Dragon that nearly got stolen by the thieves, and they were widely associated as to why Spyro's parents is missing. Which is why all of them vowed to chase and burn every thief on sight, so no other Dragon egg shall get stolen. Oh, and Gnorcs were in town square.

Which is where Cynder was next, and she talked about the fact that Gnorcs are in the Artisan worlds, which she expected to happen when Gnasty turned the Dragons into crystal statues. None of them thought that they'd be this far in the Dragon realms though, but they knew that they should've expected that since the Dragons were in crystal. Also Cynder told them about the treasure chests that all of them agreed to unlock, to get the gems so that Gnasty would be unable to zap them and create another Gnorc from them.

Spyro ended up telling them about his journey in Stone Hill, which involved meeting Gavin as he broke the chest that Spyro needed to open and grab the gems from them, as well as chasing another thief that was in Stone Hill, before he took the egg, and gave it to Gildas the spontaneous artist for safekeeping. And of course, he calmed down Lindar who felt guilty about what he said about Gnasty, that caused this situation to begin with.

Ember on the other hand was exhausted yet smiling that she was able to complete the Sunny flight world, and gain treasure from there as well. Which Spyro praised her for that since it'd mean that they'd prevent Gnasty from gaining more minions. Though she does admit that it was quite a hard challenge that she wanted to quit, but she was determined to complete it to impress him, and she didn't resent Spyro in the slightest for sending her on that challenge in his stead. She just hopes he'll impress her back in the next flight challenge they come across.

Once they were done resting, talking and listening, they prepared for what to fight from the boss, named Toasty. So with gusto, they all jumped in the portal to the world where Toasty resides.

* * *

What they first saw in the world, was that there was a large castle in view that was white with blue roof shingles, which had all of them wondering why this would be Toasty's place since it was actually Nevin's, though they quickly realized that he must've stole it from Nevin when Gnasty struck. What they also noticed, was that there were sheepdogs and shepherds that Spyro remembers fighting the latter back in stone hill. And they were ready to fight the Dragons like they were either protecting Toasty, or they just hate the Dragons and just wants them to get toasted.

Unfortunately, they aren't gonna have their wishes granted.

Instead, Spyro and his friends are merely taking them down making sure that none of them are left standing by the time they were done.

The sheepdogs though were pretty irritating foes that took two flame attacks from them to take down, since the first one only singes their fur. Which had them getting in some free cheap shots against the Dragons as a result. By the time they were dealt with, all three of whom Sparx, Sira and Starr was blue, while Spryte was still bright teal colored since Cynder was usually the second one to flame the sheepdogs, before they could crush her too. Which had all of them agreeing that the sheepdogs were the real danger of this world.

Once they were inside the castle, they looked at all the paintings that had them impressed at Nevin the painter who painted a lot of the Artisan realms and made sure to give them a beautiful drawing that complimented their beauties. Proving to them why the Artisan realms are known as the realm of beauty. But they still had to focus on the shepherds and the sheepdogs while they were at it.

Once they were done taking out the shepherds and the sheepdogs, taking at least one more shot from them, leaving Sira and Starr green as well, they collected the gems, and made sure no stone was unturned in gems, even going to a walkway where Cynder nearly got hit getting more gems, then they got to the doorway that had a crystal Dragon statue. Which they touched to free Nevin, who they knew was the painter of those art paintings they saw.

"Gnasty Gnorc has put his most devious henchmen in charge of the Artisan's world." He said with a gesture towards Toasty himself, who was a scarecrow that happens to be a mix between a jack o lantern with a grinning pumpkin head over a robe, a witch with a witch's hat on the pumpkin head, and a reaper due to the robe and wielding a scythe, rolled into one.

"Bring him on then! I think we smell an upcoming barbeque!" Spyro boasted, making a pouncing motion. With his friends doing a similar motion too.

"Be careful Spyro, this boss has tricks up his sleeves." He said before walking past Spyro and his friends to check on his paintings.

While Spyro and his friends, despite their hurt Dragonflies, were still ready to take out Toasty. Whom was daring them to fight him. And they were willing to do so.

"Okay you feisty lizards, I'm taking you all down with my surprises." Toasty said, gesturing to his sheepdog, whom he believed gave Spyro and his friends trouble on the way to him.

First though, they had to take out the sheepdog, so they can take out Toasty no problem. "Okay Toasty, either you surrender, or we get to flame you. Your choice."

"Or, how about I defeat all of you and turn you all into Gnorc food." Toasty responded threateningly, trying to choose a different option.

Unfortunately for him, they aren't giving him that option.

Instead, they just torched the sheepdog and was now threatening Toasty, who was trying to run in circles around them. Unfortunately for him, they were fooling him into running from one of them into another's path of flames. Causing him to be unable to dodge their flames, and get hurt in the process. So he opened up a wall to run to another section of the stage with the Dragons in persuit, where two sheepdogs waited. Much to the Dragon's dismay.

"Try getting pa-a-a-a-ast this. Dragons." Toasty said, making a bah sound, which had Spyro feeling like he knows who this Toasty really is.

"Say, is it just me, or do I know who this guy is?" He said to his friends while smiling, which had them feeling like they know who this guy is too. Resulting in laughter.

"STOP LA-A-A-AUGHING! I'll kill you all!"

Then Toasty ended up throwing a mini scythe at them like a tomahawk. Yet they were able to dodge that, while making sure to take out the sheepdogs to leave Toasty alone. Though this time, Cynder got hit by them, leading to Spryte turning blue. Yet Toasty was more stubborn, as he swiped them with his scythe, hitting all of them. Leading to Sparx, and Spryte turning green, and Sira, and Starr turning invisible. Signaling to the latter Dragons that another hit would mean their doom.

Nevertheless, Toasty got hit too. Leading to him losing the robe and the jack o lantern pumpkin to that hit. Showing Spyro and his friends, that underneath the robe and jack o lantern, was actually a sheep on stilts. Albeit an unhinged sheep with wool that happens to be darker than normal, twitchy eyes, horns that curled, and crooked teeth, and wore a cowbell around his neck, but a sheep nonetheless.

Which despite the invisible Dragonflies on a hurt Ember and Flame, they couldn't help but laugh again. "Oh so that explains the sheep noise Toasty made while screaming! Didn't think we'd meet again." Spyro said smiling.

"Well I'm gla-a-a-ad we did. Cause with Gnasty's power, I get to take my revenge for all the times you turned my precious beautiful white wool, into an ugly black mess!" He said angrily, remembering Spyro's pranks that resulted in his singed wool.

"Well let's be fair here. The other sheep's suffered too, but hey, that's been that way with Dragons around. Keeps our Dragonflies fed… well mine and my friends anyways. What makes you so special?" Spyro asked, seeing that he flamed the sheeps for a long time, and none of them were out for revenge like Toasty was.

"Why it's my stylish wool of course. I used to be an idol for the other sheep herds, I even had beautiful yoes for girlfriends and became the beauty king of fashion two years running, until you and your lizard friends came along and ruined my good looks! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WORK I PUT INTO LOOKING PRETTY!? I even had a fashion show to enter, and you four did **this** to me!" Toasty said, gesturing towards his singed wool that was darker than normal wool.

Cynder couldn't help but smile at the memory. "Well having a beauty contest at a Dragon's stomping ground wasn't much of a good idea for you, wasn't it?" She said, curious about how Toasty of all people didn't have much thought about where to go that is safe from Dragon territories for such an event.

But what does she expect from a hedonist? Actually having a brain?

Toasty however, turned redder at what was said. "Even if you all have a point, I'd rather not take these insults from any of you! You hear me Dragons?! ALL OF YOU ARE JUST TALKING NAPALM ON ALL SIXTEEN SCALY LEGS!" He ended up huffing to get air back in his lungs, before he spoke again. "And I'll make sure that I extinguish the fires, and the lives right out of you all! Even as I'm reduced to this." He said, before he ended up running with his stilts to the third section of the world, this time with three sheepdogs.

"OH COME ON!" Spyro and Cynder complained since they too were hurt, but not to the extent that both Ember and Flame were.

"Sorry Spyro and Cynder, we should let you both handle it. Just please, don't get killed." Ember said somberly as both she and Flame stood back due to their pain.

"No problem Flame and Ember, we'll be careful."

Now with both Spyro and Cynder on the last section of the world, both of them got very careful as they took down the sheepdogs one by one. Making sure to take their time a bit, even with Toasty trying to mock them into screwing up. Which didn't work since he was a coward who let the sheepdogs do most of the damage. Soon, all of the sheepdogs got taken out leaving Toasty alone with both of the Dragons.

"Curses! I didn't think both of you would be good enough to take out my dogs! No matter, I'll just kick your scaly tails!"

Then he tried to use his stilts to take out both the Dragons with the kicking motion. However for him, he only felt wind, since both Spyro and Cynder dodged the swipe from his stilts, causing him to twirl in place to leave himself open, and proving how impractical his stilts are as weapons.

That cost Toasty dearly, as both Dragons let out their fire breath at him, leaving him falling down with a bleat and then vanishing from view as he turned into soot, leaving behind gems where he once stood.

Toasty was defeated.

Once the Dragon quartet caught their breath, they ended up celebrating their first victory against one of Gnasty's minions. Proving themselves that they could stand up to him and have him see, that he has made a mistake in attacking the Dragons with his spell.

And that mistake, is gonna cost him dearly once they get to his world to fight him.

* * *

Once they made sure that they got all of the gems that they missed from the worlds including Toasty's, and once they fully healed their Dragonflies with the meals of butterflies, they were now at the balloonist and preparing to leave the Artisans realm for the peacekeepers. With all of the freed Artisans staying behind to fix the damage that was caused by the chaos that ensued when they all got frozen, after they drove the Gnorcs out of the Artisans. They were currently saying goodbye to the four Dragons as they were getting ready to board the balloon to the Peacekeepers realm.

"Goodbye little ones! Pleasant journeys on your adventures!" Astor called out to them among the Dragons as he said goodbye.

"Good luck little buddies! Give Gnasty some hotfoots to his keaster for us!" Gavin also called out smiling. "And once you all come back, you can expect some free drinks from me, they're on me!"

"Goodbye, and remember, make sure that you all collect all the gems you find so that Gnasty won't make more minions!" Argus also called out, shedding a tear.

That had all four of the Dragons shedding a tear of their own as well since they were about to leave Spyro and Flame's home where they usually hang out in when they visit each other, not to say that they never visit the Dream weavers, or the Magic crafters home worlds, it's just that they often hang out in the Artisans together. And now they're in a balloon big enough for four young Dragons, and about to travel together to the peacekeepers, and they were doing it alone together, and for a different reason entirely.

Which is to defeat Gnasty Gnorc, and free every Dragon in the other realms doing it. As well as find and take every gem along the way.

It may be hard, and they may end up finding themselves in danger often, and Gnasty may have tricks up his sleeves despite his stupid nature, but they don't care about that. Since Spyro and his friends are about to become legends among the Dragons. Because they are about to save the Dragon worlds from Gnasty and become heroes because of it. Though they aren't gonna ignore the dangers that comes with their journey. Since they know that doing so, would mean their doom, and in this case, the doom of Dragon kind.

But they aren't gonna think about that too much for now, as they now relaxed in the balloon, on their way to the next world.

Being the Peacekeepers.

* * *

And done.

This is my third fanfic that I've released.

In case any of you might not know, this is a fanfic that is a retelling of the original Spyro trilogy and the reignited trilogy that was released a few months ago. Only in this, it has spyro working together with not only sparx, but also his dragon friends, which is Ember and Flame from Spyro A Hero's tail, and Cynder from the legend of spyro series, that are also adventuring alongside him.

And the other dragonflies that they have, are made up by me. Just thought it'd be interesting for them to have their own dragonflies alongside Spyro. I hope any of you guys don't mind.

As for pairings, …well I'm still pending who to pair with, though I confess, I'm leaning towards

SpyroxCynder

FlamexEmber

HunterxBianca

Minor SpyroxElora.

I hope none of you mind the pairing in this fic.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

and once again, **I do not own spyro the dragon. It is owned by activision and toys for bob, and vicarious visions.**

Theodore the poet signing out.


	2. Peacekeeper world

Hello people, Theodore the poet here, and this is the new chapter to my recent fanfic of The four brave dragons, where Spyro, and Sparx aren't alone in this fanfic, which is a retelling of his PS1 trilogy as well as the reignited trilogy, where he instead has Flame, Cynder, and Ember following him too along with their own dragonflies. If anybody was looking for a fanfic that has a story like this, well this fanfic is for you.

Before I get this started though, I'm doing something I didn't do before. A Q&A section in this story as well as the future chapters of my other stories, simply so I could show my responses to the review questions to my readers.

tl34lt12: Thank you for the compliment, and I hope that this won't disappoint.

And that's what Elora's gonna be for Spyro and his friends. A cool big sis for Spyro that is funny, snarky, and playful, yet supportive and willing to risk her life for him like a sister would. (If he had a sister.) And sure, she would love Spyro too alongside Cynder, but she knows that they're too different in species to be romantically together.

(And the rule of interspecies… baby making that happened in Shrek, doesn't really apply here.)

D.J. Scales: And I hope to not disappoint.

Finally, disclaimer: This is only a non profit fan based story. **Spyro the dragon is created by insomniac games, and is currently owned by activision, and toys for bob. Please support the official releases.**

and now onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Peacekeeper adventures**

"Home sweet home, eh Guys?" Spyro asked his dragon friends.

"Yeah bro, it's nice to be here again." Flame responded.

"Except this time, we're here for an important reason." Cynder said smiling.

"And I hope it's the second step to become heroes, so I can impress Sp- I mean, so we can become legends, like the other dragons before us." Ember said, embarrassed about her near slip up.

Which fortunately for her, they ignored, as they just reached their destination after a day of traveling by balloon.

The Peacekeepers home world.

As Astor lectured to Spyro and the other dragonlets, The Peacekeepers were a more warriorlike pride of dragons. Who were basically the more physically stronger bunch, as well as the more stronger in breathing fire. And why not, since they were trained for battle from the moment they are old enough to do so. The reason being is that they fought any strong Gnorc and any other foe that comes their way. Even the more cunning and evil of the dragons from the other worlds weren't safe from their wrath. Even if they are a Peacekeeper dragon themselves.

They even took out a short wizard of unknown origin alongside his dinosaurs, who recently disappeared with them for some reason, at least according to the rumors in the Artisan world, whom Spyro didn't meet yet but he's sure he's evil.

What Spyro knows is that the Peacekeepers are basically what it says in their memo. They basically are dragons that keep the peace in the war torn battlegrounds that they live in. And they do that, by giving a reason to the other battlers, of why they shouldn't fight them on their turf as well as preventing a fight happening between them, and the beasts of this world, as well as slaying them and the Gnorcs that try to attack them. And on rare occasions, when they start teaming up to fight the Peacekeeper dragons together like what happened with the mentioned short wizard. Basically intimidating the Gnorcs and other bad beasts with their strength and fire, and their skills in slaying their toughest foes. They aren't being bad dragons, since the beasts are usually chaotic bad guys and the Gnorcs were loyal to Gnasty and attacked them first, they just merely prove to the other worlds why they are the dragons that they shouldn't mess with. Especially to the Gnorcs.

However, they were currently trapped in Crystal, if the Crystal dragon in front of them was any tell tale sign. So they ended up releasing that dragon, whom happened to be Titan, the General and Chief of the Peacekeepers. Who was a muscular yellow scaled dragon with leopardlike spots on him, while also having a purple mohawk as well as a beard and a tail tuft, wearing shoulder guards with a spike on them as well as a kusazuri, and a red scarf on his neck, while also having medals on his chest, and epaulettes. He is holding a battle axe as his weapon, which Spyro knew is his favorite weapon in battle.

He was briefly looking around growling like he was in the middle of battle when he got frozen, until he saw Spyro and his friends, and ended up calming down at that. "Welcome back to the Peacekeepers world Spyro and friends, I didn't think you'd all be here again at a time like this. Look around and see how our treasure has been stolen, and turned against us." He said with some venom at the last part. "Please recover our treasure Spyro and friends." He pleaded.

"Way ahead of you Titan." Spyro said smiling with his friends.

"We were collecting treasure before we arrived here. And that's what we're doing now." Flame said.

That had Titan smiling at them in relief. "Thank you little ones. I knew that you all would make fine dragon soldiers regardless, especially you Spyro." He said, before he ran out of the room of the cave, twirling his battle axe like a baton, ready for battle.

After collecting some gems in the room, Spyro and his friends left the room to see the desert of the home world of the Peacekeepers. Basically looking like a battle just took place there. With some now yellow skin toned Gnorcs celebrating their victory by using cannons, making sure the cannonballs land in their breeches, while some of them danced as they wielded spears for fighting, and even some tents were set up for supplies or hiding in, which they believed was gonna be the latter.

Then they saw Titan fighting some of the Gnorcs with his battle axe, and he was currently winning the fight with his axe and fire breath. And why not, Titan was known as the General and Chief of the Peacekeepers dragon army for a good reason, and he was the dreaded among the Gnorcs that he fought, alongside Trondo, Gunnar, Magnus, and Ulric among some others. And it shows, since the Gnorcs were not really fighting too hard, and instead were running away from him. And even running and hiding in tents.

Which Spyro and his friends ended up burning down to show the cowardly Gnorcs shaking in their soldier uniforms in fear of their wrath… At least until Spyro and his friends turned around to face Titan and see his approving look, then they turned again to see that the Gnorcs ended up mooning them. Causing all four of the dragons to end up shocked at that, while Titan felt amused yet irritated at how childish the mooning was. Although Spyro and Flame had to admit to themselves that it was pretty funny, both Ember and Cynder was offended by that as they all flamed the Gnorcs that did that as revenge.

"Be sure to free more of us little ones! I'll take them from here!" Titan called out as he continued to battle the Gnorcs.

Spyro and his friends didn't need to be told that twice, for they soon proceeded to not only battle some of the Gnorcs, but also look for the other trapped Peacekeeper dragons, and look for the Gems in the Peacekeeper realms, so that they won't be turned into Gnorcs as well.

Then they saw two other Crystal dragons that was wobbling, which had them releasing the dragons, who is Magnus and Gunnar. Magnus was a rotund built dragon who was a reddish-orange color in his scales, with a yellow underbelly, with several spikes around his body, like he was a horned lizard, or thorny devil dragon, also having dark wings with red stripes in a wavy pattern, with spikes that resembles a topknot, and his horns looked like mighty spires that were wide in diameter and pointy. He was wearing a necklace that looked like a Yokozuna's rope that held a Ruby colored egg shaped stone, while also having the same rope belt that held up his metal straps like a sumo wrestler's loin cloth.

He was among the Peacekeeper dragons that was the dreaded among the Gnorcs, simply for the reason that he was dangerous in combat, while he was one of the few dragons that didn't wield a weapon and instead, he used his bare hands for the job. Which impressed the other dragons after seeing him in action. Where he used his weight and build to his advantage, using a fighting style that was said to be a sumo wrestler's stance. Wrestling even the toughest Gnorcs to the ground and using his belly to the best effect, and his palm strikes could shatter a large stone in one strike too.

He also happens to be one of the dragons other than Titan, Gunnar, Ragnar, and Trondo, who took Spyro and his friends under their wing ever since the first time that they snuck their way to the Peacekeeper realms in search for adventure. Which led to them becoming tutors for the four dragons, two of which are Artisans, one Dream Weaver, and one Magic crafter type of dragons, teaching them all things that the Peacekeepers were known for,

…which is the 'art of the fight'.

It's no wonder why Spyro liked to be around to witness Magnus when he sees him fight his enemies. Finding him to be important to his life alongside Trondo, Titan, Gunnar, and even his father Nestor.

The same could be said about the mentioned dragons, in Flame, Cynder, and Ember's point of view.

And Gunnar was lime green scaled, who has spots all over his scales and has a large head crest. He wears a pair of belts that were crisscrossed on his hips, and a necklace that holds a blue gem on it, and he also wears an eyepatch over his left eye. What makes him special among the Peacekeepers, is the fact that he happens to have sharp teeth that gives him a skeletal appearance on his face, which makes him intimidating at least for the Gnorcs. His wings happen to be tattered, and he has a mentioned eyepatch on him which gave him a weathered soldier look.

But despite his weathered look, he still got it even at his current age. Being a veteran fighter of the Peacekeeper dragons, he was also among the dreaded towards the Gnorcs because of the fact that he not only can kick a lot of Gnorc ass, but he also looks quite intimidating for his uncommon skeletal appearance resulting from his birth and some battle damage that he suffered on the battlefield. Including the one battle that damaged his left eye, and had him wearing the eyepatch ever since. Nevertheless, he is still a combatant that no Gnorc would fight, and escape from unscathed.

Something that had Spyro finding him to be one of his favorites among the Peacekeepers.

"I see that your dragonflies are doing a good job protecting you all. Be sure to keep them strong by feeding them lots of butterflies." He said as he lifted his belly in a bouncing motion, before Gunnar then spoke to them.

"And well done, all of you. Especially you Spyro, keep it up and I know that you'll fulfill your destinies." He said proudly.

"Destines? We're just here to collect treasure, and beat Gnorc as-"

"Just keep torching your enemies and collecting treasure!" Gunnar ordered, stopping him from arrogantly boasting.

"YES SIR!" Spyro and his friends called out while saluting Gunnar. Before he and Magnus ended up joining Titan in fighting off the Gnorcs, who continued to try to run from both of them. Which Spyro and his friends made sure to remember that advice, as they felt that their journey got more fun.

But they also know that it won't be too easy from here on out as well. If their fight against Toasty was any indication.

* * *

Which is why this time, Spyro and his friends decided to do a little teaming up, and go into the Peacekeeper worlds as a duo. With Spyro and Ember going to the Dry Canyon Realm, while Cynder and Flame goes to the Cliff Town Realm. Then both dragons would go to the next worlds once they're done with the first worlds, before reuniting together for the boss.

Entering the Dry Canyon world, both Spyro and Ember ended up looking at the titular desert canyon with interest. Sure it wasn't a beautiful place as they both find the Artisans world as too beautiful, but the Peacekeepers had their own beauties in their desert Realms. Particularly with their forts. Which made the worlds of the Peacekeepers beautiful in their own way. It didn't really need to be like the Artisans to be beautiful.

"I'd never thought that it could be here, that we'd have our time together." She said.

"Neither did I Ember, neither did I." Spyro said back.

Ember blushed and smiled nonetheless, at the fact that Spyro was by her side. Feeling glad that she's the first to be at Spyro's side on this journey when they split up into duos. "_We should have an anniversary of our times together on this journey._ _I don't think that Dry Canyon would be a necessary place to return to for our date though._" She thought.

While they walked through Dry Canyon, they ended up seeing a blue thief taunting them with an egg in his hands. "Those guys again!?" He said confused and annoyed. He still isn't fond of the thieves due to their taunting, and the fact that they seemed to be connected to his parents disappearing. Which is why he still isn't fond of them at this point.

Then he heard a noise of what sounds like a whistling tea kettle sounding behind him, only to then see a fast moving shape of red and pink moving past him as it chased after the now horrified thief around the corner. As well as seeing a lemon yellow dragonfly following it with buzzing noises of nervousness. Which had him feeling a little shiver up his spine when he knew that it was Ember, who happened to be taking the thief's jab towards Spyro pretty poorly. The fact that she screamed "Get back here you blue b***ard!" Just confirmed it.

"Note to self, don't tick off Ember." Spyro said to his dragonfly. With Sparx buzzing in agreement.

Then he saw a Crystal dragon on an elevated flat rocky platform. Which had Spyro deciding to free the dragon while Ember is busy with the thief. Once the dragon figure broke, out came Conan the lancer dragon. Who happened to be Titan's right hand dragon. He was also yellow scaled with an underbelly that had a blue color in the middle, while also having blue colors on his wings and his tuft on the tip of his tail. He wore a barber's basin for a helmet, a collar piece that is colored red, and some boots with the front parts cut off, as well as some belts. He wielded a shield, and a lance that had an arrowhead at the tip, with a thinner extended part connected to it, that ended up zig zagging to the tip, likely bent that way due to repeated battles. Nevertheless it was still useful to Conan.

He looked around the other way seeing if there are more Gnorcs, then he saw Spyro, and calmed down before standing straight with his lance. "Thank you for releasing me. I could've done more if I wasn't frozen, but hey hoo. Do you need help?"

"No thanks, I just might need you for something else though. You see, a friend of mine has an egg and in a few minutes..."

"Here I am!" Ember said in a sing song tone, causing Spyro to turn to her direction to see a satisfied Ember trotting merrily to him and Conan with an egg in her pocket and with Starr flying next to her. Obviously gained from the thief that he knew could've been clobbered, and incinerated by her for the taunt for all he cared.

Either way, Spyro was relieved that he was not that thief right now. As was Sparx.

"Or… maybe right now. Anyways I was curious if you are gonna help guard this egg for us." Spyro said as Ember handed the egg over to Conan.

"Ah! Okay dear friend. None shall touch this egg. That is, unless they're another guardian for this egg. I can guarantee it." Conan said before he flew to a safer place for the egg.

Spyro and Ember continued though the canyon fighting against the mean vultures and Gnorcs… who happened to be using some other vultures as clubs to flatten them with. Which had both of them laughing at that, finding it to be humorous as well as reminding them of the low capacity for intelligence that the Gnorcs have. After all, the Gnorcs could've had a different weapon to take like a big log, or a rock club, but they chose the vultures as the weapon. And that's just plain silly.

Which does seem slightly odd that the other vultures aren't resenting the Gnorcs for using some of them as clubs, or that they seem to hate the dragons too much to care about that. Either way, that ain't changing the fact that they're taking out any enemy in their path. And Spyro seems to be doing a good job at it as he charged and torched the Vultures, and the Gnorcs. Though Ember is pulling some of her weight too.

"Wow Spyro, you don't mess around in combat, do ya?" Ember said in amazement of Spyro taking out the vultures and Gnorc.

"Well, I did see myself as more of a Peacekeeper dragon than an Artisan, regardless of my birth there." He said smiling at her.

After all, despite being Artisan by birth, he felt himself more akin to a Peacekeeper dragon by his personality quirks. Sure he admired running through the Artisan worlds like Stone Hill, or Nevin's castle that they took back from Toasty, and he always admired the art that his people made, but he felt more at home in the Peacekeeper realms, thanks to his 'shoot first, ask questions later.' sort of trait that made him feel like he doesn't really fit in with his more good-hearted and laidback dragon folk in the Artisans. Which is the sort of trait that the Peacekeeper dragons expect and approve of on the battlefield.

Besides, every dragon does seem to admire the art of the Artisans, from the Peacekeepers to the Dream Weavers dragons. Even the relatively barbaric Beast Maker dragons likes their art. Which says a lot about their standards.

Nevertheless, Ember felt more proud, than intimidated by Spyro's prowess in combat. Feeling that someday, she could impress him with her own abilities in slaying Gnorcs.

Though she also felt a little envious of Spyro's skills, and felt glum that she ain't as skilled as he is.

"I just hope that I can pull more of my weight in fighting Gnorcs with you." She said feeling hopeful yet feeling glum too.

That had Spyro feeling a little shocked at what she said. "You mean, you couldn't pull your own weight compared to me?"

"Well you seem to be better at flaming Gnorcs compared to me. So..."

"Then don't stop trying to torch them too, and keep going." Spyro said, much to Ember's surprise.

"B-but Spyro, y-you seem to have the Gnorcs handled, so-"

"I know. It looks like I might not need help. But even if I don't need help, I would like some company in flaming Gnorcs with. After all, it's more fun with a buddy doing that with me." Spyro said smiling at her. "Besides, you're not doing bad yourself. How many Gnorcs do you remember taking out?"

"Umm… three or four?"

"Good. So chin up, take that as your first step to get better. And someday I might have an equal in you, and Cynder and Flame. And who knows, we're gonna have a fun time in the future." He said smiling.

That had Ember smiling back at him, feeling that he's right. She may be outmatched for now, but she knows that she may impress him with her skill and training one day. Regardless of her upbringing in the Dream Weavers.

But right now, she had to follow Spyro's lead as she followed him through Dry Canyon and collected the gems with him.

All of a sudden, they ended up seeing a pair of Crystal dragon statues when they got to the return home Podium. One was out of reach and high on a cliff, and another was closer and took only going up the steps to get to it. Spyro ended up having to think about how to get to the high cliff that had the Crystal dragon statue on it, while Ember also wondered how to glide to that place too, let alone climb up to it.

"Any ideas Spyro?" Ember asked, curious about what's going through his head.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Just a sec." He said as he let the gears turn in his head on how to reach that place. Running his mind through the canyon to look for the high enough place to glide to the dragon from.

But for now, he had to free the one in reach. So he did, and released Boris the wrangling dragon, who had dark grey horns (One of which was broken to where he has only half of it on his head.), two large teeth on his jaw, also having a necklace that acted like a metal collar with a bell on it, while having bracelets on his ankles and wrists and he held a rope. He was yellow scaled with dark spots on his back and shoulders, and he has a rattlesnake's tail on him too.

Which is what gave him the nickname, 'The rattlesnake dragon.', as well as 'Venom breath.' due to the common knowledge of rattlesnakes being poisonous. Not that he minded.

"Thanks for releasing me Spyro, now I can continue wrangling Gnorcs and sending them packing. By the way, Dry canyon rewards good gliders. You're both good gliders, eh Spyro and Ember?" He asked in a challenging tone.

Spyro looked at him like he told a lame joke, while Ember felt a tiny bit offended, but she knew better than to fight and make enemies of the Peacekeeper dragons like him at her current strength. Besides, they are good friends too. "I was, born to glide!" He exclaimed, challenging him back. Much to the amusement of Boris, who flew to fight the big Gnorcs with his green fire breath, which was named 'Poisonous fire.' due to green, as well as purple colors being associated with poison.

Before he did though, he ended up telling Spyro that he's gonna save some Gnorcs for him to take on, much to his excitement.

Then he heard Ember getting his attention as she glided to the cave to his left, causing him to quickly follow her there by gliding too. Once in, they ended up making short work of the rock firing, musket toting Gnorc while getting the gems inside. Then they both ended up getting out where they ended up seeing that they could glide from where they are to the archway, leading to the end to glide from to the cave leading to the other section of the dry canyon, if they glide to the right.

It was where Spyro got an idea of what to do for the Crystal dragon on the high place. So he ended up angling himself to the left, and jumped and glided while keeping himself hugging the walls, with Ember behind him since she wondered what he's doing. Then once he saw the high cliff that he was looking for, he then saw that there was also a part of the cliff that was lowered down and flat, like it was a platform for Spyro to land on. Which he did before climbing up to the curved walkway that curved towards the cliff that held the Crystal dragon statue, now ready to be smashed.

Which he proceeded to do, to release Maximos the Warhammer wielder, who was another roundly built dragon similar to Magnus. He was a yellow scaled dragon that wore leather and fur studded chest harness with a stone buckle. He has an x scar on his neck, and he carries a stone war hammer as his weapon of choice. He also unfortunately has small wings that is barely seen from the front, but that didn't really bother him.

Maximos was a fighting dragon if that war hammer was any indication, and he had a similar round rotund build to Magnus, but he wasn't as feared as him as well as others, nor did he use his bare hands. He also didn't really fight a lot nor did he train a lot, and instead he also had a side job as a chef of the Peacekeepers. With his main dish and delicacies being vultures, which he finds as his favorite food to eat, as well as to serve to the Peacekeepers.

Which the other Peacekeeper dragons, seems to agree with him on. Finding him to be a good chef, as well as a decent fighter in his own right. But nothing to write home about.

"Incredible glide, Spyro and Ember. I thought I'd be stuck here forever with those ugly vultures on my head. Especially with the droppings, blech." He quietly said the last part, much to Spyro's confusion. "Those birds might look tough, but they're pretty tasty. Flame broiled, with a pinch of salt…" He continued to say while he decided to fly away.

All while that was going on, Ember was staring at Spyro in shock. Which he ended up noticing and ended up wondering why she stared.

Eventually Ember was able to ask. "H-how… did you…" She tried to ask.

"Trust my instincts, take a deep breath, and imagine the possibilities." He said, remembering what his father taught him. Remembering his lessons in droves, regardless of how boring they felt.

It was at this point that both Spyro and Ember had a similar thought in their heads.

"_Maybe I'm/he's more Artisan than I thought._"

*Later*

On the other section of the Dry Canyon, after they ended up finding a key on one of the spires that had a flat top, they now walked their way through the cave reaching the other end where they end up seeing a building with a Crystal dragon statue inside.

Which Ember ended up touching to have it shatter to release Ivor the bomb making Peacekeeper dragon. He was a greyish pink scaled dragon with a grey underbelly, who was bottom heavy and elderly, with patched up damaged wings which was purple colored, which is also the color of his horns. He wore an aviator hat with goggles and gloves and he had a vulture's ruff around his neck. And he carried a black spherical bomb on his hands.

He was known as the bomb making dragon as well as the bomber of the Peacekeeper army, who, before Spyro was born, was famous among the Peacekeepers for risking his life to drop and throw explosives at the weak points of the large beasts of the Peacekeeper world, and infamous among Gnorcs as the dragon that dropped bombs on a crowd of them, which gave him the nickname among Peacekeepers as the 'baron of booms', and as the 'pink explosion of doom' among the Gnorcs. And he still got it even at his old age.

"Is that you, Spyro? Ember? And I'm guessing you have two more friends?"

"Yep, it's us, and Flame and Cynder are in a different world rescuing dragons too." Ember said while Spyro smiled.

Ivor smiled back at them. "Ever since all of you were wee puffs of smoke, we've known…"

"You've known…" Spyro said.

"Ah… I forgot." Ivor finally said. Which caused a face fault courtesy of both Ember and Spyro.

After getting up, Spyro and Ember ended up feeling annoyed at the senility of Ivor, but didn't complain. "Well just in case you remember, be sure to tell us." Spyro said as he and Ember got out of the building and to the higher parts of the cliff.

Where little did they know, Ivor sneezed and accidentally ignited the wick and arming the bomb due to his fire. With his quick thinking, he ran out of the building, then ended up throwing the bomb off the cliff causing it to explode harmlessly on the way down the cliff, despite making a loud boom.

Causing Spyro and Ember to stop in place with a start, before they would glide to the higher parts of the cliff from the building. "Did ya hear something?" Spyro asked casually as Ember looked around looking for the source of the loud boom, before just shrugging at Spyro. "Then let's go get more treasure." He said before he and Ember glided to the section that leads back to the main section, as well as high enough for them to glide to the wide flat rock spire in the distance to open the chest, then continue on through dry canyon.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Cynder and Flame was exiting the main building of the cliff town as they looked around at the surprisingly nice looking town that seems to have not suffered any battle damage so far. Which isn't surprising to them since cliff town is the stomping ground of the Peacekeeper dragons as well as a sort of lounge for those that wants to take a break from the fighting for a bit. So they'd never expect any battle damage to cliff town.

What they did expect though, was that there would be Gnorcs in cliff town since the dragons were frozen. Like the metal poncho cape wearing pueblo Gnorcs like the one that they charged through just seconds after they entered cliff town, as well as most bizarrely, a big momma Gnorc that was near a cauldron mixing something in it. Which had both Cynder and Flame wondering what was being mixed in the cauldron.

Nevertheless, they had to find out by taking out the big momma Gnorc. So they both charged at the big momma Gnorc with Cynder breathing fire on the big Gnorc… as the Gnorc slapped Flame and sent him flying after he rammed into its chest.

"Flame! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt as bad as it looked. In fact, I don't think that slap harmed me as it should've." He said gesturing to Sira, who was still cerise pink colored, and chuckling at what happened to Flame. "Talk about giving new meaning to the term 'you hit like a girl." Flame joked, getting a chuckle out of Cynder.

"That's relieving to know, we better avoid the ledges though when we get slapped, or it'd be one heck of a fall from here." Cynder said. "Oh. And be sure to torch the larger Gnorcs since our current strength isn't enough for them. Trust me, learned that the hard way myself."

She said as they kept on going, while Flame made sure to keep Cynder's advice in mind.

Then they came across another dragon statue, that they touched to make it rumble before shattering to release another Peacekeeper dragon. This one named Halvor, who is a pinkish purple scaled dragon that wields a big Warhammer that seems to have a big obsidian rock that was shaped like an angry ram head, that is also used as a battering ram. He also wears leather bracelets that cover his forearms as well as a battle tunic's lower half with an elongated and studded front piece. And also, he has some black scales that also form black plates on some of his body that protects him.

Halvor is known for one thing, being his big Warhammer that was known to break down stone, metal doors, and even the gates of any fortress in the Peacekeepers realms that the Gnorcs use for defense. Which is why he is also among the dreaded of the Peacekeeper dragons that also give reason to the Gnorcs of why they shouldn't cause chaos in their realms. But physically as well as skillfully, he's nothing to write home about.

"How strong can I be in order to melt metal armor anyway?" Flame asked.

"I'm sure you can someday, but be sure to remember this. Your current power of your fire breath won't work on metal armor, but a charge should do the trick. At least, against the smaller ones." Halvor said.

"But what if it's a big Gnorc with armor that we'll be facing in the future?" Cynder asked. Startling Halvor.

"Well… try looking for a weakness while falling back? Either way, don't give up." He awkwardly said before flying away to fight some Gnorcs with his Warhammer. Showing them that he's still dangerous.

After shrugging at each other yet taking the advice, both dragons continued onward taking out any Gnorc that Halvor missed along the way to the biggest building in cliff town which has a path on the roof that leads to the Crystal dragon on the very top of the building. So they both kept on going up on the roof of the building while taking out the Gnorcs that got in their way.

Along the way to the top, they couldn't help but admire the view from the big building that showed the desert in the distance across the river. Even if the Peacekeepers home world mainly consists of deserts as well as sandy mountains, it had its share of beauties as well. Even if it isn't as beautiful as the Artisans world or the Magic Crafters, and Dream Weavers worlds, but it didn't need to. It just created its own share of admirable views. Which Spyro and his friends was okay with.

Then once they got to the top, they had to get past the fat Gnorcs. Which was no problem for either of them as they also got the gems that the Gnorcs dropped as well as the gems from the cauldrons that they also burned, and proceeded to break the Crystal dragon to free Enzo. Enzo was also a pinkish purple scaled dragon with purple jewels on his chin and large feathered wings like a bird, who happened to be an indigenous warrior like the Mesoamericans of legend. Wearing a golden helmet adorned with his own feathers, a collar that is read with gold lines on it that is shaped like a sun, and shoulder pads. He wields a mace as his weapon that was designed with a gold body also having leather straps, with flanges that connected at the top, and trailed down to the neck.

Enzo was like Magnus in being that he is also built like a rotund dragon. Yet he is different from him in that he uses a weapon, and he fights differently from Magnus in that he also uses his colors for psychological scaring. Which since he's a formidable fighter, he would win battles and the Gnorcs would end up being scared away because of his colors. But compared to Titan in combat skill, he's nothing to write home about.

"Hey Enzo. I wonder, what's on the other side?" Flame asked.

"Well why don't you glide there and see? After all, I'm sure this is high enough for you to reach there." Enzo said smiling.

"Sure… of course. We should keep that in mind." Flame said embarrassed.

Enzo ended up joining Halvor in his fight against the Gnorcs as both Flame and Cynder ended up gliding and reaching the other side of the river running through Cliff Town to get to the desert half of the Realm, now continuing onwards to grab more gems, and to release one more dragon.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Both Spyro and Ember ended up finishing Dry Canyon, and now were in Ice Cavern. Both of them shivered at how cold it was in Ice Cavern, yet they didn't let the cold bother them too much as they still had work to do. Which is rescuing dragons and collecting gems before Gnasty does.

After they entered the Ice Cavern, they ended up seeing one of those chests that they saw before, where they had to make a gem pop out and collect it while it's in the air, which is what they did, causing the chest to shatter like glass. And they also found a big muscular purple Gnorc in their way. Which they burned before continuing to the little pathway after collecting more gems, leading to a Crystal dragon only to get intercepted by a smaller purple Gnorc on ski's holding a snowball. Ember ended up taking out the Gnorc despite getting hit by his snowball which for some reason ended up hurting and turning her dragonfly blue.

Despite that though, and being baffled at how the snowball hurts, she just merely became more careful of the ski Gnorcs as she proceeded to release the dragon from Crystal. Who is named Ulric the Viking dragon. He is a red scaled Peacekeeper dragon who has a belt on his waist, bandage wrappings on his hands, a leather bracelet on his right hand, and a pauldron on that is held by a harness. He held a Viking sword on his right hand, and has a shield wrapped on his left forearm, and another tinier metal shield that wrapped near the end of his tail. And he had a nose ring.

He was the dreaded among the dragons from the Gnorcs eyes, for the fact that he fought like the Vikings of legend, and doing a good job while doing it. That and he was known as the Berserker as well since he fought at his hardest when he loses his mind to his battle lust, or his rage. Which makes him one of the most intimidating among the Gnorcs and even to some fellow dragons, though Titan liked his attitude for that reason, and he does make sure to remember who's friend and foe when he goes nuts.

Also he happens to be quite a trash talker towards the Gnorcs.

Which had Spyro cracking up at some of them. His favorite being the 'I'll shine my boot up real nice, turn it sideways, and stick it right up where the sun don't shine!' quote.

"Hello Spyro, Ember, try taking my advice. Try waiting until either of you grow up till you're both big and strong… like me, before charging those large enemies." He said.

"Don't worry, a friend of ours told us that already." Spyro said.

"Ah. Good, just making sure to look out for my little friends. Especially protecting one who shall someday fulfil his destiny." He said before running through the cave to battle Gnorcs.

That had Spyro confused and thinking about what he said as well as reminding him of his conversation with Gunnar. He wondered what his destiny was as well as where that destiny could take him. Which had him feeling curious about what this destiny is, if only he had the answer, and the details of that answer is from the Peacekeeper dragons.

If it means that he would kick Gnasty's ass though, then he would be okay with that.

He ended up continuing onwards through the ice cavern with Ember before he could think about it more. Deciding to save it for later. They ended up taking out more Gnorcs together with Ulric as they now saw an indoor section of the ice cavern which happened to be a brick mini castle, which has a catwalk, that has a treasure chest at the end of the path. Which they knew they needed a key to grab to open it.

Once inside the castle, they took out some more Gnorcs that was near the Crystal dragon. Before releasing the imprisoned dragon inside, who was Todor. He is an archer dragon who is bright blue scaled while having angellike wings, who wears a helmet that has antlers like a buck as well as ears of a dear, as well as a winter coat with a cloth around his stomach and straps around his hands. He wields a bow and has a quiver on his back.

Todor as an archer was also pretty scary among Gnorcs since he happened to be quite the shot with his trusty bow, and his magic lightning and ice arrows. He even took out a Gnorc from far away, and shocked a puddle of water as at least four Gnorcs stood on it. Which had him famous for his ability in archery, and compared to Ulric and Titan, he might not be as dreaded towards the Gnorcs, but he'll get there someday.

"Hey Spyro, Ember, there is an armored Gnorc up ahead who happens to be big."

"Welp, …guess we better take a different path until we know of a way to beat him. C-coming Spyro?" Ember asked. Seeing that going up against a large armored Gnorc would be suicide. Which Spyro could concur with her on.

"Or why don't we send Ulric after him? He'll take him out." He responded ready to follow her to Ulric.

"Hold on, both of you. Sure he might be fireproof at your current strengths, but his armor is metal as you would know. And in this cold cavern, armor can make their feet very slippery." He said grinning at Spyro and Ember.

"Aaahh." Spyro said grinning too when he got what he means by that. Which also had Ember grinning too when she got it too. So they both proceeded onwards through the cave to where they end up meeting the mentioned armored Gnorc that dared them to try to burn him.

Only to then be surprised when both of them charged him which caused him to slip and slide to the edge over deadly purple ooze, and then fall into the ooze as he lost a gem in the process. Which Sparx picked up as he and Ember continued on in the ice cavern. Both smiling with humor and victory at what happened to the Gnorc.

*Time skip*

Spyro and Ember was able to not only grab all the gems, they also released Andor and Asher, and eventually released Ragnar. Ragnar Was a magenta scaled dragon with a yellow underbelly. He wore armor bracelets and a necklace, and he wielded a small club on his tail that doubled as a box for his scrolls. He also happens to have steam coming out of his nostrils.

Ragnar was basically a more scholarly type of Peacekeeper dragon. Representing the more intellectual type of dragons in the Peacekeepers, which Titan appreciates, and finds trust in quite well. After all, just because they like to battle, doesn't mean they're gonna be unintelligent about it. It was said that Ragnar was Artisan born, before he joined the Peacekeeper dragons for battle knowledge.

Which Spyro feels, is what he could end up doing too, some day at least.

"Excellent, you've all done well. Some of our dragons thought you all weren't ready. But I knew they were wrong." He said smiling.

"We're ready alright… ready for what?" Spyro said curiously as well as annoyed as he remembered his conversation with the Peacekeeper dragons that he freed with Ember. Like with Gunnar in the Peacekeeper fields, Ivor in the dry canyon (Though he couldn't put it past him for his senility since he's old.), and now even Ulric, Andor, and Ragnar was talking about his destiny that he was being cryptic about.

"You'll get your answer sometime Spyro. Right now you have a job to do. But I promise that you'll get your answer after you free us. Alright soldier?!"

Spyro and Ember saluted the dragon as they proceeded to go to the vortex that sends them back to the home world. Spyro was still curious as is Ember, they didn't poke for answers since it would be a bad idea to try to speak out against a Peacekeeper. Unless it's for an important matter.

They just hope their answer would involve taking out Gnasty Gnorc.

* * *

All four of the dragons were at the portal that they knew goes to the mountain plateau that belongs to Trondo. They were currently wondering what strong foe they could face off against all while speaking to each other in a circle while the final stages of the battle that ended with the last stand of the Gnorcs happened around them.

They also had Spyro coming back, who just recently completed the night flight challenge, which was pretty hard. Harder than what they all fought against since it was a timed challenge and obstacle course. Though it was a bit easier than sunny flight, but Spyro knew how Ember felt with that flight afterwards.

They also had a similar question in their minds that they all wanted to ask. What was their destiny? Why did the dragons they freed imply that they could be chosen ones or something when all dragons could be chosen ones. At least where taking Gnasty out was concerned. Also why all four of them?

But they still had a job to do, which is to fight the boss that they heard about from the Peacekeeper dragons, who was called Dr. Shemp, who happened to be crazy yet intelligent for a Gnorc. As well as rescue Trondo too.

So they decided to ask the Peacekeepers as well as Nestor and their parents later, and just entered the portal that sent them to the mountain plateau where they know they'll meet Trondo. Since it's his stomping ground.

*Slap*

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Where just seconds later, they ended up getting under attack by some metal wearing Gnorcs that ran at them at high speeds with insanity in their motions trying to harm the dragon Quartet.

They ended up dodging the Gnorcs by rolling out the way, and the next thing they knew is that the Gnorcs didn't turn around to run at them again, and instead they just kept going till they ended up running off the mountain screaming. While losing their gems that flew out of them before they fell off.

"Okay, that's just wrong." Cynder said, which all the dragons agreed with her on.

"Not to mention a little creepy. Almost makes me feel sorry for them." Ember said.

"Though i'm getting the impression that it's cause the Gnorcs aren't very bright." Spyro said. Which Flame and Ember was in agreement with too.

"What was the first clue?" Cynder deadpanned. Causing the trio to laugh at that, with her joining in seconds after.

Once they were done laughing, they ended up collecting gems and continuing onwards through the path to the deeper parts of the plateau mountain. While making sure to take out the big momma Gnorcs of cliff town as well as the crazy metal Gnorcs that runs at them. The latter of which they dodge and let fall off, or they charged down and gained their gems.

Till eventually, they collected almost all of the gems after some gliding, until they ended up making it to the whirlwind that lead to the interior of the plateau that Trondo hangs out in. Which they used to enter the walkway leading to the interior. Where they saw a Crystal dragon by the large podium arena.

On the podium arena was the infamous Dr. Shemp himself. A largest size of Gnorc so far that they saw, that was yellow skinned with a weird hair dress of leaves that makes him look like a witch doctor, who wore sunglasses, sandals, and a metal apron like chest piece covering his front. Who happens to be wielding a wooden staff that has a mask at the end of it, and a skull on top of it. And he was currently grinning at the Crystal dragon figure like he was nonverbally rubbing in the dragon's face at how he's been beaten and trapped in Crystal.

It's too bad for him that that is about to change.

As Spyro proceeded to free the dragon that was trapped in Crystal, who was Trondo the assassin dragon. He is a yellow scaled dragon that has dreadlock like scales trailing down his head while having scars on his body, and has a reddish underbelly. He wears a bandanna, a brown leather-like tunic that has fluff around his waist, bandages on his hands and feet, and a weapon pouch on his tunic where he keeps his gear inside.

Trondo was another dreaded dragon among Gnorcs and another right hand dragon of Titan's. Any top Gnorc or beast that needs assassinating? Trondo's your dragon to turn to for that, as well as other jobs for a ninja to do. Yet even if the Gnorcs found him and was able to fight him in combat, they were still outmatched since Trondo is flexible as well as strong in combat, as his weapons and his skills were nothing to sneeze at.

Also Spyro's favorite Peacekeeper dragon.

"Ah! Thank you all for releasing me. Especially from that creep. Because I tell ya, that guy thinks he's so cool. You have no idea what it's been like listening to him over and over!" Trondo said angrily and exasperated, gesturing to a now angered Dr. Shemp.

"I'm guessing that it's up to us to beat that guy? If so, then any tricks up his sleeve we should watch out for?" Flame asked, preparing to fight Dr. Shemp.

"Nah. Other than that whacking stick he wields, he has only himself in fighting you four. He just feels that he's too cool to have minions doing the fight with him. But I'll tell you one thing, he should watch his _back_." He said punctuating the last part with a smug grin, before falling back to the Peacekeeper realms to help the fight there, leaving all four of them against Dr. Shemp.

"Little dragons free big one! Dr. Shemp destroy all of you! Dr. Shemp smash little dragons for Gnasty Gnorc." He said angrily before daring the dragons to come up to the podium.

Which the dragons were ready to do that, they just decided to take turns in fighting Dr. Shemp. Eventually, they decided to let Spyro go first since they agree that Spyro is the strongest among the quartet.

While both Dr. Shemp and Spyro stared each other down, Spyro ended up thinking about the last part that Trondo told him, briefly wondering what it meant, until he realized what it would mean. Which he believed is the weakness of Dr. Shemp's.

Sure enough Dr. Shemp ended up charging Spyro with his staff over his head trying to smash it on his head, only for Spyro to predict what he was gonna do, so he dodged to the left and quickly ran around him as Dr. Shemp ended up smashing only the stone on the podium. And sure enough, Spyro saw that his back, or in this case his butt was definitely exposed behind the armor. Which Spyro took advantage of and shot his flames out at the butt.

Cue Dr. Shemp shrieking in pain as he hopped to another section of the area over the bridge that was made, to where another podium arena was, with the four dragons in pursuit.

Once he reached the podium, Dr. Shemp ended up getting more angry. "Purple dragon hurt Dr. Shemp. Dr. Shemp do better this time!" Dr. Shemp said as he got ready to fight the dragons as one of them stepped forward. This one being flame.

"Okay! Ready to impress you bro!" Flame said as he got ready for what Dr. Shemp was about to do against him. Hoping that he would be able to win this round against Dr. Shemp.

Only to learn the hard way that despite the way he speaks, he is smarter than he looks.

Dr. Shemp ended up spinning around briefly showing his backside, which Flame tried to burn, only to burn the metal front of Dr. Shemp's and get hit on the head from his staff for his troubles. Turning his dragonfly blue.

The other dragons cringed at the sight of that, finding it painful to get hit by the staff. Which Dr. Shemp does find pleasure from doing.

"Go ahead and flee red beast. Dr. Shemp too strong for you." Dr. Shemp said as he readied another trick.

Flame had to be on his toes and see what else Dr. Shemp could do to him. "I'll do it later. Right now I'm burning your butt!" Flame said determined as he got ready to dodge another hit from Dr. Shemp. He ended up seeing his chance when Dr. Shemp jumped up while he twirled his staff and tried to smash Flame again, only for Flame to run to the right of him and was now behind him. Now about to breath fire on him.

Only for him to jump upwards while using his staff for balancing on its skull, causing him to balance upside down briefly before landing back on his feet on the other end of the podium arena to twirl his staff again, basically showing how flexible he really is despite his looks of a nearly naked fat Gnorc with a feather head dress. Which Spyro and his friends had to admit, looked pretty cool seeing him do that.

They almost wished that Dr. Shemp became their friend because of that… almost.

"Thought it'd be easy to torch Dr. Shemp's behind? Dr. Shemp not think so." He said cockily as he made a gun firing gesture, complete with shooting noise.

Despite the dodge that Dr. Shemp did, it didn't intimidate Flame as he continued the fight against Dr. Shemp. Who proved to be quite a pain to burn due to his flexibility and his metal chest armor. Nevertheless, Flame persevered even if he suffered another blow from Dr. Shemp, turning Sira green.

Till eventually, he got his opening when Dr. Shemp did another spin smash attack that he did to Flame the first time, only he was ready for it, and he fired his breath at Dr. Shemp's behind causing him to yelp in pain again as he hopped his way to the third podium arena trying to put the fire on his butt out. Which he was able to do so on the podium, and now he was even more determined to kill all of them.

"Dr. Shemp fight all of you! Show all tiny dragons how mighty Dr. Shemp is!" He yelled out as the four dragons ended up going on the podium when they decided that Dr. Shemp is tougher than they thought. So all of them is fair enough.

So they were now on their toes, trying to find an opening for Dr. Shemp to make when he attacks. However, Dr. Shemp was ready for all of them and thought of a blow that would take them all down.

Once they got close enough, Dr. Shemp faked them out by raising his staff over his head making them expect the smashing hit he was trying to make, only for him to then lower the staff to his side, then did a sweeping attack that ended up tripping up the dragons, and then did another attack that pushed them off the podium with a tumble while also changing their dragonflies colors, and in Flame's case, took away his dragonfly.

And that move nearly had them falling into the ooze below.

They were able to avoid their oozy fate by grabbing the edge of the area, now they're trying to pull themselves up onto land so that they'll continue the fight. The first to go up was Spyro since he was strong. So he was able to pull up Flame, but Dr. Shemp was seeing this and he was gonna make sure to take them out.

Which Spyro noticed so he had Flame rescue them while he takes on Dr. Shemp. So he got on the podium arena and fought against Dr. Shemp before he was able to attack them. Despite being on a podium that was bigger than the last ones giving him room, he still had some troubles against Dr. Shemp since he was still flexible, for a fat Gnorc. Since every time he'd try to breathe fire on his behind, he'd quickly turn it to block his fire with the metal apron, or jump over him with a frontflip or backflip. Not to mention some cartwheels.

Nevertheless, he knew that he has to at least distract him till his friends are on land.

Which he was able to do a good job at despite taking another blow that caused Sparx to turn green. "Dr. Shemp is the best there is! All dragons bow to Dr. Shemp!" He yelled out as he did a throat slashing gesture trying to intimidate Spyro while they circled each other.

All he did though was cause Spyro to just roll his eyes in annoyance. "_And the Artisan dragons thought that I had problems with my ego. Wait'll they get a load of this guy._" He thought. Then he noticed that his friends were alright, and they were now sneaking behind Dr. Shemp ready to blow fire at his behind. He just needs to keep Dr. Shemp on him.

The fight was on its last legs as Dr. Shemp was able to trip Spyro again and put him on his back, with his staff now at the ready, about to smash it on Spyro. "Any last words, purple dragon?" Dr. Shemp asked.

"J-just one." He said faking his fear. "NOW!" He called out.

Then Spyro rolled out of the way as his friends burned Dr. Shemp's butt the third time. Causing him to yell in pain one more time, before he then fell down on his back after one little jump forward, now lifeless. Which is before the Gems popped out where he once was as he vanished into soot. Which the dragonflies collected for their dragons.

Dr. Shemp was defeated.

Spyro and his friends celebrated at the defeat of Dr. Shemp, whom they knew was another of the top minions of Gnasty Gnorc's that he put in charge of the dragon Worlds. Which brought them another step closer to defeating Gnasty, regardless of the dangers they fought against while Dr. Shemp was still alive. Now they were more confident that they can take out Gnasty Gnorc.

That is, if they can make it to his world to do that.

* * *

Once the Gnorcs surrendered, and ended up being forced to retreat away from the Peacekeepers worlds for now, the Peacekeeper dragons ended up celebrating their victory in taking back their lands with the help of Spyro and his three dragon friends freeing them from their Crystal prisons that they guessed Gnasty put them in.

The celebrations was now being held all over the Home world and the Realms within, with parties by the fire, as well as the ooze pits, sparring matches, drinking contests, even singing ballads were done, not to mention the dancing that the dragons and dragonesses also did, etc. Most of which Spyro and his friends took part in as they recovered, and they were pretty fun.

Soon though they had to have their answer. What is their destiny that they were given cryptic hints about?

Which the Peacekeeper dragons felt a little hesitant about answering. But they knew that they had no choice but to answer through their chief's mouth.

Which Titan proceeded to do so, saying that the journey to their destiny indeed involved kicking Gnasty's ass. Which was fine with all four of the dragons since that's what they were on a journey for. They also learned that it also involves taking out other villains that they might meet someday after Gnasty falls. Including a pair of dark sorcerer dragons. Which had all four of them curious about who they are, but they didn't get any answers about that as they said they'll get those answers when the time is right.

For now though, they were saying goodbye to the Peacekeeper realms. As they were at full strength again, and about to depart on the balloon that belongs to Gosnold, to go to the magic crafters world.

"Good work soldiers! I see our training was put to good use." Titan applauded to the four dragons. Proud that they beaten Dr. Shemp.

"We're just doing our best sir." Spyro said with all three dragons nodding in agreement, as they said goodbye to their fatherly figure.

"And your all doing a good job at it. Just promise me two things. First, Be careful on your journey to Gnasty Gnorc. I'd rather not tell your father the bad news that you got either squashed, incinerated, or even turned into a statue as well." He said.

"_Not to mention the doom of our kind._" Spyro thought. "And the second?"

"Be sure to keep up your good fight even in the Magic Crafters world. They may need your help as well if we're not the only ones frozen. Not to mention the fact that those sorcerer wannabe's might not know how to get the Gnorcs off their tails even if their lives depended on it." Titan said to Spyro.

Spyro and his friends couldn't stop the giggles coming out of them as they saluted Titan. "We'll do our best sir!" Cynder said, not minding what Titan called her people.

After all, the Peacekeepers and the Magic Crafter dragons didn't see eye to eye in many things, but they never fought even once, and they would help each other out no questions asked.

Soon they were on the basket of the balloon as they were now on their way to the magic crafters world, saying goodbye to the Peacekeepers.

"So long little ones! Thank you for coming!" Ragnar called out.

"Give those Gnorcs something to run home to about! Make them regret attacking us!" Halvor called.

"Give them all hell guys! Kick them hard in the keasters for me! And don't forget to come back for my vulture cuisine!" Maximos said.

"Go on and take them down! Go ahead and take your horns, shine em up nice, then shove them up where the sun don't shine!" Ulric said, trash talking the Gnorcs again.

"Custodi Draco Spirituum Excelsis!" Titan called out. Using the phrase that happened to go back to the beginning of the Peacekeepers age, also said to be used in the beginning of the age of the dragon realms too. Which the Peacekeepers kept alive. The phrase being '_Keep the dragon spirits high._' a sort of code of honor that the Peacekeepers take seriously, being used as a send off for the soldiers when they part ways. Especially when the allied soldiers, are about to enter the battlefield that is dangerous, or if a guardian or mentor dragon sends their trainees or dragonlets off to their first battle.

"Itineris Finis et Defectum!" Spyro and his friends said. Using the phrase that is usually the response to those that says the mentioned phrase. Which usually means '_and may my journey never end in failure_.' Which is a promise to the dragons that they shall be back alive no matter how harmed they are in the journey.

Which is what the Four Brave Dragons intend to do as they rode the balloon on their way to the next world, being the Magic crafters.

* * *

And done.

I apologize to you readers for the fact that this wasn't released in early april. I ended up delaying this fic so that I could make sure that this isn't a bad chapter. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint.

And for those curious about the Latin phrases, yes, I used google translate for those and I'm sorry if they have errors. If you have accurate Latin phrase translations then go ahead and let me know.

**Edit**: For those curious about where the A/N is, here it is. (I know that the wiki calls his weapon a battering ram. But it looks like a freaking Warhammer to me.) As for why I put it here, I don't know.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

and once again, **I do not own spyro the dragon. It is owned by activision and toys for bob, and vicarious visions.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


	3. Magic Crafters world

Here's another Q&A section before this chapter.

IllusionMaster17: Thank you for your review. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

D.J Scales: Thank you for telling me that D.J. I wasn't sure of what word to use to describe the four until now.

Be sure to expect the first and second chapter to have some edits, which includes replacing the wrong word that you mentioned.

Also thank you for the nice job.

Finally, disclaimer: This is only a non profit fan based story. **Spyro the dragon is created by insomniac games, and is currently owned by activision, and toys for bob. Please support the official releases.**

Onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Magic Crafter journeys**

**Meanwhile… in Gnasty's world,**

It was in the big room that a meeting between Gnorcs was taking place inside. The leader of them meeting, being Gnasty Gnorc himself.

"ATTENTION MINIONS!" Gnasty yelled out to silence the Gnorcs inside.

"As you know, or should know by now, I have turned the dragons of the other realms, being the Artisans, Peacekeepers, Magic Crafters, Beast makers, and even the Dreamweavers, into stone!" Gnasty announced proudly.

The Gnorcs ended up cheering at the news that he made, feeling proud of their master's goal being accomplished. Which lasted for minutes before being silenced again from Gnasty's yelling.

"Which means that as long as they are trapped in stone, they cannot do anything about us as we invade their lands and take their treasure for ourselves! Once that's done, we shall take all those dragons, round them up, and put them in one place, and create a historical museum! For all future Gnorcs to learn about, and smile knowing that our age began… WITH ME!" He continued, raising his macelike scepter in the air.

The Gnorcs celebrated again, looking forward to the new future that Gnasty Gnorc is intending to make for them. Even though some Gnorcs did feel scared of a life under the intimidating gnorc in bright yellow armor. The celebration got cut short when he yelled again, this time glaring at all of them.

"However, it has come to my attention, that the dragons of the Artisan world and the Peacekeepers world has suddenly been released from their crystal prisons, and they're now building up a counterattack against me! ME!" He said pounding his free fist against his armor. "The mighty Gnasty Gnorc, is about to be attacked back by those scaled beasts! Which leads to my question, how did they get free?!" He angrily asked his Gnorcs.

Which one of them ended up walking onto the stage where Gnasty is, regardless of his nervousness. "W-well you see… the reason is that…"

"Spit it out! Or I'll make paste out of you!" He demanded patting his macelike scepter. "Or shall I turn you back into a gem, and melt you down into another one to make a better minion out of, or just turn into gold! So hard to choose."

After a gulp in nervousness, the Gnorc ended up answering what he heard from the Gnorcs that retreated from the Artisans and Peacekeeper worlds. "It's because… there were four young dragons that somehow dodged the bolts that you fired. And now they're freeing the bigger dragons as we speak." The Gnorc replied.

The news surprised Gnasty. As well as left him frustrated at that too. "Four dragons!? Four **F$%#ing** DRAGONS!? It can't be, I thought I hit every dragon in the realms!"

"Well maybe it's cause they're fast on their feet, I reckon?" One Gnorc asked.

"No no! They could be small enough to have one miss. After all, it's harder to hit a smaller target I believe." Another said.

"Or maybe it could be both reasons?" Another Gnorc answered among the chatter of the Gnorcs that gave their theories.

"SILENCE!" Gnasty yelled out making every Gnorc in the massive room to quiet down.

"What else have you learned about them?" He asked.

"Well… I heard that their names were Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember." The Gnorc close to Gnasty said.

"And what else?"

"T-they… they ended up f-freeing the dragons in the Artisans and Peacekeepers, and…" The Gnorc took a deep breath, then continued. "And I heard from the other Gnorcs that they defeated Toasty, and Dr. Shemp." The Gnorc said nervously.

Gnasty was surprised and shocked at the news of both of their demise. "_They… they beaten my strongest minions? Even Dr. Shemp?_" He thought.

"H-how can that be?! Actually don't answer that. BUT HOW DARE THEY! They were my best minions, and Dr. Shemp was my favorite too! They'll pay for that!" Gnasty said angrily.

"How do you plan t-to do t-that boss?" The Gnorc asked.

"Simple. I'm gonna call my third toughest minion to face off against them. I'm sure he'll defeat those four dragons!" Gnasty said picking up a telephone. Ready to call the minion for help.

"Third toughest minion? OH! Isn't that the minion with that unfortunate name?"

"NO HE'S NOT! He's a wind wizard, and one of the best ones out there! And my best creation of a minion!" Gnasty said proudly, remembering creating him shortly before the insult that lead to Gnasty freezing the dragons.

"Then that's the minion with the unfortunate name. Who was that guy exactly?" Another Gnorc asked.

"I believe that's either glowbard?" A Gnorc responded.

"No, it could be slow marred?" Another said.

"No No! It could be, Hogarth?" Another responded.

"NO! IT'S BLOW HARD!" Gnasty angrily answered loudly, causing silence in the room.

This time though it's for a different reason, as every Gnorc in the room was silent so that they'll take in the name that Gnasty said in his outburst. Which had him initially glaring at them, before he then got shocked at what he ended up saying, before he inwardly facepalmed as he then counted down the seconds in his head at what he knows is about to happen next.

Sure enough, the Gnorcs inside the room ended up laughing at the name that Gnasty said out loud when he corrected them. Finding the name to be quite unfortunate for a… naughty and childish reason. At least in Gnasty's opinion.

"Blow hard! Such a funny name!" One laughing Gnorc said.

"Is it cause he is a wind wizard?!" Another Gnorc said.

"I guess he got the name for blowing his friends away! Quite literally too!" Another laughing Gnorc said amongst the laughter.

Which lasted for minutes, during which Gnasty himself couldn't help but snicker for a second at, before he then had to break up the laughter.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" Gnasty ordered loudly, causing all of them to quiet down in fear, regardless of their laughter. "Even if his name is dumb, …which it is." Gnasty reluctantly said. "I am confident that he'll be the one to defeat those four dragons, and help me bring about a new age for us Gnorcs! I know it!" Gnasty said.

"And what if he doesn't?" The Gnorc on the stage asked.

"Then at least he might've weakened them! Leaving my fourth strongest minion, who is being built as we speak, to finish them off."

"But what if they end up healing on the-" The Gnorc on stage said before he then got booted off the stage by Gnasty as he yelled in fear.

"Even if they do, they will be weak still, and then they shall be vanquished by either my other strong minions, or by me! Then afterwards we shall give tribute to Toasty, Dr. Shemp, and Sir Blowdwyn Reginald, Lorenzo, Yahir, Harding." Gnasty said.

"Wait a second, Blow R.L.Y hard for short?!" A Gnorc asked, causing Gnasty to grow shocked at what was said. Before he then inwardly face palmed again as he counted down the seconds in his head again at what's coming next.

As he predicted, all the Gnorcs in the room ended up laughing at the name again, with some rolling around on the floor at that. Causing Gnasty to outwardly face palm at the name. "_Seriously Blow hard, couldn't you have gotten a more dignified name for some powerful wind wizard than that? I even created you._" Gnasty thought annoyed. Before he reluctantly joined in on the laughter.

* * *

**Meanwhile… entering the Magic Crafters world,**

"Nice to be back in the Magic Crafters, eh Cynder?" Spyro asked.

"Of course Spyro. Even if I was different from the other dragons in the Magic Crafters, and even without my parents, I still know that this is my Home World regardless." Cynder responded.

"I wish we got here more often, that place was pretty last time we went there." Flame said. "Sure the Artisans are more beautiful, but hey, they wouldn't be called the Artisans if that wasn't the case."

The three other dragons agreed with Flame as they were getting off the balloon to set foot in their next destination.

The Magic Crafters world.

As Astor lectured to the dragons, the Magic Crafters world was where the wizard dragons lived. What they lack in physical strength compared to the Peacekeepers, they made up for in magical capability, and their trickery. They may not see eye to eye with the Peacekeeper dragons in most things, but even the Peacekeeper dragons know that the magic spells they end up casting at their enemies are nothing to sneeze at. Especially since they have the magical capability to defeat any Gnorc without even using their fire breaths, or without touching them. They can even defeat them without their other breath powers, with the help of their magic spells. Which is what they also have over the Peacekeepers, being that they can use the other breath elements like ice, lightning, water, shadow, etc. And yet they would also defeat any beast and Gnorc with their trickery and gambits. Not that the Peacekeepers don't have their own dragons that breathe lightning or ice, or that they can't pull off their own gambits, it's just that they prefer fire breaths, and their strength, as they're the more useful kinds of attacks that they have other than their weapons.

And Spyro and his friends learned about them from the Artisans as well, who happened to have a more positive view of the Magic Crafters compared to the Peacekeepers. The former saying that the Magic Crafters are like them in a way, saying that they also study hard to master their craft, and to bring the beauties of their dragon magic to the world.

And why not, as the Magic Crafters are also known for their spells that they cast at their enemies, and their experimenting with new magic spells for research or fun. As well as inventing some new stuff from their experiments. Like the spell they casted on the path floors, causing them to run faster like the wind as long as they run with the glowing arrows on the floor, which gave rise to the word '_Supercharge_', and the spell they casted that created whirlwinds that lifts up the ground bound dragons like Spyro and his three friends, to higher places that they'll glide from, and the huge spell they casted in some worlds, like the flight realms and their obstacle courses, allowed the mentioned ground bound dragons to fly as long as they stayed in those worlds.

And it is Cynder's birthplace, where she got her black scales and ruby underbelly. Which isn't common in the Magic Crafters world since they are also known for their colorful brighter scales, and that caused her to feel like the black sheep of the Magic Crafters, (In a figurative sense that is.) which wasn't helped by some other dragonlets who treated her like that due to her uncommon black scales. Which had her feeling down, angry, edgy, and saddened until she met Spyro and his friends, Flame and Ember when they visited her Home World one day, and became friends with her instead of making fun of her darker scales. And they didn't treat her any differently let alone harshly, which is what lead to her friendship with them after they asked if she would be their friend.

Even though a small part of herself did have love for the purple dragon himself, after he flirted with her in a playful childish sense.

Now they were walking to a cave where they knew would lead to the main part of the Magic Crafters world, where they also jumped over the pools of water so that they won't fall in and drown. Then suddenly, a thief entered their sights and taunted them, much to their dismay and frustration.

So they ended up chasing the thief around the corner in an attempt to burn him. Only for the short chase to end with the thief leaping onto a high ledge with them unable to reach him as they all charged into the wall by mistake. They had to shake their heads to clear the stars in their vision as they growled at the thief, who taunted them and laughed at the fact that he's in the high ground and away from their claws. Especially since they couldn't fly.

They decided to retreat to where the way to where the path to Magic Crafters leads them while deciding to get the thief when he jumps down again. Once they were in the chamber, they saw at least four druids in a diagonal row behind a crystal dragon statue, ready to hit them. So they ended up taking out the druids by charging through the row, before they then touched the dragon statue.

The dragon statue shook before it shattered, releasing Cosmos, the leader of the Magic Crafters dragons. He has a darker green color of scales, with a white underbelly. He wears plates on his shoulders held together by a golden strap, with metal spirals on his horns, and with purple armor straps on his arms. He wields a staff that is purple, with a golden spiral cone at the top, and a golden sphere on the bottom.

Cosmos is the grand wizard, and the leader of the Magic Crafters, who was a lightning sage and a strong one at that. He basically was a dragon of class, and a dragon of wisdom. He was also a magician, who was famous for his tricks and illusions. One of which involved tricking the Gnorc into thinking that he got turned into a toad using hypnosis, causing him to end up eating little spiders with his tongue. Which they thought was funny in their eyes since it was a Gnorc minion. He also loved mind games, as he was able to trick the thieves into grabbing useless magical trinkets instead of the real ones that they could've took, and lead the other dragons into using their magic to defeat the druids before they could have a chance to invade them with their numbers. And due to the fact that he also happens to know how to charismatically lead, it's how he became leader.

"Spyro and friends! Welcome back to the Magic Crafters! Especially you Cynder! I hope that all of you can release my dragon people, recover our treasure, and reclaim our eggs from those pesky blue thieves." He said.

"No problem Cosmos. It's what we been doing back in the Artisans and Peacekeeper home worlds. And that's what we're doing here." Flame answered.

"And we're making sure to defeat all of those thieves too, and take back all of our eggs from them." Cynder said determined. "After all, this Homeworld already has an orphan dragon, it shouldn't have any others as well."

That caused Cosmos to smile at them. "Just the response I hoped for. Just make sure to rescue all of our eggs from those thieves. If you do, then you can go to the new homeworlds to rescue our other fellow dragons, even heaven forbid, the Beast makers world." He said with a slight cringe.

That caused all four of the dragons to cringe at that too, as they almost forgot that the Beast maker dragons also might need their help. Something that they'd definitely do, even though they aren't fond of the world that the Beast makers live in. The reason being that it's a swamp. Which they didn't visit often, and for good reason.

But they'll cross that bridge when they come to it.

"We'll keep that in mind as we take the eggs back." Spyro said, before Cosmos ran out of the cave to do battle with the druids via his lightning spells.

Which Spyro and his friends could've done too when they saw that the thief was now on their level since he got off his high place, likely to taunt them again. Only for that to cost the thief as they ended up zooming to the thief before he could react, and flamed him for his troubles when he tried to run, completing their revenge, and retrieving the egg in the process.

Now they jogged out of the cave smiling in victory as they looked around the Magic Crafters area. Finding it to be beautiful, with the green grass on the ground that also had beautiful flowers sticking out. And that's despite having some snowy spots as well. All while in the snowy mountains of the Magic Crafters home world, which had them wondering how the grass and the flowers was able to grow here. But they didn't dig for answers since it could've been their magic for all they care. They also saw some portals that they knew leads to Alpine ridge, and High caves. The latter of which was at the top up of the area up a ramp.

It was a beautiful place, which is proof that there are other beautiful places outside of the Artisan home world. Which the Artisan dragons approved of as they went to any beautiful place to paint pictures of it. Which is fine by the other dragons since art wasn't their strong suit compared to the Artisans. Not only that, but they are too busy with their jobs and their hobbies in their world to really paint any pictures.

What was not beautiful, was that there were other wizards and druids also around that was fighting Cosmos. After all, the druids and the wizards always had some envy towards the Magic Crafter dragons, since they believe that they themselves are the best wizards in the realms. Even though the Magic Crafter dragons were more superior in magic and strength than they are. But the druids were stubborn, and unwilling to see otherwise.

Cosmos had the upper hand on the druids, and that was without Spyro and his friends helping him with fighting the druids and wizards. As he fought them, Spyro and his friends ran through the path to the higher level past the portal to Alpine ridge as they took out some of the druids in their way. Gaining some praise from Cosmos, as well as calls of 'be careful.' from him.

Once they were at the top, they saw the supercharge ramp that lead upwards to the High caves portal, while downwards lead to the druid that kept on lifting up a wall to hide himself behind it as well as protect himself. Even though by the speed the ground was being raised, it's not gonna do him any good if they supercharge him before he has a chance.

Spyro and his friends decided to rescue the dragon next to the high caves portal. So they released Zantor the magical card playing dragon.

Zantor is a dragon who happens to have a slender build, who also has yellow scales with a white underbelly, with horns that curved upward to the sky. He wore a violet purple wizard's hat, a violet purple bound-up cape, and a cloth on his waist that was held up by a rope belt, and a small necklace that fits around his thin neck that happens to hold a jade green crystal. And he happens to be holding a row of purple cards with telekinesis.

Zantor is a Magic Crafters born dragon who is an apprentice of Cosmos's, that has a lot of talent with magic while he also has a talent with his cards which happens to be tarot cards. Which not only helped him win a lot of games with those cards like tarocchini, but he also happens to be like a swami in a way to where he can predict the future of the dragon that picked the set of cards that he laid out for them, and his predictions are usually correct ninety percent of the time as long as the dragon in question doesn't try to change the predicted future.

Ember remembered meeting Zantor just days before the adventure that they're on now, and she picked her own tarot cards that she believed would predict her gaining Spyro's love, and also becoming Spyro's mate in the future. Which is when she heard Zantor's prediction of the future, being that she'd 'marry a great dragon from the Artisans that she'll journey with' which she believed would be Spyro himself that she'd be a mate for. Even though what Zantor really means is that she'd marry a different dragon, who also happens to be from the Artisans.

Zantor also happens to be a magnificent bastard to where Cosmos himself thought highly of him. Like when he tricked a bad wizard into giving up his riches with a false promise that he'd be stronger in magic. He also tricked a Druid into giving some of his power back to the Magic Crafter dragons, saying that he'd be lucky in love if he does. Something that turned out to be a lie, but the druid was gonna use the magic he stole for bad things, so he deserved that.

"Thank you for my freedom. By the way Spyro and friends, when you see arrows like these, you can run along with them to begin a supercharge." Zantor said.

The dragon quartet ended up grinning at that. They all loved to supercharge through the magic Crafters worlds when they visit Cynder, and they still do now. So the fact that the supercharge paths are still functional, had them happy as can be at the promise that they're gonna go fast. "Seems like we're gonna have some fun again guys." Spyro said before his friends nodded at him.

"Go on. Try it." Zantor said, before flying by Cosmos's side to join him in magical combat against the druids and wizards.

The dragon quartet didn't need to be told twice. They just supercharged through the path that lead to the cave, taking out the druids and the wizard in their path on their way through. Till they ended up going through the cave and saw another crystal dragon that was in front of a portal.

So they released that dragon, being Boldar.

Boldar is an elder potion making dragon. Who is light yellow scaled with a beige underbelly, and has horns that curled and twirled around a floating ruby red crystal like he was telekinetically holding it between his horns. He wore a purple cloth around his waist with a bag attached to it, a dark violet head cloth that reached down to his chest, a golden necklace that holds one big ruby diamond and two small ones by its sides, and bronze bracelets that also hold their ruby diamonds.

He is a potion making Magic Crafter dragon and part time alchemist. Who brewed and made the finest potions when he was younger, and he's still got it even at his current age. With humorous ones like the changing species potion that he tested out on fellow alchemist Eldrid, and changing the shape of the dragon in a humorous way, to useful ones like turning the scales of a dragon into iron for at least three minutes, as well as rejuvenating the stamina and strength of the dragon to make them feel strong again, to Spyro's favorite, increasing the strength of the dragon's elemental breath threefold.

Which Spyro had to remind himself to ask him for the breath strength potion later on once he finds the situation for it.

But he's also an elder dragon, which had the quartet expecting another elderly lecture that they're about to listen to.

Sure enough… "This portal behind me, leads to a special place where you can learn to fly. I remember when I was a young dragon, earning my wings…" He began.

"Learn to fly! Got it!" The quartet chorused, not wanting to go through another lecture, noting how long lectures take with an elderly dragon doing them.

"But be warned, this is a challenging course to take, so practice is recommended." He warned before drinking a potion that they guessed is a rejuvenation potion, before he ended up fighting against some more of the druids and wizards.

Both Spyro and Ember didn't need to be told twice, seeing that they took on the Flight challenges in the previous Homeworlds, so the Quartet decided to get the flight world out of the way first. Which was why he and his friends decided to do a little drawing straws esque game only with stones in the cave, to decide the one to enter the now named crystal flight world. The one with the shortest stone being the loser that has to do the challenge.

In the end of the round, Flame was the loser of the contest. "Aw damn it. You three owe me one." Flame said annoyed as he hopped into the crystal flight portal, hoping that it won't be as hard as both Spyro and Ember made it out to be in the previous Homeworlds.

But his hopes were unanswered as it was the hardest flight challenge he had to do for his friends. Especially when he's chasing those dang Gnorc planes. He was able to complete it on his fifteenth try though, but he feels that they really owe him one after that.

* * *

*Time skip*

They decided to split up into two teams like back in the Peacemakers world. With Spyro and Cynder taking on Alpine ridge, while Flame and Ember take on High caves. And like last time, they're gonna take on the remaining worlds before gathering together for the boss of the world.

Spyro and Cynder entered the world, and they instantly saw a large yellow bushy furred beast in the distance. It had large sharp teeth and tusks like a mix between a bear and an elephant, with three toe claws on their front and back feet, while also having little horns on their upper back. They wore some straps on their tusks and they wore a brown saddle.

They were basically beasts of war that the druids and wizards used against the Magic Crafter dragons, and they were pretty effective at that since they caused plenty of damage, and some casualties against the Magic Crafter dragons, even though the dragons are still around in the Magic Crafter realms, so they weren't successful. But they did leave a lasting impact that had the dragons being weary of ever underestimating them in their next battle against the wizard/druid faction, since they could've been driven out of the mountainous world if they hadn't used the more powerful spells in their disposal, if their tricky strategies against the druids and their beasts didn't work like a charm, and if Boldar's potions and Eldrid's alchemy didn't give them the power up that they needed.

That story alone had Cynder feeling weary of encountering them, and ever entering Alpine ridge since it was their stomping ground, and even now she felt nervous about fighting them as she looked at them scared. While Spryte tried to calm her down.

Spyro on the other hand, felt no fear against them. If anything, he just merely got ready to defeat them like any other enemy he faced. And when he saw Cynder getting nervous about fighting them, it lead to him getting angry as he got more determined to fight them for her.

Which is what he did, as he ended up running up to the beast, and then burned it with his fire breath. And it went down in one shot, much to the dismay of the druid as he then headbutted him off the cliff. Before burning another beast as it approached. All while Sparx collected the gems that fell out of them.

That impressed Cynder as she stared in shock at Spyro as he stood victoriously.

"H-how did you…" She said.

"I followed your advice. Charge the small ones, torch the large ones. That's it." He said nonchalantly.

"B-but those were beasts that my people fought against. And they were dangerous. And yet you took them out like they were nothing."

"Well judging by how they look right now, they could be quite older than last time." He said, also hearing about the battles against the beasts that the Magic Crafter dragons went through, yet not fearing them like Cynder once did. "And you know what age does to your strength. Right?"

Cynder nodded in response as she thought about what she learned from the beasts that the druids used against the dragons in the Magic Crafters. Now finding them pretty weaker than last time if the bushier yellow fur and the straps on their tusks wasn't enough of a clue. But yet she still did feel cautious about fighting them if Spyro wasn't nearby since he's braver against them.

Which had her starting to admire him a bit more than last time after that.

After taking out the wizard that tried to knock them off with a block, only for him to fail, both dragons went through the path while taking out the beasts of alpine ridge and the druids riding on them till they came across some wizards that was moving the stairs to where it turned into a ramp, causing them to slide or roll down it much to their frustration.

Till Spyro remembered his lessons in the Artisans, so he waited for the druids to arrogantly raise the stairs trying to taunt them, then hopped up the steps alongside Cynder, who also waited for them to raise them. Then they defeated the wizards together as they tried to run.

With the wizards taken care of, they proceeded through alpine ridge until they found a crystal dragon. Which they proceeded to shatter to free Zane.

Zane is another yellow scaled dragon, only he's also a sandy brownish color. He has three large horns that curved, two on the side of his head, and one on the top of his head that held a lantern on it. He wore purple and blue clothes and a purple hood. He held a book that floated in his hands that he was reading from, and he levitated in the air.

He happened to be quite good at wizardry and magic spells, even though he also had a side effect of suffering short term memory loss on what spells to cast after reading the book, which is why he keeps his trusty magic book with him at all times. Not that it was a complete loss as he was still a great Magic Crafter dragon that casted spells that would defeat any army of wizards, druids, and Gnorcs, and give great support to his allied dragons. Even though he also fought against the beasts of Alpine ridge like the ones that Cynder and Spyro was currently facing off against. Which gave him a fear of those beasts after retreating for his life from them.

"Spyro and Cynder, both of you are not afraid of those big, noisy, gigantic, awful beasts, are you both?" He asked as he shook with fear behind his book.

"Of course not!" Spyro said before Cynder could answer. She felt that she isn't scared of them while Spyro is close by.

"Oh good. I didn't think so." He said relieved as he started to fly towards another section of Alpine ridge to battle the druids and ice wizards before returning back to the homeworld, while keeping his distance from the beasts. While Spyro and Cynder wondered how to get to another section of the Alpine ridge.

Then Spyro ended up jumping to a rock section next to the arch that they passed under to get to Zane with Cynder behind him, then glided to the ground that had two wizards bickering and fighting over which is better and who gets to lead the charge against the crystal dragons.

"We're better! We move stuff and raise platforms, and walls! We're good at blocking and trapping dragons this way!" The green wizard yelled.

"No we're better! We can freeze the dragons solid in ice! We can make ice Gnorcs, and our icicle shots can pierce dragon scales!" The ice wizard argued, neither noticing a pair of dragons gliding to their location.

So deep was their argument that they didn't even notice that one of the dragons just made it to land while another female one being Cynder was only able to reach the ledge of the ground, and thus had to be pulled up to the ground and to safety.

And the argument was gonna cost them dearly as both Spyro and Cynder was now ready.

It was when Spyro and Cynder charged at both of them that they noticed them. "Hey! It's those dragonlets! Let's kill them bo-" The ice wizard tried to say, only to get torched by Spyro while Cynder charged down the green wizard.

While Spyro and Cynder walked through to the courtyard victoriously, they saw three ice wizards that saw them and immediately tried to take them both down by using their icicle darts. Only for them to miss and merely graze both of them on their underbellies. But that wasn't enough to hurt them and change their dragonflies colors as Sparx remained yellow, and Spryte remained light teal blue.

Then they proceeded to lay waste to all three of the ice wizards when they tried to fire another set. Then they focused on another danger that they feel would be the end of them if they weren't careful. There was three green wizards that magically moved some platforms that worked like stairs that lead straight to them, yet they moved them in and out of the wall like they dared both of the dragons to try to climb to them.

A dare that both dragons was willing to take. It looked like the only way to explore more of the Alpine ridge after all.

They just knew that if they aren't careful, they would end up falling into a seemingly bottomless abyss below at the wrong timing.

They patiently waited until the wizards pulled out the stairs, and then quickly climbed up the stairs to get to them before they pull them back to the wall, getting to the platform in the nick of time.

Cue the wizards panicking and running in circles, before Spyro and Cynder proceeded to torch them, then glide to the beast on another section of Alpine ridge to kill it, before continuing on through the Alpine ridge.

*Time skip*

Spyro and Cynder ended up going through Alpine ridge where they continued to take out the beasts, druids, and wizards that gets in their way. All while making sure to be careful so they won't fall into the water below them since they still cannot swim.

After saving Eldrid the alchemist dragon, they were now in the middle of collecting gems, making sure that no stone is unturned before they return to the homeworld. All while taking out the druids and wizards as well as their beasts in Alpine ridge.

Once they were sure they got the beasts, Spyro said to Cynder that they should split up and then meet back up at the podium that sends them back to the homeworld. Even though Cynder felt a little nervous about splitting up from Spyro thanks to the beasts that she felt nervous fighting.

"What if I meet more of those beasts, and you're not by my side?" Was what she nervously asked.

"Then calm your mind, take deep breaths, and then please remind yourself this. 'Don't think about the terrifying reputation of those beasts. Instead, just think about how they'll view you, once you gain such a reputation in return.' Once you think about it, then it should give you enough courage to torch them. Then we shall meet up at the podium and return to the Homeworld before we go to wizard peak. Good luck!" Spyro said before continuing onward to where he glided to a Crystal dragon on the other side.

Cynder meanwhile remained on her side as she collected the gems left behind by the enemies they killed, including the beasts. Even going to the pit where they both took out the beasts inside of to make sure she already got the gems.

Then the gems lead her to the cave that both of them didn't explore yet since they forgot, jumping down the stairs to the ground level. Where she had a rude awakening. Being that the remaining beasts were inside, and they were napping. So she just had to sneak around in the cave that she noticed was in a Y shape due to having two paths where the beasts were.

So she had to sneak around to make sure not to wake them up, as she had to sneakily take out any gem inside the chests before getting out of the cave to wait for Spyro to help out.

She suddenly noticed that there was also explosive crates around the beasts, which had her smiling as she had an idea of taking them both out, hopefully without facing off against them without Spyro by her side. So she snuck her way to the explosive crates before quietly breathing fire on the wicks before quickly sneaking to another crate by another beast, then lit it up too before sneaking away, and watching the fireworks.

Where a boom was heard as the beast on the path to her right exploded and took out the beast as it vanished, leaving a gem behind, before another beast awoke with a start wondering what happened, before he then focused on Cynder with malice, before it too vanished as it got caught in the explosion of the crate behind it. Much for Cynder's relief. Now she just had to collect the rest of the gems that dropped out of what's left of the explosive crates, as well as some that just laid on the floor of the cave, before she headed back to the exit.

Suddenly on the way there, the walls of the cave lowered down, where there was other beasts behind them that ended up ambushing her alongside the green druids that rode on them as they looked down at her with desire for revenge, much to her shock and horror as she tried to run out of the cave, only for the green druids to turn the stairs to the exit into a ramp as she tumbled down to the floor in a heap, and rolled next to one of the beasts by accident.

Which was when it bit into her back, causing her to yelp out in pain and fear as it swung her in its mouth like a dog with a teddy bear, before throwing her into the wall near the cave exit, with her Dragonfly now blue colored. Now she was looking back at the beasts in horror as they were now looking back at her with malice and hunger.

Yet they were clumsy about trying to finish her off since they were in a little cave, causing them to get stuck on each other as they impatiently bickered at each other about who gets to defeat and eat Cynder, while the druids futilely tried to reign the beasts under control again.

Which is what was gonna cost them as Cynder was gathering her nerves, planning her way out of the cave so that she'll call for Spyro's help. "_Oh, I should've known that a journey with Spyro was gonna involve this._" She thought with some regret. But then she thought about Spyro's advice from before they split up through Alpine ridge not too long ago. Which ended up building up her courage as minutes passed as she started to stare back at the beasts with determination.

It was after a few minutes, that she ended up facing her fears, and torched both of the beasts with her flames, causing them to vanish in soot after falling, leaving the now dismounted green druids staring at her, now nervously before they too ended up getting torched. Now Cynder was standing victoriously where the beasts used to stand, before now getting out of the cave relieved, if a bit hurt. But she knew she'll live.

And as if on cue, Spyro ended up meeting her out of the cave as he ended up seeing her standing proudly regardless of her trying to catch her breath since she was also pretty tired, and regardless of her bite wound on her back under her wings. Not to mention a Blue colored Spryte flying by her side in concern.

"Are you okay Cynder?! *Gasp* How did you get hurt?!" He asked in shock.

"T-There was… some remaining beasts in the cave I just left. And one of them b-bit me." She said.

That shocked Spyro as he thought he got all of the beasts alongside Cynder. Guess he missed a spot in the cave. "I-in there?! I'm so sorry Cynder, if I had known about those beasts, I would've-" He tried to say, putting his wing around her back, trying not to touch the bite mark, that he hoped would heal.

"It's okay Spyro, I followed your advice about those beasts, and that gave me the courage to take them both out. Thank you for the advice by the way. I owe you one." She said smiling at him.

"Eh. No problem. Let's just be more careful as we kick some more Gnorc butt from here on out. Okay Cynder?" Spyro said, feeling relieved as he let his cocky and stubborn attitude out again. Much to her amusement.

"Okay. And… Spyro?"

"Yes Cynder?" He asked, wondering what she'd say.

Cynder then wondered what she could say to Spyro to tell him that she loves him. After all, she did start to love him a bit more after he took out the beasts just minutes ago. And now she started to love him more for the advice he gave her for the beasts in the cave, and she wanted him to know that. It's just that she was unsure about how he'd react to her saying that she loves him, whether he was too cool for love, or that he just wants to remain friends with her. Either way, she hopes it won't be a bad response.

"I l-like you Spyro. I'm glad we became friends." She decided to say, feeling that she has more chances to tell him later on.

"Well… thank you Cynder. I'm also glad we're friends. And to think, that someday we're gonna be legends as well after we kick Gnasty's butt together. Don't you agree?"

Cynder ended up giggling a bit as she nodded at him in response as She and Spyro proceeded to collect the remaining gems, released Zander who praised them for their work, and then got back to the homeworld as they got ready for Wizard peak.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Ember and Flame was in the High caves, witnessing a fight between the wind wizards and the ice wizards as they bickered about which one was better at taking out the now trapped crystal dragon.

Then both of them noticed a cave that was to their right while they knew they can go left too to take them out.

"Okay Ember. You go that way against those wizards, I'll go this way to the cave, and I hope we'll meet up on the other side." Flame said before charging into the cave with Sira following him.

"Okay, good luck!" Ember said as she got ready to take out the nearest ice and wind wizard that was bickering. Which she was able to do without any problems due to their lack of teamwork.

She was gonna continue onwards, when she heard a scream. Which she could describe as the sound a dragoness makes as she took a bath, before catching a pervert who peeped in on her, causing her to make a similar sound while covering themselves, before clobbering the peeper in return. Or to be precise, like a female dragonlet that saw a spider that was close to her face, causing her to make the same sound.

She wondered who made the scream when she ended up feeling something run into her and then had her rolling around a bit till she was on her back. And looking into the eyes of Flame's as he was shivering like he was cold, or to be precise, like he saw something horrifying in the cave that he went to. Which since his red scales started to pale to a more brighter red, the latter seemed likely. And Sira was also paling a bit to where she was as pink as her own scales.

She blushed when she felt that Flame was clinging onto her, like they were laying together on the hill under a tree, only he was clinging onto her for a different reason and he accidentally had his face in her chest. Flame realized that he was clinging to her in an accidental romantic way, and even though he liked the feeling, he got off of her so he won't get hurt. "Ah! S-s-sorry Ember." He said.

Though Ember was also embarrassed, and she wished that it was Spyro that did this to her, she was more concerned for Flame, so she put her annoyance aside. "What happened Flame?"

"S-spiders. Giant S-spiders." He said making hand, or paw gestures to emphasize how large they were. While he also had to catch his breath from screaming like a girl, and running.

"And you can't torch them because?" Ember asked even though she expected what the answer could be if Cynder's conversation with her about those spiders and stag beetles in the cave told her something.

"I T-think they were m-made of metal too. S-so it seemed i-impossible to torch them. At least at our current strength. Mind if I follow you on your path?" Flame said.

"Knock yourself out. Just try to keep up." She said as she galloped through the path through the high caves, with Flame behind her tail.

They ended up taking a path to a higher ground after taking out the ice wizards and dodging the wind wizard's tornado attacks while making sure to take them out too. Although Ember got hit, turning Starr blue. Till they came to the top where they found another crystal dragon.

Which they shattered to release Cyrus.

Cyrus is a Magic Crafter dragon with green scales with a lighter and darker violet purple underbelly. He wears a big purple hat and small wizard neck outfit with golden trims and a blue diamond in the middle. He holds a tall staff and a candle holder, and he has candles on his horns and hat, with all of them burning with blue flames on their wicks.

Cyrus is known for his magic candles, which is his motif since he happened to have a talent for spellcasting which involves any candles to be near him for casting, whether for his magic shows, or for offensive magic against the enemies of the Magic Crafters. Something that made him pretty famous among the Magic Crafters, and the Artisans, but not really among the Peacekeepers since in their opinion, spells that involve candles have no place in a real fight. Especially if he has no candles to help him. But that never bothered Cyrus.

"Ember. Flame. Please do something about those green druids. They insist on moving anything in their sight." He said.

"But what about those metal spiders in that cave over there?" Flame nervously asked pointing at the cave he ran from.

"Oh, that. Well use the supercharge. But if you feel that you cannot control yourself with the supercharge, then try sneaking past those things till you get to that fairy." He said pointing at a fairy on a balcony-esque cliff who waved at him. "There is magic in a fairy's kiss. So it will be enough for those spiders in the caves." He said before flying away.

That relieved Flame, and Ember, since even though they can supercharge the metal spiders, and while supercharging was fun, it was also hard to control due to how fast they go. Which ups the risk of missing the metal spiders and hitting a wall nearby, which would lead to them getting clobbered or eaten by those spiders as a result. So the fairy looked like a more practical option to them.

So they continued on to the direction they were going through by taking out the druids on the platforms before then moving through to the other section of the high caves.

Where they ended up seeing a bottomless drop in front of them that suddenly had fairies wearing yellow dresses flying in it. Which they knew that once they fall in that particular pit, they would get rescued by the fairies. Much to their relief.

Now they just had to focus on the crystal dragon next to the cave, that they knew is full of the mentioned metal spiders that horrified Flame into following Ember here. So after some jogging and a jump later, they broke the crystal dragon, freeing Ajax.

Ajax is a fire sorcerer dragon. He has purple horns that curled like a ram's, and chartreuse bluish green scales. He wears a purple outfit with golden trims that held pink and blue gems in the middle, with one in his hat, and one in his torso outfit, and he held a scepter that had a crescent shape on the top with the crescent surrounding blue fire on both sides.

He was known for his fire magic which happened to be hot if the blue fire on his staff was enough, he used the fire for his magic shows and fire dancing in his jester acts, but despite his jester looks, he is no slouch in combat since he happens to be quite good with fire attacks against his enemies. Which made him pretty famous even among the Peacekeepers, whom wished he'd join them in the battlefield once he's done in his realms, but he feels he's fine where he is.

"Ah, friends of Spyro's. I see he's currently freeing us from these crystal prisons?" He asked.

"Yep, and so are we." Ember said.

"Good, good. I see that things are going well so far. But what about the gems?"

"Also collecting them, so it's all good… unless we're collecting more of them in there." He said nervously pointing to the cave where the metal spiders, and metal stag beetles are walking. "Because let me tell you, I hate those things!" He said stomping his paw on the ground. "Once we grow big and strong like you, we're crushing them all!" Flame said, feeling determined for revenge against them.

After making an amused smile at Flame's rant, he ended up telling Flame that until then, he can take out the spiders and beetles with the supercharge as they're invincible during one. As well as telling them about the fairy that will give them power to beat them, once they sneak past the spiders to meet her.

"Thank you for reminding us. Just in case we forget, even though we didn't. But thank you anyway." Ember said smiling politely at Ajax.

"Ah good. Just thought I'd tell you both just in case." He said before flying off to deal with the druids in the Magic Crafters.

It was at this point that Flame and Ember steeled their nerves for what lies in the cave with the metal spiders and beetles, deciding to use some of the supercharge to take some of them out, and then sneak their way to the fairy on the cliff for the power of her kiss.

So they ran back to the path and up to the middle of the path before charging down it, feeling themselves running faster and faster to where they were running like the wind. Which is a telltale sign that the supercharge was taking effect.

Then they made a sharp turn into a cave to where they both saw that there was at least one spider and one stag beetle in the cave, which they both charged against, and had them screech in pain before they fell on their back and vanished, leaving behind a gem.

After screeching to a halt at the stairs, they ended up cursing at how the cave was designed to where the supercharging dragons like themselves, couldn't get to the upper levels of the cave since the steps was too high. So they both steeled their nerves for what to expect as they prepared to sneak and run past the metal spiders and beetles for the fairy.

At the top of the stairs, they looked around for signs of the spiders or beetles and the path to the fairy. Then they saw a rising step that they're sure will lead to the fairy while so far not seeing any signs of the spiders, so they decided to jog to the step, with Flame watching out behind them for the spider just in case it attacks. Which was a good idea when he saw that a beetle with eyes was looking at them with hunger as it was about to chase them. "Ember! I see one, and he's coming! Let's go!" He said as he ran to the step alongside Ember, who also felt scared about getting chased by the beetle.

Fortunately for them, they were faster than the beetle as they gained some distance from it, and they were able to reach the step and get onto it while hoping that the beetle won't climb up for them. Which was also fortunate, since it didn't even try to climb as it just got back into its original position while they both relaxed to catch their breath.

Once they caught their breath, they got to another room where there was a green druid, who was in cahoots with the metal spiders since they weren't getting eaten by the spiders. Which had both dragons feeling nervous and angered that the druid could doom them to the spiders if they aren't careful, so they planned to take him out while making sure to avoid the metal spider.

Soon an idea came into their heads, and after some preparing, they got onto the ground level with the druid and they charged down the druid before making a sharp right to the path while making sure the spider isn't close, which it wasn't as they got up the step to then see that there was another druid only that time on the rising platform which had them calmed down since they could be out of the spider and beetle's reach, and they have a straight dash to the fairy.

So they quickly charged down the green druid while on the platform to prevent him from making the wall which would doom them to the spiders. Then they both sprinted to the cliff room.

However they didn't see that the beetle was close enough to where it was about to reach one of them on the way there and take a bite out of one of them. And it was headed straight for flame. "WATCH OUT!" Ember yelled before launching him to the cliff room, before making a shriek of pain as she was launched to the same room while holding her tail that had a bite mark on it from the beetle while Starr was now green colored. But it didn't bother them both too much since they were in the safe room with the fairy, where they stopped in while they both ended up sitting down to catch their breath while in front of the fairy.

"My goodness! You both made it through those caves? You both must be exhausted." She asked concerned.

"Don't worry miss. We can still… fight them. We… just need a minute." Ember said as she and Flame also made a sigh of relief that they won't be bothered by the spiders. Ember also made a hiss sound as she nursed the bite mark on her tail.

The fairy ended up giggling in relief before she waited for them to catch their breath. Once they both did, they walked closer to the fairy. "I suppose you want my help to face off against those metal bugs. Don't you?"

"Absolutely!" Both of them chorused.

The fairy ended up giggling happily and partially sultrily, before she prepared her reward to both dragons. "Then let me reward you with some of my power. But listen carefully, my power doesn't last forever, so once you both feel my power starting to fade, be sure to get back to me, and I'll give you another shot of it. Ready?"

After they both nodded, the fairy ended up making a sultry smile, before flying closer to their faces, before she then gave a peck on their snouts. Then a second passed before they both ended up feeling the power of her fairy magic flowing through them and giving them strength, while they also started to glow a little brighter while they saw that there was markings appearing on themselves.

Now with grins on their faces, both Flame and Ember ran down into the caves before they then met the metal spider and beetle inside, which they burned with their strengthened fire causing them to make a screech before vanishing and leaving behind a gem. Then they continued through the caves while torching the metal spiders and beetles one by one, till there was only some left in the lower levels by the time they felt the fairy power fading. Now they both just needed to get another shot of her magic before defeating what's left of those metal spiders, making the caves safe again.

And afterwards they got the gems from the caves, and fed their dragonflies to heal them, before continuing onwards through High caves.

* * *

*Meanwhile*

Both Spyro and Cynder was walking through the Wizard peaks clearing with grins in their faces. Since they were both defeating the Elder ice Wizards with the supercharge paths through the Wizard Peaks, why couldn't they?

"That was fun Cynder. They were no match for us. Especially with the Supercharge." He said having fun with the supercharge.

"I know. We're basically unstoppable against those guys once we use the Supercharge, not even their large ice Gnorcs are able to stop us." She said.

"I always loved going to this place when we hang out at your world because of this. Thank goodness the path's weren't disabled." He said relieved, while Cynder agreed with him.

Wizard peak was a fun world for both Spyro and Cynder for the fact that there was plenty of supercharge paths that they both used against the wizards and the wind druids and the ice Gnorcs that the ice wizards summoned as well. And even some strong steel chests was no match for their supercharge.

Then climbed up the supercharge ramp, and they saw a large platform spire in the distance, with Spyro initially wondering what to do to get there, when he and Cynder had an idea of what to do which is use a supercharge. Which is what they did as they both supercharged to the spire and glided to there once they knew they were at the necessary height for it.

Then they heard laughing that they knew was from a thief that taunted them. Causing them to look around wondering where he could be. So they searched for the laughter while making sure to collect the gems while they're at it. They just had to follow the source.

Then they suddenly saw a trail of gems leading to behind the wall of the spire where the edge is. So Cynder decided to balance on the other side of the wall, then suddenly saw the thief that they were looking for as he realized that he had nowhere to run from a now grinning Cynder as she torched him for the dragon egg he held.

Once they got all the gems from the spire platform, both dragons glided all the way to the path that lead to where the return to the homeworld podium was. Then they eliminated the rest of the wizards and ice Gnorcs that laden the path while collecting the gems they drop. Suddenly, they then saw another thief was around a deep pool of water, much to their dismay.

Thankfully they had a plan for that. Where one of them chased after the thief while one of them waited on one side, and both of them took out the thief in a pincer move that the thief couldn't really get out of.

Once the thief was done, they continued onwards while taking out the remaining enemies together, despite taking some hits from them. But they were able to take out the wizards and ice Gnorcs till they got to the crystal dragon that was next to the exit podium.

Which they shattered to free Lucas.

Lucas is a Magic Crafter dragon with orange colored scales, with blue wings, one of which had a map drawn on its right one. And his horns were white while having bronze globes fitted on them as they wrapped around the bronze globe in the middle that floated in place.

Lucas is a mapmaker and keeper of secrets, who was known for his talent in making world maps. Which was a good thing for the dragons of any world as even though they're explorers and can find their way through to their home, they do need plenty of maps for just in case they are lost. Even the Peacekeeper dragons think of him as a useful dragon regardless of being a Magic Crafter dragon.

"Psst! Spyro, Cynder, there's a secret behind the waterfall back in the Artisans there. Try jumping on the stones there." He said.

"Waterfall? Artisans? Stones? OH! No need to tell us that. We did that already, and we completed the flight world too." He responded with a small laugh.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought that you didn't know about yet. Guess I was mistaken." He said a little awkwardly.

"No need to apologize. Anyways, we have these eggs that we got back from the thieves in this world." Cynder said as she and Spyro handed him the eggs.

"Ah, what a relief. By the way, what count of eggs are you both at?" He asked.

"Well… last time I checked, we're at twelve right now. We've made sure to pass the eggs back to the other dragons after we freed them by the way." Spyro said.

"If that's the case, then you're both in luck! There was twelve eggs in total that the thieves has stolen from us while we were trapped in crystal. So if what you say is true, then your search for the rest of the eggs has ended here." He said smiling at them.

Both dragons ended up sighing in relief at the news. "Finally! It was annoying to chase these dang thieves around for those eggs, and I'm glad that we're done with this job." Cynder said.

"No kidding. They were fast, acrobatic bastards, and they kept on taunting us too. Thank goodness we're done with them." Spyro said happily.

"Yes, I understand how you both feel about them. I would've been happy as well if I was told that my job was done in chasing thieves." He said. "Oh. And what terrible language Spyro." Lucas chided.

"Woops! Sorry." Spyro apologized while Lucas told him he forgave him before flying away.

Now Spyro and Cynder had to make sure that no stone was unturned in Wizard peaks before collecting what's left of the gems with some difficulty before they both left, ready to take on the boss of the Magic Crafters.

* * *

The dragon quartet was in front of the portal that happened to be close by the balloonist after they made sure to have their dragonflies healthy for the impending fight, as they got over what they'll do in the fight against the boss of the Magic Crafters that they heard about just now. All while the battle raged on around them, with the freed Magic Crafters gaining an upper hand against the druid/wizard alliance. With Cosmos leading the charge.

"Watch out for Blow hard. He may have a silly name, but he's strong, and he is the cause of all this battle in this world." They remembered Cosmos saying.

That name had the Four Brave Dragons trying not to laugh at the name. With Spyro and Flame in giggles, Ember facepalming at that, and Cynder basically grinning trying not to laugh.

Even though they're trying to keep their focus since they know he could be dangerous to face off against, they just can't take the name seriously due to its non subtle reference to his wind magic, as well as being an unfortunate different meaning that had Ember befuddled at why he was given the name.

Not to mention blushing in embarrassment at that meaning too.

"I'm guessing he's a wind wizard?" Flame asked chuckling.

"Probably. I wonder how he earned the name though?" Spyro responded.

"Beats me. He probably was popular with the witches I reckon." Flame said shrugging with a chuckle.

"Okay boys. If we're done with the name, are we ready?!" Cynder asked, hoping that they won't make any string of jokes about the meaning.

"Ready!" They chorused before they both got in the portal to where they'll meet Blow hard, and possibly Altair since it is his private mountain.

Once they landed on the circle of land, they immediately saw some green wizards as they tried to cast a cloud of lighting at them, only for them to dodge the lightning and torch them in return.

Even though Flame didn't see it coming though as he got shocked, turning Sira blue. "Why me?!" He called in anguish, before he stopped himself from throwing a fit, and followed his friends as they ran through the path on their way towards Blow hard.

Where much to their surprise, the famed wizard himself was immediately seen in a circular arena like area. He was basically a more stronger wind wizard, who happened to be just a pair of arms and a head that wore a wizard hat with leaves on it, and he happened to have a big round pointed nose, and a long orange beard that trailed down to where it was inside the whirlwind cyclone. Which happened to be most of his lower body.

"Oh, how interesting. I have guests. Do come in, we were about to have some hot chocolate. Well… judging by your stances, I fear that it won't come to that, and instead, we're about to battle." Blow hard said levitating lower, when he saw Spyro and his friends.

"That's right Blow hard! We're battling, and we're kicking your butt! Or wherever your butt could be in that cyclone." Spyro said as he prepared for battle.

"And miss our fraternizing? After all, it's a wizards etiquette to have a little conversation together before a duel. So I hoped that one of you four brave dragons could at least be a talkative type." He continued. "After all, even a Magic Crafter dragon, or an Artisan dragon could have enough of a polite demeaner to talk first before declaring war. At least one of you is an Artisan, are you not?"

"Two of us is Artisan actually. And unfortunately for you, we aren't in the mood for talking." Flame said.

"Ah, interesting. Also such a shame as even though it's my job from Gnasty Gnorc to take you dragon down, I would've fancied some chats between us." Blow hard said feeling a little down. "But no matter, I'll just do my job and be done with it. HAVE AT YOU!"

Blow hard then ended up having some strong wind blowing around the circular arena sorta like they were in an eye of a hurricane as it surrounded them and Blow hard. Basically like it was threatening to close in, even though the quartet knew that it was to keep them in the circle, otherwise they'd get thrown into the void below them.

"Tis an assurance that none of you shall run away like a coward! Not that I reckon that any one of you could be." Blow hard said.

"You're right on that one. None of us are running away. But there is one thing that you forgot to think through when creating this wind barrier. You see, you didn't trap us in here with you, you trapped yourself in here with us!" Spyro boasted as he and his friends ended up charging at Blow hard.

Though Blow hard didn't expect that from them, thus receiving a hit as a result, he knocked them back with a gust of wind. "Try this on for size. **Fulgur Percutiens!**" He then shot out some clouds which was full of lightning as they headed towards the dragon quartet as they recovered from the wind.

Luckily they all saw it coming and dodged the clouds before they could drop the lightning bolts on them. Only for Blow hard to continue to make more clouds in hopes to shock the dragons, which only ended in success on Ember, turning Starr blue. Much to her dismay.

As he casted the lightning clouds, he didn't notice that Flame ended up sneaking up to him from the side as he focused on the three dragons. Causing him to get blindsided by Flame's fire breath as a result.

"Ouch! Clever sneaking lizard. But can you do that again? I doubt it." He said before casting wind at Flame, sending him a small distance while hurting him, turning Sira green.

Suddenly, the wind around the arena ended up weakening before fading entirely in a few seconds as Blow hard stopped casting the clouds, much to the dragon's relief. "I feel that I should find a more better place for an arena. Do follow along dear dragons." He said as he flew into a cave that just opened and flew through it.

The dragon quartet gathered their bearings before starting the chase through the cave. They however, had to contend with the green druids that forced them to do some jumps to their platforms to torch them into oblivion. Fortunately while they were at it, they were able to grab the gems from the druids, and then they found a crystal dragon statue which they knew had Altair inside, whom they released.

Altair was a swami dragon with yellowish beige scales, and feathered wings of an angel. he's dressed in a blue cloth-like gown, wears blue-tinted glasses, carries a glowing magical globe and has a magical amulet-like trinket hanging on his right horn.

While Zantor was a swami dragon through his tarot cards, Altair is a swami in a traditional sense as he had a crystal ball like a swami, which helps him predict the future too. He also happens to know the future of a dragon by reading the pattern of their scales, like a swami also would. Which is his job that he prided himself in for years.

However, in Spyro's case, he happens to be a bit scatterbrained due to the side effects of his swami powers, and being an elderly dragon too doesn't help. "Thank you for releasing me Spyro and friends. You have no idea how long I've been trapped in crystal. And… uh, neither do I." He said as he started to look around. Before looking at them again in confusion. "Uh, who are you four again?"

"Um, we're out of here!" Spyro said as he and his friends continued the chase on Blow hard as they took out the druids and took the gems from them too.

Now they were resuming the chase on Blow hard as they followed the path that they knew Blow hard would take. After all, it looked so linear that they could draw a path to the exit in their heads.

Soon they were able to find Blow hard as he ended up creating a wind barrier in the second arena which happened to be a bit smaller than the last one. "Now I can show you my capabilities, and I endeavor not to disappoint. But before we fight though, any questions?"

"Just one. Couldn't you have a better name than the name Blow hard?" Flame asked.

"That's… a good question. I did indeed think about choosing a different name for me. Whether it'd be either **Mistral man**, or just the **Bora wizard** as the more dignified name." He said with emphasis on the titles. "But I made a name for myself already, at least to some of the dragons. And even my name, no matter how ridiculous it sounded even without that… little entendre getting involved." He said with a growl on the last part. "It would be a notorious name among my enemies. For daring to speak it would cause them to quiver with fear at even the thought of me." He said.

"Well good luck with that. Because you're gonna need it while facing off against us. And after we take you down and free our people, we're going to Gnasty Gnorc, and we're kicking his butt hard enough to where he ain't sitting for months afterwards." Spyro said while making a kicking gesture, much to Cynder's amusement. "And after that, his Gnorc buddies would be wise enough to cause no trouble while I'm still kicking. Because our name will be known among them, and even saying our name is bound to make them panic with fear at even the thought of us! Cause they'll know us as 'the Four Brave Dragons that beat Gnasty Gnorc!' Proving to them once and for all, that even their strongest has made a mistake in picking a fight against us dragons, because even while frozen, Gnasty will know that we aren't trapped in this World with them, they're trapped in this world with us!" He continued to boast.

Which had his friends smiling at him while giving him praise, for he was showing that he indeed has no fear in facing off against Gnasty himself. With Flame finding himself liking Spyro more as a brother. While Cynder also was amused, yet proud of having a friend like Spyro, while Ember herself was also admiring Spyro's boast.

Even Blow hard felt impressed towards the Dragon quartet for lacking fear in their hearts, since he always did have a hidden admiration for the dragon kind. Feeling that in a different dimension, they could've been friends.

But as it stands, it's his job as Gnasty's creation to take down all the dragons. And he can't just quit that job.

"Now if we're done talking, mind if we resume our battle?" Spyro asked.

"As you wish. EN GARDE!" Blow hard said as he casted lightning clouds at the quartet.

They were able to dodge the clouds despite the three getting hit by at least one of them. With Spyro, and Cynder's dragonflies turning blue, and Ember's dragonfly turning green. Nevertheless, they were determined to take out Blow hard as they dodged the clouds and learned the pattern of his casting.

Which they were able to hit him once when Spyro ended up hitting him with a charge, while Cynder ended up breathing her fire on him too, after taking advantage of Blow hard focusing on Flame as he made sure that he won't get surprise attacked by him again.

"Blast it! I was hit again! No matter, I'm still strong enough to strike back." He said casting a tornado spell at Spyro, who got hit since he couldn't dodge in time as he ended up spinning around, turning Sparx green.

Then Blow hard ended up casting a large spell of lightning where he casted a lot of lightning bolts, having them rain all over the arena in hopes that the dragon quartet won't be able to dodge it. Having them running around, trying to dodge the lightning bolts. Despite them being able to dodge the lightning for a while, they did end up getting hit at least once in the first round due to the smaller circular arena, turning Spryte green, and causing Sparx, Starr and Sira to disappear. Signaling that another hit on them would be the end.

Nevertheless, the dragon quartet kept on dodging the lightning strikes casted by Blow hard, until he either gets exhausted, or gives them some slack to conserve his strength.

Fortunately for them, the former ended up happening, after a little while of dodging. Blow hard was sweating as his lightning attack ended up slowing down, before ending as his wind barrier around them ended up fading. Causing them to move freely again as Blow hard descended to the ground level, now with the four dragons that are out for revenge bearing down on him, with no chance to run away.

And despite feeling pretty tired themselves, the quartet was still in enough shape to land the finishing blow on the wizard as they got ready to take out Blow hard, and end their journey in the Magic Crafters, for now.

"Any last words, Blow hard?" Spyro asked.

"Just five. You were my greatest fight." Blow hard said, verbally giving kudos to Spyro and his friends.

After exchanging their own sign of respect back to him, the quartet breathed their fire at Blow hard as he fell onto the ground while his cyclone ended up flattening on the ground before dissipating, before he then vanished into soot while his gems popped out of where he used to be floating.

Blow hard was defeated.

The dragon quartet ended up celebrating for at least a minute before they had to rest on the ground to recover from their wounds as well as regain their stamina. With Blow hard defeated by them, they were another step closer to defeating Gnasty Gnorc, and freeing the dragons from his crystal prison spell, and becoming heroes afterwards.

They just had to keep on going, and keep their goal in mind while they're at it.

* * *

The battle in the Magic Crafter Homeworld is over, with the wizards and the druids that learned about Blow hard's defeat surrendering to the dragons as they conceded to them that the Magic Crafters are superior, and that they were just being arrogant and trying to prove their superiority to the dragons, only to fail.

Now they were cleaning up the damage in the mountains alongside the Magic crafters, as they also apologized to the four dragons for giving them trouble during their time freeing the dragons in the Magic Crafters. And they promised that they won't battle the dragons again afterwards.

After things were said and done, with the parties done by the Magic Crafters, and after the dragon quartet were able to heal their dragonflies to full health, they were now on the balloon as they waved goodbye to the Magic Crafter dragons as they were now on their way to the next world on the list.

"It was nice for all of you to join us here!" Ajax said happily.

"T-thank you both for defeating those beasts in Alpine ridge. There are more out there, but I have high hopes that they'll be tamed!" Zain called out.

"Good job on the flight challenge Flame! You are a great Artisan!" Boldar called out, as Flame was proud too, though he was still dismayed about that as he hoped his three friends may owe him one.

"Good job on freeing us! I hope to draw you all a map to any treasures that you four may find someday!" Lucas called out.

"Good luck little dragons! Especially you Cynder! Make your parents proud!" Cosmos called out.

"I will! Bye!" Cynder called back as she and her friends ascended higher as they were now headed to the next place on their list to go.

Which had them all cringing since they knew that they have to go to that place next if they at least need to get that out of their way first.

That place being the Beast Makers Homeworld.

* * *

And done!

Sorry about this chapter taking a while to release. But it's here, and I hope that it'll be worth the wait.

I hope that you readers have enjoyed my take on Blow hard. Sure he may be an embarrassing boss due to his name, but I have a soft spot for him, and I like his new design in the reignited trilogy.

And also, I'm sure that you readers may think that I may not like the Beast makers world based on the reactions of Spyro and his friends, but I don't hate that world. It's just that it has some of 'that one levels' in that homeworld that I know and understand would give many Spyro players and fans some nightmares, particularly tree tops. And the Misty bog has those attack frogs, those of which are the demonic spiders that I'm not fond of. So Spyro and his friends are gonna be dreading going there.

But they have to do it, since they're gonna be heroes once they do, and hey, adventures are bound to be challenging.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

and once again, **I do not own spyro the dragon. It is owned by activision and toys for bob.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


	4. Beast Makers world

Here's another Q and A for this story.

D.J Scales: Glad to see that you're still enjoying the story. And that's what I intended for Blow hard. To show him as a wizard that no dragon should trifle with despite his… unfortunate name. And yet also show him as an affable wizard who would be willing to have tea with Spyro, even though he's his enemy.

IllusionMaster17: Thank you for the review. Glad to see that you're still enjoying the story.

**Finally, D****isclaimer**: This is only a non profit fan based story. **Spyro the dragon is created by insomniac games, and is currently owned by activision, and toys for bob. Please support the official releases.**

Onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Beast Makers Perils**

**Meanwhile… back in Gnasty's world,**

A private meeting just took place between Gnasty Gnorc and some of the few druids that retreated from the Magic Crafters worlds. Gnasty was pacing around as he had a patient smile on his face, expecting the news of the demise of the four Dragons that he missed.

It's too bad that he's about to get a rude awakening.

"Hello, fellow underlings of Blow hard's. Nice to see that you all are back again. And I see that he was able to fight the quartet?" He asked.

"Umm… Yes actually. And we, have good news and bad news." The druid nervously said.

"Well, give me the bad news first. Don't worry, I won't destroy you." Gnasty said.

"Well the bad news is-"

"Blow hard… has been defeated. And the four Dragons… survived the battle and are now on their way to the Beast Makers." Another druid said, finishing the sentence.

Gnasty was shocked at the news, that as was pointed out by one of his Gnorc minions, Blow hard was defeated by the four Dragons. And now he has only two strong minions left before this Spyro and his friends end up fighting him, and end up fulfilling their revenge on him for trapping their Dragon friends. That caused a chilling fear on his spine that had him feeling a little nervous about fighting Spyro and his friends.

But that was overtaken by anger at the news of not only Blow hard's defeat, but the fact that Spyro and his three friends have survived the battle, and are now heading to the Beast Makers world to free more of the Dragons. And that made him quite angry.

"Not even Blow hard was able to defeat those Dragons?" He asked softly, yet angrily.

"I'm afraid… not, I kept warning him that he should exercise a little more, but he didn't listen. He felt that he had enough strength to do it, but I had doubts that-"

"Then you could've told me so that I would've told him to do so, and gave him a little more strength to fight them and win. Now we have no Blow hard with us." Gnasty said, still in the calm lagoon of rage that he became so scary among his minions for, where his volume was steady, his stance was measured and calmed yet a little shaky, and only his angry eyes and his breathing patterns showed off the raging forest of fire inside that he was gonna let out next.

"And I fear that it's our fault for it." The druid said sadly. As well as nervously since he knew that Gnasty was mad. "I apologize for the inconvenience and the fact that the four Dragons are still on the loose. I have hope that you'll forgive us."

"Oh I do, I just want to know if they're truly going to the Beast Makers world." Gnasty said.

"Yes. That's what I heard from the other druids shortly before we snuck away and retreated."

"Good! Then that means, my fourth-strongest minion is gonna be ready for them." He said, picking up the phone after dialing it a few times. Then he ended up waiting for the tone of the call beginning on the other end of the line. "Hello. Is 'He' ready for battle yet?"

"Almost boss. He just needs a little more time, but I'm sure that once the power pylons are up and running, he'll be ready to battle the Dragons and defeat them. And hopefully, it'll end in Metalhead's win and the doom of those four brave Dragons." A Gnorc responded on the other end.

"Excellent. I just know he'll be an unstoppable force of nature that even the adult Dragons shall bend their knees to. That is, once I Gnasty Gnorc have taken out those four Dragons, and turned our sights on the rest of the Dragon worlds, and make them our slaves. At least to make up for the fact that I have to freeze them again."

"And possibly for Blow hard, Toasty, and-"

"Speak when spoken to!" Gnasty growled out at the Druid, who wisely kept quiet.

"Anything I should worry about though?"

"Just one, these power pylons are the only things charging this robot since we couldn't install a power pack on his back for fear that we might delay his deployment more. Unless we can install a little more mods if the Dragons are delayed. But otherwise they must have some protection, otherwise if they all brake, then Metalhead goes down." The Gnorc said.

"Then he'll guard them himself alongside some minions that he'll toss out against them! Just make sure he's ready by the time those four Dragons face him off!" He said on the telephone as he got a "Yes sir!" response from his minion before he hung up.

That was when Gnasty turned to the few druids in the room with a cruel smile on his face. "And as for you folks, it's about time that I give you some… upgrades, if you know what I mean." He said getting out his macelike scepter for use.

"WAIT! Didn't you say you're not gonna destroy us!?"

"It was a half-lie. You shall get destroyed, then remade into a better minion of mine. Which I'm sure will do better than you all will ever do in your past lives." He smirked as he prepared to swing his weapon.

Any Gnorc outside the room would then hear screams of terror and magic casting from the other end of the door afterward. Showing how scary and despicable, their Gnorc boss is to those that fail him.

* * *

**Meanwhile… Entering the Beast Makers Home World.**

All of the Four Brave Dragons felt themselves wrinkling their noses when they awoke to a bad vapor that entered their nostrils. Letting them know that they are not far from the Beast Makers world.

"Yuck. Ugh. This place never changes." Flame said.

"No kidding. We never really visited this place often. And for good reason." Spyro said cringing at the smell.

"Not to mention the water and the ooze. Do you know how much time gets wasted, trying to brush the scum off my scales?!" Ember asked nervously as she also cringed at the smell.

"Probably awhile. Let's hope it won't delay us any." Cynder said.

"And let's hope that we can rescue all of them so we can leave this place sooner. As well as getting the Gems too." Spyro said as they were now touching down on the Beast Makers Home World.

As Astor said about this place, the Beast Makers world was where the Dragons who happen to be barbaric beast masters happen to live. Which happens to be in a gigantic swamp. Which is already an issue for Spyro and his friends since none of them were particularly fond of swamps. Especially Ember, due to her upbringing in the Dream Weavers worlds. But they acknowledge that the Beast Makers are the salt of the Dragon worlds, and they were also important to the other Dragons of the other worlds in any way.

Especially since they are able to, as their titles suggests, create and tame any bad beast that they can find. Which the Artisans felt some disgust for, but they respected them for being honest, hard working Dragons, and being strong in heart and muscle, regardless of being a little weak in intelligence. While in the Peacekeepers eyes, they respected them for their warriorlike spirit, and their tough skin, regardless of their barbaric culture compared to their honorable knight culture. The Magic Crafters on the other hand, they basically respect the Beast Maker Dragons themselves, but they are disgusted with the world that they live in, finding that place gross and slimy.

And the Dragon quartet felt themselves siding with the Magic Crafters on that one, due to the murky water, (Which they already had trouble with in general, even if it's clean.) green and black oozy pools that would trap and suffocate any creature that is smaller than a full grown Dragon, (All four of them unfortunately being among them. Currently.) and the fact that they are standing on one of the few lands that is in the Home World as they were surrounded by water that they could drown in since they still couldn't swim. While they also saw the huts on the land, as well as the largest temple in one section of the Beast Makers world.

It was all around, a dark, wet place to live in.

Spyro felt more willing to get dirty for the Beast Makers since it meant that he's taking out Gnasty, while Ember was the least willing due to her aforementioned upbringing in the Dream Weavers.

What was unusual about the place though, was that there was metal all over the place. With some floors that they remember seeing a Gnorc stand on, and other metallic stuff that the Gnorcs were building in the swamp. Which even though it could've been making the swamp more bearable, it wasn't much of an improvement in their eyes since it was the Gnorcs that was doing the building.

"Come on guys. The sooner we rescue the Dragons and get the Gems, the sooner we can leave!" Spyro said as he and his friends got ready to bear the smell for the remainder of their, (Hopefully.) short stay in the Beast Makers.

So they galloped to the path where they came across the Gnorc as he was standing on a metal patterned floor. Which made him a perfect charging target in their eyes, but they were looking around and trying to see what could possibly make them regret charging the Gnorc.

At least three of them were, while Flame thought that nothing was around to defend the Gnorc. So he ended up charging ahead onto the floor towards the Gnorc unexpectedly while the three Dragons got startled. "Flame wait!" Ember called out concerned.

Too late, as the Gnorc saw Flame coming as he smirked, before zapping the patterned metal floor under their feet making it glow blue for a bit, zapping them both in the process. Causing the Three Dragons to cringe at the sight of Flame as he screamed in pain as well as made other sounds of getting electrocuted while the Gnorc was also getting shocked. And yet when the zapping was done, he came out fine as he giggled, while Flame was hurt if Sira turning blue wasn't enough of a sign.

Though Flame ended up torching the Gnorc after hobbling to him, he ended up feeling dizzy and tingly, and he also felt that he should've thought that through as he apologized to his friends for charging ahead like a glory hog. They forgave him though, as they didn't really expect the Gnorc to do that either. So they practiced caution in fighting those Gnorcs when they see the patterned metal floor panels.

Once they charged through another Gnorc without getting shocked, they got to a crystal Dragon that they ended up shattering to release Bruno.

Bruno is the leading High Chief of the Beast Maker Dragons, who happened to be a blue scaled Dragon with purple wings, and some spots that looked like circles on a frog on his shoulders. He wore a large dried brown mud hat, a necklace that had a row of teeth in it as well as an eye of a reptile, and he wields a wooden staff.

Being the High Chief of the Beast Makers, he looks over the progress of the beast taming as well as the Dragon egg incubating, and the digging and mining around in the Terrace village, Etc. And he also makes sure to keep the peace in the Beast Makers just in case there was a squabble, a bad beast on the loose, and even an attempted invasion from the Gnorcs, like what happened now. And he happens to be like an uncle to the quartet, making sure to have their stay in the Beast Makers world as pleasant as possible.

Bruno ended up looking around while pointing his staff like he was in a fight when he got frozen in crystal, before seeing the quartet. "Ah hello Spyro, nice to see you here. Especially with your friends. Hadn't seen you in a long time." He said, speaking in an accent that he and his people uses, that Spyro and his friends felt was some sort of Cajun accent.

"Likewise, I'm glad to see that you're not hurt, or worse. I see that things were going well?" He asked.

"Of course. They were." He said with venom on the last part. "Look around yourselves. Gnasty Gnorc has turned our swamp into an electrified junkheap! And it used to be so beautiful." He said sadly on the last part.

That had the Dragon quartet feeling bad for him. After all, regardless of their dislike for being in the Beast Makers world, they did have some good memories there when they were younger on their rare visits, particularly when they saw a snooty Dragon from the Magic Crafters end up getting splashed by another Dragon while he swam, getting the Dragon covered in murky water, much to their amusement. And they remember having been served chickens by Bruno's chefs, which they thought was delicious. So to see Bruno saddened by how the Gnorcs was changing the Home World, left them feeling sympathetic to his situation.

"I'm sure it was. And we hope to… defeat these Gnorcs, and make it beautiful again." Spyro said.

"Yeah! So don't worry uncle Bruno, we're making sure to defeat those Gnorcs, and return this place to its prime, before they got their mitts on it. We'll make sure of it." Flame said, also determined. With both Ember and Cynder nodding in agreement.

That caused Bruno to smile at them, happy that they're here to help. "Thanks Spyro and friends, we shall sing for you all in celebration of your bravery in freeing us." He said. "But do be careful. I'm guessing that Gnasty is upping his game at this point, and it's gonna get harder for you four from here on out." He continued before entering the fight with the Gnorcs. All while whistling for his warthog allies to help.

At what Bruno said, the Dragon quartet knew that it was about to get much harder than back in the Peacekeepers and Magic Crafters worlds. Especially with the Gnorcs that uses some sort of shock sticks to electrocute the floors as Flame learned the hard way.

Which is why they all agreed that whenever they get in trouble, one of the Dragons should retreat back to the Home World and look for each other, or one of the Beast Makers for help against that danger in the worlds.

First though, they had to find some other Beast Maker Dragons to free, then look for the flight level to complete first.

So they galloped their way through the Home W orld, avoiding the murky waters, and the Gnorcs while freeing the other Dragons.

Like another crystal Dragon near the hut and a well that they initially thought was full of water, but ended up looking inside to see otherwise. So they decided to go in after freeing the Dragon next to it, being Cleetus.

Cleetus is another Dragon from the Beast Makers, having green scales with darker green spots on them. He was covered in moss, especially on his wings, and he wore a giant leaf for a hat with shoulder guards that happened to be moss, and he wore a necklace with four teeth on it with a small bag tied in it.

Cleetus happens to be a shaman and cook since he makes great stews for the Beast Makers, while he also had a side profession as a swimmer. He even was the Dragon that "accidentally" splashed the snooty Magic Crafter Dragon, much to the quartet's amusement. He also was an uncle figure for the Dragon quartet.

"Spyro and friends, it's great to see you all, but I've got go."

"Go? Go where?" Ember asked.

"Oh, you know. Kick some Gnorc butt for what they did to our swamp!" Cleetus said making a mean grin as he ended up joining Bruno in his brawl with the Gnorcs that tried to fight back against them.

Spyro and his friends decided to jump in the well after grabbing the Gems in and around the hut. At least before Cleetus ended up jumping back to them from the battlefield. "One more thing, that there's a flight challenge down that well. So you all better have some practice from the other flight challenges because that one's a doozy." He said before jumping back to assist Bruno for real.

So they decided to jump in the well to see if there are Gems in there too. And inside the well, was another portal to the flight realm that said **Wild flight**.

And some Gems too.

That had them dreading, on how to go about completing the flight challenge for the Gems. So they had another rock, paper, scissors round to see which ones are going in.

This time, Spyro was the loser. "Aw damn it! Why is it me facing that 'doozy' of a challenge?" He said annoyed at his loss before taking on the **Wild flight**.

Where sure enough, it was indeed a 'doozy' as Cleetus said it was, and Spyro ended up losing plenty enough times to where it made him wanna tear his spines out. Whether he ended up running out of time, or when he fell into the surprisingly cleanest water of the Beast Makers worlds which he was able to float on due to the magic, especially while trying to take out the boats too, he knew he was facing the hardest flight challenge yet. He knew how the other Dragons felt after that, and he prayed that he was nearing the end of the flight challenges at this point after completing it on his seventeenth try.

Which little did he know, he had only one more left, at least for the Dragon realms. But at least the reward of treasure was nice at least.

* * *

The Dragons repeated their Home World tactic, and went into two teams for the Beast Makers. This time, Flame and Cynder was going through Terrace village, and Ember and Spyro was doing Misty bog, then the Dragons will do one more level afterwards before reuniting for the boss.

In Terrace village, Cynder and Flame was taking out the big Gnorcs with the shock sticks, and the little Gnorcs that packed serious power in their zapping tank guns that shoots out bolts of lightning. Which for the latter, they gave plenty of trouble for both Dragons.

Both of their Dragonflies was green colored by the time they took out the Gnorcs in the beginning section thanks to their tank guns shocking them, which left them both twitching a bit and tingling all over. "Geez. I hate those guys already." Cynder said hurt and annoyed.

"You said it. I hope we won't be fighting more of them later on down the line." He said also hating the Gnorcs with the zapper tanks, also hoping to take them all out soon.

"Especially if we get to the Tree Tops." Cynder angrily said, before they were able to heal their Dragonflies with some butterflies, and proceeded forwards to the crystal Dragon.

Making Claude the first Dragon to be freed in Terrace village. He was blue scaled, with a beaklike mouth, and a spikey tail while also having horns that curved inwards. He wore a necklace with six teeth, and a bird skull in the middle of it, and he wields a little staff with three spikes on head of it and a spear-like pike on the butt of it.

Claude also happens to be a shaman, except he's more warriorlike than Cleetus is, and he happens to have plenty of skill in combat to make a Peacemaker proud. Especially since he's a dangerous opponent to the Gnorcs as he happens to be flexible in combat, despite having a large gut.

"Look out Cynder and Flame, the Gnorcs around these here parts have discovered the power of electricity. And trust me, it really stings." He said, having gotten shocked before.

"I know, we learned it the hard way ourselves." Flame said as he and Cynder still felt tingly on their scales just thinking about it. But they're sure to lose that feeling later on.

Both the Dragons ended up charging past Claude as they both charged at the Gnorc while making sure not to get shocked. They took out the electro Gnorc before he could zap the floor, before turning their horns on another one, which they charged down too.

Now they had to deal with the bigger Gnorc with the shock stick… or not, since Claude ended up taking him out while they collected the gem from him. Now they just had to deal with the other floor shocking Gnorcs.

Which was not too hard, just not so easy either. For they had to pay attention to the pattern of the Gnorcs and their shocking the patterned metal ground to make sure they get caught at the right time so that they won't get shocked by the floor. It did require some patience for both of them, which wasn't both of their strong suits as they were not the most patient of Artisan and Magic Crafter Dragons, but they were able to wait since it didn't take too long for the Gnorcs to get baited into shocking the ground and becoming vulnerable to both of them afterwards.

The other danger they also had to worry about was the other big Gnorcs with their shock sticks and the Gnorc with the tank cannons. As they protected the floor shocking Gnorcs while also being unaffected by the electricity that their friends casted on the patterned floor. They too were a danger for them both because of that, so they planned their move for them. Then they had an idea, which lead to them splitting to where they charged one of the Gnorcs while torching the bigger Gnorc.

Once they executed their plan, they focused on the third one while noticing another crystal Dragon behind him. So they did the same plan against the Gnorcs and took them all down on one of the metal floors. Even though they couldn't pull it off flawlessly as they both got hurt by the electricity from the tank zapping Gnorcs while they were at it due to their surprisingly good reflexes when they saw them coming. Though they were able to take them out after Flame's Dragonfly turned green again. Before they got to the crystal Dragon to touch it and shatter it.

Releasing Cyprin, who is a truly massive Dragon with a large gut, has red and maroon scales with a beige underbelly that had a spiral symbol on his large gut with large purple wings, and he also wears a large leather hat while chewing on a straw of barley.

Cyprin was a farmer for Terrace Village. Who protected his fields from any invaders, or anybody else that trespasses without permission, with his super strength and his determination. Regardless of if it's a Gnorc or another Dragon, which earned him a dreaded reputation among the Beast Makers and other worlds Dragons, let alone the Gnorcs. Yet if he isn't defending his farms or his crops, he's actually a friendly, amiable Dragon who enjoys laying back and admiring the scenery.

"Great work Cynder and Flame, I'm sure that someday you'll be able to tell your fellows about your amazing adventures." He said, feeling proud of them getting past the Gnorcs on their way to him.

"Yeah. But what I'd also like to do is get out of this swamp. No offence." Flame said, already feeling ready to leave the Beast Makers and go to the Dream Weavers world. Especially due to getting shocked alongside Cynder a couple times.

"Ah, none taken." He responded, knowing about Cynder and Flame's willingness to leave their world, yet making sure to rescue them first beforehand. Which he respected, before turning his attention to the Gnorcs as he fought them off alongside Claude.

Now they had to take out the rest of the Gnorcs in the higher sections of the Terrace village, by climbing up to the metal patterned platforms before making sure to charge the floor shocking Gnorcs down before they can do just that. Now they just collected the Gems, defeated the other Gnorcs, being able to take down the tank zapping Gnorcs despite getting hurt again, and healing their Dragonflies again before leaving no stone unturned before leaving.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Both Spyro and Ember were in the Misty bog as they had to make sure that they don't get lost in the mist as they made sure not to fall into the water of the Misty bog. Not only that, but they also had to deal with the metal shield wearing Gnorcs that wielded daggers to try to stab them with.

And they succeeded only one time so far, when Spyro got hit by one of them as he tried to charge down a cage for the chicken. Which ticked off Ember as she ended up clobbering the Gnorc as a result.

Which served as another reminder to Spyro, of why he shouldn't make Ember angry at him.

Now they both got to another section of the misty bog, where they quickly saw some bushes that was shaking violently from a distance. Which had them both bracing themselves for what they believe is ambushing Gnorcs that could jump out from behind those bushes. As well as getting ready to counter attack them once they make their move. So they decided to walk forward to see if they can bait them into jumping out.

Only for one of them to get caught off guard.

The bushes suddenly charged at the pair of Dragons, suddenly baring teeth at them from their gaping maws. Both Dragons was running backward to safety at the surprise while one of them screamed. Or Spyro initially was, before he quickly turned around and torched the bushes. Easily defeating them since they were just grassy bushes.

Now Spyro was making sure that Ember was alright as she was huffing and recovering from her surprise. "Are you okay Ember?" He asked kneeling to her.

"I'm… I'm okay. Just… didn't expect these… things, to try to attack us." She said, still feeling scared of the bushes with teeth that tried to bite them, or eat them.

"Are you gonna be alright?" He asked, concerned for Ember.

"I'll try… I'll try my best." She said, trying to make her love for Spyro overtake her fear of the bushes with teeth. Though she had an idea. "I'm sure that you can take them too, right Spyro?"

"Why yes Ember. They are just bushes after all. Not scary to me." He said. Continuing to make Ember smile at him for his bravery.

After a moment of recovering, both Dragons kept on going. Gliding over the murky water, to another section of Misty Bog to where they suddenly met another enemy. Being the angry tailed attack frogs.

Spyro ended up attempting to charge one down in front of Ember, only for it to use its tongue to whip him and interrupt his charge, as Sparx turned blue at the attack. Before Ember proceeded to torch the attack frog in response.

"Ugh! Gross! I'm going to hate those things, aren't I?" He said angrily while wiping the frog's mucus off his face.

"I'm sure that both of us are gonna hate them. _Especially since they hurt my Spyro._ Hopefully they won't be in the next world we go to." She said, while she thought angrily at the frogs. Whom ended up getting taken down by him as he torched them all in the section.

Now they were collecting the Gems, and Spyro took out the bushes with teeth when they charged at them as Ember tried to face her fears against the bushes. With some progress being made. Then they jogged their way to a crystal Dragon.

Which they shattered to free Rosco, who is a green scaled Dragon with big horns going upwards, and having twitchy eyes. He wore two necklaces, one tied by coconuts like beads that connected to a green slit reptile eye, and one being a thin strap with teeth on it, and a satchel with two more green slit reptile eyes, and teeth on it.

Rosco is a shepherd of the Beast Makers like the Shepherds from the stone hill. The difference being, (Other than the fact that he's a Dragon.) is that he is a shepherd for the beasts of the worlds, like for the Home World he shepherds the warthogs, and for the other worlds, he shepherds the apes, and for this world, he shepherds his least favorite creature, the tailed attack frogs. Also, he is quite good with his crook which he uses like a staff.

"Hey Spyro and Ember, be on the look out for attack frogs. They're cold blooded killers when on the loose." He said, also not fond of the attack frogs.

"Attack… frogs?" Spyro asked, feeling confused at what he was told about them. Which also confused Ember when she heard it too, since they both saw frogs from the Artisans worlds like Dark Hollow.

"They don't look like frogs to me. These things have tails, and frogs don't. Also, shouldn't they be a bit smaller?" She asked.

"Well in your Home World, they are. But these are the more deadly and bigger versions. And now they're going mad due to the Gnorc presence, and due to us not being able to contain them." He said before going a little somber. "And this used to be a nice swamp. Those Gnorcs are gonna pay." He angrily said before flying off to battle the Gnorcs while also fighting the frogs as well.

"Well let's hope these frogs may be tamed once we're done here." Spyro said.

"I hope so too. At least so we won't fight them again." Ember said as they kept on going through the Misty bog. Where they both took out the armored Gnorcs on a bridge that turned to a stump with a hollow hole in the middle. That lead to another section that Rosco was going to.

But first they found a tree that they knew could have another Dragon inside. So they charged to the tree first, taking out another Gnorc that caught another chicken, which released a butterfly for Ember's Dragonfly to eat and heal from, before going forward through the bog.

***Small time skip***

They finally got to a crystal Dragon in the tree after going through what they both described, as the 'room of pain' without losing their lives, and surprisingly their Dragonflies since they both were sickly green.

First, they suddenly saw that there was three attack frogs in front of an entrance to the tree, which wasn't too hard for them since they took two of them out with their fire breath, before doing the same to the third one while making sure to avoid its tongue attack.

Then they entered the tree and saw that there was a room that was crawling with shielded Gnorcs and attack frogs. Much to their dismay as they already had problems with the frogs separately due to their tongues, and the Gnorcs due to their daggers and their armor, and now they had to deal with both of them in this room, while also noticing the crystal Dragon behind the stairs leading up to it.

What also didn't help either of them, was that Spyro charged in, thinking that the frogs couldn't really notice him charging through the Gnorcs to get to them, only to get tongue attacked by them since they heard his charging steps. They even used their tongues to slam him into the dirt, much to Ember's fury as she too took the frogs out.

It was a painful few minutes for both Dragons due to having to dodge and weave through the daggers, and the tongues from the attack frogs to torch the frogs and charge the Gnorcs, which had them both in pain from the attacks of running into the frog tongues after charging through the Gnorcs. It felt like karma decided to punish Spyro's hardheadedness.

Nevertheless, they took them all down, and they were able to keep their Dragonflies up as they both tiredly climbed up to the crystal Dragon. "In hindsight, I feel that I should've thought that through." He said, feeling a bit guilty for what they both suffered through in the 'room of pain'.

"Not to sound mocking, but where did the _'imagine the possibilities'_ thought pattern go? Out to lunch?" Ember asked. Which Sparx ended up echoing to Spyro.

"Wasn't you the one that said my hard-headed moves work best on armored Gnorcs?" Spyro reaponded to Sparx, who just rested on his head since he was too tired to come up with a retort. "And don't worry Ember, I hope that I'll be sure to think about how to fight properly, before we execute our plan against these Gnorcs. Good idea?"

"Of course Spyro. I always liked your ideas." She said before going up to the crystal Dragon.

"And Ember. I'm sorry that you got hurt too." He said.

"Apology accepted. Let's just be careful so that we'll be intact by the end of our journey. _And hopefully by the time we have a wedding._" She said the last part quietly with a smile, before she shattered the crystal and releasing Damon.

Damon had olive green scales with a yellow underbelly, with a purple beard and four horns that was hidden under his large hat. He wore a dark green cloak like shirt, small glasses that he reads out of, and a travel sack that he holds with his tail. He also held a round potion bottle with his hands.

Out of all the Beast Maker Dragons that happened to be like barbarians at least in both the Artisan and Magic Crafter's eyes, Damon was the least barbaric and most scholarly of the Beast Makers. Especially since he happened to be more into studying the creatures both big and small, and studying their life in the swamp. Not only that, but he also happens to be a professor, who makes potions for the Beast Makers, much like the Magic Crafter potion makers, which led to rumors that he was a Magic Crafter born dragon that moved to the Beast Makers since he was more willing to get dirty for a specimen, than they are.

It had yet to be seen if it's true or not, but the Beast Makers claim that he's definitely born as one of them.

"Thanks to you both, for releasing me. It seemed like I was trapped in crystal since I was both your ages." He said.

"Oh no." Both Dragons said, both out of concern for him if what he said was true, and out of annoyance. Which would have them both feeling sorry for him if it was, as it would feel a lot like forever getting trapped in crystal until now.

And they also said that for the latter reason too, being that they knew what was coming next, which is the inevitable old person lecture since Damon was also an elderly Dragon.

"Why I remember…"

"Uh elder Damon, sorry to interrupt, but uh, there are Gnorcs to torch, and all that! So I better get going!" Spyro said.

"O-of course! We might not have time to listen to your stories, at least not until we torch those Gnorcs first. You'll understand." Ember said while both of them hopped up the stairs to exit the tree cave and collect more Gems.

"So, GOTTA GO!" Both Dragons chorused as they both galloped and glided back to the main section of the Misty Bog while taking the remaining Gems of the tree before venturing onwards through the Misty Bog.

Where they now were going to the hollow stump, and had a few moments to prepare for the leap inside of the stump.

Before that though, they made conversation. "So Ember, what's it like living in the Dream Weavers?" he asked. Though he made visits to that realm with his friends, he didn't really get an opportunity to learn about Ember's life there.

"It was alright. I get to live with a rich family there, regardless of some annoyances of being asked out by the other young Dragons, and it was a beautiful place. At least more beautiful than this Home World." She said with distaste on the last part.

"I agree, and I'm glad that's our next destination after this."

"I'm glad too. It's gonna be so nice to be home again. Even though it's possibly in trouble too." Ember said a bit sadly, hoping that the Gnorcs haven't taken it over completely, or worse, destroyed it.

Which Spyro noticed, which had him putting a comforting wing on her back. "Don't worry Ember. We'll help you save your home and your Home World from those Gnorcs. I promise." He said with conviction.

Ember ended up blushing at the comforting wing on her back courtesy of Spyro, before she smiled at him. "Thanks Spyro, I'm happy that I have a friend like you, Cynder, and Flame." She said.

"No problem." Spyro said before they finished their conversation and jumped down the hole of the stump, and to more of the section of Misty Bog.

"AAAHH-" ***Chomp***

Where suddenly, after at least five steps, Ember ended up getting eaten by the bush with teeth that came right out of no where. Now she was in its mouth and Spyro was in shock and horror at the sight of it.

Not only that, but he had to fight the other bushes with teeth to protect himself, which had Ember left to the mercy of the plant that was currently eating her.

"It can't be happening! EMBER!" He called out in horror and sadness as he nearly got rid of the squad of bushes that he fought against. Hoping he can save her before she get's eaten and digested.

He was able to take out almost all the bushes, when he was able to charge the bush in the gut, which made the bush spit out Ember, now mucus covered but still alive as she gasped in shock while her Dragonfly was gone.

That left at least three bushes left, and Spyro ended up running to her side to protect her. "Ember! Are you okay?!" He asked as he wished he saw the bush coming.

What happened next was that Ember looked ahead at the remaining bushes, now crimson red in the face as she stared at them with her teeth gritted. Which was usually the sign of anger that Spyro and his friends took warning at the sight of. Especially if somebody makes a mess of her pretty scales that she seems to treasure and keep clean and shiny with her jewelry.

And none of the quartet, would want to make her mad after seeing her in action.

"YOU! RUINED! MY! SCAAAAAAALES!" She screamed out like a demoness dragon. Before she then zoomed right at the remaining bushes as fast as possible, before she then flamed them all one by one as they started to attempt to run from her in horror, only for all of them to fail due to her speed. Which is what makes her fearsome in battle, since she is faster then them all in a sprinting run, (At least in her berserker state.) and that makes escaping from her next to impossible.

In the next few seconds, the room was now empty with only Spyro and her in the room as he looked on in amazement and surprise, while she breathed a little heavily, before shaking herself in hopes to get the mucus off of her scales.

"Wow! That was amazing!" He said, pleasantly surprised at what happened in front of him.

Her mucus problem temporarily forgotten, she turned to Spyro with a smile. "Thank you. I'm glad that you liked it. And don't worry, I'll make sure to live and fight for you until Gnasty's gone." She said happily as she trotted to him. Before she put her comforting wing on him too.

Regardless of what's left of the mucus and the smell, he still accepted the wing, before he and Ember continued onwards through the Misty Bog to another Crystal Dragon that they freed, before continuing on through the misty bog.

After taking out another chicken, and giving Ember back her Dragonfly while she continued to shake the bush's mucus off, they came across a bunch of Gnorcs and attack frogs bearing down on them. Which they prepared to fight against even though their Dragonflies were green, meaning two more hits will be the end of their journeys. But they braced themselves for the wave coming, not caring if they're gonna go down since they'll both take as much of the Gnorcs with them, that is if they can't retreat back to the Homeworld.

Suddenly, they ended up hearing heavy hooves beating on the ground, before they then saw a small herd of boars charging at the frogs and the Gnorcs and stampeding over all of them. One of them looking at both Dragons with confusion before respectfully snorting at them before continuing on. All the boars were lead by Rosco who shepherded them all against the Gnorcs and attack frogs.

"You can thank me later little ones, be sure to continue your journeys while I deal with them! Oh and be sure to rescue Bubba too! He might need help!" Rosco said as he continued to shepherd the boars against the Gnorcs.

The duo didn't need to be told twice, since they both saw a crystal Dragon that was next to the podium that returns them home. So they rushed to it to shatter the crystal and release Bubba.

Bubba was blue scaled, with thorny growths all over his torso, his shoulders, his tail, and his wings. He wears a fur cloth on his shoulders that connected to his bone necklace which gave him a barbarian flare to him, that is helped by the scars that decorated his cyan blue underbelly.

Which is what Bubba happens to be, a barbarian that cannot be defeated by any Gnorc or beast that fights against him. Which made him look invincible and lead to his fame and respect among the Beast Makers and Peacekeepers, and dread among the Gnorcs and other beasts who think twice before fighting him. Not to mention how boisterous and bombastic he is to the point where Spyro himself expressed finding Bubba to be the best Beast Maker Dragon he ever met.

Something that Bubba reciprocates.

"I'll tell you both of what to do with those Gnorcs and the frogs, SMASH THEM SPYRO AND EMBER!" He suddenly shouted as he threw away the leaf he had near his mouth. "Stamp them out and squish them and squash them until they're pancakes! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Hehe. How bout charge them and flame them. We are Dragons after all." Spyro sassed to Bubba.

Who winked at him while giving him a thumb up in response, regardless of getting sassed by him as it wasn't disrespectful. "That too!" Was what he said before joining the battle that Rosco and the boars was in against the Gnorcs.

Spyro and Ember proceeded to explore more of the Misty bog, collecting all the Gems from the last of the Gnorcs after charging them down like bowling pins, and then getting back to the return home podium to return to the Home World in hopes to restore their Dragonflies, then possibly join Flame and Cynder in the next world.

* * *

Which is the Tree Tops. The world that they all believed was gonna be quite the hardest world to traverse for Gems and Dragons due to how Dragonlet unfriendly it is designed, so they all decided to unite for just this world before the boss of Beast Makers, being Metalhead.

Already, they ended up meeting up with a thief in a cave in the tree, only this time he was now wearing yellow cloth. Much to their dismay. "Dang it! More of them?!" Cynder said.

"At least this time, they're in different colors… and they don't have eggs this time." Spyro said, feeling that at least he gets some changes to chasing thieves.

The quartet chased after the thief, only for them to lose sight of it after a brief chase due to the strongarm apes getting in the way. After taking them out, and after a few minutes of roaming on the aptly named tree tops, they already felt that they saw some supercharge paths with the glowing arrows, and they felt a mix between excitement and dread. Since they enjoyed supercharging in the Magic Crafters world on their prior visits, and they still enjoyed supercharging now. But they also knew that judging by the distances between the trees that they could reach if only they could fly, the supercharge paths were the only way to get across the seemingly endless space below them, to the other trees, considering how massive the world is.

Which is what made the Tree Tops so unfriendly to Dragonlets like them. Especially since they couldn't really control their supercharge very well.

And that was when they noticed that they were possibly about to go through what they can describe as 'That one world' that they might not want to visit again. (Unless they can fly first though.)

They decided to follow eachother to the middle of the Tree Tops, before they split up into different directions to speed up the collecting of the Gems.

Spyro and Cynder followed the path that they guessed the thief would take through the Tree Tops, and freeing Dragons while they're at it, while Flame and Ember chose a different path to chase another thief on. And freeing Dragons that they meet along the way too.

Spyro and Cynder ended up going through the path on the tree, taking out the apes along the way, whether it was the strongarms that kicked at them, which connected onto Spyro and turned Sparx blue, or the smaller ones that threw bananas at them, which ended up hitting Cynder too when she turned the corner after Spyro dodged the throw and turned Spryte blue.

"OW! Are you kidding me? How does that hurt?!" Cynder asked hurt and confused, while Spyro merely shrugged after clobbering the smaller ape in revenge. Before they ended up climbing to the top of one of the trees that was basically flat, while having a platform that aimed at another tree that they felt was close enough to glide to once they judged the distance.

So they made sure that they got the Gems first, before gliding there, and after noticing a tree island in the distance, they ended up seeing a crystal Dragon on there. Which they knew they had to free, but first they had to break the crystal on the tree island that they were on. Which they did, to release Lyle.

Lyle is light lime green scaled with a bright maroon underbelly, and segmented wings. He wore a necklace that happened to have a pair of curved fangs from a large beast, and he was holding a fruit that both of them could see is a Dragon fruit.

Lyle, like Cyprin, is a Dragon farmer of the Beast Makers. Only instead of farming the oats and barley like Cyprin does, he farms for the trees that grows the Dragon fruit like the one in his hand. Also like Cyprin, he doesn't appreciate anybody trespassing on his property without his permission, regardless of if it's a Gnorc or a Dragon. Beyond that though, he is also a friendly Dragon.

"Greetings Spyro and Cynder. Say, do any of you know about the supercharge?" He asked.

"Of course we do." Spyro said.

Well good, because if you want a tour of the Tree tops, don't just stop at one supercharge." He said, before handing both Dragons a pair of smaller Dragon fruit as thanks. Both of whom ended up eating the Dragon fruit, thinking of the fruit as yummy, which makes up for the swamp's shortcomings, before thanking him as he flew back to the Beast Makers world to join the freed Dragons in tearing down the metal yards.

After that, Spyro and Cynder wondered how to get to the island tree in the distance.

Meanwhile, Ember and Flame ended up gliding to another tree that looked like a hill fortress with huge wooden stakes, where they tried to chase another thief that wore red. Only to lose him after another brief chase, so they just climbed upwards and saw another crystal Dragon that they broke to release Isaak.

Isaak is a lanky Dragon who is green scaled with maroon wings. He wears wristbands and he has purple feathers on his necklace, while he also wore small jewelry on his horns. He also wields a staff with a crab claw on top of it.

Isaak is one of the more wizard-like of the Beast Maker Dragons. Casting spells from his crab claw staff that a Magic Crafter would be impressed at seeing, even though he also hits his enemies with it. He may be a wizard, but he is also among those that doesn't hesitate in getting dirty if it means they'll protect their home.

"Ember, Flame, if you both jump at the end of the supercharge ramp, you'll both will really go far." He said.

"We're all over it!" Flame said, feeling both excited and nervous in trying out the Tree Tops supercharge alongside Ember. If only to see if he could have as much fun with the supercharge before it goes downhill for all of them.

So after Isaak left for the Home World, they both charged down the supercharge path to where the ramp aimed into the cave on one of the trees, barely noticing a purple shape passing by to their left while they were in the air as they headed to the mouth of the tree cave.

Which from the view of the outside, had a strong chest inside that both of them knew couldn't stand up to their supercharge as they charged through it, shattering it like glass. Now they had to deal with the three apes, two of which were strongarms, that was also in the tree cave. Which they easily torched. Even though one of them tried to throw a bunch of bananas at Ember, she learned from her snowball experience back in Ice Cavern and dodged the bananas before torching the smaller ape as Flame torched the big ape.

Now they got to a supercharge path that they used, in hopes that they could reach the red thief that they guessed could've used the path to get to the tree island that it was aiming to. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough running speed, and the very top of the tree's island that had huts on it was too tall to where they had no choice but to merely glide to a lower part of the tree that was next to it, where the return home podium was.

They both looked up and frowned angrily after hearing the red thief laughing at them, since he has the high ground and they don't. So they knew that they had to think of a plan to get to the top of the tree and give the red thief what he deserves.

So they retreated back to the ramp that they came from via whirlwind. Then they had to think of a plan to jump higher to get to the top and get that red thief. But how?

That was when Flame saw a path on the tree under the entrance that they were on when they first entered the world. That path oddly had no arrows on it to show that it was a supercharge spot, and instead it looked like a generic path. Yet it looked like from where he stood, that it could help both of them with the red thief. Which had him starting to grin on the inside when he had an idea of what to do, even though he also hoped it'll work.

"Hey Ember, follow me."

"Why Flame? Do you have an idea?"

"You betcha." He said as coolly as he could, before gliding to the arrowless path with Ember, and walked along it till the whirlwind was in view. "Good thing that came up, now my idea can be pulled off easier." He said before using it alongside Ember to levitate to the top of the whirlwind and to the entrance of the first tree's cave.

"So Flame, why are we going through this path again?" She asked.

"It's a little complex, but it's also simple. We're going to use the same supercharge path that we just used," He said pointing at the one aiming at the tree cave. "And we're going to use it to go to that path that we were on," He said now pointing at the arrowless path below them. "And it should aim us to the same path to that tree," He then pointed at the tree path that they glided to the arrowless path from. "Which will send us to the tree island with the huts on it where the red thief is, and we might have enough speed to actually reach the island. Once we do that, then the thief is all ours." Flame said smiling, feeling that this plan could work.

"Not to sound doubtful, but are you sure that'll work?" Ember said a little nervously.

"Trust me. Even I'm doubting that it'll definitely work. But hey, it's worth a shot." Flame said.

"Okay. Let's go." She said with a smile, before following Flame back to the supercharge spot.

On the way there, they met Spyro and Cynder, who told them that they're attempting to get to the tree island in the distance to save the Dragon there, and to roast the green thief there too. While both Flame and Ember told both of them about the idea that Flame had, and telling them that the red thief was on the other tree island too, and that they found the return home podium, before wishing each other luck as they went their separate ways for now.

Where once they were back at that ramp, Flame ended up charging down with Ember close behind. Once they were about to jump off the ramp, Flame charged to his right and jumped to the right aiming at the arrowless path on the tree with Ember doing that too as she followed him through the path he took, wondering if that'll lead both of them to the thief as they started to pick up speed. It was not long when they went into a cave which turned and led them to the other end of the cave, which had its own ramp at the end of it. Which they used to jump straight to the ramp leading to the island with the red thief. What they didn't expect though was that there would be log stakes that could've blocked them and had them falling into the abyss below, but they were able to clear it as they now got on the supercharge ramp.

Where they both used their newfound speed of the supercharge to run to the ramp, and took off of it to the tree island, now able to reach it as they both landed with a screeching halt on it. Even though they didn't land at the same time on it as Flame was the first to land. And after gathering his bearings, he laughed for a minute in celebration, "WAHH! OOF!" when Ember also landed on the island with a screeching halt but she couldn't stop in time as she accidentally collided with Flame, and fell down onto the floor in a tangled heap next to one of the huts.

Flame was stunned by the collision as he wondered what hit him as he looked around, only to see Ember's eyes staring back at him, then he realized that he was in a similar position like back in High caves. Only this time, the supercharge was the reason why instead of the cave spiders, and it was 'Ember' that caused the collision instead of himself. That caused both Dragons to blush at that.

It was a minute of them laying like that, when they both separated as they both tried to gather their bearings at what just happened. While Starr and Sira were stifling their laughter at the sight of what happened.

"Um… uh… Sorry." She said embarrassed. Even though she hiddenly liked the feeling.

"That's… that's alright." He said also embarrassed, yet enjoying the feeling of Ember in his arms.

Though Ember did wish that she was like that with Spyro, she didn't really mind that it was Flame that she was that close to. In fact, she did have some feelings for Flame as well, though not to the extent of her feelings for Spyro. She did like Flame if only for his adorable attempts to be like Spyro. And as of now, she was impressed that he was able to come up with the plan that had them able to reach the rest of the Gems and the red thief, to where her feelings for Flame started to grow a bit.

"I admit it, I… kind of liked the feeling." Flame said, much to Ember's surprise.

"Really?!" She asked.

"Yep. I liked… being this close to you Ember. I hope that you don't mind." He said embarrassed, and hoping that Ember won't rail at him.

"Of course not." She said, now leaving Flame surprised.

"Really?"

"Of course. I admit… I liked the feeling too." She said blushing.

"Oh. That's nice. Actually, better than nice." He said happily. While both Starr and Sira were resisting the urge to tease both Dragons about the feelings they have.

But they had to leave the rest of their conversation for later. Because they were aware of the red thief that they were after on the island, and the thief was looking on in horror at the sight of the two ticked off Dragons now bearing down on him, and there was nothing he can do to escape them. He was merely at their mercy.

"Right now though, how about we show that thief why he should never laugh at a Dragon. Don't you agree?"

"Oh yes, I do concur." Ember said giggling as they both now walked to the thief as he tried to beg for mercy. It's too bad that he got none from both of them as they let loose their wrath on him and took his purple gem. (Which is worth twenty-five red Gems.)

Meanwhile with Spyro and Cynder, they made some attempts at trying to get to the Dragon on the tree island in the distance. Only for them to fail and merely end up with them going to the other trees, or being forced to glide to the safety of the empty roofless tree, or the arrowless path of the tree that they began their journey in Tree Tops on, which they met Ember and Flame on.

Now they were both in thought of what to do to get to the tree island in the distance, and finish their long annoying time in Tree Tops and then take out the boss, before moving on to the Dream Weavers.

Spyro though was also monologuing about his lack of success of getting to that tree island in the distance as he continued to stand on the edge of the tree top platform as he calculated the trajectories, and other Artisan thoughts that he was not really that good at due to his hard headed nature, trying to figure out how to use the supercharge ramp close to him to get to the tree island.

"I just don't get it!" He said swiping at the ground in frustration. He was able to explore enough of the Tree Tops at least enough, and yet he had no clue about how to get there. He was just stuck.

Could this be the obstacle that would be the death of him?

"Hey Spyro?!"

Could he have to retreat to the Beast Makers and find help? Even though it's embarrassing for him since he was a Peacekeeper by heart even though he was Artisan by blood, and Peacekeepers like him are merely the ones who never gives up and just soldiers on. And yet regardless of the hundreds of Gnorcs slain, thousand of Gems collected, all twelve eggs found and taken back, and at least over fifty Dragons rescued… and yet this is what takes out Spyro?

"Earth to Spyro?!

All because of what he lacked in something that could've made this world a cake walk, being FLIGHT!? He was a Dragon, he had wings to glide with, and yet being able to fly is able to elude him due to his young age? Why was it so hard for him? Why can he only glide? Sure he loved gliding, feeling the wind on his scales and his wings, soaring through the sky and the clouds, nothing could top that. (Other than flying, and torching Gnorcs as well.) But he knew that there's a difference between flying and gliding, being that he can go wherever he wants once he flies, while he has limited movement in the air when he glides. And that is why Tree Tops became a pain in their scales. '_Seriously Spyro, your a young Dragon! And yet your wings cannot support you, so why are you trying? Oh right, you can't just leave him there till you grow up, can you? So why don't you try-_"

"SPYRO! ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Cynder yelled out as she shook Spyro by his shoulders. Which snapped him out of his monologuing.

"Whoa Cynder! Way to scare a Dragon half to death there! What do you want?" He said.

"I trying to ask you if that could help." Cynder said, trying not to laugh, before pointing Spyro to a secret ramp that was to the right of the supercharge path, which could be barely seen from where they were standing, wrapped around the side of the tree, and seemed to shoot upward above the supercharge and seems to aim at the tree island in the distance.

"Wow Cynder, You're a genius!" Spyro said before giving her a respectful kiss on her snout, making her blush. "Now we might be finally done with Tree Tops and ready to take out the boss and then leave for the Dream Weavers!"

"Well, not to sound doubtful, but where are you gonna get the supercharge for this? After all, it doesn't look like it has arrows on it, even though it looks like a nice launch. But can you actually-"

Watch me! Think you can keep up?" He asked challenging Cynder.

"Try me." She said challenging him back, before they then took the supercharge ramp, and launched themselves to another tree, then to another supercharge path on another tree regardless of Spyro clumsily landing there, before they both built enough of the supercharge speed, and veered as right as hard as they could to the secret ramp that aimed at the tree island before launching off of it too.

Then they both glided to the tree island with grins on their faces as they were able to reach the tree island. Which had both of them relieved and happy that they're now nearly done with the Tree Tops, as they were now able to reach the crystal Dragon, now they just broke the crystal Dragon to release another Dragon.

That Dragon being Jed. Who had maroon scales with markings on them like a shaman, while being one of the few Dragons that has feathery wings while most had leathery wings. And he wore the attire of a shaman, with a necklace that had a slit reptile eye on it, as well as a headband that also has a slit reptile eye on it, and he held a staff with a beak on top of it.

Jed was a shaman like Cleetus, and Claude. Only while Claude was a warriorlike shaman, Jed was more of a wizard-like shaman, casting spells like the Magic Crafter and Dream Weaver Dragons do, and being good at it too. Even though he is also a chef of the Beast Makers, his specialty being birds like toucans, and others.

"That was quite a ride Spyro and Cynder, you both have learned quite a lot since you were both young gliders." Jed said.

"Yeah well, you could've found an easier spot to get stuck, than this." Spyro said exasperated, while Cynder nodded in agreement.

Jed ended up shrugging at that. "Sorry young ones, you can blame Gnasty for why I'm here." He responded before flying back to the Beast Makers to assist in the tearing down the metal yard.

All while both Cynder and Spyro ended up catching their breath while Spyro started to smile. He felt that he was getting better at gliding, which if he keeps going, then it won't be long before the ability to fly would be all his. And hopefully his three friends.

"Ahem." Cynder said.

"Yes Cynder? What do- oh right." He said, realizing that he should thank her for pointing out the ramp to him. "Thanks Cynder. Jed possibly would've been screwed if you didn't tell me about that ramp."

"No problem Spyro. Just glad to help. As well as to repay you for your help back in Alpine Ridge." She said, smiling at him.

"Well, your welcome. I'm glad to help you too. Cause that's what friends do, right?" He said.

"Yep._ Although I hope we'll be more than that once our journey is over._" Cynder said the last part to herself.

A stick breaking ended up catching their attention, causing them to turn and see the green thief as he tried to go towards the whirlwind, but with both Spyro and Cynder in the way of it, the thief had no where to run from the two Dragons. And all of them knew it.

Which had both Spyro and Cynder grinning at each other as they were ready for their revenge against the thief for giving them trouble by taking refuge on the tree island that was far away from their gliding. All while taunting them for it, and now he knew he was screwed, and karma was gonna bite him hard as both Spyro and Cynder ended up letting loose their own wrath on him as they both took the purple gem from him too.

Now they just glided back to the trees and collected all of the remaining Gems alongside Ember and Flame, before all of them got back to the main Home World.

* * *

The Dragon quartet was now in the Boss's world after they healed their Dragonflies, which they learned was the main operation base, and had the head honcho of why the Beast Makers was now made into a metal yard. That Boss being Metalhead. Who was rumored to be a Gnorc that was turned into a robot, and now he is the fourth boss that the quartet was about to face off against. Just so they'll free the Beast Makers from the Gnorcs.

Once they entered a courtyard, they saw what looked like a castle in front of them, which they believed belonged to Bruno since he's the high chief, they saw some strongarms kicking the smaller apes after they curled up into a ball, causing them to roll like bowling balls which the Dragons were able to avoid, causing the banana ape to crash, and leave behind a gem after they vanished. Even though they felt that the strongarm apes were going to do it again with the other ones. Which they ended up noticing were now wearing what looked like buckets on their heads as well as some armor, which they knew would protect them from their fire breath, so they all agreed to merely charge down the smaller ones.

They quickly climbed up the stairs and quickly took out the strongarms before they could kick the Dragons, all while avoiding the banana throwing apes by either jumping over them, or rolling to the side. All while collecting the Gems.

Including from the alcove that they all noticed had a bar missing, which had them curious if they could get to the other end of the gate and see if there are some more of the Gems that they could get. So Spyro volunteered to go in while they all take care of the rest. So Spyro risked falling in the murky water and glided to the other end after landing on the small land on his end, and sure enough there was a room inside, where he ended up climbing up the stairs of the room to where the chests are as he charged them down, while going to the other end of the room to take out the other chests, before climbing back up again and seeing a key, which he picked up and then got out of the room by going back down and using the whirlwind to exit the room and landing on some roofs of some houses, where he collected more Gems there.

After going back onto land, he searched for his friends through the courtyard, until he found them waiting for him near the entrance to the large castle after a small search. "Hey guys, so what did I miss?" He asked.

"Not too much Spyro, just collected the Gems, and now we're about to free this Dragon from crystal." Flame said.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's free the last Beast Maker, then we're kicking that Metalhead's butt!" He said as he and his friends did just that.

Freeing Sadiki, who has bright purple violet scales with a yellow underbelly and lower jaw, who has four horns, brownish wings, gold spots on his scales like golden paint, a large tail that he uses like a club, and he wears a necklace that has a slightly closed slit reptile eye. And he wields a staff with a bird skull and what looked like a mane on the top of it.

Sadiki is also a shaman who is also wizard-like due to his more colorful scales and his magic casting was basically strong, which made him Bruno's right hand Dragon guardian, alongside Claude. Just so that nothing that is an enemy of the Beast Makers would get past either of them to get to Bruno.

"That boss in there is all charged up to meet you all. So I recommend practicing caution in fighting Metalhead." Sadiki said.

"Don't worry Sadiki, we won't let you down. Though I'm guessing that we cannot use our charging, or our fire to beat him?" Spyro asked.

"Obviously, but there's good news. See those power poles in there?" Sadiki pointed at the power poles that decorated the arena inside. Which happened to be at least twelve. "I heard from the Gnorcs that were building him that these things power Metalhead. So attacking them should disrupt his power supply." He said.

"Wow, thanks Sadiki." Flame said.

"No problem." He said before flying off to the Beast Makers Home World. "And we'll be here once our work is done in the Home World!" He said in the middle of flight.

Now the Dragon quartet got in the room in the castle, to come face to face with Metalhead himself. Who had a body that was 100% metal as his name proclaimed, with horns that curved up, electric diodes on his shoulders that seems to take the electricity from the poles, green glowing eyes that had a menacing look, a gauge on his chest on his right breast, a mohawk on his head that resembles a sawblade, and his left arm had a cannon where his hand should be, while his right one had a hand on it with four fingers.

When the Dragons got onto the arena with the power pylons on it, the robot ended up focusing on the quartet. "**Analyzing:** _Hostiles detected._ **Objective:**_ Destroy Four Brave Dragons._ **Goal:**_ Enslave Dragons for Gnasty Gnorc. Must exterminate Four Brave Dragons._" Metalhead said as he prepared to fight the quartet.

"I'm guessing that robot is more down to business than the other ones. Let's get ready!" Spyro said as the three Dragons also braced themselves for their fight against Metalhead.

Who started off the fight with his laser cannon that shot out bolts of electricity in a spread pattern trying to shock the Dragons, even though they already dodged the bolts, now they were running around the arena to charge down the power pylons. With Spyro taking out two alongside Flame, while Cynder and Ember took down two as well, leaving only four left.

"**Query:** _Power decreasing. Must fight harder._ **Firing:** _Shock scatter cannon._" He said as he continued to shoot off his bolts, which the Dragons were able to dodge, even though both Spyro and Cynder got shocked, turning their Dragonflies blue. But they kept on running around for the pylons to break them.

It wasn't an easy process since the power pylons did end up electrifying while they fueled Metalhead, which Flame learned the hard way as he ended up charging against the pylon while it glowed red while electrifying and fueling Metalhead, which shocked him and turned Sira blue. "Ouch! Let's avoid the red pylons until they turn green, okay guys?!" He called out.

"**Firing:** _Sonic cannon._"

"No problem!" The three Dragons chorused as they ran and dodged Metalheads other attacks, being his sonic attack that they felt would damage them and which happens to be loud too. Or so they believe.

Then Metalhead also used his third attack. "**Firing:** _Strongarm minion._" He said as he had a strongarm in his hands which he used to throw like a bowling ball at the Dragon quartet, while little did he know, he also knocked down the pylons too when the minion collided with the pylons. Leaving Metalhead with two less pylons charging him, and only having two left.

"Hahahah! He saved us some of the trouble! Now let's finish it!" Spyro said, before he and the quartet ended up charging down the pylons before Metalhead could attack back to defend them. Causing him to start to turn sluggish due to the less power charging him.

"**New** **Objective:** _Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!_" Metalhead said as he ran through the halls and deeper into the castle with Spyro and his three friends in pursuit after they collected the Gems from the stairway where the minions used to be as they believed.

Now they were outside of the castle where another more smaller castle was behind Metalhead, and they were now ready for the second round against Metalhead as they saw another twelve pylons.

But first, Ember had to put the key to good use and open the chest that happened to be behind the slime waterfall to the left of the arena, which grossed Ember out. Now it was the three Dragons against Metalhead.

"**Objective completed:** _Retreated to next arena._ **New objective:** _Destroy Four Brave Dragons_. **Calculating chance of victory against Dragons: **_99%_"

"How about you recalculate that chance! I'm sure it'd say 0% of victory when going against all of us!" Spyro responded.

"**Response:**_ Calculating could be done, yet it'd still give me same response._ **Question: **_Has boasting ever worked for you?_"

"Of course it has! Toasty, Dr. Shemp, and even Blow hard got what they deserved before you. What makes you any different? Oh wait, your just a metal head, yet it seems you have no brain, because you're fighting us!" Spyro said.

"**Correction:** _I'm stronger than Toasty and Dr. Shemp combined. Blow hard has only spells, Dr. Shemp has staff and armor, Toasty has sheep dogs. Metalhead has more better weapons. And is more dangerous than them. Which makes me more dangerous than them._ **Response: **_Metalhead is superior. I shall exterminate Dragons to prove it! Setting weapons to kill! It is go time!_" Metalhead then shot the lightning bolts at the three Dragons, who then tried to dodge them, but they all got shocked by them due to the larger spread that they didn't expect, as all of their Dragonflies turned green.

"NO! GUYS! SPYRO! FLAME! CYNDER!" Ember yelled out after getting back onto the arena to help, only to see the Dragons getting shocked, and brought down to their knees. "You'll pay for that Metalhead!" Ember said as she got the initiative to charge down the power pylons, being able to break seven in her fast charging berserk state. Which ended in her accidentally charging into a red pylon as it charged Metalhead, turning Starr blue as she put more effort into running into at least one more power pylon when Metalhead grabbed her in his hands.

"EMBER!" Flame yelled in terror as he saw Ember getting caught in Metalhead's grip as she struggled to breathe in Metalhead's crushing grasp, even coughing at least a couple drops of blood leaking out of her mouth, before he then threw her to them, with her Dragonfly now green colored.

"Ember! Are you alright!?" Flame asked hoping that she'll survive her wound.

"I'll be alright. Besides, I was able to break eight of the power poles. So we should be able to take him out once the final four is broken." Ember said, wiping the blood off her chin.

"Then let's take them out and finish Metalhead off!" Spyro announced as they tried to charge down the pylons.

"**Firing: **_Strongarm minion._" Metalhead ended up grabbing another strongarm ape and throwing him like a bowling ball.

"Let's clear the way for that ape! He'll take out the remaining ones!" Spyro said as he and Cynder dodged the strongarm as it broke down two of the power pylons. Leaving two left.

Which Flame ended up breaking one, while leaving Ember with the last one, even though she was preoccupied with dodging Metalhead's sonic cannon. Which accidentally took out the last pylon.

"**Analysis:** _Power failing. Pylons broken. Systems… shutting… down._" Metalhead said as he started to power down, his eyes faded and turned off, he limped his arms, and he looked down at the floor even though he still stood up. Leaving the Dragons celebrating their victory against Metalhead.

"Yes! We did it! We're finally done with this swamp!" Ember said happily jumping around.

"No kidding, the Beast Makers were nice Dragons, but man this swamp stinks!" Flame said.

"I know, that smell of the murky waters, and the ooze, and the lack of showers are gonna be the death of me if we remain here for a few days. I'm glad that this is a short stay here." Cynder said.

"Not to mention the lack of any pretty atmosphere that this place had. Sure there was some pretty stuff to see here, like in Misty bog, Terrace Village and Wild Flight, but how can a swamp be pretty, and less gross?!" Spyro said exasperated and happy.

"You can't! It just can't happen." Cynder said sitting down.

"Precisely Cynder. It's just a swamp! A disgusting puss, and moss filled, fungus and bug infested, dark, gloomy, and oozy, forest of trees and huts! Who'd wanna live in it? Not me, it's just not fun!" Spyro said as his friends nodded in agreement. Little did they know, Metalhead was rising.

"It'd be cooler if we were in like a nice forest? Or some creepy gothic woods?" Cynder asked.

"Or even a jungle? Full of pretty flowers and animals, and vines to swing on like some jungle guy? Anything but a swamp, is the bottom line." Flame said, finishing their description of the Beast Makers.

"You said it." Ember said laughing a bit.

Suddenly… "_Emergency power on._ **Firing:**_ Shock cannon._"

"Wha- AAAAAAUUGH!" They all tried to say, only to get shocked by a lot of electricity coming from a revived Metalhead as he shocked them all with his cannon. Causing all of their Dragonflies to vanish as they all screamed in pain of getting electrocuted once again.

Not only that, but they all started to show their skeletons for a bit, before they all ended up falling to the ground, all charred by the attack as they started to smoke a bit. With all of them down as they twitched, yet unable to move as they laid there wounded and 'defeated'.

That was because, little did they all know, Metalhead was given some last minute modding due to their long journey through the Tree Tops, where he got some small packs on his lower back which gave him the power he needed to keep going at least for four minutes before going down after his power pylons get destroyed. Thus making him unstoppable for at least four minutes, unless the packs end up breaking.

Metalhead heard the cheers of the Gnorcs that was in the building behind him as he started to boast about killing the quartet.

"**Objective completed:** _Defeat the four Dragons. _**New mission:** _Report to Gnasty Gnorc of success._ **Query:**_ Soon no Dragon shall stand up to us. The new age of Gnasty Gnorc has begun._" He said scanning the arena for more Dragons.

"**Query:** _No Dragons in sight so far. Only formerly alive Dragons are in arena. Must report to Gna-_ **Analyzing:** _Sudden power increase detected._" Metalhead said as he looked down at the Four Brave Dragons. And saw them rising up on the floor.

"**Exclaimed question: _HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU ALL LIVE?!_**" Metalhead said, surprised that the Dragon quartet was rising from the floor. Not only that, but they're glowing slightly.

And the glow was getting brighter and brighter on them as they all glared at Metalhead. Like they ended up unlocking some hidden power in them. Which had the Gnorcs scurrying back into the building to hide behind him.

And they were about to unleash their power on Metalhead.

Then they ended up rising up a little higher to where they levitated on the ground as they spread out their wings, and then after the glow got to the brightest, and as they flapped their wings, they all ended up firing at the robot with electricity.

If Metalhead still had some Gnorc senses of touch, he would've been feeling a lot of burns all over his body, as well as screamed in pain while also making other sounds of getting shocked. "**Analyzing:** _System overload. System overload. Too much power in mainframe._" He said as he felt his circuitry going haywire at the feeling of the lightning going through him.

"**A**n**al**y**zin**g: **_S_y**_s_t_e_**_m_ _ov_e**_**rlo**a_d. _S_y_**st**em_ **_fai_**_l_**_in_**g. **_Ch_**_ar_**_g_e _ca_**_p_a**_ci_**_ty_ **_re_a_ch_**_ed_ and **_ove_**_re_xt_en_**_de_**_d_." Metalhead said as his speech box was also going haywire and crazy at the feeling of the lightning overcharging him to the point that his machinations were breaking down on the inside due to the overload. Metalhead also started to move around crazily because of his haywire state.

"**An**a**ly**zi**ng**: _**Sys**tem faili**ng**.** Sy**st**em**… crit**ic**a**l!****I di**e… so G**na**st_y w_i**ll** li**v**e. **Av**en**g**e… **m**e… Gn**as**_ty_…_" Were his final words, when Metalhead was now too overcharged to the point that his packs ended up breaking from the shock, and the eyes of Metalhead continued to blink on and off at a rapid pace to where they ended up going haywire. Before his head then ended up exploding, and ended up launching in the air before it then crashed back onto what was left of Metalhead, before he then stood motionless for a second, then fell down on the ground on his front before vanishing into thin air, leaving behind plenty of Gems.

Metalhead was defeated.

Spyro and his friends stayed in their glowing forms, before they ended up landing on the ground as their glows stopped. Now they were standing on the ground exhausted yet smiling victoriously at the fact that Metalhead was now done with, which means their journeys through the Beast Makers have finally ended. But they knew that there was Gnorcs in the building as they stared in horror at what happened to Metalhead.

"I can't believe it. M-metalhead was beaten." One Gnorc said.

"Oh dear… Gnasty is gonna be so mad at us for that failure." Another one said.

"But wait! Those Four Brave Dragons are exhausted and missing their Dragonflies! Surely we'll take them down, and Gnasty would be pleased at us. It would be worth Metalhead's demise if we do." Another said.

"Ah, yes! That'll work. Come on, let's take them down before they get their Dragonflies and their strength back!" The same first Gnorc said as they were walking out the building, ready to take on the Dragon quartet as they merely stared tiredly at the Gnorcs.

Before they could get closer though, they ended up hearing roaring and flapping wings getting closer at a fast pace. Which had them all looking up to see what they could describe as their worst horrors coming towards them.

An army of Beast Maker Dragons was coming their way from the sky, and they were all charging at the Gnorcs with malice and vengeance in their motions and smoke fuming out of their nostrils in preparation for breathing fire, as they closed in on the Gnorcs. And all of them had no way of retreating.

"RETREAT!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!

"MOMMY!"

"HEEEELLLLP!"

Each one screamed out loud in fear, some of them screaming like little girls as they tried to get back in the building, only for the Dragons to simply burn them, some breathing ice at them, some casting spells at them, and even crushing them under their feet like Bubba was, as they proceeded to destroy all the Gnorcs that was in the building, or couldn't even make it to the building.

It wasn't much of a battle, it was a massacre.

All while Spyro and his friends felt their consciousness leave them as they started to sway and lose their balance, before they ended up falling onto the arena floor. The final sight they saw before darkness took their vision was some of the Dragons getting closer to them, all having concern in their eyes. One of whom was Bruno.

* * *

"Spyro! Spyro! Are you okay!? Focus Spyro! Spyro!" Spyro ended up hearing a voice that drew out the last word at the O part, as he started to regain consciousness as darkness started to fade from his vision, causing him to see a blurry figure in his vision as he started to focus a bit.

Once he got his focus back to his eyes, the first thing he saw was the high chief of the Beast Makers himself. "B-Bruno?" He asked.

"Oh yes, he lives! Hey Spyro! Glad to see that you survived that intense battle that you and your friends got yourselves in! We were so worried!" Bruno said as Spyro tried to rise out of the bed, only to still feel pain on himself which kept him to the bed, then he noticed that he had bandages on himself that covered his burn marks.

"Easy there Spyro! That Metalhead's really done a number on you and your friends! Good thing that we got there when we did because we would've been given an earful from Nestor and all your friend's parents if we weren't able to save you all." Bruno said relieved as he was joined by his right hand Dragons being Claude, Sadiki, and Bubba as they all smiled down at him.

"W-what happened?" Spyro asked.

"Why, you won there boy!" Bruno said excitedly. "You and your friends won against Metalhead, and we were able to take out all the Gnorcs that was with him, and take back our swamp from those darn Gnorcs, before tearing down their metalyard, then rescuing you all after the battle ended. Gnasty oughta think twice before trying to conquer all of us now. That is, once we all give him what for!" Bruno said.

"And we have you to thank for that Spyro, as well as your friends." Bubba said happily.

That reminded Spyro. "My friends! Where's my friends!?" Spyro asked alarmed.

"They're all fine Spyro." Bubba said, much to Spyro's relief. "In fact, they're all in this hut with you. See for yourself." He said moving aside, showing Cynder, Flame and Ember, all bandage covered, but awake and looking at him with relieved smiles. Not only that, but they all had their Dragonflies back. Including Sparx himself as he flew next to Spyro and hugged his neck. Buzzing happily and relieved that Spyro was alive.

"Heheheh, nice to see you alive too Sparx." He said happily. "How are you all doing by the way?"

"We're still pretty sore from the shocking that Metal-butt gave us." Flame said, using his nickname for Metalhead, which he wished he was able to call him by during their battle. "But we're alright, we were just worried about you. Especially Cynder. Ouch!"

Cynder ended up blushing at what Flame said before slapping Flame with her tail. "The point is Spyro, is that all of us are alive, and hopefully we can make a quick recovery before we leave for the Dream Weavers." Cynder said smiling at Spyro as Flame rubbed his cheek. While on the inside, she was ecstatic that Spyro survived with her. As was Ember.

"And the Gnorcs are driven out? That means that the swamp is no longer theirs."

"Absolutely. I'm glad that they're gone, and hopefully we may rebuild our swamp the way it was before those darn Gnorcs were able to capture this place." Bruno said.

"And we all thank you Spyro, for helping us take back this place. So go ahead and rest, you earned it." Bubba said.

Spyro and his friends smiled back at the Beast Makers. "Thanks guys. I admit it, this place isn't that bad since we have you guys here." Spyro said. "I hope that this swamp could be more beautiful without all that ju- uh, uhh, AHH, AACHOO!" Spyro sneezed, causing him to shoot out something that he didn't expect to breathe out.

Electricity.

Which Bruno was able to dodge before looking back at Spyro with shock on his face. "S-spyro? Did you just… breathe lightning?" Bruno asked surprised.

"I did?" Spyro asked, before breathing out lightning again, which surprised his friends too as they looked on in shock. "WOW! I didn't think I could do that!" Spyro said surprised, yet grinning at his luck.

"I can't believe it! He can breathe electricity too. But I didn't think that he could do that for an Artisan." Cynder said, before she then looked at Flame who was also shocked. Before he also sneezed after aiming away from his friends, and suddenly electricity came out of his mouth too. Which shocked his friends since they didn't think he could to it too.

"Wow! I can do it too?!" He said, before doing what Spyro did, and sure enough, he breathed out electricity too. "WOW! That's so cool!" He said.

Soon the rest of the quartet tested the waters and breathed electricity too, which left them laughing happily at their luck as they started to breathe electricity too. While the Beast Makers in the hut ended up smiling at them for unlocking their lightning breath.

Then they ended up testing the waters again, and deciding to see if they can still breathe fire. So after the Beast Maker Dragons backed away a bit, they then saw all of them breathing fire again, then they breathed electricity again, showing that they can now breathe both fire and electricity, much to their amazement and joy. While the other Dragons wasn't that surprised since they never heard of a Dragon losing their fire breath after gaining the ability to breathe electricity. Now they just smiled as they witnessed the quartet laughing with joy at their luck.

Some time passed when the quartet ended up resting and recovering from their battle against Metalhead, when they packed up their stuff, as well as some Gems for safekeeping, before they were now in front of the balloonist as they prepared to go to the Dream Weavers.

"Thanks once again Spyro, for saving our Swamp from those Gnorcs. We hope that you and your friends can visit us someday after this Gnasty business is done and over with, and see our Swamp returned to it's former glory." Bruno said.

"And so that you and your friends shall see what it should look like without all that metal covering this place like some ugly paintjob." Bubba said.

"And we hope that we can show you around this place and give you a tour of more places in our swamp that you never been to last time." Cyprin said.

"Thank you guys. And we'll think about it." Spyro said as he and his friends prepared for their journey to the Dream Weavers. All of which was smiling at them for their hospitality. Especially while they were injured thanks to Metalhead. Soon they were on the balloon with Cray as they started to float away as the Beast Maker dragons waved goodbye to the Dragon quartet.

Now Spyro and his friends all smiled as they were now doing what they desired to do when they entered the Beast Makers. (Though they also desired to take out Gnasty too.) "_Finally we can get out of this swamp._" They all thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile… in the Dream Weavers.**

A Dragon that was covered in shadow ended up looking in the vision pool as he looked at the Dragon quartet in the vision with a small grin on his face. He didn't think that they would be able to take on this Metalhead, but they proved him wrong, and they caught his full attention when they were able to defeat Metalhead the way they did, and be able to breathe electricity too.

"The legends are true, the time has come." The Dragon said in his soft spoken English accent.

* * *

And done.

Whoa. That battle was intense was it? Well Metalhead is the best boss in the game even though he isn't that hard, especially since _he can take down his own power pylons_.

Now I'm sure that the fans of Spyro felt that the Beast Makers was 'that one home World.' (Other than the Dream Weavers that is.) So I hoped to represent that world by having even the dragon Quartet getting annoyed in going there.

Especially the Tree Tops. Which I'm sure that the fans view as '_that one level_', especially with the supercharging being possibly the only way to traverse the level to the other trees, and having one of the hardest to reach dragons (Other than the one in Haunted castle.) in Spyro history. Personally, that level isn't that bad to me since I know how to reach him, but I can see why lots of people aren't fond of Tree Tops.

Misty Bog is still pretty annoying though. Especially in the original with those dang frogs.

Now for anybody that is wondering who the dragon at the end of the story is, I'll give you a hint. Gary Oldman plays him.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

and once again, **I do not own spyro the dragon. It is owned by activision and toys for bob.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


	5. Dream Weavers world

**Disclaimer**: This is only a non profit fan based story. **Spyro the dragon is created by insomniac games, and is currently owned by activision, and toys for bob. Please support the official releases.**

Onto the story.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dream Weaver dangers.**

**Meanwhile in Gnasty's world…**

Gnasty Gnorc was in the middle of the hallways in his loot realm where he was in the middle of a meeting with some of the few gnorcs that was able to leave the Beast Makers homeworld shortly before Metalhead's demise. And the gnorcs were nervous to tell the news to Gnasty. Which was a tell tale clue to him that Metalhead might've failed to take out the dragons.

"So let me guess, Metalhead was unable to win the battle?" He said angrily.

"No boss. He didn't win." The Gnorc said.

Initially, Gnasty was hopeful that Metalhead might've won when he learned that he was receiving gnorc visitors to his place. And yet he just learned from his gnorcs that Metalhead has been defeated. Which had him hoping that at least it ended in a Pyrrhic victory, and that the four dragons also went down too. But he then ended up learning something that he never wanted to hear.

"A-and, about the dragons that we were sure might've died? T-they survived the battle… and are on their way to the Dream Weavers." The gnorc nervously said.

That had Gnasty feeling more livid at the news of the dragons surviving. As well as now feeling fear taking him, for he was sure that his minions could be able to beat the four dragons. And yet, they were still on the loose. Showing Gnasty that they're stronger than he thought, and that he has only one more strongest minion left to face them off. And if that minion fails, then that means he's next on their list.

And that made him pretty scared on the inside of the fact that he's gonna face them off if he's the last one standing. Which had him shivering. "_Can I actually beat them? Could I be strong enough to defeat those four dragons?_" He thought as he shivered. "_Could I be able to beat them, and the adult dragons? How can I? How can I defeat those four dragons?"_

"Uh, boss? Are you alright?" A gnorc asked.

That brought Gnasty back to the current times as he then glared at his minions as they all trembled under that nasty glare. "I want to know something." He quietly said.

"A-and… w-what is it, bo-"

"WHO WAS IN CHARGE OF BUILDING AND DEVELOPING METALHEAD?!" Gnasty yelled out, causing his gnorcs to flinch and back away in a panicked scramble.

"I-it was gnawty the bucktooth. He had a pretty intelligent b-brain regardless of the classic s-stereotype of being as dumb as a rock for his buck tooth." Another gnorc said.

"No it was Gnarl the aide, he should've told him to install a backpack onto M-metalhead sooner." Another said.

"I DON'T CARE WHO'S AT FAULT! IF THERE ARE ANYMORE ROBOTS THAT YOU CAN MAKE, THEN MAKE THEM!" Gnasty angrily yelled out.

"Ah yes, about that." The same first gnorc said.

"What?"

"We cannot make some more I'm afraid. Cause the d-dragons has taken back their s-swamp, and tore down our m-metal yard too. It seems that we might need to waste some more resources to make an army of these bots, that is if you don't mind us removing some metal off your buildings."

"Never mind then." Gnasty said, finding it impractical to build bots out of pieces of his fortress, whether taking pieces from Twilight Harbor, or Gnorc Cove. "We'll just have to count on our final strongest minion to fight against them. If not, then… I'll do it myself. NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

The gnorcs wisely did as he told them to as they scurried away from him. Once all of them were gone, Gnasty climbed up the steps to his private chambers, and ended up calling through a hotline in his room to call his final minion.

After he dialed on his phone, and after the tone was finished, he was able to call his final strongest minion. "Hello?" A raspy voice sounded on the other end.

"Hello, is this Jacques?" Gnasty asked making sure.

"Yes, it is I Jacques the magnificent, AND TERRIBLE!" He suddenly shouted on the line, forcing Gnasty to move the speaker away from his face so he won't get deaf.

On the other end of the phone, was a creature that plenty of gnorcs would find horrifying. (Not as scary as Gnasty though.) He was a jester-eques jack in the box character only without the box. Having green skin on his face, a long chin that curled forward a bit while having a wide Cheshire-like grin over it that had sharp teeth being shown, bright maroon wings that has plenty of tears all over like somebody tore off some of his wings, and he had sharp claw-like fingers that was covered with white gloves which also had tears. He wore a jester hat that covered the sides of his face, a long sleeved renaissance performer's shirt, and he had a spring under him where his legs should be.

And he was holding a phone that Gnasty was calling him from. And he was wondering what he was being called for.

"And what is thy bidding M-master?" He asked with a small giggle.

"Listen up Jacques. There are four young dragons that are gonna be coming your way in a little while."

"Young dragons? Oh I always wondered what dragons taste like." He said with another giggle.

"W-well… you're about to get your answer. But I want you to go to your post, and wait for these four dragons to come your way. Once they do, then, well you know what to do."

"Ooh yes. I'll kill them for you master Gnasty! And I'll show all those gnorcs how it's done, MY WAY!" He shouted again.

"Good then. One more thing, I heard some rumors that they can now breathe another element. So watch out for their other element once they meet you." Gnasty said.

"Okay master gnasty. You can count on me about that. And I endeavor not to let you down." Jacques said. "Anything else? Hmhmhmhmhmh!" He giggled again.

"Just one more thing. If you take them out, report back to me, and we shall counterattack those fire breathing beasts. And we shall use what's left of those 'Four brave dragons' as our morale shock. Then we shall create our new age of gnorcs with you as my great champion. As well as hopefully revive Dr. Shemp, Blow hard, and Metalhead. And no dragon can stop us. Understand?" Gnasty said.

"Roger that. I'll make sure to end those 'four brave dragons' and I shall get my just rewards. OVER AND OUT!" He shouted before hanging up, leaving Gnasty alone to his devices.

Where he ended up walking around his room, practicing his mace-like scepter swings. Making vertical and horizontal swings with his mace-like scepter. Trying to practice for his battle against Spyro and his friends. He was determined to fight them, and rid the worlds of the dragons, and create a new era for himself.

Then suddenly he sat down in a fetal position. Knowing that should Jacques fail in his mission against the four dragons, then he's next for fighting them. Which is much to his horror as he didn't really think through his spell casting on the dragons, and what could happen to him once he misses one, or in this case, four dragons. Which thinking about it, had him feeling scared of what's in store for him once he meets them in person.

But now all he can do is sit and sniffle, feeling the pressure of the fact that the four dragons are on their way to face him. And there could be little he can do about it other than fight back. Even though he knew that he might fail himself. So he had to make sure that he will not by practicing his combat. So he kept on going regardless of his horror by using his rage to continue his training for the four dragons. Even though he believed that he's not gonna win that time.

* * *

**Meanwhile… in a hidden location…**

A dragon was walking through the halls to a meeting place in the castle. He had green scales with an orangish beige underbelly, green spots, orange rocklike spines that went down his back, and his tail tip that looked like a morning star (A/N _The medieval weapon by the way._), that happened to look like a rock with large spikes sticking out. He wore a golden pauldron armor on his shoulder and forearm, his shins and feet, on his belt that he had wrapped around his waist which held a green cloth, as well as a bracelet on his tail, all of which had spikes on them, and he wielded a morning star weapon. Giving him two morning stars for weapons, and showing that he's a Peacekeeper.

He was going to a meeting that he was invited to after he felt a certain power, which came from the Beast Makers, which was shortly after he got frozen in crystal back in the Peacekeepers world and got freed by Spyro, and then he got an invitation from his friend awhile afterwards. Whom he was about to meet in the hidden room where meetings take place. He was nearly there as he thought about if the others felt it too. And if it's from the son of Nestor's as well as his three friends.

After making it through the doorway, he entered the room of the dragons and took a seat on the round table.

"I can see that you're a tiny bit late dear friend." A soft English voice said. Belonging to a dragon that just got illuminated by the sun after opening a window. Showing that he's a dragon with red scales and maroon spines and wings, and a beige underbelly and horns. He wore a wizard robe, or half of one on his left side which showed off the rest of his torso, and a belt. He also held a crystal ball in his hand that currently was showing thick mist. Showing that he's a Dream Weaver.

And there were other dragons that also got illuminated. Each of them showing themselves around the table, and what they look like.

Like a dragon with yellow scales and dark blue and yellow wings, having brighter yellow zig-zag mark patterns that looked like lightning bolts on his arms and legs and his tail, and having horns that curved upwards and had sparks being made on his horn tips. He wore a highway man's coat that was bluish gray, and another belt. Showing that he's Magic Crafter.

And a blue scaled dragon with white spines and horns that looked like they were icy in design, He wore a scarf and a long robe that is fluffy on the collar, showing that he's also a Magic Crafter.

And the other dragons were Nestor, Titan, Cosmos, and Delbin. Who also took a seat at the large round table alongside the dragons.

"Sorry that I was late Ignitus. There was a storm that kept me in my home in the Peacekeepers world." The green dragon replied in a deep baritone voice.

"Ah yes, storms are usually bad news. They don't help. They usually delay your trip. They often slow you down. They almost always waste your time. And so forth." The yellow dragon said.

"But nevertheless, you're now here Terrador, alongside my fellow guardians, as well those that have raised the four young dragons, and is also currently free from the crystal prison like us. All thanks to those four brave dragons." Ignitus said with a smile. "By the way, thank you for freeing me Volteer."

"Ah, it was nothing. Anything for a dear friend, a fellow chum, a brother in arms, and so on." Volteer said.

"But why would this Gnasty cast this spell on us? Doesn't he know that he's declaring war on us, which is a war that he'd be unable to win?" Terrador asked.

"I think it's cause he overestimated himself. He did have sort of an arrogant flare to him, thinking he's better than us." Cyril said.

"No, last I heard, is that one of us must've insulted him, called him bad names, pressed his sensitive buttons. And that made him angry, livid, enraged at us, leading him-"

"I don't care what possessed him into attacking us with that spell!" The red dragon said raising his voice a bit. "The point is that he has struck against us. And his gnorcs have attacked us too. But that's half a reason why we're having this discussion."

"What is the reason then? Does it involve the ones who freed us?" Terrador asked.

"Why yes it does." Nestor said. "You see, a little while ago, I was in the middle of exploring the Peacekeepers and Magic Crafters world alongside Delbin after attempting to do some damage checking and control in the Dream Weavers only to be driven out by this Jacques creature. It was in the Peacekeepers where we were helping with the cleanup there that we heard about Spyro's deeds there, and we were in the Magic Crafters, where we met Cyril shortly after being freed from his own crystal prison, when I felt a power surge in the Beast Makers world. Then next thing you know, I got a message from you, Ignitus. Then on the way to this room, I met Titan and Cosmos, who also got a message from you. And then Volteer was also here with you in this room."

"And now you arrive, Terrador." Titan said giving him a superior's salute, causing him to respond with his own to address his superior. "We're all now here and ready to discuss the power surge. Correct?"

"Yes, your correct Titan. As for what happened to cause the power surge, well I feel that I have to tell you all Nestor, Titan, Delbin, and Cosmos that it involves Spyro. As well as his three best friends." He said.

"Oh dear. Are they alright? Are they hurt?" Nestor asked worried as is Titan, Cosmos, and Delbin.

"They're merely the former. They're alive and well." Ignitus said, relieving Titan, Nestor, Delbin and Cosmos. The latter of which happens to be Cynder's guardian after Cynder coincidentally was also an orphan like Spyro before her, since she was a baby that hatched out of her egg a couple months ago.

"But I confess, they were in danger. For you see, they were facing off against a gnorc minion in the Beast Makers, known as Metalhead. Whom they were able to beat." He said to calm the other dragons down.

"But Metalhead had some surprises up his non existent sleeves in the final stages of the battle, where he had some power left to do some damage against Spyro and his friends while they were weakened by the battle which would've ended badly for them. And then the power surge came, which they were able to use against Metalhead to defeat him, before being saved by the Beast Makers, and making a full recovery afterwards." Ignitus continued to say.

"That's my boy/girl." Cosmos, Nestor, Delbin, and Titan said, patting each other on the backs and smiling.

"But that's not the only interesting news that I'm about to give. I have learned that they've unlocked the ability to use a new breath. That being electricity. Now only the ancestors knows how long until they can know how to use the other elemental breaths, but I'm confident that it won't take long." Ignitus said smiling.

What Ignitus said surprised the other dragons as they had to take in the fact that Spyro and his friends were able to not only breathe fire, but also electricity too. And if what Ignitus says is true, they're gonna breathe other elemental breaths before too long. And that had them shocked, yet proud of the four dragons for having done so after coming so far from their beginnings as hatchlings in their arms.

Although they haven't gotten more farther yet since Gnasty is still around.

"So that means, Spyro isn't the only one to breathe more than fire as his breath?" Terrador asked.

"Of course Terrador, for his three friends that are named Cynder, Flame, and Ember are also able to breathe other elemental breaths too. And yet none of them are purple in accordance to the legend, but that's alright because now we have four." Ignitus said.

"What legend?" Nestor asked, with Titan and Cosmos also curious.

"The legend of the prophecy that was foretold to us, of a purple dragon with the ability to breathe more than one breath, that would save us from a terrible fate, yet now we have four dragons of different colors of scales that can do that too, which is the reason why I asked you and your fellow guardians of Spyro and his friends to come here. For I wanted to ask for your permissions if we would like to teach them how to fight like the chosen ones." Ignitus responded.

"What do you mean?" Titan asked, though he had a feeling he was gonna get an answer that he knew Nestor might not like. As was Nestor and Delbin.

Volteer then piped up. "What we mean, is if all four of those brave dragons may be taught by us, like they're going to a private school, like we're becoming their tutors, like-"

"The point is," Ignitus began, interrupting Volteer before he keep on speaking. "that we hope we may have your permission to teach them how to control their elemental breaths better, as well as teach them the ancient art of close combat, known as 'Dragon Kata,' in order to shape them into becoming the chosen ones and fulfilling their prophesy."

"Prophesy?! Chosen ones?! Spyro and his friends?! Why them?!" Nestor asked shocked.

"Are you upset dear friend?"

"I'm not. I did envision this day would come." Titan said, feeling proud of the four young dragons. "I just didn't think that it'd be happening while Gnasty is still kicking. And that it'd be all four of them. Besides Nestor, I'm sure that Spyro will make you proud, as Cynder would for you Cosmos, as Ember would do for her parents, and as Flame would do for you Delbin."

"Yes, as Titan said, Spyro seems like a surprisingly good fighter for an Artisan, and he does have at least more intelligence than those barbaric knights. Eh, no offence Titan and Terrador." Cyril said referring to the Peacekeepers.

"None taken." Titan and Terrador both said annoyed.

"I just… don't know." Nestor said nervously. "There are downsides of being a chosen one according to the books I read, what with the pressure of becoming one which could leave your friends envious or too supportive to a point of annoyance and being a liability, or the fact that he could be a target for the villains who'd want to kill them while they're defenseless and untrained, or possibly become a villain themselves thanks to their ego from becoming one. And that could be a dangerous journey to go on for my boy. And for his friends too."

"Yes, I'm aware of the dangers of that Nestor, but what if 'he' or the other dark villain, ends up returning to the dragon realms and we aren't prepared? What if there is gonna be another danger that rears its ugly head for the chosen one to defeat? not counting our current one." Ignitus said, referring to Gnasty gnorc. "Plus, what is it like to raise Spyro and his friends?"

"Well, he has an ego, and he does start getting arrogant about taking out gnorcs, but he does learn to be quiet and focus when I tell him to." Nestor said. "But I know that he might not be mature enough."

"Flame was like that for me too." Delbin also said. "Only he was a little more nervous about going into actual danger, and he is pretty clumsy, but my son is quite brave, and he has a heart of a great dragon. And he too listens to me when I tell him to.

And Cynder was pretty snappy shortly after she learned about her parent's… disappearance." Cosmos said somberly before continuing. "As well as due to her upbringing back in our home due to her darker scales. But she became more kinder as she grew a bit, and due to her friendship with Spyro and his friends. But I have some doubts about her's and Ember's-"

"Then I trust you all to raise them alongside us to help them with maturing. After all, we're not trying to take them from you and raise them ourselves, rather that we plan to give them like a private school. Just so that we can help raise them into proper chosen ones, so that we may be ready for any dangers that threaten us, including 'them'. I just hope that you all may give us permission to let us become their teachers and guardians too. And hopefully stop their chosen status from becoming public knowledge."

It took awhile for Nestor, Delbin, and Cosmos to decide whether to let Ignitus raise Spyro and his friends into chosen ones alongside themselves, or to refuse and simply raise them themselves without Ignitus and his friends entering their lives. After all, they know that there are indeed risks of becoming the chosen one, but there could be enough benefits too, and Ignitus had a point about what the dangers could be if there was no chosen one to defend them from any evils that threaten them.

Eventually, they ended up making a choice. "Okay. So be it. Just try not to be too hard on them. And please keep them safe from any dangerous enemy that they aren't ready to face." Nestor said while the dragons nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled, we shall teach them in how to become the chosen one after their current work is done in freeing the dragons. Which shouldn't be too long now as they're beginning to finish their job in the Dream Weavers now." Ignitus said, much to their shock.

"They're going to the Dream Weavers?! Oh dear, I hope they'll steer clear of that Jacques creature, he looks scary." Delbin said, having met Jacques himself.

"Let's hope that should they ever fight him, they are ready, and skilled enough to take him out before he gives them trouble." Cyril said.

"I hope so too. It'd be such a huge shame to lose Spyro and his friends before their chosen one status could take off. Which is why, should they be in trouble, then you all can find them and save them with our help against Jacques." Ignitus said, relieving their fears.

The meeting went on for a couple minutes, before it then ended on Ignitus's call.

* * *

**Meanwhile… Approaching the Dream Weavers… **

"_I do hope that we may have a date in my homeworld once Gnasty's down, it would be so romantic and fun, don't you think Spyro? Or Flame?_" Ember thought.

"Woah. Look at this place. It looks nice." Spyro said as Cynder and Flame nodded in agreement.

"Well there's other nice worlds outside the artisans, you know." Cynder said.

"After what I've seen, even in the paintings, I agree with you on that one." Flame said.

"I'm just so happy to be home again." Ember said as the four dragons approached their destination, which is the final dragon world in the fifth realm, known as the Dream Weavers.

Astor was only able to give limited descriptions about the Dream Weavers, saying that they're of humor and mirth, complimenting their dream weaving, and finding their place as beautiful (Other than dark passage.). But they were told that, according to Ember, they are keepers of peace in the night. From the floating island in the clouds, they fit through the dreams of their creations (Hence the name.), of the dragons and creatures through out the worlds, ensuring that they're protected from the nightmares of darkness, as they sleep. So if any dragon young or old ends up suffering such nightmares, they call on the Dream Weaver dragons for help.

And they had a world that happened to be pretty to look at. Pretty much close to the level of the Artisans, which gave them the nickname 'the Dream Artisans' from the other kinds of dragons due to how pretty their world is.

In terms of combat, they're basically like the Magic Crafter dragons in that they can cast spells. Only, that the Dream Weavers are more into casting illusions and more capable of mind magic. Being able to read minds, hypnotize gnorcs, and in more extreme circumstances, assault the minds of their enemies that they interrogate for answers.

And it is Ember's homeworld. Where Ember herself was born and raised, and she happened to be a rich dragoness since her parents were talented in their jobs, and they happen to weave special dreams for the good dragons that deserve them (Spyro being among them, who still remembers living in a giant castle with Nestor in it. As well as eating sheep ribs with a mystery girlfriend of his, who was merely a black dragoness.), and since her father is leader. An upbringing that she enjoyed, but she'd rather make friends with dragons regardless of their lower class, or even if they're (as the upper class dragons call them), peasants. And her friendship with Spyro and Flame was a good start for her, before meeting Cynder later on. Which led to their friendship that lasted to this day.

"Come on guys, let's free my people, and hopefully find my parents!" Ember said as she and her friends ran through the island before gliding to another island. Where they saw the portal that lead to the Dark Passage, and they met the monks of the world, whom in contrast of the dragon monks who are wise and calm, those monks were jittery and looked stupid. And they looked like they want to defeat Spyro and his friends.

Flame ended up charging down the small one with the armored belly while Ember tried to charge the winged one. Only for the winged one to grow taller causing her to only feel like she hit a wall, before getting saved by Cynder torching the now tall monk. Before gliding to the larger island that has a castle on it. Where they saw more of the monks as they started to change shapes.

"So, why are they changing? Wait! What's that?" Spyro asked before he realized that there was some sort of blast that hit the monks, causing them to change. Then he followed the path the blast came from and then saw a cannon on the floating island that was in the center of the world, and happened to be higher than the other islands.

"So, I guess if we take him out, the cannon is all ours and we can change those monks to how we want them, right?" Flame asked Ember.

"Yep. Even though with our electric breaths, that's not necessary. But hey, maybe that cannon has a use, so let's make use of it once we reach it." She said before they all charged and fought the monks with their electric breath, taking down the large armored ones with their electric breath. Which makes up for being unable to defeat the armored enemies with their fire breath. So they felt that the monks stood no chance against them.

First though, they decided to go through the walkway to the courtyard of the castle, where they quickly saw the Crystal Dragon. So they shattered it to release Lateef.

Lateef has a deeper shade of blue on his cyan scales, he also has ears with the right one having a gold earring, and feathered wings that had stars painted on like they could be seeing space in those wings. He wore two pieces of cloth around his neck and waist that had golden trims on them, as well as a golden necklace with tassles and a rope belt. And he happens to be balancing on his tail next to a small pot that holds pink glowing rocks.

Lateef is the leader of the Dream Weavers and a monk. Who unlike the monks that the quartet fought against, happens to be wise and spiritual. His wisdom is legendary, and his intelligence and charisma is what made him a good leader of the Dream Weaver dragons, as well as his knowledge of his mystical arts which helps him with his dream weaving.

And despite his lack of any resemblance, he is Ember's father.

"Welcome to the Dream Weavers Spyro. And welcome back Ember." He said with happiness when he saw Ember with Spyro as she hugged him after he got on his feet.

"Oh daddy! I'm glad that you're okay. I hoped that you didn't get hurt beyond getting trapped in crystal. I'm so glad that my hopes were answered." She said smiling.

"And I'm glad that you're okay too. It seems that Spyro and his friends have protected you well." Lateef said smiling at them. "By the way, where were you all when this happened?"

"In the Artisans world, trying to unlock the Sunny flight realm shortly after my glide training with pops. We were also talking to uncle Delbin when it happened." Spyro said.

"We were able to free them both, and then we learned that Gnasty was behind the attack after that. Which is what led to our journey here." Cynder said.

"But we also had to free the Peacekeeper, Magic Crafter, and Beast Maker dragons while we were at it." Flame said.

"Ah. Anyways, please come back to your home Ember, while I find your mother. She'd be worried sick if she finds out that you're still gone and in danger." He said.

"But daddy, I wanna go help Spyro and his friends rescue the remaining dragons here. They might need me." She said.

"But you cannot. What if you end up in danger by that Gnasty gnorc? What if he has enemies that can hurt you badly and your friends cannot help? What if-"

"I'll be fine daddy! Trust us, we dealt with hard minions before." She said.

"She's right. We had to deal with hard and tough minions to get here. Like Dr. Shemp, Blowhard, and even Metalhead. Especially Metalhead." Spyro said.

"Not to mention the metal spiders and beetles from high caves." Flame interjected.

"And we even got electric breath from it. Watch." Spyro said before breathing electricity from his mouth at a wall, much to Lateef's shock. "See, all four of us can do it."

"They're right daddy. So please let me go so I can aid them. They might need me." She said, begging Lateef to let her go.

It took some time passing for Lateef to make a choice. "Very well, you can go with them." He conceded, much to Ember's joy since she'll still help Spyro. "While you four are still freeing us and chasing gnorcs, you four must expect the unexpected. And prepare for what is not there." Lateef advised. "Also, please continue to guard and keep my daughter safe. I don't want to hear the news of my daughter's death once all of us are free and once Gnasty falls. And I don't want to break the news to my wife." He begged.

"Don't worry Lateef! We'll protect her like she's our sister! You can count on us." Flame said determined. Also not wanting to see Ember get wounded or killed on their journey towards defeating Gnasty.

"That's the response I hoped for." He said before flying away. Leaving the quartet to their devices as they decided to go to the cannon.

Soon, they got to the cannon, took out the winged monk that used it, and then used it on a pair of armored monks that blocked the doorway with stairs. Sure they could've used their electric breath against them, but they thought that it was more fun to charge them down. Then they saw a crystal dragon. Whom they touched to shatter the statue to rescue Zikomo.

Zikomo is cyan colored with a beige underbelly, and maroon feathery wings, with horns that curl inwards with a star that floated in between them. And he held a purple hourglass.

Zikomo is the right hand man of the leader of the Dream Weavers Lateef, and he is a time wizard, able to reverse time by at least five to ten minutes, as well as slow down time a bit. So if an enemy tried to attack Lateef, he'd slow down time, and they'd have enough time to react with a counterattack, or to make a tactical retreat to strike back.

"Hello Spyro and friends! Nicely done!"

"Thank you, but we'll be done once we've torched Gnasty gnorc!" Spyro said.

"Your welcome. But be warned. There is a final boss that you all might want to be careful facing against. But if he goes down, then Gnasty's left, and he's all yours." He said, leaving them smirking at what he said.

After Zikomo flew away, the quartet glided back to the pair of monks and charged them down, before climbing up the stairs, feeling curious about what they could go to at the top. Once at the top, they glided to the ledge before gliding to another high place on the castle where they saw a bunch of jesters jumping around.

"Okay Ember, know what they are?" Spyro asked, interested in learning about them.

"Clock fools. They cannot be killed by our fire or our horns. And I doubt that our electric breath can take them out too. But once we attack them, then good things happen."

The response had Flame charging them alongside Spyro, hitting them which caused them to fall down on their backs now unconscious as their hats turned into clock bells as they also had clocks beside them. Suddenly a pair round platforms ended up rising up like mountains, and they seemed to lead to an island that has a portal on it.

The quartet took that as a cue to traverse the platforms to that island before the jesters could awaken according to Ember, which would reset the platforms into becoming flat again. After all, she tried this before against the fools even before she met Spyro and his friends.

Once at the portal that the platforms led them to, they saw that it was another flight realm, much to their dismay. Even though they enjoyed the reward in treasure once they complete the challenges, the challenges were quite hard as they learned the hard way.

So they decided to draw straws again like last time, only with blades of grass on the island, to decide on who should take on the Icy flight challenge. Which ended in Cynder losing. "Well, crap. Guess the ancestors thought that I'm long overdue for that flight challenge." She said, before jumping in the portal to take on the challenge.

Where it was quite as hard as her three friends told her, taking on the lighthouses, treasure chests, trains, and helicopter gnorcs. She was able to succeed at the challenge since it was not as hard as the Beast Maker's flight realm. But it was as hard as she thought it'd be, and even though she enjoyed the reward in treasure after completing it, she was glad it was over with and she hoped that Gnasty doesn't have his own in his world.

* * *

Once again, the quartet split up into different groups. This time Flame and Spyro decided to work together, and went to the dreaded Dark Passage, while Ember and Cynder went to Lofty Castle. Before uniting at the boss realm. Or a hard realm that they all might need to unite in like in Tree Tops.

In the Dark Passage, both Spyro and Flame entered the first cave through the floating mountainous island. Where right off the bat, they end up meeting the lantern fool and the dog and turtle.

"Aww, how adorable. I hope we can keep them as a pet after our journey to Gnasty gnorc is over." Flame said, finding the dog and the turtle as adorable while the lantern fool had the light from the lantern shining on them.

He would've walked to them, but Spyro stopped him. "Wait Flame, I've got a bad feeling about them. After all, that lantern fool is up to something, as I don't think he's just giving them away." He said.

Before Flame could ask why, the lantern fool ended up proving Spyro right as he blew out the fire in the lantern, causing the room to get dark. And in an instant the turtle and dog transformed into bigger, meaner, and stronger versions. With the dog growing big in the torso and its head while turning red, now having a large lamprey mouth that is full of fire, and the dog ears became devil horns. While the turtle also grew bigger in the torso area, having a bigger head and the metal shell also grew to where they can't burn it or charge it.

Cue the shriek of a girl dragon as Flame ended up scrambling back to where they came in as he screamed in fear at how scary the dog and turtle was. While Spyro flinched and backed away at first due to the surprise at the jump scare, but he simply breathed electricity at the dog when it tried to eat him. Before charging the lantern fool as the lantern grew to three times the fool's size as it crushed him while relighting. Causing the turtle to shrink to normal size before he charged the turtle down.

After they both got taken out, Spyro ran back to Flame as he trembled and shivered at what he just saw. "Oh dear ancestors, I should've listened to grandpa Astor when he told us not to go to Dark Passage. I always wondered what scared him about this place. Now I know why." He said nervously as Spyro ended up comforting him with his wings to calm him down.

"It's okay Flame. To be fair, I did get startled by what happened since I didn't really expect them to turn. Guess I should've visited this place often in my prior visits." He said.

"S-so were you s-scared of them too?" Flame asked looking as Spyro with surprise.

"Briefly. But it was mainly the jump scare that got to me. As for how they looked, well let's just say that they didn't back up their bark with their bites." He said with a chuckle. "Besides, I'm sure that you can face your fears and impress me if you put your mind to it." He said putting a comforting wing on Flame.

That had Flame calming down from his fears after some time passed, as he ended up making a small smile at Spyro. "Thank you bro. I hope that I'll impress you here, and become more courageous."

"That's my bro!" Spyro responded as he slapped Flame's hand before giving him a noogie.

After more recouperating, Flame and Spyro continued through the Dark Passage as they used the whirlwind after passing a non hostile fool as he let them pass since he knew that attacking them would result in them charging him again. Then they trotted right, leading to the outside where they were now walking along the ledge walkway. Which had the little demon dogs since the wall torches illuminated them. Which Flame ended up charging down out of revenge for scaring him.

All while staring out and seeing another mountainside walkway in the distance, which they felt that they could glide to, but they decided against it since they knew they can't, as they too looked out on the dark sky of the Dark Passage. Finding it to be pretty looking with the purple color and the stars, even though it's associated with the demon dogs and turtles that changes size and shape in the dark and light. Which Flame instantly despised due to their fearsome looks. Which also had him hating the lantern fools since they cause the dogs and turtles to transform when they extinguish the candles.

It's a good thing Spyro was so brave against them, otherwise he'd be in trouble in the Dark Passage against the Demon dogs and turtles.

Speaking of which, they got to another cave to meet more of them, which could've had Flame screaming like a girl again. But he held it in as he and Spyro had an idea, which is to synchronize attacking the fool, then the dog and turtle together. So on a count of three, they rushed in the cave as Flame and Spyro used their lightning breath on the fool to electrocute him and light the lantern, then Flame charged down the turtle while Spyro took out the dog. Soon they were in the whirlwind that took them straight to the crystal dragon on top.

Which they touched to release Kasiya.

Kasiya is a pink scaled dragon with a blue-ish, green-ish underbelly, who wore violet wrist armor and leg warmers, a blue nightcap with holes to his horns, and the left side of his face is marked with green colors. And he was balancing himself on his tail, while balancing a golden flask that had blue bubbles floating out of it.

Kasiya is a potion maker like the Magic Crafters, especially as he made similar potions like they do. Only he was different from the Magic Crafters in a few things. One is that he also mainly makes potions that also helps dragons and dragonlets sleep, as well as enhance their brain functions as they sleep. Second is that he obviously is a Dream Weaver, who also happens to tell riddles and happens to modifies dreams to a less scary environment. And third, he happened to be a drunkard who often enough, was easy to tire as he was often sleepy through the daytimes of the Dream Weavers despite working hard, and he enjoys the bubbling drinks like the golden flask on his belly.

"The enemies you both see here can be frightening. But you should watch the fools." He said a bit tiredly.

"We'd rather flame the fools!" Flame said, determined to brave the Dark Passage. Much to Spyro's approval.

"Now you're both thinking." He said with a yawn before laying back on his tail to nap the night away as both dragons ran past him.

Where they immediately went up against a devil cupid. Whom tried to hit them, but they saw it coming as they both decided to breathe lightning on him and electrocute him, making him vanish in smoke as they proceeded forward. Only to find another cave where there was another demon dog in the dark. Luckily for Flame, the fool turned on the lantern before he noticed them, turning the dog small. Which Flame and Spyro took advantage of as Flame charged down the dog while Spyro charged the fool to prevent him from turning the lantern off.

They proceed into the cave, only to then see two more demon dogs and another fool. But Spyro was ready for them as he torched one of them while Flame torched the fool to turn the lantern back on as it crushed the fool, before Spyro took down the other dog after it got small again. "Hah! See Flame, they aren't that tough! Just-" He said, but Flame's gasp interrupted him as he looked back.

And saw a red demon dog running at him at high speeds down a large step. Which Flame felt that it's gonna result in the demon dog reaching Spyro before he could react. And possibly eat Spyro whole once he gets to him, and Spyro would be unable to do anything about it since he wasn't fast enough as he braced himself for the dog's teeth. But it never came.

When Spyro opened his eyes, he saw that the dog was frozen in place, before shattering into pieces and leaving behind a green gem as an enraged Flame also charged against the fool, who also got electrocuted and crushed by the lantern as it lit up and changed the turtle back to being Small, before it too got charged and vanished while leaving a gem behind. All because of Flame, who took them all out as fast as a bullet.

For in his eyes, Flame felt fear going through him as he saw the demon dog charging Spyro, like he was going through slow motion. Before seeing that Spyro might not be able to survive that, and that gave Flame another emotion, which is anger. After all, if he didn't stop the dog from eating Spyro, he could've lost his big brother figure, and that made him enraged at the dog for trying to do that, to where he dug his claws into the floor, as he bounded and sprinted forward, and breathed an elemental breath on the dog without thinking. Which ended up being ice. Then he took out the fool, and then the turtle in quick succession.

Now Flame was standing there as Spyro was staring in shock at what happened in front of him, with Flame was catching his breath as he was prepared to defend himself from more demon dogs. When he calmed down though, he also was shocked at what he did too. While Spyro ended up feeling impressed towards Flame as he congratulated him. "Whoa. That was awesome Flame! I swear, I knew you could do it!" Spyro said, proud of him.

"Uhh… Thanks. It was nothing." He said stroking his head spines.

"More than that is more like it! And, was that ice that I saw that demon dog frozen in? Did… did you suddenly freeze that dog?!"

That had Flame realizing with shock that he breathed ice on the demon dog that tried to eat Spyro. "I breathed ice? Wow. Hehe, how ironic." He said with an awkward chuckle.

"Either way, that was awesome! I knew you'd impress! And I believe you faced your fears?" He asked.

"I… I guess I did." Flame said smiling.

"Can I do it too though?" He asked, before he decided to test the water, and see if he can breathe ice. Which he did on the wall, much to his amazement. "Awesome! Guess we're having snow cones for celebrating with after we beat Gnasty. But until then, let's keep going!" Spyro said smiling as he ran ahead. "Coming bro?!"

"Right behind you!" Flame said excitedly, following close behind him.

* * *

"Those guys again?" Cynder said as she saw some enemies that she never thought she'd see in a while. Which happened to be the gnorcs with the metal bellies that she remembers fighting and defeating in Dark Hollow.

Only this time, they happen to be floating up and down because of the balloons they were holding onto.

But Ember was merely grinning at that since she knew the weakness of theirs, being the balloon itself. So she merely waited for the balloon to be at their level, before torching the balloon and earning the blue gem while the large gnorc fell to the bottomless pit. "Don't worry, they don't get any harder." She said smiling at Cynder, who just shrugged and smiled back.

Then both of them glided to another part of the floating island of the Lofty Castle, taking out some flying puffer birds along the way, before gliding to another floating island to take out more of the platypuses and breathing fire on the balloons to make the metal bellied gnorcs fall to their doom. All while collecting gems, and rescuing the fairies from the cages that the gnorcs trapped them in.

"Okay girls, let's help those dragonesses across." One gold dressed fairy said before casting a whirlwind spell on the platform, creating a whirlwind to a courtyard of the Lofty Castle, which both dragonesses took to glide to the crystal dragon on the upper part of the courtyard. Which they shattered to release Mudada.

Whom was also a sorcerer Dream Weaver dragon, green scaled while having horns and wings that are made of plush material, while also having a plush star on his tail tip. He wore a blue vest, and he's holding a fairy doll.

If there was a dragon that exemplifies the term 'gentle giant', Mudada would be it. Considering his soft spoken demeaner regardless of his bottom heavy size, his gentle design of having plush horns and wings, and being fond of young dragonlets, (A/N _Not in that way you sick fracks!_) pretty much to the point where he'd protect them from any kind of harm even from the nightmares, and the fact that he's pretty smart for looking like a dragonlet in a grown dragon's body, Mudada is one of the more endearing dragons at least in Ember's eyes.

"Fairies are always on your side, Ember and Cynder." He said making his fairy plush wave at them.

"Good to know." Cynder said a little awkwardly before moving on with Ember through the courtyard's upper parts. Before dropping down to the lower parts after taking out the devil cupids. Where she met a rare sight. Red gem chests where they have a gem pop out of the top for them to grab once they torch or charge into it. Usually those chests have either blue, yellow, or even purple gems inside, but here, they have red gems inside. Which confused both Cynder and Ember on how there isn't more of them.

But they didn't think about it much as they just took those gems and other gems while finding the chest. Which they knew they need a key for. So they had to get back to the upper area of the courtyard. So they tried to look for a whirlwind, only to see the fairies in cages again. So they freed them from the cages to have them create the whirlwind back up, and continued onwards.

Which brought them to a figurative fork in the road, where they can go left where the line of puffer birds are which leads to the tall tower, or to the right where they would be heading onto another floating island. After admiring the scenery of the Lofty Castle, they decided on the former, as they breathed lightning on the puffer birds before also electrocuting the devil cupid. Who ended up hitting Cynder with its arrow, turning Spryte darker blue. Soon, they got to the tower which they entered.

Where they took a whirlwind immediately to see where it'll take them. They ended up reaching the top of the inside of the tower where they saw that they have a curving glide path with the gnorcs holding balloons, and caged fairies. With a grin, they both glided as Cynder torched the balloon gnorcs while Ember took down the cages to free the fairies. Though the gnorcs ended up vanishing while they fell to the floor, which she admits doesn't look like that big a drop, but Cynder remained focused on taking down the gnorcs during her glide.

All while Ember was in the middle of taking down the fairy cages, only to miss one on the way down to the other platform that they both knew would be a whirlwind platform. Much to her embarrassment since she could've got them all in one glide, which would've been awesome for her.

But Cynder was there with her. "Don't worry Ember, just learn from your mistakes of what happened here, and I'm sure you'll get them next time. Besides, there's only one fairy to free now." Cynder said comforting Ember with her wing. Which she appreciated.

"Thanks Cynder. You're right, there is only one left." She said smiling at her. "Stay here it won't take long." Ember said before running back to the whirlwind, then soon, she was gliding back down intending to free the fairy. But she missed just short of the cage on her second try, much to her embarrassment.

"Here, I'll try it out. Be right back." Cynder said before running back to the whirlwind, and soon, glided to the cage trying to reach it with her charging horns. Only to overshoot that target and land on her horns with a cartoonish landing. Much to Ember's amusement.

"In my head, I thought that it was gonna be cool." Cynder said while lying on the ground, facepalming with her wing in embarrassment.

After stifling the rest of her giggles, Ember ended up taking the whirlwind again, and glided down to the caged fairy. This time, she used her fire breath while adjusting her neck upwards to free the fairy, who joined the other free fairies at the whirlwind. "Thank you, Ember and Cynder for taking out the gnorcs and freeing us. Now, let us reward you." One of them said as they created the whirlwind up to the tower's top room.

Which they took as they levitated upwards. "Thanks gals!" Cynder called out as they went up, before reaching the top with Ember to find a Crystal dragon inside. Which they broke to release Ember's mother, whom is a Dream Weaver named Lume.

(A/N _Lume is a Galician word for fire. In case people don't know._)

She had red scales with pink tiger stripes on her scales, while having a pink underbelly with a hypno swirl, while she also happened to be pretty shapely like a mother. She has orange hair that trailed down to her lower back, and her horns had a sort of pink glowing swirls on them. She wore a purple wizard robe trimmed with white that was held up with a pink sash while also showing and a pair of japanese geta sandals.

Lume is an eccentric magician who happens to weave dreams, and she has a sort of energy to her if her glowing horns isn't enough of an indication. And she had a wise zen to her as well since she happens to be good at riddles, and she happens to be a great 'sensei' a title she prefers to be called by, as well as a mother to Ember.

"Ember?! You're back!" She said taking Ember in her arms. "Ooh, I missed you so much. I was scared that you got hit too when we all got frozen. Thank goodness you weren't." She said relieved.

"Hi mom. I'm glad to meet you too." Ember also said, happy that her mom is free again as Cynder looked on in relief. As well as a little bit of envy, but she isn't showing it as she didn't wanna ruin the reunion.

After the hug, Ember was put back on the ground. That was when things got a bit serious. "Anyways, listen mommy. All this was Gnasty's doing. He trapped all of you in crystal." Ember said.

"Gnasty did this!? That jerk! He shouldn't have done that, especially since you possibly went through so much to free all of us from our prisons." She said, believing that Ember went through bad times in her journey back to her home world.

"It wasn't that hard mommy." Ember said, only to shrink a little bit at her mom's slight glare, which she would use if she senses a lie from her daughter. "Okay. It was a hard journey at points. Especially… while going up against Metalhead." She confessed.

"I knew it. My daughter went through so much to rescue us. I'm so relieved that it didn't cost you your life. Although I'm guessing that you still want to keep going?"

"Of course I do. I can't leave my friends to do the rest of the work. They could need me. _Especially Spyro and Flame._" She said the last part to herself.

Rather than protest, Lume thankfully smiled down at her. "You remind me of myself when I was your age." She said, stroking her daughter's head. "Then I won't stop you. Just promise me you'll be alright, and safe with your friends while saving the rest of us. And taking out Gnasty's final minion."

"I will mommy." Ember said, determined not to break that promise.

"Anyways, thank you both for freeing me. The Supercharge can help you both get to new places in Lofty castle by the way. See where they'll take you both." She said, making them both grin as they still had fun with the supercharge. "Oh, and here you go my daughter." She then said, handing both of them the key they were looking for.

"Thank you Mommy. We'll do that." Ember said, giving Lume a kiss on her snout, before both dragonesses glided to the doorway behind them which was where they saw the supercharge path that lead down from the tower.

"Race you to the end." Ember challenged with a grin. Making Cynder grin in return.

"You're on!" She responded before she dashed alongside Ember through the supercharge path to where they're going next in Lofty Castle.

* * *

"THIS! WORLD! SUCKS!" Flame said after the umpteenth time he got beaned by the tin soldier minions. Yet still having a now green Sira.

"You said it bro! Those armor guys are a pain in our tail!" Spyro said, also hurting with a blue Sparx, and unhappy about the Haunted Towers.

The major reason being, is that there were tin soldiers all over the outside of the castle and the floating island they were on, who ended up using their helmets to flatten both of them. And their electric breath wasn't working well for them since the armored guys had nobody inside but merely air as they've learned the hard way a few times, as well as being too large for their charging horns to take out, and the steel was too hard for them to use their ice breath on them to freeze and shatter them so they merely had them frozen in place in a block. And they don't need to explain their fire breath at their current strength.

In other words, they were merely floating, animated full sets of armor that a dragon should be wearing, but there were wizards that gave them life of their own as they also used them and their direct spells to hurt both dragons. Which is much to their dismay as they pretty much got hurt by them enough to know that the Haunted Towers is not pulling any punches in terms of being a hard realm so far. Especially while one of which was blocking them from going to a castle.

And they were still on the floating island that they began on.

What doesn't help, is that there were gnorcs there too. As they ended up seeing one as he threw a grenade that exploded on them shortly after they entered the realm and busted down the closed door. And there were a few more as they kept going through the path on the island as they took some out on their way to the tin soldier minion that was blocking their path.

"EEEK! SOMEBODY HELP!"

They ended up hearing a girl's cries for help, so Spyro raced to the source of the noise while Flame kept focusing on the tin soldier minion, by crossing the bridge and charging down the wooden door, to see a fairy getting chased by a grenade throwing gnorc. Who basically was laughing like he liked the thrill of a chase, and taunting her about how there's no escape from him.

It's too bad for the gnorc though, since there is no escape for him too as Spyro electrocuted him, leaving him crispy from the shock before he vanished.

"Are you okay miss?"

The fairy that had orange hair and a purple dress gave a giggle as she descended down to his level. "Oh yes, I'm fine now thanks to you. Thank you for saving me from that ugly toad, Spyro is it?"

"Yep, that's me." He said. Before…

***CLANG***

The fairy, dragon, and dragonfly cringed at the sound of the metal armor as it hit the floor. Before a dizzy and frustrated Flame ended up entering the same room shortly afterwards as a cartoonish bump adorned his head between his horns, and with Sira invisible. The fairy, Spyro, and Sparx had to stifle their giggles at the sight despite Flame's lack of a dragonfly.

"Oh dear, are those wizards causing trouble again?" She asked, concerned for Flame.

"Yep. And those armor guys are all over the place. And one of them wouldn't let us pass. Guess we should've paid a toll to that guy instead." Flame said deadpan and annoyed.

The fairy ended up floating close to both Flame and Spyro's faces. "Oh, but I'm sure a pair of big, strong dragons like you both can be able to fight those mean piles of scrap metal, right?"

"Umm…" Both Spyro and Flame blushed.

That was when she got close to their snouts and kissed them there. "You both can do it. Surly you'll both do it for me?" She asked.

Both Spyro and Flame felt their faces start to burn as well as their scales as they started to glow from the energy, powering them both up. "Sure! No problem" They chorused before they both charged back to where the armor minion was blocking their path, daring them to fight him. Which is a challenge they were willing to take.

Sparx was buzzing out warnings and signals to stop both Spyro and Flame as they both were ready to make the armor minion eat his words, if he made any. Before they then breathed their powered up fire at the armor minion, destroying the metal as it buckled from the intense heat.

Something that surprised Sparx at the sight of it, while both Spyro and Flame ended up smirking at their handiwork. "Oh by the way bro, there is magic in a fairy's kiss. Just thought I'd let you know." Flame said.

"That's good to know. Guess this might make up for getting conked by those guys, right?"

"Sorta." Flame said before they both pressed onwards to the castle.

*Time skip*

"Hold your horns, here comes Spyro!"

"And his bro, Flame!" They both called out after they freed Lutalo.

He is green scaled with purple feathered wings, he wore purple and gold trimmed armor on his head and shoulders, as well as a large tail spade, and he held a golden lamp.

Lutalo is like a genie dragon, only he isn't a slave to the lamp, nor does he grant any wishes. Instead, he does the job of the other Dream Weavers, as well as cast any spells that a genie would cast right out of the lamp. But he isn't a genie of legend like they heard about.

And they were able to free him after they entered the tower while taking out the armored guys along the way with the help of fairy kisses, and taking out the mushrooms for the butterflies to help heal Flame's dragonfly to blue.

"Patience little ones, you'll both soon have the opportunity to challenge the one that matters most, Gnasty gnorc." Lutalo said.

"And we'll both be quite ready to take him out!" Spyro said happily.

That had Lutalo smiling at them. "Nice to see your enthusiasm. By the way, let me tell you a secret. There's a golden dressed fairy princess in this tower in the other section of this tower. Try using the supercharge to reach that section from around the outside.

"Golden dressed fairy princess? Sounds good!" He said as he and Flame ran back to the supercharge path, before they then used it to charge through the halls of the room to the outside, where they jumped back to the area they went to before they got in the tower, and then used the slanted floor as a ramp to jump to the right of the tower.

It was at this point that both Spyro and Flame felt that they might've made a mistake. "Haahh! Oh crap."

"Oh crap is right! We might not make it!" Flame said as he too spread his wings to glide.

"I guess… it was nice knowing you bro!"

"Likewise. Mother." Flame said bracing himself for his doom as he glided with Spyro as they believed that they might suffer an endless drop.

Or at least they could've, if they didn't see some flat land on the side of the tower that they were now gliding to, and they felt that they're in reach. Which they were, as they were able to barely make it to the flat land and to safety.

Now they were both panting from the close call to regain their bearings. "Whew. Close one." Spyro said trying to catch his breath.

"You said it bro. Thank goodness this flat land was in reach." Flame said as he looked around catching his breath, seeing that there was a balcony entrance with a whirlwind by it. Knowing that they can use it to float to the balcony. "Now let's see if that'll lead us to that fairy princess."

"You've read my mind." Spyro said before they both got on the whirlwind to the doorway after they caught their breath. After entering the doorway, they immediately saw a crystal dragon, so they shattered it to release Copano.

Copano, is also a Dream Weaver as he also does the job on his people's memo, but he also has a side job as a herbalist for tea. Especially the Sleepy-time tea that he drinks which kept him awake for his job, as well as exitable. Not to say that he never sleeps.

"Great work Spyro and Flame, you both have become a master of the supercharge." He said congratulating them both for finding him.

"No problem. Now, where can we find the golden fairy in this part of the tower?" Spyro asked.

"Why she's merely in that room over there. But be warned, as there are armored enemies in there too." He then said.

"Thank you for the warning." Flame said deadpan as Spyro also got annoyed at how there's more of them to face. They hope the gold fairy would be worth it.

They entered the room that had armors strewn on the floor, ready to be built into minions by the wizards, or worn by the Dream Weavers that would fight. Which had them cringing at the sight of them as they knew they might need to dash past them to get to the top of the stairs and to the wizard that was building them up.

Which is what was happening now as the wizard at the top knew that the dragons were in the same room now. So he rose the armor minions up to guard himself and the fairy princess against the dragons. All while ignoring the cries of the fairy princess that begged him to let her out.

So both young dragons had to run fast to the wizard and to the princess.

Easier said than done though, as they had to contend with the armors bashing them with their helmets, and even the last one blocking their way to the wizard and the princess's room. And they both knew that no purple dressed fairy's kiss could last long enough for them to reach the room and torch the armored minions. So they were forced to race to the wizard a few times without success.

Eventually, they succeeded as they both made it to the wizard to torch him before he could block them from making it to him and the fairy princess, before they torched him in celebration after he realized he's screwed. They both had green dragonflies from the armored minions though, but they continued onwards and torched down the door to the room where the fairy princess wearing the golden dress is.

"Well done Spyro and Flame. You both have made it." The fairy princess said smiling sultrily at them. Then she got somber. "I'm so sorry that you both got hurt on the way here."

"It's alright. We rescued you from these guys, and we've collected the gems so that Gnasty won't make more minions out of them." Spyro said, not blaming the fairy for getting trapped.

"And we rescued the other fairies too. And they gave us a power up for our fire breaths to use against them, as well as possibly our electric and ice breaths, but we didn't test them out." Flame said.

The golden fairy smiled again. "That's great. I'm glad that you both got help. Now it's my turn." She said floating closer towards their snouts.

"Wait! Let me guess. A fairy's kiss?" Spyro said.

The golden fairy smiled sultrily at both of them. "You betcha. But I'm a special case. For I'm about to grant you both a power up to your fire, ice, and lightning breaths like the others did, but this time it will last permanently throughout your journey through the Haunted Tower."

That had both Spyro and Flame feeling ecstatic about their reward that they were about to receive from the golden dressed fairy. After what they went through, it seemed overdue for them. "THAT'S AWESOME!" They both chorused excited for the reward, while the princess covered her ears at the reaction. Much to their embarrassment. "Uh, oh, sorry." They both chorused again.

The fairy wasn't annoyed though. "It's okay, I sorta expected that." She said with a little giggle. "But there is a catch. My power of my kiss over your breaths will remain active, as long as you both remain in this world. So once you leave back to the Homeworld, my magic will wear off on your fire, ice, and lightning breaths. So make it count before you leave. Now, are you both ready?" She said the last part sultrily.

"Ready!" They both said, before the fairy princess then kissed them both on their snouts. Then they quickly felt power going through them both like from the other fairies, except this one had more power to it as they grunted at the power surge flowing though them as their scales glowed and had glowing patterns on them only they were brighter. Soon they stood with grins on their faces as they both looked over each other.

"Good luck you two." She said, before they both charged out and proceeded to breath their fire, ice, and lightning breaths at the armored minions, making them all fall in droves whether they melted from fire, got frozen in ice to where they broke like glass under the cold pressure and their horns, or their lightning bolt that zapped them so hard like a lightning bolt from a stormy cloud that they got blasted into pieces, as they got their revenge on the armored minions in the room for giving them both trouble.

And it was cathartic.

"Hey bro. You know what?" Flame asked.

"What?"

"I retract my curses on this world. It's hard, but the reward that we just got, is worth it." He said grinning.

"I know. I wish we could keep this power with us when we fight the boss."

"I wish that too." Flame said with a small laugh, feeling that his troubles with Spyro in the Haunted Towers was worth it.

* * *

They were now in the boss realm where Gnasty's final minion is, who was said to be Gnasty's craziest and creepiest creation among the Dream Weaver dragons, as well as why the realm they're in is nightmarish with the lava and the dark grey skies like there was smoke blotting the sun.

And why not, as the quartet immediately met with the beasts of the realm that looks ugly, being the nightmare beasts with armor, and the bigger beasts with pink dresses and held daisies in their hand, and the clock fools like back in the home world, which they charge down to make things happen that is beneficial to them, as well as the aforementioned nightmarish realm with the lava and dark grey skies like there was smoke blotting the sun.

And he goes by the name of Jacques.

The dragons first took out the nightmare beasts, as well as the fools to raise the platforms for them to glide from to the other floating islands that they collected the gems on, as well as rescued Unika the musician dragon that held a harp, and has a violin for a tail. Whom thanked them for releasing him, and wished them good luck on fighting the boss of the Dream Weavers world.

Once they made sure that they have all the gems, and after they freed Unika, they got to the cave where they climbed down the stairs to the cave path where they saw both the crystal dragon, and Jacques himself at the end of the cave path as he bounced with a slasher grin on his face.

First they shattered the crystal dragon, freeing Revilo the knitting dragon who was made out of yarn that he was knitting that was green in color with blue stripes and parts of his body.

Revilo is a right hand man of Lateef the leader, and he happened to be a knitter who made clothing for dragons, as well as stuffed animals for Ember when she was younger, which made him also a nanny for her too. Which is a job he was proud of since he was a good babysitter for Ember.

"Any advice before this battle?" Spyro asked, seeing Jacques at the end of the cave hall, and knowing that it's him they're gonna fight.

"Advice? Hmm… A wise dragon once told me, 'aim high in life but watch out for flying boxes.' That's the advice."

"Uh, huh?" Spyro said, feeling confused alongside his friends. Nevertheless, he and his friends proceeded to Jacques himself feeling that they'll figure it out by fighting him.

"Ah. So this is the four brave dragons, isn't it? I have to say, I EXPECTED BIGGER!" He shouted out excitedly, making the quartet flinch.

"Well, too bad. You've got us. And Gnasty's all ours once you're defeated." Spyro said, feeling a slight shiver up his spine at Jacques's looks.

"Which is what we're doing here. Defeating you, for trying to turn my home, into a nightmarish landscape, and to take out Gnasty for trapping our friends." Ember said.

"Take out Gnasty you say? Well good luck with that. Even though I'm his final minion, I feel that Gnasty has saved the best for last. Being me of course." Jacques said with a giggle. "So I hope that you'll get used to this nightmare realm that you all are in, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT LEAVING THIS PLACE ALIVE!" He shouted, before he jumped to another island floating over the lava, with the dragon quartet in hot pursuit.

"Come back you coward! Toasty put up more of a fight than you did!" Spyro said, chasing Jacques to a corner alongside his friends.

"Ooh, but Toasty merely had sheep dogs doing the work for him. As for me, I HAVE THIS!" Jacques said as he pulled a box out of his pocket before throwing it at Spyro, who was able to dodge it. Before he and his friends came to the realization of what Revilo means by flying boxes.

"Now I get it. Now it makes sense." Spyro said, charging at Jacques to torch him before he could use another box to throw, making him bounce to another island to gain some ground on him. So he and his friends tried to chase him down, only to hear a noise of pain from Ember, causing him to turn to see Ember as she had stars around her head, and seeing Starr turning blue.

"Something hit Ember from behind! What happened?" Flame asked.

"I think those boxes were heat seeking." Cynder said.

"That complicates things. Okay guys, let's try to avoid the flying boxes!" Spyro called out, before they nodded and joined in the chase for Jacques.

Which lasted for a minute as Jacques kept on bouncing to safety while throwing more boxes at the quartet. Which they were able to dodge along the way to Jacques, and they were able to land a hit on him as well. Although since the floating islands that Jacques kept bouncing to, was getting smaller and limited in space, and due to the heat seeking boxes, they all ended up getting hit every time they tried to dodge. Turning their dragonflies blue.

Soon though, they were able to corner Jacques on the floating island that was under the one with the return home podium, which left Jacques looking back at them in 'horror.' Especially since Spyro froze his spring to the floor.

"Okay Jacques, there's nowhere else to run… or bounce to!" Spyro said catching his breath from the chase while his friends also got ready to take down Jacques too.

Only for him to start to grin much to the quartet's confusion. Before they then felt the Island disappearing under them while Jacques remained on the platform he was on, leaving them falling to the lava below until they glided back to the beginning of their boss's section of the realm to save themselves. Then they saw that a large arena was floating on the lava that was to their left. Which they guessed is where they're about to fight Jacques on as they got on it.

"Oh yes! You've all triggered my trap. And now you're all where I want all of you to be. IN THE PLACE WHERE I CAN SHOW MY TRICKS!" He shouted before tossing a pair of boxes on the arena as they grew to huge sizes while they descended to where they took up a quarter of the room on the large square arena.

"Watch out guys! They might crush us!" Spyro yelled out, correctly guessing that Jacques plans to crush them under the boxes as they started to roll around on the arena after landing with a loud thud. Due to their cube shape though, they were pretty slow to crush the dragon quartet as they ran around on the arena dodging the crushing weight on the arena.

Which is much to Jacques's frustration as he should've put more speed to the boxes, and they were as fast enough as it is being massive on the arena. So he decided to shrink them down to where they were as big as a desk, and add 4 more boxes to the arena so they'll have less room, and to make the boxes bounce to up the chance of hitting the dragons. And worst of all, create the mini boxes that would explode on his command, though with a slight delay. (Which is about to bite him later.)

Which slightly worked, as they were able to crush Spyro at least once, as well as catch his friends in his booms, turning their dragonflies green,

But Spyro, had an idea. Which he was able to communicate to his friends of what he was planning. Which was continuing to dodge with him, so that Jacques will think that they're struggling to dodge, which will hopefully lower his guard out of cockiness.

So they continued to dodge, and made it look like they were getting tired to make Jacques think he's getting the upper hand. Which made him cockily ease the pressure a slight bit while boasting. "I knew that Gnasty has chosen right when he put his faith in me. BECAUSE YOU DRAGONS ARE GONNA DIE, AND BECOME MY- huh?" Jacques tried to say, only to see a bomb box coming his way, which blew up in his face and destroyed his platform.

What he didn't know, was that he dropped his bombs on the floor of the arena with a timer on them. Which he didn't think would be launched up in the air against him. But that was Spyro's idea to use one of them to launch up into the air with his newly discovered breath, which is earth breath that sends out shockwaves, with his friend's help as they too used their tails to knock the bomb in the air, then use the earth breath to launch it, while aiming at Jacques himself.

Now Jacques is falling into the lava with a scream, trying to catch anything to grab onto to save him. But to no avail as he landed with a splat in the lava, before sinking below the surface.

The dragons was celebrating their victory as they saw the boxes fade from their vision, believing that Jacques is gone now. Which leaves Gnasty himself as the only villain to face.

"Hahah! Did you see that? We just discovered a new breath! Look out Gnasty gnorc! We're coming for you!" Spyro called out to the sky happily.

"And we aren't giving you any mercy when we meet! Just you wait!" Flame said also happy.

"That's what you get for trying to destroy my home! Your last minion getting fried!" Ember said, hoping that Gnasty would hear all of them.

Cynder though, was looking around for any tricks that Jaqcues would leave for them, hoping that they aren't celebrating too soon after what happened with Metalhead.

Which is what Spyro was also doing when he noticed her doing that, as he too looked around for what could happen to them next. Soon he ended up seeing a rapidly descending object. "LOOK OUT!" He called out, making his friends look where he looked, then run away from where the object was going to land. Which was none other than a giant box that they were barely able to get out of the way of as it landed next to them with a loud thud, before breaking into a dozen pieces. Showing them that Jacques is not done yet.

And sure enough, he was able to crawl out of the lava onto the arena, hurt and burning, but still able to fight as he kept his wide grin on his face, and the bounce on his spring regardless of the burning marks on his skin which darkened his green face some, as well as the clothing that had some more tears on his shirt from the burns, while he also developed some skin peeling that seemed to show some red blood that was leaking on some of his face. Not to mention the boils that appeared on his face, and looked like they were gonna pop.

Hands down, the creepiest and possibly grossest sight they'll ever see out of a minion of Gnasty's.

"You four think you've beaten me? WELL I THINK NOT!" He continued to shout randomly. "Gnasty has made sure that I would be his best for last. And I intend to not fail him. So now it's time I stop messing around, after all, there's still more boxes where that came from." He said, summing another burning box only it was a large bomb. "Once this hits you all, you're all gonna be blown to smithereens, and possibly ashes, or even dragon parts! AND IT'S GONNA BE GLORIOUS!" He shouted with a giggle.

"Geez Jacques. Get some help!" Spyro said, exasperated with his insanity, regardless of how entertaining Jacques could be as a hammy stage villain back in the Artisans.

"HAHAHA! I feel that I should be telling you that instead. Because all of you are beneath me and Gnasty, and you all should be bowing to us! All four of you rotten dirty fire breathing iguanas cannot beat me since me and Gnasty are too strong that we're basically gods!" Jacques said a bit angrily.

"We will never kneel to you or Gnasty gnorc! You should be kneeling to us!" Cynder boasted. Impressing Spyro as he looked at her like he was nonverbally saying "Couldn't have said it better myself." which she noticed for a moment.

Jacques merely cackled again at her boast. "You think I would kneel to a dragon?" Jacques said, before he then sneered at them all with a rare furious look on his face. "Because your all gravely mistaken." He growled out before he surprised them with another move, where he had little bombs on his fingertips that was boxes which he thrown to the dragons in a underhand fashion as they were rolling fast to their feet. And before they could react, they all exploded like regular bomb boxes, causing their dragonflies to vanish.

"Oh and guess what." He said as he threw the bomb box at their charred forms as they looked on in horror, only for it to explode in confetti, showing that it's a fake bomb. "Those little bombs were my real surprise. WHAT A TWIST!" He shouted with a giggle, feeling proud of the fact that he just fooled the dragons into thinking it was his real attack as they stared in befuddlement. "And now with one more shot, you four are history! And I, Jacques will be the dawn of the new age of the gnorcs!" He said while bouncing around in the arena on his spring. "And I'll start by hanging what's left of you four on our banners, and marching you to the dragons, which will make them surrender out of despair to us, and become our slaves!" He gestured by holding an imaginary banner in a marching motion.

"Then the dragons shall be erased and the only masters of the six home worlds will be, JACQUES AND GNASTY GNORC!" Jacques called out to the heavens, with excitement as he walked closer towards the dragons.

Not knowing that he just lit the fuse on the ticking time bomb.

The thoughts of Jacques winning and killing all four of them ended up running through the quartet's heads. Which led to four emotions running through their heads. Which was shock, fear, determination, and rage. They were shocked that Jacques would go this far for Gnasty, scared of the possibility of the dragons being enslaved and wiped out by Jacques and Gnasty, which led to them getting enraged and determined to prevent that from happening. And that caused them to channel that emotion into their power, which led to their awakening of a new attack they were about to unleash.

Which began with them floating up a bit with their eyes closed. Before floating up together and glowing in the arena as the clouds full of lightning started to form in a tornado around Spyro and Cynder, while the lava rocks started to appear in the sky as they floated in the air while a ring wall of fire appeared around Flame and Ember, ready to be thrown down, while Jacques noticed what was happening in front of him as he looked on.

And he was showing another rare emotion on his face, being complete confusion, before turning into horror at what was about to happen.

"No. No! NO NO NO! GET AWAY!" He shouted in horror that time, as he threw some boxes at them, only for the boxes to be struck down by the flying lava rocks, or the lightning bolts. So he tried to book it.

But it was too little too late.

With a mighty boom like a thunderclap, the dragons unleashed their fury attack on Jacques as he felt himself getting both burned and electrocuted from not only the lava rocks and the lightning bolts, but also the shockwaves that the four dragons sent to Jacques which had him screaming in pain, as they obliterated him in one of the most shocking, and horrifying ways to die in all of dragon realm history. At least in the point of view of the gnorcs. While in the dragon's point of view, it was cathartic and amazing.

After the dust settled, there wasn't even a body of Jacques left in the arena. It was just soot, and purple gems where Jacques used to be.

Jacques was defeated.

The dragons had to catch their breath from the fury attack that they did after briefly passing out from the power of their attack that they used against Jacques. But nevertheless, they were happy that Jacques is gone now as the realm they were in started to repair itself and become daytime again, as they first had to catch their breath as they felt and saw their bodies having some remnants of electricity and fire on their scales like some sort of fading armor, and then celebrate their victory over Gnasty's final minion, which means Gnasty's all alone against them, and they know it.

And soon, so will Gnasty and his gnorcs minions.

* * *

Spyro and his friends, was now standing on the circular podium together, now healed with their dragonflies flying next to them, as they grinned at the crowd of dragons that was congratulating them for their victory over the last minion of Gnasty's.

Each of which was not only from the Dream Weavers, but also the Artisans, Peacekeepers, Magic Crafters, and even the Beast Makers that got out of their swamp to congratulate Spyro and his friends. While Lateef and some interviewing dragons was close by the quartet too. With Lateef nuzzling Ember for a job well done, alongside Ember's mother Lume. And she too is proud of Ember and her friends for their victory over Jacques.

"Spyro the dragon. You and your friends have officially rescued us from a dark fate, defeated Gnasty's minions, and reclaimed our treasure and the eggs from those thieves. How do you feel?"

"Excited of course! Because now Gnasty gnorc is left as the final obstacle in our path to become heroes of the dragon worlds!" Spyro said happily. "And I'm also happy to have saved you all, and I'm also relieved that you're all alright of course." He said, reassuring folks that he still cares for his friends.

"Thank you. Just one question though, how hard was your journey?"

"It was full of difficult moments, like in the Peacekeepers, one of the dragons was up high on a cliff, so it took some time for me to think about how to get to him, but I was able to free him. And Dr. Shemp was no pushover. Then in the Magic Crafters where we fought against the wizards, where they were more cunning and pretty intelligent compared to the gnorcs."

"Not to mention the metal spiders in High Caves." Flame interjected with a shiver.

"That too. Even though I wasn't there. And also, *Snicker* Blow hard was a challenge regardless of that silly name too. And don't get us started on the Beast Makers, and the gnorcs that kept on shocking us. As well as Metalhead." Spyro said shuddering as his friends cringed as well, still feeling a slight tingle when they think about their shocking moments. "And now here, is where we got to Haunted Towers where those armor guys were a huge pain. But the fairy kisses that powered our fire was worth it. Then we took out Jacques. Ooh! And check this out!" Spyro said before breathing out electricity, much to the surprise of the dragon crowd and Lume.

"Wow! He can do that?" Lume asked.

"Uh huh mommy, and so can we." She said, before she and her friends demonstrated their own ability to do that too, leaving the dragon crowd shocked again. Before Lume ended up hugging Ember again, expressing how proud she is of her for being strong enough to breathe another elemental breath.

"Not only that, but we can also do this." Spyro said, now breathing out his ice breath, then the earth breath, once again shocking the crowd. "Pretty cool huh?"

"And is that how you defeated the boss of this world? If not, then how did you defeat this final minion of Gnasty's?"

"Well, I don't think we can do that now, but when we were on the arena, and Jacques was boasting about what he'd do when he wins, we ended up getting angry, then we just… exploded I guess. We used our attacks where there was thunderclouds, and raining lava rocks, and we just obliterated him with our shockwaves of fire and lightning. I would be happy to demonstrate if we can do that though." Spyro said, talking about the elemental fury attacks they did on Jacques.

"You mean, you did the elemental fury attacks on that minion?!" The interviewer said shocked.

"Is that what it's called? And to answer your question, yes we did." Spyro said.

"If you can though, do you want to demonstrate?"

"Of course. So be it. Just give us a moment. Oh, and you might wanna stand back." He said, seeing if he can do it again. So he just tried to do the fury attacks alongside his friends to see if he can demonstrate it.

Much to even his own surprise, he was able to do it again as he sent out the fire fury alongside his friends, sending out lava rocks and a fire shockwave like last time against Jacques. Leaving the dragons speechless as they saw a pretty tired Spyro and his friends standing on the podium with the remnants of the fire on their scales, and soot marks and little wisps of fire left on the podium.

Once they got over their shock, they ended up cheering for Spyro and his friends, expressing that they defied their expectations when going against Gnasty and his forces. While a small group of dragons started to walk towards the podium.

Which speaking of whom, Gnasty was watching tv again expecting to see the news of Spyro's defeat, only to see Spyro as he stood victoriously and saying that he beaten Jacques. Now Gnasty was horrified of fighting him as he started to weep privately. Especially after the elemental fury attacks that they showed off.

"Now that we're all free, what do you plan to do next?"

"Why take down Gnasty of course, duh." Spyro said, responding like he heard a joke. "So if you're watching Gnasty, then say your prayers. Cause we're coming for you, in revenge for our dragon friends. And once we're done with you, your gnorc minions are gonna tell horror stories about us! That's right, we're becoming your booooogey man." He boasted again while drawing out the O sound on boogey man before making a small laugh. Leading Gnasty to turn off the tv to cradle himself nervously.

"Anything else?" Spyro asked.

"No need for more questions. You can go now." A new voice said, which belonged to Ignitus as he approached the podium alongside his fellow dragon guardians, as well as Nestor and his friends.

"Okay, there's nothing else to ask, thank you." The interviewer said, ending the interview with Spyro to make room for the dragons that joined Spyro on the podium.

"Pops?! Pops!" Spyro called before he ran to the arms of Nestor they hugged eachother while both Delbin and Flame also hugged as did Cynder and Cosmos. "Nice to meet you again pops! I'm glad you're alright." Spyro said happily.

"I'm glad you are too." Nestor said happily. "I'm also glad that your friends are fine too." He said as Titan also smiled at the scene.

Once the hugs were finished, the four dragons then noticed Ignitus and his fellow dragons. "Hello Spyro. I'm glad to meet you." Ignitus said, making a polite bow.

"Why thanks. Who's he pops?"

"Ignitus? Is that you? How did you get free?" Lateef said, surprised at Ignitus's presence as was Lume.

"Volteer was able to free me shortly afterwards when he rushed back to the Artisans after the four dragons missed me. Not that I would fault them for it, since I was in a hard to reach place that they couldn't find me in." Ignitus said to Lateef. "Now, about our negotiation?"

With a sigh, Nestor answered. "Spyro, Flame, Cynder and Ember, I would like for you all to meet Ignitus. And I believe you know his fellow members. Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador." He said, as the dragons introduced themselves.

"Hey yeah, I remember releasing you back in Dry Canyon." Spyro said pointing at Terrador.

"And I believe I freed you back in Dark hollow alongside Darius." Cynder said, pointing at Volteer.

"Nothing wrong visiting a friend from the Artisans." Volteer responded shrugging.

"And I believe you were in High caves in the spider caves?" Flame pointed to Cyril.

"Of course I was. And I have to say, thank you for destroying those metal spiders. They were scary business." Cyril said shuddering.

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Flame said also shuddering too.

"But why are they here?" Spyro asked. Before Nestor sighed again, feeling that it was gonna be a long talk.

*Time skip*

The dragons were now in Ignitus's castle in the Dream Weavers world, where the guardian dragons like Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, and Terrador goes to for meetings, whether with each other, or with other dragons that they invite to that place. And they were currently having a conversation at the round table with the parents of the fourth dragon, being Ember. Whom was currently resting in a room alongside her friends. Even though she's overhearing their conversation alongside her friends since they're behind the door.

"So you're taking our daughter? And training her to be the chosen one?" Lateef asked in disbelief.

"Trust me old friend. I would not take your daughter. Rather than to give her and her friends a private school to help her train her new elemental breaths. As well in the dragon martial arts of 'dragon kata' while you and her friend's other guardians can still raise her." Ignitus said.

"But she's our daughter. And there are downsides to being a chosen one." Lateef said.

"That was my thought too Lateef." Nestor said to him. "I too thought about the downsides of that. And Ignitus told me that he was aware of them too."

"Then why? Why do you want our daughter to join?" Lateef said.

"Because it's like what I've said to them. What if 'he' comes back? What if there are other dangers that only the chosen one can defeat? Not counting our current one." He said, again referring to Gnasty. "Besides, her three friends could need her through thick and thin. And I'm sure it wasn't a pain to raise your daughter, was it?"

"Of… course not. It had its moments of difficulty, but nothing too hard." Lateef said, feeling that Ignitus has a point about why a chosen one should be made. "I just don't know if it's a good idea."

"I know dear friend, it could be a hard journey for a chosen one to go through that even I am hesitant in doing this." He said a bit sadly. "But it's for the better that we have the chosen ones ready for what's to come ahead of them. Especially while going up against either 'him', or the other dark villain, or the other dangers that could be dangerous for us." Ignitus said.

Lateef was in thought alongside Lume, thinking about the dangers of becoming the chosen one alongside her friends. While Lateef was hesitant, Lume was more supportive of Ember becoming chosen to help protect them from what the prophecy foretold of the dangers in the dragon worlds and the worlds beyond. Though she too is concerned for her daughter.

After all, if your own son/daughter was said to be a chosen one that would fight the dangerous evils, and go on dangerous journeys with her friends as well as going on quests, all of which has a possibility of ending in death, wouldn't you be hesitant too?

It took a little while, before Lateef ended up making a decision that made Ignitus softly smile.

*Time skip*

"Oh come on! You said I can take out Gnasty too!" Spyro said.

The reason why he complained was that he was gonna be left behind in Ignitus's place while Nestor and his fellow dragons are building up and joining an army that they were gonna make, to strike back at Gnasty gnorc, and hopefully take him down as revenge for trapping them in crystal. And they were not so willing to let Spyro and his friends join since it was gonna be a war zone in Gnasty's world. So they all agreed to let Spyro and his friends stay in Ignitus's place while they all fight Gnasty.

"I know Spyro. And you still can. After all, we aren't gonna kill him, but to merely imprison him for his spell casting. And should he escape, then I know who to send to take him out." Nestor said, putting on some armor alongside Titan, Delbin, and Cosmos.

"But why should we stay? We wanna go fight him too!" Flame said. While Cynder and Ember also begged.

"But you can't. The battle would be chaotic. And there is a chance that you and your friends could get hurt in the crossfire. Besides, Gnasty is stupid, but even he would know that once you and your friends fall, then so would we." Delbin said, finishing putting on his armor.

"And we refuse to let that happen. Not to you four. Trust us, it's for the better." Cosmos said.

"But… But…" Spyro said, trying to make a point.

"No buts." Nestor said firmly. Putting his figurative foot down. "Believe me Spyro. This is to prepare you for the dangers of the dragon worlds and the other worlds beyond ours. That's not to say we'll never let you fight Gnasty someday. Because someday, you shall." Nestor said, hugging Spyro again. "And I know that you'll make Gnasty look like a sheep with your new skills and power once you're done with him." Nestor humorously said.

The four dragons tried to come up with what to say to let them join. Only to come up with none. After all, they felt that they were right as it would be dangerous to run in the crossfire. And who knows what dirty tricks that Gnasty could pull on them in the chaos. As well as what other dirty tricks he could pull on their friends.

They ended up shedding some tears for a moment as they hugged their fathers, and in Ember's case, her parents. Both of whom were about to lead a regiment of the Dream Weaver dragons against Gnasty.

"Please, just don't die out there." Ember said.

"We won't. We promise we'll be back with Gnasty in chains. Just promise us that none of you won't be too much to handle for Ignitus and his fellow guardians. Especially while they teach you plenty of useful skills." Lume said, pointing towards Ignitus and his friends as they stood at the entrance of the castle. "Okay?"

"Okay. We promise." Spyro said.

After they said their goodbyes which lasted for a bit, with plenty of hugs and nuzzles, the dragons ended up flying away, wishing the four dragons, the guardians, and Ignitus good luck in their teachings before flying off into the sky, preparing for battle against Gnasty. While Ignitus walked toward Spyro and his friends.

"Don't worry Spyro. I can assure you that our teachings for you won't be too boring, or harsh. And I know that they'll be back someday." Ignitus said, putting a comforting hand on Spyro's back. As well as Cynder's.

"I know that too. I just hope they won't die out there." Spyro said softly. "I also hope that once they defeat Gnasty gnorc, they won't hog all the fun, and kill him. Isn't that our job?" Spyro humorously said, with his friends nodding in agreement.

"They won't die out there, I'm confident that they won't. And I know that they won't kill Gnasty either." Ignitus said. Then he got a bit somber. "Although I confess it. I have a feeling that it might not end well.

That startled Spyro and his friends. "Really?! How can you be so sure?"

"Being a Dream Weaver that can peek into the future does have its consequences." Ignitus said sadly as he walked back to his castle with his friends. "But let's worry about that later. Right now, it's time for your first day of school. In a figurative sense that is." He said smiling as he gestured for Spyro and his friends to come with him to the castle. Which they obeyed as they trotted behind Ignitus before entering his castle behind him.

* * *

And done.

Geez this was a long chapter. But I thought I'd expand the story a bit while crossing over the Spyro trilogies together. And for those who are wondering, yes. Ignitus was in the ending of the last chapter, looking through the vision pool to see Spyro and his friends leaving the Beast Makers homeworld.

Also, I'd like to give a shout out to Laura Anderson of artstation for the idea of what Terrador would look like in Reignited. As well as Trix-master of deviantart for the idea of Volteer in the medieval highwayman's coat that I thought fits him well, as well as for Cyril's looks as a Magic Crafter with a winter coat. And finally, GroxIKavondarkside also of deviantart for the idea of Ignitus's looks. Though I'm sorry to him that he's a Dream Weaver in this instead of an Artisan. I thought that he would fit as either Magic Crafter or Dream weaver.

As for the dragoness in Lofty castle, I originally was gonna put Useni there. But eventually, I decided on a dragoness OC being Ember's mother Lume, for Lofty Castle. I just thought she'd fit there, since Lofty castle could be Ember's home too.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

and once again, **I do not own spyro the dragon. It is owned by activision and toys for bob.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


	6. Road to the Gnorc Gnexus

Here's another Q and A for this chapter.

**Clown2107**: Thank you for the review. And what you said about Ember, Cynder, and Flame gave me thoughts and ideas about what they'll be, someday I'll see if I decide to put them in.

Also, I thought that dragon kata also existed in the legends-verse as well since Spyro can fight like he knew that style from birth. And there'll be a villain like the dark master himself, but there'll be another too. And let's just say, he's from the underrated Spyro game that sadly is obscure. (And even more sadly, for good reason. Though I don't hate it in the slightest.)

**Finally, D****isclaimer**: This is only a non profit fan based story. **Spyro the dragon is created by insomniac games, and is currently owned by activision, and toys for bob. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**The filler chapter: Road to Gnasty's nexus.**

****Meanwhile... in Gnasty's world.****

It was in Gnasty's room that a therapy session was happening inside, with two individuals being Gnasty himself, and another Gnorc writing something down in his paper, while Gnasty laid on a couch by the side of the Gnorc therapist.

"So, tell me what's been bothering you." The Gnorc therapist said with a slight shiver.

"Well, y-you see doc, it's been a couple months since I casted the spell to freeze the dragons in crystal. And at least a couple weeks since losing Jacques." He said.

"You mean 'the' Jacques?"

"Yes. And that's my biggest problem. For once I froze the dragons, after one of them called me…" Gnasty sniffled and weeped a bit at the memory. "Ugly, I thought that every dragon would be frozen in my crystal prisons. But then I heard the news that there were four of them that I missed, that ended up freeing the dragons through some unknown means, and defeated my two strong minions. So I sent my stronger minions after those Four Brave Dragons-"

"W-with all due respect sir, we don't s-say their titles here. It is a s-safe place." The Gnorc said shivering.

At first, Gnasty growled at him for the interruption, before he just slumped back onto the couch. "R-right. Sorry doc. Anyways, I just assumed that I have three more strongest minions that are strong enough, so I sent them against 'them' in hopes that they'll all…"

"**DIIIEEEEE!**" Gnasty roared out loudly as he stood up, making the therapist cover his ears at the sound.

Before Gnasty slumped back onto the couch again in a sad mood. "But against all odds, my strongest minions were beaten by 'them' in return. Not even my best minions like Jacques, Dr. Shemp, or Metalhead were able to kill them, and now it looks like that I'm next on their list. And now, they are even able to breathe those other stupid elemental breaths as well." Gnasty said with irritation on the last part. "Now it seems that nothing I can throw at them can stop them. Other than my statue spell that I casted on the dragons, among other spells, but good luck hitting those small targets that keeps moving fast. I… I just don't think I can beat them."

"Ah yes, it seems that 'they' have become stronger than we thought. And that your strong minions might have some flaws that they were able to exploit, I reckon?"

"NO! Oh alright, they may have some faults to them, like Toasty did have a petty hatred on them, and yet he didn't practice in combat, let alone prepare for them, Dr. Shemp was more arrogant than me, but he's a great fighter so it was with merit, Blow hard had a liking to dragons which slightly interfered with his studies of magic, Metalhead needed power pylons to power him up since he didn't get delayed," Gnasty said, not knowing of Metalhead having packs on him due to the Tree tops delay. "and Jacques was my most craziest creation who may have a tendency to boast about himself before finishing off his competition instead of outright finishing them off first." Gnasty said.

"And I believe that there could be other reasons. Quite the conundrum."

"Yes. That could be the case. What is it called again?"

"Oh, just what the religious dragons call, divine intervention. Or something like that. But I think it's just a confusing or difficult problem." The therapist said.

"Yes, quite a problem. I wish there could be somebody, anybody that could help solve the problem with 'them'."

"One can only hope." They both said. Before a bunch of Gnorcs ended up entering Gnasty's room in a rush.

"BOSS! We have some news!" One of them said.

Gnasty couldn't help but moan like he was nonverbally saying "This is gonna suck." before standing back up and walking away from the seat. "This session is over. You may leave now." Gnasty said, dismissing the Gnorc therapist who proceeded to leave the room.

Now Gnasty picked up his macelike scepter and put on his helmet again as he prepared for the news. "What is it this time?" He said bored.

"There are dragons that are on their way here now that they're gathered up." The Gnorc said.

"Ooh. I wonder why. Are they delivering me some chicken to eat? I hope they lay off the gravy." Gnasty sarcastically said.

That caused the Gnorcs to look at him like he dribbled on his armor. "Umm boss? Are you feeling alright?"

"What's it look like? Does it look like I'm alright?"

"It's just that you don't seem to be panicking like you didn't expect them to be free and coming. Almost as if you're welcoming them to your domain like you no longer hate them. But aren't they trying to kill-"

"OF COURSE I STILL HATE THEM!" Gnasty yelled at them making them flinch. "And I'm not panicking since I know they're coming! They were freed by those 'four iguanas', and now they're out for revenge on me! What part of that isn't expected after the news I've got!?" He continued angrily.

"What're we gonna do boss?!" One Gnorc asked.

"I don't know." He now growled out. While hiding his nervousness too. "I guess if this is our last stand, then we're making sure to take as many of those dragons with us. So fight until your last breaths! And whoever kills those four dragons, are at least getting a promotion if we somehow survive, or a huge tribute if we don't!" He commanded.

"Yes sir!" They all chorused. Then they all ended up getting skittish like they were gonna tell the news to him. Which one of them proceeded to do. "But boss?"

"What is it this time?!" Gnasty growled out.

"Umm… you see, w-we've got word from the scouts that were a-able to s-scan their camps. And they told us that those four dragons aren't among them." The first Gnorc said.

"I knew it! They'd let their heroes fight among- wait, what did you say?" Gnasty asked, hoping he heard that right.

"Those four dragons that rescued them are not in their army. It's like they're sent to safety before the battle is starting. I wonder why though." The leading Gnorc continued.

That had Gnasty shocked and relieved that the four dragons that he started to dread fighting, are not gonna be in the battle against him, and instead they're somewhere else. Like the dragons either sent them to a safe place somewhere, or felt that they'll handle him without their help. And that had him surprised that the dragons decided to reject the four dragon's help, yet relieved that they're out of the picture so far.

That was when an idea was given to him, and he ended up smirking and starting to cackle at what he plans to do. "Uh boss? Are you alright?" The Gnorcs asked when they saw his smile.

"Of course. Never been better than this." Gnasty said happily.

"B-but you're happy. W-why are you…" The Gnorc tried to ask.

"Because I just got an idea that is sure to turn the tide of this upcoming battle while those four dragons are out of the picture." He said.

Then he ended up whispering his plan to the Gnorcs in the room as they also started to smile at that. As they both knew that Gnasty was about to pull against the dragons. And it just might work this time.

* * *

**Meanwhile… in Ignitus's castle.**

In the lounge rooms, a red dragon was panting as he laid on a bench. That dragon being Flame himself. Who had Sira on his chest who was resting herself.

The reason why he was doing that was not only because of the physical education that he went through, but also the training that he also had to go through alongside his three friends. For a couple weeks at that.

Not to say that it was a harsh sort of training like what the Spartans of legend went through, but it wasn't a relaxing or lazy sort of training that the Dragon Guardians put the quartet through either as they didn't pull any punches in terms of educating them on using their breaths properly. After all, they were able to breathe the other elements including the recently unlocked Earth element, but they weren't as strong or skilled as they believed in that regard, as the guardians demonstrated.

Not only that, but they also had to go through training in Dragon Kata, which is a martial arts training that focuses on the hand to hand combat that the dragons would use against their enemies. Which is said to be quite a hard challenge to learn, and they weren't exaggerating, as it was as hard as it was said to be, for all four of them. And all four of them being quadrupedal doesn't help either.

Not to mention, the fact that the five guardians also gave discipline to the four dragons. (Especially to Spyro, due to his cocky attitude when he feels he's got the hang of it.) Not because they were trying to be mean in the slightest, but simply so that all four of them won't get arrogant due to their chosen one status. Which is bound to cause them to become villains if their arrogance is unchecked. (Not that it's definitely gonna happen, but as some dragons say, 'better safe then sorry'.)

They did have breaks in between though, which had four of them exploring more of the Dragon Guardian's castle, both inside and outside, which gave them great views of the scenery, like on the walkable sections of the castle's roof, which they admired, and they were also given fun games to play with the guardians. Like who could make the longest glide from the top of the castle to the bottom. As well as ring races with the guardians, or each other whether it's on the ground, or in the air when one of the guardians cast a temporary flight spell on them.

And all of the guardians, especially Ignitus, were friendly towards all four of them. They often politely point out their mistakes, and they sometimes talk down to them, but only when the four dragons get frustrated at them.

And, they were good teachers of dragon history, and they did their best to simplify some of the Dragon Kata moves to them, to good effect, but they left the rest up to the four dragons.

All in all, in the past few weeks, it was quite hard, but not too much for four of them to where they wanted to quit being a student to the guardians, nor was it too painful, or stressful.

"Whew. ***Huff*** If this is… to prepare us for those other more dangerous… villains that they told us about, then we could beat Metalhead, Dr. Shemp, Jacques, and even Gnasty in our sleep after this." Flame said to Sira. Who buzzed back to him in response.

"I know. This feels like we're fighting against Metal-butt again. But at least we aren't getting electrocuted, and they give us breathing room, and at least there was nothing at stake." He said.

"Not to mention the fact that they're far nicer than Metalhead." Spyro's voice sounded as he walked into the room himself before laying on another bench to rest.

"Oh, hey bro. How was your time with Volteer?" Flame asked.

"It was not bad. It actually had its fun moments with him and Ignitus overlooking my progress and easing me into my training. But geez, the exorcise was rough, as Volteer has more energy than me. And does he ever keep quiet? He even talks fast, fast enough to where I couldn't hear all of his words. And when I ask what he said, he looks at me like I drooled on the desk." Spyro said exasperated. "And I thought Sparx spoke too fast sometimes." He teased, prompting his dragonfly to buzz out "Hey!" In response.

"How was your time with Cyril, by the way?" Spyro asked.

"It's the same as yours." He said after he caught his breath. "It had fun moments, he was nice, and he did make sure that I'm eased into my training blow for blow. Even though I swear, he seems to have some arrogant aura to him, like he feels that his ice breath, as well as his ice magic are superior. Which in my case, he's got me there." Flame said deadpan on the last part, trying not to face palm. "But someday, once I get better, I'm putting him in his place." Flame said determined.

"Well, good luck. But seriously, at least they're friendly guardians, thank the ancestors. And they were pretty fun to be around. Like Terrador." Spyro said, even if he still feels annoyed at how they discipline him when he gets cocky.

"As well as Volteer and Cyril. It's funny to see them bicker." Flame said, remembering their argument through their intercom about the upsides and downsides of Lightning and Ice. As well as other stuff, like how to create a surfboard of their choice. Not that they ended it in fisticuffs.

"That too. They were hilarious." Spyro said, having heard them bicker too, especially with Volteer and Ignitus as his teachers. "And at least they weren't boring to be around. Otherwise, we could've been sneaking out of here, and defeating Gnasty at our first opportunity if they weren't." Spyro said.

"I'm inclined to agree. Even though it's a bad idea in the end." Ignitus's voice sounded as he also entered the room. Alongside both Ember and Cynder. Both of whom rested on the benches alongside both dragons. "For you see, the fight against the Gnorc that caused all this trouble, is a battle that none of you are ready for."

"What?! But we are ready! We've been defeating his minions, as well as his generals like Toasty and Metalhead! What makes us not ready?!" Spyro said, exasperated at what Ignitus said.

"I know. I know." He said. "But so could Gnasty Gnorc if he knew you're coming. And trust me. He could be prepared for your arrivals, and he could be cunning enough to find a way to defeat all of you. Especially since despite his unintelligence, he could learn from the defeat of his minions that you've beaten, and do something different from their tactics. And that's not a battle that i'm sure you're ready to face."

"But-"

"But don't worry Spyro." Ignitus said, interrupting what Spyro tried to say. "We're teaching you all, so that you all could be ready."

"He's right Spyro. Considering the odds of what Gnasty could plan against us, especially if he plans to learn from where his minions failed, and possibly find an advantage against us in the chaos of the battles should we have joined them instead of being here, not to mention the traps he might have for us, then it seems like we should be stronger and more prepared for when we fight Gnasty." Cynder said.

That response from Cynder actually had Spyro thinking about what she told him. Considering how cowardly Gnasty is, as well as how much of a dirty, and pragmatic fighter that Gnasty could be, Spyro did feel a bit nervous about what he'll do to all four of them once they meet face to face. Especially since they faced off against his minions, and almost got beaten themselves. (Especially against Metalhead.) He didn't show his nervousness to Cynder, but he had to concede with her response. "Good point. Again."

"But don't worry Spyro. If you're still out for that Gnorc's head, then we'll definitely send you to face him, when the situation calls for it, and when you truly are ready." Ignitus said smiling at him.

Spyro ended up nodding at Ignitus in return, conceding with him as he and Cynder rested on the bench, much to her slight embarrassment as she looked at Spyro's scales that were pretty slick with his sweat. Especially since she did witness him in the training circle as he practiced Dragon Kata, working up a sweat on his scales and underbelly, especially in his torso region.

Which is what Ember also went through with Flame after seeing his sweaty scales too.

"By the way Ignitus, should Gnasty Gnorc escape from prison, are you gonna send us out to take him down?" Spyro said, feeling like gnasty could escape if given the opportunity. Despite his unintelligence.

"In a heartbeat." Ignitus said smiling. "It'd be a cruel idea to refuse to send the likes of the chosen ones after our current threat. Especially since the four of you would be ready, and seems to be excited to fight him."

"Dang right Ignitus." Spyro said grinning with his friends.

"But until that day comes, I'm hoping that you all could be ready for another round of history of the chosen ones? After all, those who don't learn from history, are doomed to repeat it as the book says." He then said.

The four dragons ended up sighing at that, as they didn't feel themselves to be history buffs in dragon history. Not to say that they're awful at that class, just not as fond of it as others could be. But they knew that it has to be done.

So they followed Ignitus to the classrooms, where he and his guardians were gonna be in to teach the four dragons.

* * *

*A few days later*

**Meanwhile… back in Gnasty's world.**

A little regiment of dragons, led by Lateef, Titan, and Lume, and with Magnus, Trondo, and Tomas among them, was currently in Gnorc Cove. They were currently in a camp in the lower floors with three caves that led somewhere as they were currently resting themselves after a battle against the Gnorcs in the cove, which they were able to win against as the other dragon regiment charged against Gnasty's stronghold from the Twilight Harbor.

"This is it my comrades! We're not too far from Gnasty's domain, and the Gnorc himself!" Titan called out.

"This is it indeed, once we get past the rest of this Gnorc blockade, we'll be at Gnasty's door alongside the regiment in Twilight harbor! And he'll have no choice but to either surrender to us, or die by our hands should he resist." Lateef said, hoping it'd be the former.

"And what about the spell book that he should have? I'm sure we need to confiscate that too." Tomas the lute playing, yellow scaled Artisan dragon asked.

"That too. Some spell books, are not to be used by any sort of hands that would do bad things. Gnasty being among them." Lume said, feeling that Gnasty got great use out of the spell book, which caused the mess with the crystal dragon statues to begin with. Which made her and Lateef nervous since there could be other bad creatures or dragons that would use the spell book for bad purposes.

But so far, they had to keep their focus on Gnasty. Until they're able to defeat him, and imprison him for the crystal dragon situation. Then they'll find the book that they're after.

"So once we get Gnasty, and once we keep that book for safe keeping, what next? And what'll we do if Gnasty is able to escape?" Magnus asked.

"Then we shall send those four dragons that saved us after him. They shall defeat him for good." Lateef said. "After all, they do seem, as the younger dragons would say, 'stoked' to fight him."

"Oh yes. I can see that." Magnus said humorously. "You should've been there at our party, after Dr. Shemp's defeat, he couldn't stop talking about what he and his friends would do to him once they fight against Gnasty, and win. It was funny. But now it seems that it's gonna come true, once they fight Gnasty someday." He then said with a chuckle.

"And hopefully, once they win." Lateef said smiling at Magnus. "But for now, we're gonna make him pay, and imprison him for his attack on us. And should he somehow escape, then we know who to send against him."

"Works for me." Magnus said, flexing his muscles. While Tomas also felt confident that Spyro and his friends could beat Gnasty, should he escape, or continue to fight, regardless of his nervousness about the risks of the four dragons dying by his hand.

"Now, Tomas. Can you give us a little campfire song? Just so that our spirits will be raised?" Lume asked.

"Oh but of course." Tomas said, sounding French for a bit as he bowed, which amused Lume, Magnus and Titan, and slightly annoyed Lateef. "Now, let's see…" He wondered what song to play next at the moment. When suddenly, some noises had all of them looking around. "What's that?" Tomas asked nervously.

"Hopefully just Gnorcs that are trying to fight back against us. Darling, let's get ready." Lateef said, while using meditation to look for the Gnorcs, as the dragons braced themselves, with Lateef catching a few of which were found around them in the caves, via the crawl paths that they use to hide from them. "Skirmishers. That's original." Lateef said deadpan, having fought against them before in the cove alongside Titan.

"Such cowards! If they had nothing to hide behind, I'd whoop them with an arm and leg tied to my tail!" Magnus boasted, as he too wasn't fond of the skirmishers that ran from the battlefield, instead of fighting to the last Gnorc.

"I second that thought Magnus. A Magic Crafter would put up more of a fight than these Gnorcs. And they'd rather turn us into frogs instead of torching us outright." Titan said with a mocking chuckle towards the Gnorcs.

Lume suddenly saw something that had her and Lateef looking at it with confusion. Before resisting the urge to snicker at what they saw as what they felt, was bait. As they saw a plushie of a Gnorc.

Which Magnus also noticed, as he then realized that it's a plushie. "What is this? Does Gnasty think we're stupid enough to fall for this? A baby dragon could make a better trap than this!"

"Not to mention those monkeys from the Beast Makers." Tomas added in, provoking a chuckle out of all of the dragons.

"How about we humor those Gnorcs. Lume, if you please?" Lateef said, planning to counter the Gnorc ambush with their own.

"Yes dear." Lume said while kissing Lateef. Before using her telekinesis to grab the plush towards her hands to spring the trap. That they expect would be an ambush.

Which it was, as the Gnorcs went out of hiding, and they were charging with weapons drawn, being spears, axes, bows and arrows, and even nail launching machine guns. And also grenades too.

Which they all expected as they drawn their own weapons, with Titan bearing his axe that he chopped the Gnorcs with, Tomas with a hanwei two handed lowlander sword that he wields with one hand, while wielding his trusty sitar that has an axe blade added to the body, with his other hand, and both Lume and Lateef wielding shaolin monk-esque staffs to whack the Gnorcs with, with Lume's staff being a double sided mace staff, etc. As they proceeded to fight the next group with their weapons, their magical spells, and their elemental breaths that they used against the Gnorc gunners, and archers, as they cleaned house and was easily gaining the upper hand in the Gnorc cove.

Little did they know however, was that there's a different kind of trap that was among them, that they also pulled. And they were gonna feel it in a minute.

* * *

**Meanwhile… in Twilight Harbor.**

"You what?!" A shocked and confused Cosmos with his own scepter in hand, asked as he and his regiment of dragons, with Zantor, Nestor, and Delbin among them, and Bruno with his right hand dragons, Cleetus and Bubba also with their regiment, confronted Gnasty himself, who was in the Twilight Harbor that is in front of his fortress.

"I said, I surrender!" He called out to Cosmos, as he and his Gnorcs commandos were now kneeling on the ground to the dragons, looking like they're accepting their defeat by the hands of the dragons.

Which had them confused, and exasperated. After all, if they knew him right, he was a cunning sort of creature who wouldn't accept defeat that easily, let alone gracefully. Especially in the manner that he did, since they didn't even reach his fortress's interior to fight him. Which is a sign that either,

A. They were that stronger when they unite against their common enemy, to where even Gnasty himself wouldn't want to fight them at their current strength, or…

B. Gnasty could be up to something bad. And he's merely pretending to surrender.

Which the dragons felt, that the latter was his intention, as he is a more dirty fighter than that. (Which in the battlefield, anything goes. Regardless of ticking off the honorable dragon folk.)

That's the reason why the dragons were hesitant about lowering their guard to Gnasty, as they felt that he's up to something. But they feel that there's no harm in talking with him. At least to see if his surrender is genuine, or if he's planning something bad.

"If your surrender is genuine, then you are to be brought before all of us for your punishment. You shall be in chains and brought before our counsel, where we'll pass judgement." Cosmos said crossing his arms. "Which is where we'll punish you for your crimes of freezing us all in crystal, upsetting the balance of the Dream weaving magic, and of course, your… horrid table manners." He then said, feeling grossed out at the tales of his eating habits that the Beast Makers told him about. (Which oddly enough, gave him newfound respect for them too.)

"I'm aware of that. And I… I… I'm… sorry." Gnasty reluctantly said, feeling annoyed.

"If you really are, then come forward without that scepter in your hands. And try not to make sudden movements." Cosmos said, pointing his scepter at Gnasty.

"You better do what he says. Or we all might crush your Gnorc minions." Bubba said, having Bruno keeping him calmed down so that he doesn't kill Gnasty.

Gnasty had no choice but to oblige. He got closer to Cosmos after putting down his own scepter behind him. Before he kneeled to him in a loyal fashion. Which he thought of as a degrading and embarrassing gesture. But Gnasty knew that he had to go through with it to make his plan work.

"I'm… sorry that I trapped you all in Crystal. And tried to conquer your realms. It's just that one of you called me …Ugly." He growled out the last word.

"And we apologize for the insult. _Even though it's true. _And we do hope for your forgiveness, but that gives you no right to attack **all** of us with your magic spell. So if you plan to do this peacefully, then promise us this. Promise us that you'll do what we demand." Nestor interjected, coming to Cosmos's side with Delbin.

"And what is your demand for me?" Gnasty asked.

"Give us your word that you'll accept your prison sentence, which is added for every dragon you froze in crystal, but you'll have a chance for parole and early release if you behave, and you shall be doing some service for us dragons along the way to atone for your spellcasting." Cosmos said, feeling that Gnasty should at least be given a chance to atone, which would've disappointed Spyro and his friends who wanted to take down Gnasty. But Cosmo knew that they'll still have their opportunity to do that should he relapse into his evil ways.

"Any violation of these terms, is another act of war, and a refusal to accept surrender. Not to mention lying. So any genuine attempt at surrender afterwards, shall only end in your, and your allies defeat, and your death." Cosmo said, putting his foot down. "Nothing, and nobody, has ever declared war on all of us dragons, and for good reason. So think it through Gnasty Gnorc. And choose wisely." He warned.

"I have thought this through, dragon." He said while hiding his smile and his growling. As he was gonna execute his plan without trouble, as long as he makes sure that the dragons are caught off guard.

Unfortunately for Gnasty, Delbin and Nestor was looking around at their surroundings, later alongside Bubba and Bruno, feeling that a trap was being laid for them. Which he was gonna pull off, and ensure that it'll go off without a hitch. But since he saw them looking around, expecting the ambush, he knew that there was gonna be a little hitch if some of them escapes.

But he feels that he'd be a fool to waste this opportunity, as long as he can get an advantage to where not even the Four Brave Dragons can beat him. (Unless they bite the bullet, and free the dragons from his spell regardless of his minions's efforts. Then he'd be a fool to just take this opportunity, with that in mind.) So he made sure to stand up with his permission. "There's something you should know first, before I choose my fate."

"Go ahead. Just try not to rush to your scepter for a sneak attack. You'll regret it." Cosmos warned.

"Fine fine." He said, as he stood up tall to where he's just as tall as Cosmos. "But first, let me tell you something." He said smiling. "Let me tell you a little secret about us Gnorcs."

'And what is it?" Cosmos asked, concerned that an ambush was about to happen.

Which it was, little did he know, but the dragons had feelings about. "Let me tell you something about us Gnorcs in battle. To make a great ambush, is like making a punchline to a joke." Gnasty said with a chuckle. Then there was silence as the dragons and Gnasty looked around. "I said, 'is like making a punchline to a-" Gnasty was harshly whispering into his radio, when…

***BOOOOOOM***

All of the dragons turned to the direction of the explosion that sounded from a bit far away. Which had them thinking that the bomber is blind since he seemed to intend to blow them up with that explosive, and yet the explosion was farther away from them.

Right as Gnasty planned it, as he levitated his scepter to his hand, and proceeded to zap Cosmos before he could realize why there was an explosion there. Only to realize too late, that it was merely a diversion as he now stared in horror at what was happening around him, while being powerless to stop it.

"As it is the best ones, that are usually the ones you don't see coming." He then said smirking as his Gnorcs proceeded to ambush the dragons in droves, as Gnasty provided magical support with his scepter, hitting the leading ones in the regiment.

* * *

**One day later… **

**Meanwhile… Back in Ignitus's castle.**

Spyro and his friends were now back in the training circle, where they continued to practice their Dragon Kata with Ignitus and Terrador watching over them. Giving them some lessons, and making sure that no fights break out between the four dragons that they were teaching.

"Try not to make a clenched fist! Use your palm!" "Put your tail into it!" Was among the advices that Ignitus and Volteer told to Spyro, Flame, Ember, and Cynder as they assaulted the training dummies in the circle with their Dragon Kata. Which they were able to get the hang of, but not without plenty of screwing up with their moves, which happened often before this day.

But they made sure to learn from their mistakes, and try to improve with their stances, and their fighting moves in their Dragon Kata. Which with the help from the Dragon Guardians, they were able to use some moves of the Dragon Kata against the dummies to decent enough effect to show their improvements to Ignitus and his fellow guardians. Not only that, but they learned that they could add some elemental properties to their Dragon Kata attacks, like having a fire fist that left a burning fist mark on the dummy, or a lightning kick that electrocutes enemies and leaves them charred while jittery, and even an icy tail that makes an icy patch on an enemy's mark, etc.

And they also were taught on how to use their breaths in special ways to where they could launch an elemental projectile, whether they launched fire and ice balls, or bolts of lightning, or even making tiny tornadoes from the earth bombs, like the Dragon Guardians did. Making them proud that they're learning well in their breath education in their couple weeks with the guardians. All four of the young dragons felt that learning the breaths were pretty easier than the Dragon Kata education, but it was not easy either.

And they all knew that it was only the beginning of their road to mastering their breaths, and the Dragon Kata, and becoming the chosen ones that Ignitus hoped for.

"Yes, you're all doing well! At this rate, you'll all become great-"

***Thud*** ***Thud*** ***Thud*** ***Thud***

The sounds of what sounded like landing dragons that came from the top of the castle, startled all of the dragons as they looked upwards where they felt the source of the noise was. "Say, Volteer and Cyril, can you investigate that sound while we continue?" Ignitus requested.

"Of course Ignitus! We'll investigate, and hope that those aren't enemies on the roof." Cyril said as he and Volteer walked through the doorway to the upper floors.

"As for you four, you may have a break for now." Ignitus said, causing them to sigh in relaxation as they now walked to the benches to take a rest from their Dragon Kata training.

"What do you think happened up there?" Terrador asked.

"Hopefully just large birds or other flying creatures on the roof. And not Gnorcs that somehow infiltrated us. And pretty lousily at that." Ignitus said deadpan on the last part, as Spyro and his friends hoped to catch their breath, so they'll battle the Gnorcs. That is, if it was them.

Only for a different surprise to be given to them. As both Volteer and Cyril was running back to the room after a couple minutes passed, and they were alarmed. "Quickly, get to the medical ward! We have four wounded dragons here!" Volteer called out, shocking Ignitus, Terrador, and the four dragons.

"Wounded?! Oh dear, are they alright at least?!" Ignitus asked.

"Why we're able to heal them! But you must come!" Cyril said, causing both Ignitus and Terrador to dismiss the class, before running to where the dragons were being healed.

***Time skip***

The Dragon Guardians and the Four Brave Dragons, ended up learning from the four wounded dragons, being Lume, Bubba, Bruno, and Nestor, that Gnasty ended up being the cause of their wounds, that they were able to be healed from. They said that he was quite as cunning as they thought he'd be, but they didn't think he'd be going as low as fake surrendering to them, when he was planning to sweep the rug from under them. Now they were currently bandaged, and healing from their wounds as Nestor and Lume held both Spyro and Ember respectively.

And they told them that the rest of the dragons have yet to be deployed against Gnasty.

"And where are the other dragons that you were all with?" Ignitus asked them. While Cynder and Flame hoped for the good news.

Lume was the first to answer. "Some of us were able to escape from his prisons. But some others were either unable to make it with us, or some were frozen in Crystal again. My husband, Cosmos, and Titan being among them." She said with tears in her eyes.

Which Nestor also had in his eyes when he also told Ignitus that Delbin was also frozen when he tried to save them from Gnasty's counterattack. Much to Flame's and Spyro's sad dismay as they had to stop themselves from crying. As was Cynder and Ember too, as they tried to stop themselves from crying too, with partial failure as they had to be held by Terrador to calm them down.

"And we heard on our way out, that he plans to keep them as hostages! With us leaders, minus myself, and Nestor, trapped in Crystal again, he might be planning to use them to force the dragons into a ceasefire, so that he could be planning another counterattack against us!" Bruno proclaimed. Causing some of the dragons to gasp, as they were shocked at what Gnasty could be planning.

While Ignitus was looking at the floor, like he was nonverbally saying that he had a feeling that this could happen, he just didn't think it'd happen while the four young dragons were getting taught by him and his fellow guardians. Which the Dragon Guardians noticed, as they patted him on his back, nonverbally telling him that it's not his fault.

"What can we do now?" Terrador asked.

"We're making sure that you four are recovering from your wounds, then we're going to face the Gnorc himself with the rest of your army, and hopefully unfreeze our friends along the way, once again." Ignitus said. "Hopefully, your roads to recovery shall be short."

"And hopefully, my dragon people and me will do well in rescuing my fellow dragons along the way." Bruno said determined.

"But what about us?!" Spyro asked.

Which caused Ignitus to sigh, as he knew what response Spyro would make to his own from a mile away, yet he had to say it. "With Gnasty Gnorc as he is now, it'd be idiotic of us to send you four in first, without somebody to guard you four. So please try not to freak out when I say that none of you are ready to face him yet. I'm sorry."

"But I know that even if we aren't, which we are ready this time, we can't just leave them frozen again!" Spyro said.

"He's right." Cynder said, taking Spyro's side for once due to Cosmos being in danger. "I don't want to learn that Gnasty has killed daddy to prove a point! I don't wanna lose daddy, not again!" She said with tears in her eyes, causing Spyro, Flame, and Ember to put their comforting wings on her. Which gave her sympathies from Lume, and Bruno, who also heard about Cynder's missing parents.

"And we won't. We're just planning on how to save them alongside the other dragons who're waiting for their orders from the leaders. Which will lead to another chaotic battle, which hopefully would lead to our victory, but would be dangerous for all four of you to partake in." Ignitus said.

"He's right. Wars are dangerous. And none of you should be involved in them, because of that. None of you are ready." Nestor said, standing up in his bandages, hoping to calm them.

This time though, none of them are backing down. "We are ready! This time we are!" They chorused, much to the dragon's surprise as they thought that they'd end the argument here. But they understood why, as they were just hoping that their parents are okay.

"I know you four think you are, but all of you should know that this is a dangerous battle that your all gonna put yourselves in! One of you are bound to die!" Nestor argued back.

"We know. We know it's dangerous! We know that Gnasty could be a dangerous foe!" Flame said.

"But we refuse to be left here while all of you are in danger of what Gnasty will do to you all. And we've gotten skilled enough from our teaching by the guardians! So please, let us fight too!" Cynder said.

"She's right! I don't wanna see you all in danger by Gnasty's hands! Uncle Delbin needs us!" Spyro said.

"Daddy needs me too! I don't want him to die!" Ember said feeling a little teary eyed at the thought.

What followed was an argument between the dragons. The four young dragons didn't back down this time since they wanted to save their relatives, and show themselves as more than just the young dragons, they wanted to be heroes too. But Nestor, alongside Terrador and Cyril was not so willing to concede that quickly, while Bruno, Lume, Volteer, Bubba, and Ignitus watched it unfold with horror, hoping to find something to say to break up the argument.

Unfortunately, they couldn't come up with any by the time the argument ended, with Spyro and his friends walking back to their rooms with a huff while being followed by their dragonflies, who tried to calm them down. Not that the argument ended in insults, or anything bad being said, but Nestor, Terrador, and Cyril felt guilty about the argument that ensued, as they hoped that their little ones would cool off and hopefully they'd apologize to each other.

Nestor especially as he still loved Spyro like his own son, and he hoped that would never change regardless of the argument. "Am I… a bad father?" He asked tearfully.

"Oh no! Not necessarily. You're just trying to keep your son from running into danger, like he's trying to prove himself. Even if this argument occurred, it's because your just trying to keep him safe." Ignitus responded.

"He's right of course, I know you're just keeping him out of trouble with Gnasty Gnorc. Who knows what he'll do to them if he captures them too?" Lume said.

"So try to cheer up. We're just keeping them safe from that Gnorc. It's for the better." Terrador said, with the dragons cheering up Nestor. Who smiled at them in relief at their friendship.

"Thank you my friends. By the way, when are we healing Volteer?" Nestor asked.

"Hopefully by twenty-four hours after now to recover from your scratches, which is at least a day to heal from your wounds. Which is at least… eh you know the rest." He responded as Ignitus looked at him like he was telling him not to go on another one of his speeches.

"But until then, feel free to stay here as long as you all need. Then once your strong again, we shall join the other dragons in helping them fight the Gnorc, and hopefully rescuing the leaders from his grasp." Ignitus said. "As for who will watch the four young dragons, I will watch them until you all come back."

The dragons ended up thanking Ignitus for his hospitality, as they discussed how they'll rescue the dragon leaders, and how they'll defeat Gnasty before he could use his leverage against the dragons, and think up a counterattack against them. Which continued into the night as they planned in the medical room.

* * *

It was now dark outside as the dragons were now asleep in their beds, with the Guardians sleeping in their rooms, and the healing dragons sleeping in the medical ward to sleep off their wounds until they're okay to fly and fight again.

And initially, the Four Brave Dragons were also among the sleeping, with Ember, Flame and Cynder sleeping like a baby. Until they were woken up by the sound of ruffling and scratching, and some light in their vision. Causing them to look at where it's coming from, to see that Spyro himself was awake, and writing something in a paper like a message while packing up some belongings, like some jars full of butterflies, some food, and potions, with an awake Sparx by his side.

"Spyro? What are you doing?" Ember asked quietly, hoping not to awaken her friends. Only to see that they're awake too.

"Oh, sorry to wake you Ember." He said as he got done writing on the paper. Which they quickly saw that it looked like a message to somebody. "I was just preparing to go."

"Go where?" Cynder asked.

"To the place where Gnasty Gnorc lives. So that he'll pay for refreezing our friends. And to become a hero." He said grinning at them.

That was when they saw that the message that Spyro wrote, was for a balloonist that can fly them to the Gnorc Gnexus where Gnasty's home fortress is. Where they knew that Spyro was gonna fight against Gnasty, regardless of the risks involved with fighting him, and rescuing their friends and parents. Yet Spyro didn't seem to care that he was charging to where they believed is certain death.

After looking shocked for a bit, they ended up looking at each other as they were initially hesitant to either follow Spyro, or stay at Ignitus's castle to complete their training, before turning brave and determined at how there's also risk of what he'll do to their parents.

So after some mental preparation, they ended up deciding on the sentence that was gonna either lead to their deaths, or change their lives for the better. "Then take us with you. You need us after all." Cynder said.

"Yeah. I can't just stand here and let my bro face off Gnasty alone." Flame also said.

"Especially since we're gonna save our parents, and hopefully become heroes together." Ember then said as they got out of bed. "So let us come with you."

Spyro was initially hesitant to let them follow him to where it's gonna be more dangerous than Metalhead, but then he thought about what they went through on their journey to rescue the dragons from Gnasty's spell, and that was when he knew that indeed, he's better off with his three friends by his side. "I had an idea that you guys were gonna say that. I just hope that all of you know what you're all getting into." Spyro said.

"We know. But we don't care. Because we'd be bad dragons if we don't take this opportunity. No matter the results." Cynder responded as she too packed up some things into her own pack alongside Ember and Flame.

"Can't argue with you there." Spyro said, as he was almost done packing his stuff.

When he ended up packing in a book that interested the three dragons. "What kind of book is that?" They asked.

Spyro grinned at them when he showed them the book in his pack. Which was a book on the basics of Dragon Kata, much to their surprise. "I was able to sneak into the library for this beforehand. It was a useful tool to study on in my room, during our weeks here." Spyro said.

"And let me guess, we're gonna be using this book to learn some more Dragon Kata moves, during our journey in Gnasty's Homeworld." Cynder said smiling.

"You betcha." He said putting the book back in his pack. Before he then got packed up with some food and proceeded to put on the pack on his side alongside his friends, before sending the message through to a balloonist via magic mail. Then they then got packed up, woke up their dragonflies to have them follow, and headed to the outside to wait for the balloonist.

Before that though, Spyro had something to do, so he had the three dragons and Sparx to go outside saying that he'll meet them out there, before sneaking onwards through the castle. Until he came across the medical room where his father and the other escaped dragons rested inside until their wounds heal. Where he proceeded to leave behind another message on the end table by Nestor, before sneaking out of the room. Before he got out, he took one last look at the sleeping dragons with a sad look in his eyes, as well as a smile.

As even he knew that there was a chance that he might not make it out of Gnasty's world alive, so he felt that leaving behind a message for Nestor was the right thing to do before he proceeded to leave the room.

Then he proceeded to sneak through the halls, all the way to the outside of the castle. Where his friends were waiting for him on the pathway, next to the spot where the balloon would land. "Thank goodness you're here Spyro. Are you done with something?" Cynder asked.

"Yes. Just thought I'd give pops a message, telling him that I still love him. Just in case we aren't gonna make it." He said as he waited alongside the dragons for the balloonist that would transport them to the Gnorc Gnexus.

It took a little while, in the dark sky that looked like it was gonna rain at the castle in the Dream Weavers, when the balloonist arrived in the hot air balloon. That balloonist being Amos. "Good evening dear dragons. I'm guessing that by the message one of you sent, you're all going to Gnasty's world?"

"Yes. Can you send us there?" Ember asked.

"Send you all there? Why of course. But try not to ask me to follow you four through there, considering who owns that world." He responded.

"No problem, we have each other for that world. So no need to return there for us." Flame said as they got on the balloon's basket.

"Okay, good to know. Do you four have everything you need by the way?" Amos asked.

The Four Brave Dragons looked at Ignitus's castle for what could be their final time in the night sky with only the lamps and lights and the stars illuminating the castle, as they remembered the good and rough times at that place, before they told Amos that they indeed have everything they need in their packs. Before he then proceeded to lift the balloon that carried the Four Brave Dragons, upwards into the sky, then towards the direction of where the Gnorc Gnexus is as the dragons stared determinedly at that direction, feeling ready to enter that place and fight against Gnasty and his minions there, and rescue all of the dragons that got frozen in crystal again.

They just hoped that the guardians won't be too mad at them by the time they are awake, and learning about Gnasty's defeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, as their balloon was flying away from the castle, a certain red Dragon Guardian was tossing and turning in the bed like he was having a nightmare. But for Ignitus, it wasn't just a nightmare, but a vision that left him horrified.

For he saw that Spyro was running away from the castle with his friends and dragonflies, and fighting Gnasty in a big battle in his vision. Which he knew was coming true thanks to his vision, and so he was tossing and turning in his bed, hoping to wake up in time. Which he was able to do as he woke up with a gasp. But he realized, he was too late.

Before he quickly alerted his fellow Guardians with the fact that the four dragons are gone, before proceeding to the medical room. "Wake up! The four young dragons are gone!" He spoke out, waking up the dragons.

"What?!" Nestor asked as he was the first to awaken, as Lume, Bruno, and Bubba also woke up. Before Nestor then saw the message that Spyro left behind prior to leaving, then opened it up to read inside of it before a look of pure horror was seen on his face.

In the message, it said that in case he dies, Spyro apologizes for the argument between themselves, and that Spyro still loves him, and then thanked him for raising him from his years as a hatchling to this very day.

And then he apologizes for his death, saying that he at least went out in a blaze of glory, taking out the Gnorc and saving his friends.

"No. No!" He spoke out as Lume also realized what the message was, which had her horrified too as Nestor stumbled out of the bed and speedily walked to the entrance outside where it now rained on his scales and clothing.

Where he saw that the walkway in front of the entrance was purely empty and spotless, showing him that he was too late to at least say good bye to the four dragons as he trudged on the walkway. "SPYROOOO!" He screamed out in anguish and sadness as he tried to fly, but he was too tired from being awakened too soon, and too hurt to fly as he merely fell onto his front where he stood on his hands and knees as his tears was streaming down his face. Which Lume also had on her face as she walked to Nestor's side along with Bubba, and Bruno. All of whom were also saddened and horrified.

"Nestor. I'm so sorry. I didn't think this would happen." Lume sadly said. "I hope that they'll survive, And I hope we'll be healed enough to save them."

"No. I should be apologizing. I shouldn't have argued with my son. I just wanted to keep him safe." Nestor said tearfully.

"Then we shall. We just need to heal, then find them." She said. Determined to save her daughter and her friends.

"There is no need Lume. We'll find them and save them from Gnasty." Ignitus said, standing under a rain shield spell to keep his clothing dry. "We… just need the directions to the Gnorc Gnexus." He then said awkwardly. Not knowing where Gnasty's home is.

Lume and Nestor pointed to where Gnasty's world is. "You must let us help. Our children could be killed." Lume said, wanting to heal from her wounds, and save her daughter.

Ignitus declined however. "If Gnasty is able to capture any of you, they will be." He sadly said. Causing Lume to gasp, before she hugged Nestor, both of whom were trying not to weep.

"But we'll do our best to find them. Go back and rest." He then said before turning to his Dragon Guardians. "Volteer! Terrador! The time for resting is over for now! We are rescuing the young dragons before Gnasty takes them, or worse." He then said as they prepared for their rescue mission, while Cyril was told to watch over the wounded dragons. And report to them once they're healed.

By the time they were done packing up, they waited for the rain to stop, which it unfortunately did after a little while. Then they proceeded to take off into the sky together, intent on getting to the four brave dragons, and fighting Gnasty Gnorc, in case they meet him.

The day of either the Gnorc's defeat, or the demise of the Four Brave Dragons, was about to begin.

* * *

And done.

This is the first filler chapter that I've done, of probably more chapters that I'm gonna write for this fan fic. Which for this chapter, is the preparation of the Gnasty's world chapter that is gonna be the end of the first Spyro the dragon game, and the first arc of this story, before Ripto's rage.

I hope that the filler chapters would be interesting reads once they're out. And I hope not to release too many of them between the main arcs.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

do not forget to read and review,

and I hope that you all have a merry Christmas,

and once again, **I do not own spyro the dragon. It is created by insomniac games, and is owned by activision and toys for bob.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


	7. Gnorc Gnexus and Normal ending

Here's a brief Q and A for this last chapter of the Gnasty Gnorc arc.

Guest Reviewer: Why of course I would. When I get to Ripto's rage, and Year of the Dragon, I'll see if I can expand those little stories in the games with Spyro's friends.

**Storyteller 42**: Thank you for the review. And thank you for pointing out the expansions I did. Just thought I'd give the worlds a little more expanding, and expand the story with the dragons.

As for the pairing, well you're gonna get your answers in this chapter.

Finally,** Disclaimer:** This is only a non profit fan based story. ****Spyro the dragon is created by Insomniac games, and is currently owned by Activision, and toys for bob. Please support the official releases.****

****Also a little warning: ****There's gonna be blood in this.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Gnorc Gnexus leader's last stand.**

**Back in Gnasty's world...**

The four brave dragons were just exiting the balloon that then floated away, and landed onto the Gnorc Gnexus, which was the entrance to the other worlds that is owned by the infamous Gnasty Gnorc.

Which looked like a metal platform island in the middle of the ocean, and had some metal dragon heads surrounding the center of the circle, which is where they saw a pair of familiar crystal dragon statues in the center.

Meanwhile, A few Gnorcs were waiting for an ambush, paranoid that the pair of dragons that tried to escape could still be fighting back against them as they chased them to the entrance to the Gnorc worlds. Having seen some of their fellow Gnorcs getting killed in front of them, they merely waited in the safety of the dragon mouth fort to make their charge against the dragons outside that they knew were unable to escape, but were still able to fight back.

"Okay boys! Let's get out there, and finish those dragons off!" The lead Gnorc announced.

"No way! The dragons could still be kickin! I don't want my butt kicked!" Another Gnorc said.

"Fine then! One of us will scout the dragons! See if they're petrified yet!" The lead Gnorc said.

"Okay then, you go!" The other Gnorc said pointing at the other Gnorc.

"No! You go!' Another Gnorc said.

"No you!"

"ONE OF US IS GOING OUT THERE! OR WE'RE ALL GOING OUT TOGETHER!" The lead one yelled out.

Which little did they know, was heard by the Four Brave Dragons. Causing them to hide behind the crystal dragons, preparing to ambush the Gnorcs back.

"Alright then, let's draw straws!" The other Gnorc said.

"But if we do, then we'll be here for hours!" Another Gnorc said.

"Fine then! We're all going out!" The lead Gnorc said, before opening the fort doors. Being the dragon mouth's jaws, then leading the little regiment to the pair of dragon statues. "Well what do ya know! They were already frozen when we got here! Alright boys, let's hide behind the statues, that way, we'll give those four dragons a warm welcome should they arrive here!" The lead Gnorc said sarcastically on the last part.

Before the rest of the Gnorcs could respond, "IRONY!" Spyro's voice sounded, before they then saw the mentioned Four Brave Dragons bearing down on them. But no Gnorc was fast enough to do anything about it (Other than screaming like little girls that is.) as the dragons proceeded to burn the Gnorcs in one fell swoop with their Fire balls and Fire breath. No Gnorc was left standing after that as only their Gems were left in their place.

Which left the crystal dragons undefended by the Gnorcs. Now they had to free the dragons trapped inside, as they touched the pair of dragon crystal statues. Causing them to rumble like last time. Before shattering, and releasing the familiar dragons, being Delbin and Magnus themselves.

The former of which was dizzy from the spell, but he was alright? "Wha? Spyro and friends? You've came to- OOF!" Delbin tried to say, only to get tackled by his son Flame as he cuddled to Delbin.

"Daddy! You're alright! Thank goodness you're alive!" Flame said with tears in his eyes. Relieved that he didn't lose his father like his brother lost his parents.

Delbin proceeded to hug Flame back, as he too was relieved that Flame and himself is alright. "I'm glad to see that you're okay too son. As well as your friends." Delbin said. "I trust that Ignitus decided to send you four here, once he learned about our defeat?"

The question caught the four dragons off guard, as they hoped that Delbin, or Magnus wouldn't ask that question once they saved the pair. "Of… course he has!" Spyro decided to lie.

"Are you sure Spyro?" Magnus asked. Hoping that they aren't lying to them.

"P-positive!" Flame then said. With the rest of the Four Brave Dragons playing along with Spyro's lie. At least until they defeat Gnasty.

Delbin and Magnus wasn't easy to fool however. "Don't you dare lie to us. For we know, thanks to your stuttering." Delbin said softly, putting a shiver up the dragon's spines.

Which had them too scared of keeping up the lie to them, considering their quiet yet angered stances. So they had no choice. "O-okay! We weren't sent here by Ignitus. We came here by ourselves."

"See? That wasn't so hard." Delbin responded. As the four dragons were looking at the floor in shame.

"Sorry uncle Delbin. We just wanted to help save the dragons, and beat Gnasty. I swear, we just want to help!" Spyro said.

"He's right! We just want to save the rest of you, and defeat Gnasty. That's why we're here daddy." Flame said.

"So please. Let us keep going." Ember begged alongside Cynder.

Delbin held up his claw, requesting the four dragons to be quiet. Which they did. "Don't worry little ones. We're letting you go onwards. Because you all can do this. In fact, I feel that you all are the only ones who can. And I apologize for believing that none of you can, when all this began." Delbin said.

That had the four dragons smiling at him after getting over their surprise. "After all, we promised that you four would be the ones to beat Gnasty himself should he declare war. And it'd be cruel of us to deny all of you the opportunity." Magnus then said.

"But we must warn you four. Your all in Gnasty's world now. And he might be going all out at this point, once he hears that you four are here to defeat him." Delbin then said.

"Bring him on! We're ready to fight him!" Spyro responded.

That caused both Delbin and Magnus to smile at them. "Thank goodness your journeys to this moment didn't break your spirit." Delbin said. "Then you all must go through the two portals that leads to Gnasty's lands, save the dragons, and take away the treasure from the Gnorcs. Then you can challenge the Gnorc himself." He then said, pointing at the first portal, then the second portal in the dragon head that had some orange glows, then the dragon head that had the pink glows.

"Got it! What about that one though?" Spyro asked, pointing at the dragon head that had the green glow.

"I believe that, is Gnasty's treasure horde. But it's locked tightly to where none of us can get in, not even the Magic Crafters can break the lock. Unless, if your either Gnasty, or if you all have collected all the treasures in our dragon worlds, from what I heard from the Gnorcs during our battles. So if you all intend to go in there, then beat Gnasty first, then grab every gem you find until you all have at least One hundred percent." Magnus responded.

"Good to know. Thanks Magnus." Spyro said.

"But there is one more thing we must tell you four." Delbin said, before bending on one knee to Spyro and his friends. "You must keep moving little ones. And do not stop until Gnasty falls, no matter what. Otherwise, if he zaps any of you with his magic, we're all in grave danger."

"You got it." Spyro responded.

"Good. Now I must get going to Ignitus's castle, and tell Nestor that I'm alright. And that you've made it here safely." Delbin said.

"Meanwhile, I must find Titan. And see to it that he also returns to safety. So do you mind if I wait here until I recover, which hopefully isn't too long, or until Titan is found?" Magnus asked.

"No problem." Spyro said.

"Then it's settled. Go on ahead young dragons. And may the ancestors guide you to your victory." Delbin said, before preparing to fly away to the direction of where the four dragons left from until he recovers. While Magnus proceeded to guard the premises to keep the Gnorc Gnexus safe until he recovers to join the Four Brave Dragons, or once Titan returns to Magnus's side.

While the Four Brave Dragons decided to travel altogether through the lands of the Gnorc Gnexus, feeling that their journey is now at its most dangerous since they're in Gnasty's turf.

* * *

In the Gnorc Cove, the Four Brave Dragons immediately were charging ahead and fighting the Gnorcs with their Elemental Breaths, and their Dragon Kata moves that they remembered being taught back in Ignitus's castle, and from the book that they read on their way to the Gnexus, and by knocking the metal barrels into the large Gnorcs that tried to throw them at the dragons.

And they did a good job at taking down the Gnorc workers of the harbor, using their Fire fists, their lightning kicks, and ice tail attacks that left the Gnorcs falling to them one by one.

But they knew that this is just the tip of the iceberg, that is their current skill in Dragon Kata, as they quickly knew that their movements were refined, but still a bit clumsy in how they throw their fists, as well as swinging their tails, etc. And it shows, as they ended up missing some smaller Gnorcs a few times when they tried to headbutt them with their horns, or even tried to punch them with their open palmed, and clenched fist strikes.

Not only that, but they didn't do that much damage against the larger Gnorcs as they thought. Even though they were able to take them down with their Elemental Breaths, use their explosive metal barrels against them, and even weaken them with their punches and kicks, they knew that their close combat needs more studying and practice, before they're able to go toe to toe against the tough Gnorcs in a fist fight, and probably dominate them in that regard too.

So until that day comes, they either just used their stronger Breath attacks, like the lightning bolt javelins, the fire ball bombs, even their icicle spearheads, and their earth tornado bombs, or just hit the Gnorcs and have them fall in the water. (The Gnorcs couldn't swim well either. Which the dragons thought was amusing, and slightly saddening to hear.) As well as blow them up with the barrels.

After they took down the Gnorcs, they ended up climbing up on the stack of boxes that took up some space on the docks of the cove. Which was somehow still clean and unbroken from the fighting that happened not too long ago. Where the dragon Quartet ended up gliding around on the boxes to get to the other stack of boxes. Where they used some wooden TNT barrels to break the metal boxes holding the Gems, and use the crates to glide their way to the nearby small islands to glide their way to another dock in the Gnorc Cove, where they saw a pair of crystal dragons on one of the box stacks.

They ended up taking out the large and smaller Gnorcs though, so the trapped dragons would be in a safe place when they free them. So after they defeated the Gnorcs with the metal barrels, and their lightning javelins, they ended up touching the crystal dragons to free Lateef and Titan.

Whom were disoriented, but they quickly gained their focus when they saw that the four dragons freed them. "Little ones? As I live and breathe, thank goodness it's you four that freed us." Titan said.

"Your welcome Titan. It's great to see that you're both okay too." Spyro said smiling at them, while Lateef and Ember hugged each other. Happy to be reunited again.

"Likewise Spyro and friends. I pictured that this day would come. Why are you all here though?" Titan asked.

Causing the dragons to proceed to explain to the older dragons that they came to the Gnorc worlds on their own accord once they heard about the counterattack that Gnasty had done to the dragons, leading to this moment. "And that's why we're here. Sorry that we've put ourselves in danger, and disobeyed our teachers and our parents, but hopefully we'll live, and beat that Gnasty Gnorc!" Spyro said.

As protective as Lateef was to Ember, he knew she'd merely demand that she follows Spyro into battle with the Gnorc. Just like Lume when both of them were younger, whom he hopes made it out of the world alive. Besides, he feels that the Quartet might know enough of what they were taught by Ignitus and his guardians, so they could be more able to protect themselves. "Then Keep up the good work, dear friends. I'm getting the feeling that Gnasty is starting to worry about all of you at his doorstep." Lateef said.

"Oh I'd be shaking in my Gnorc boots and golden armor if I was him." Spyro said, trying not to giggle with his friends. After all, there's time to giggle later. Right now they had to save the trapped dragons again. Which they hoped, would be a short detour on their road to facing off against Gnasty Gnorc.

"That's the attitude we expect from you, little dragon. Now keep going onwards, we'll catch up once we're at full strength." Titan said grinning. Before the four dragons proceeded to run onwards through the nearby ship, and continued through the cove to take down the rest of the Gnorcs with the barrels, breaths, and their Dragon Kata, on their way to rescue the rest of the dragons.

Which did prove itself as a little hard, since they had to either jump or dodge the metal barrels that the large Gnorcs were rolling down a path like some sort of Gorilla. All while dealing with the smaller ones that tried to defend themselves with a wrench. The smaller ones they can deal with, but the large ones that threw the barrels showed more challenge since they made a row of rolling barrels that they had to jump over, like some red wearing plumber.

They were able to get to the large Gnorcs and clobber them with some Dragon Kata, but they did get hurt by the barrels flattening them like pancakes, which happened to Spyro and Flame, turning their dragonflies blue.

But they healed their dragonflies by killing the rats that scampered in the cove, releasing butterflies. So it wasn't a hard journey through the Cove.

And it wasn't too long a journey either, as they were able to find another pair of crystal dragons that was on their path to the empty well that was sunken in the water, looking like a circular underground base for the Gnorcs.

They had to release the dragons first though, releasing Tomas and Trondo. Whom were happy to see the dragons. "Wow! I never thought we'd be rescued again. Especially by the four little dragons. W-what I mean is, I always believed in you all!" Tomas said smiling, hoping he didn't offend the Four Brave Dragons.

Which they weren't as they were also happy to have freed the pair. "Well you know what they say, You gotta believe!" Spyro said with a snicker, quoting a certain fictional talking dog that raps.

***In another universe…***

"AACHOO!" An anthropomorphic dog wearing a tank top, baggy pants, and a beanie sneezed loudly. Startling his friends as they walked on the sidewalk. "Bless me. _Somebody talking about me?_" Parappa thought the last part.

***Back in Gnorc Cove…***

"Just make sure that your journey to kicking Gnasty's butt won't distract you four from saving all of us from Crystal. Are we clear?" Trondo asked.

"CRYSTAL!" They all responded. Accidentally making a pun. Which had them snickering at that as they ran through the cove to the finish, making sure to collect the gems along the way to the next world.

* * *

**Meanwhile… back in Gnorc Gnexus...**

A small gang of Gnorcs were near a sleeping Magnus, making sure that he's deep asleep before killing him. Now though, they were bickering among each other to see which one of them gets to take down the sumo dragon. Which was by the time Delbin was already recovered, and long gone as he flew towards the rest of the dragons, before going back to Ignitus's castle to tell Nestor that he lives.

"Okay, let's ambush the dragon before he wakes up, then report to the boss that one dragon is down." A Gnorc said.

"Okay! Let's draw some straws, see who will kill the dragon."

"No, let's play rock paper scissors!" Another Gnorc said.

"No, let's just refreeze the sumo dragon, then bring him to the boss for hostage taking!" Another Gnorc demanded. Which led to their bickering.

So deep was their bickering that they didn't notice that Magnus was woken up by the bickering Gnorcs, and that another certain axe wielding yellow Peacekeeper dragon was getting out of the portal to Gnorc Cove, and was sneaking up on them too as the other dragons by his side retreated back to their army.

So by the time their argument ended, it was too late for them, as they got attacked by both Magnus and Titan as they breathed their powerful flames on the Gnorcs. All the Gnorcs could do was scream like girls as they vanished into soot.

Which had both Magnus and Titan amused at the scene. "Ah typical Gnorcs. No sense of teamwork." Magnus said smiling.

"Yes. Quite unfortunate however, that they were the ambushers that had us trapped in crystal again." Titan said annoyed. Noticing the Four Dragons behind him running to the Twilight Harbor portal in the now open dragon mouth fort.

"I know. But at least the Four Brave Dragons were able to save us again regardless of the dangers. That's something to be proud of." Magnus said. Making Titan smile at the fact.

All of a sudden they heard some flapping wings, causing them to turn to the sound, and see Ignitus, Volteer, and Terrador arriving at the Gnorc Gnexus via flight. Before landing with thuds on the metal Island. "Greetings Titan and Magnus. I'm glad to see that none of you have fallen." Ignitus said, catching his breath from flying to the Gnexus.

"Greetings Ignitus, Volteer, Terrador, glad to meet you all." Titan responded respectfully. While giving Terrador a salute. "And I'm glad to see that you're still around, on the lookout for any evils, that the chosen one would defeat."

"Speaking of which, our chosen ones have escaped! Snuck off! Eluded us, and they're here in Gnasty's world. Is there a portal to the realm that they're currently in?" Volteer asked nervously. Hoping that the Four Brave Dragons are alright.

Which the pair of Peacekeeper dragons knew of their concerns for the four dragons, according to what Spyro told Titan and Magnus. Which is why they assured the Guardians that Spyro and his friends are still alive. "Not only that, but they're freeing us as we speak." Titan responded.

Which relieved the Guardians as they were hoping that the dragon Quartet didn't perish. "Thank the ancestors." Ignitus said. "But like Volteer asked, where are they in Gnasty's realms?"

"Well you just missed them. They just went to the Gnorc Cove." Titan said, deciding to delay the dragon Guardians in their attempt to retrieve the Quartet before they can defeat the Gnorc. Since they felt that the Four Brave Dragons are the ones to defeat Gnasty, and the Guardians retrieving them would not be helping their situation any.

Ignitus and Terrador thanked the Peacekeepers before dashing to the **Gnorc Cove** portal to find the dragon Quartet there. Not knowing that they were already done with the Cove, and was now in a different realm.

* * *

"AAAAAAAUUGH!"

Which was the realm where the Four Brave Dragons knew that indeed as Debin said, Gnasty was going all out in trying to vanquish them all. As they didn't make at least ten steps into the **Twilight Harbor**, when they were assaulted by some Gnorcs that carried rapid firing muskets that shot out nails that pierced the scales of Flame and Cynder, causing the former to scream in pain, and also turned their dragonflies blue, before the dragons were able to take down the single Gnorc. But they knew with horror that there is more where that came from. As another Gnorc ambushed Spyro and Ember before shooting them too before getting taken down too, turning their dragonflies blue.

It was like they were plucked out of the kiddy pool, and into the raging rapids of the mountainous Magic Crafter rivers that could drown them.

It was also like they were pulled out of a comforting bed and onto some burning hot sand of the deserts of Cliff Town in the summer time as a survival exorcise.

In other words, it was like they just stumbled into a horrifying warzone. And they have to fight to survive it. And they felt that they're actually out of their element inside. It's no wonder why the Guardians and Nestor warned them against going to this world.

"Are you okay bro?!" Spyro asked shocked and also hurt.

"I'll… I'll be fine." Flame said bearing the pain of the nails in his scales that he had to pull out of his torso's wounds alongside Cynder, which caused some blood to leak out of the wounds. Much to the Quartet's horror and disgust. Which had them thinking about retreating back to the Gnorc Gnexus and getting some help from the other dragons.

But they all knew that it would be a cowardly thing to do, not to mention how it's basically suicide since it'd show Gnasty their weakness, and give him a chance to counterattack them again as a result. And that would be the end of their dragon age if the Gnorc is able to go all out in attacking them again. Besides, they have their pride on the line. So they merely had to grin and bear the pain until they can defeat the main Gnorc himself, as they continued onwards cautiously, preparing for an ambush.

Which they had some successes in when they fought against some Gnorcs that charged against them, nailguns in hand, only to get burned by their breaths as well as clobbered by their Dragon Kata. But the Dragon Kata moves didn't prove to be much of a success when going up against some Gnorcs that kept their distance from the Quartet as they continued to shoot their nails at them.

Especially the larger Gnorc commandos that had bigger machine nail guns that shot out hot nails that also pierced Spyro and Cynder's scales, and burned them. Forcing them to get into some cover, lest they suffer more nails piercing their scales.

And of course, the Gnorc Grenadiers that threw grenades, and gunpowder barrels, both of which exploded at their feet, or when they collided with their backs or sides. Which thankfully, they didn't make a big enough boom to catch them, and… left dragon parts everywhere. But it turned their dragonflies green, and left a large burn mark on their scales.

Which forced them to rely on their fire balls, lightning javelins and icicle spearheads to take down the Gnorcs that was shooting at them since their Dragon Kata was useless against the gunners since they have to dash up close to them to defeat them that way. And they didn't want to for obvious reasons. And their normal elemental breaths didn't reach far enough to catch the Gnorc inside.

Thankfully for them, the ranged elemental breath shots were effective as they took down the Gnorc gunners, Grenediers, and commandos by hitting their heads, one at a time. Which gave them some breathing room to press onwards. Regardless of Spyro and Cynder's dragonflies turning green from the shots, and both of them sporting some blood leaking out of where the nails used to be after pulling them out.

All of the Quartet was covered in bleeding holes from the gunners, at least on their torsos so far, and they cringed at the sight of each other's painful looking wounds, as well as how they still have more Gnorcs to fight against. While they also looked around at the Harbor, and saw the lingering aftermath of the battle that their friends and family fought in as they saw some craters, blast soots, and most horrifyingly, some dead dragons that was fished out of the water onto some docks of the Harbor.

And little did they know, they were on video, as Gnasty himself was witnessing the battle that the Quartet was going through, and he was cackling in the room, confident that he has a chance against the four dragons, should he be forced to fight them.

"Keep up the pressure! Show those winged lizards, we mean business!" Gnasty ordered on his talkie. Making any Gnorc in the area continue their assault on Spyro and the Quartet.

Thankfully, they ended up pressing on until they found another pair of Crystal dragons. Which had them shattering the crystals to release Cosmos, and Zantor themselves. Much to Cynder's relief.

After they recovered from their dizziness, they ended up looking at the Quartet with thanks, before immediately looking on in horror at their injuries and burn marks from the grenades. "ANCESTORS ALMIGHTY! Are you okay?!" Cosmos asked Cynder as he hugged her gently.

"I'll be fine. It's just nails. No biggie." Cynder said, trying to tell Cosmos that she isn't bothered by the pain of the nails piercing her scales. On the inside however, she felt like she could pass out from the pain if it got worse from there.

"Thank goodness. But still, we should've known that Gnasty is gonna be pulling this trick against us! And it's our fault that he's trapped us again, killed some of our dragons, and provoked you four into coming here to his turf." Zantor said sadly. As was Cosmos who hugged Cynder, who comforted him.

"Well don't worry guys, we're here now! And Gnasty is about to learn the hard way, that he should've chose the safer option, and gave up! Now it's too late!" Spyro said both excited to take out Gnasty, and angered that he might've killed some of his friends in his counterattack.

Cosmos and Zantor smiled at Spyro for the boast. "You're right, but you're still hurt by those mean Gnorc gunners. Allow us to help you guys."

"No thanks." Spyro said, knowing what to use from their inventory in their saddle bags.

Which had some items inside the bags, that they were able to take with them in their saddle packs prior to making it to the Gnorc Gnexus. One of which Spyro and Cynder knew they'd need right now as they pulled the item out. The item being a jar of Butterflies. Which they were able to open to let out a pair of butterflies to feed Sparx, Spryte, Sira, and Starr, which helped heal Spyro, Cynder, Flame, and Ember of their wounds. Which calmed the Quartet as they had more butterflies in the jar.

"Ah, what a relief. But still, Gnasty is making sure to send more of them against all of you. So please, tread with caution! Or we'll all be in grave danger." Cosmos said.

"Especially when you go up against those Gnorc commandos. They're tough Gnorcs that can slay any reckless dragon, especially should they aim for the head." Zantor said.

"You got it! But need I remind you that no Gnorc scares me?" Spyro asked.

"Or me?" Cynder, then Flame and Ember said.

"Not really." Cosmos said, feeling both amused and relieved that Spyro still has his headstrong nature, that he believes comes from his Peacekeeper mother.

"I didn't think so." Spyro said, charging onwards with his friends, preparing to fight the rest of the Gnorcs regardless of the pain they're feeling, as they took notice of some rats that they could roast for the butterflies to feed their dragonflies with.

But deeper into the Twilight Harbor, the four dragons kept on getting ambushed by the Gnorc gunners, as they kept on shooting the dragons with nails. Even hitting all four of them in the process, turning their dragonflies green again. Which was a painful moment that had them yelling in pain at the feeling of the nails piercing their scales again. Even hitting them in the legs, making them bleed there too. But they kept on dealing out damage as good as they can receive against the Gnorcs as they took out the Gunners with a charge, or their elemental breaths. And they were still able to walk just fine enough.

The Gnorcs commandos were still a pain though, as they continued to be fan shooting left and right, which made it hard to dodge without jumping over, which continued to hurt the four dragons as their dragonflies turned invisible. Which had them on the ropes, even though they were able to take down the Gnorc commandos too, with a little help from the Magic Crafter dragons that they rescued.

And they also still had some butterflies in their jar to revive their dragonflies. So they didn't feel doomed yet. Even though they were getting low on butterflies in their jar. So they were gonna be empty at this rate.

Which is why they moved more cautiously as they remembered to expect the Gnorc ambushers, and take them down with their ranged breath attacks. Even though they started to feel a little weaker due to the pain, and since they were bleeding to where their blood dripped off their scales and onto the floor of the Harbor.

Which had Gnasty grinning in his chair at how the Quartet is probably on their last legs.

The only upside to the **Twilight Harbor** in their eyes though, is that it was not a long journey through it, as they crossed the bridge, where the Quartet found at least one more Crystal dragon in their path. Which they shattered for what could be the final time, to release Cleetus.

Who was dizzy at first, but quickly on alert after a second, before laying eyes on the Quartet. getting shocked at the sight of their bleeding forms. "By the ancestors! Y'all okay? Surely you four are still able to fight!" He said.

"Of course we are able to fight." Spyro said, still too determined to quit at Twilight Harbor, alongside his friends. "And don't call us Shirley." He then said.

After making a chuckle at the response, Cleetus nevertheless remained serious. "Well, you can't keep going at the current condition that you're all in. Thankfully, I have something for y'all." He said, before taking out a bag, before pulling out a bunch of caged Chickens. "Here, I wanted to make a stew outta these here chickens, but you need'em more then I do." Cleetus said.

The Quartet smiled at him for the chicken gift. "Thanks Cleetus, we owe you one." Flame said.

The dragons then proceeded to roast the chickens inside, causing four blue glowing butterflies to come out of the cages. Much to their excitement, as they saw their dragonflies eat them, turning back to their Gold, Yellow, Teal Blue, and Cerise Pink colors. Which caused their wounds to heal as well, even though they still had to pull out some nails that they forgot to pull out.

Which had Gnasty enraged and horrified at what he saw.

"Take care to proceed through this place cautiously. Ya hear?"

"Loud and clear." Spyro said grinning at him. Feeling like he could actually survive battling the Gnorc gunners and commandos. As he started to keep on going through the Twilight Harbor alongside his friends.

***Later***

Which they were barely able to, as the remaining section of the Twilight Harbor had a sudden increase in Gnorc Commandos, (And a sudden lack of grenadiers.) as they continued to be a huge pain in their tails. Not only that, but they were paired with the gunners as they also shot at the Quartet. Causing them to have blue dragonflies as a result. Thankfully, they figured out that the Commandos were merely adept at close to medium range of firing. Which means they're a cake walk when they shoot at them from a distance. Also, they merely shoot left and right instead of aiming at them in general, which had them charging down and beating the Commando with their Dragon Kata, which still needed some work and training.

The gunners on the other hand, was still a dangerous foe, even though they're easier to take down by charging due to their small size. But they make up for it in accuracy and firepower. Leaving the Quartet still feeling pain from their nails on their scales that they pulled off.

And worst of all, there was a boat gunner that had a freaking chain gun that shot at them in one section of the Harbor, having nails that was strong enough to send one of them, being Flame, flying into one of the walls and pinned them there as he screamed in pain again. Forcing the rest of the Quartet to take cover in some limited sections of cover in the Harbor as they all got hurt by the chain gunner. It was the most intense section of the Harbor that had them indeed on the ropes. But they were eventually able to distract the gunner into turning to one of them to shoot at them, only to end up getting shot in the back by an angry Ember's lightning javelin.

Which was a relief, as they all were able to free Flame, then they were able to heal themselves with their butterflies. And their unfortunately weak healing potions of their creation that gave them strength back, but only slightly closed their nail wounds to a more manageable degree.

That was a close call on their journey to fighting the Gnorc.

Currently, they were catching their breaths from the fight that they just finished, killing the Gnorcs, and collecting the Gems with their now blue dragonflies, which they healed from the last of the butterflies in their jar, as they rested near a return home podium in a little camp. As well as a magical pad that had a note nearby from Cosmos, that said they'll have the ability to fly for a period of time. Which is long enough to directly enter Gnasty's fortress in the distance that happened to have its drawbridge closed, leaving them unable to enter the fortress from the front.

And they still had some wounds that they were bleeding from all over their scales as their blood was dripping to the floor, but they knew that they'll survive their wounds.

"***Huff* *Huff*** Whew! We made it!" Flame said happy. With his friends agreeing with him.

"I admit, there was some sections where I thought we'd end getting riddled with nails, and dying. Thank goodness we lived." Ember said.

After getting their breath back, Spyro ended up standing in front of his friends. "Alright guys! This is it! We're at his doorstep, and Gnasty is probably shaking with fear and anticipation towards us! It's time we leave him waiting for us no more! We're going in there, we're going to beat him, and we're kicking him in his ass so hard, he'd need to unbutton his collar to… well, you know." He humorously said like he's threatened Gnasty. Which had his friends giggling a bit at that.

"If anybody is ready, then it's time to make history, by defeating that Gnorc, then we'll be the best heroes afterwards!" He said grinning, feeling excited to defeat Gnasty.

Even though he also felt a little nervous about what Gnasty could have up his sleeve when they fight him. In fact, a part of him wanted to fly alone to face off against Gnasty himself to make sure his friends are safe. But he knew they'd not be happy about being ditched by him when he fights alone, so he decided against it.

After a few minutes, Spyro was preparing to go to the pad, when he heard Cynder calling out to him in a soft way. "S-Spyro?" She asked.

"Yes Cynder, what is it? Something wrong?" He asked.

"N-nothing's wrong. I just gotta say something Spyro."

"What is it then Cynder?" He asked curiously.

Cynder took a deep breath. Before looking at Spyro in the eyes. "I've gotta confess something to you. Something, that I wanted to say back in my Home world. But I felt that I could say later." She said softly.

Then she started to blush a bit. "J-just in case we might not live to beat Gnasty, or even live when we do beat him, I just wanted to say… to say that… _that I love you._" She whispered the last part.

"Huh? What was that?" He asked curiously.

"I… I love you Spyro. I love you so much." She confessed out. Much to both Spyro and Ember's shock.

With the former being at a slight loss for words. "Y-you…? Love… me? Is it… romantically, or like a brother?"

"Romantically. I love you romantically." She walked closer to Spyro. "Ever since we first met in my Home world, I thought that you'd be among the other more colored dragons that would've got under my skin because of my dark scales." She gestured to her black scales. "Granted you were initially like that, especially when you got arrogant, but you quickly proved me wrong when all of you met me and became my friends, and all of you treated me like any other dragon you'd want to make friends with instead of thinking that I'd become some dark sorceress like the others did."

"You even expressed sympathies with me when I was told that my parents disappeared too when I was a baby out of my egg. And I never forgot that moment when I truly felt like I got a brother I never had." She said smiling at him.

"But overtime, my feelings grew a bit to where I started to think of you a little more than like a brother, then this journey began. And you helped me back in Alpine Ridge. That was the moment that my feelings grew from that moment, and they kept on growing during our journey through the Beast Makers, especially when we all got hurt by Metalhead, and in the Dream Weavers before, and during our stay at Ignitus's, to where I started to want you as more than a best friend when this journey is over." She said, shedding some tears.

"Plus, you… look cute, even while we're gonna be beating Gnasty up for freezing our friends. And that's why… that's why I love you." She finished, before she decided to put her lips on Spyro's in a kiss that lasted for a minute.

Which surprised Spyro, as he never really thought about how his dragon friends would end up feeling about him during their road to defeating Gnasty. He thought he'd merely have some fellow dragon friends, and brother to do some Gnorc bashing and torching with. But Cynder confessing her love to him, had him now thinking about his friends that he went on a journey with in a different light.

Especially, towards Cynder. Whom he admits, he did have sort of a crush on even while younger, but he felt that he was too cool to find a romantic partner with her. And he believed that she might feel the same way. "_Guess I was wrong on that part._" He thought. While at first, he wanted to gently push her away and tell her that they need to take out Gnasty first before they can kiss, but he eventually accepted it as he started to return the kiss.

Ember on the other paw, was reeling from the scene in front of her, before feeling a bit saddened and disappointed in herself for being slow to make her own confession to Spyro, before Cynder could, when she saw that Spyro wasn't struggling out of her grasp. Especially since she too thought that Cynder didn't seem to love Spyro as much as she herself does. And now she feels that it cost her the chance to be Spyro's girlfriend, and future mate because of it. And that had her feeling sad when she realized that Spyro was also returning the kiss.

And as if fates was confirming to her about her lateness in confessing her love to Spyro, the kiss ended when their lips separated, and Spyro ended up merely smiling back at Cynder instead of looking annoyed. "I… accept… that you love me." He then said with a slight stutter. Not knowing about Ember's sadness.

A part of her wanted to get rid of Cynder, but she didn't want to ruin her friendship with her. And she knew that it'd end, or irreparably strain her friendship with her three friends, so she merely conceded with letting Cynder win over Spyro. No matter how reluctant she was to do that.

Before she could start to inwardly cry though, she heard Flame speaking to her, grabbing her attention. "Hey Ember. I have something I got to confess too." He said to her, before taking a deep breath. "I just wanted to say… that… I kinda have a crush on you too." He quickly said the last part.

Now Ember was surprised again, only this time, she was pleasantly surprised. "What was that Flame?" She asked, trying to see if she heard him right. While she also realized at that point, that there was also some other dragons that could love her like she loves Spyro. "_Of course! I still have him to turn to, if Spyro doesn't choose me._" She thought.

"I said… I have a crush on you too." Flame said lamely. "And I have, for a while."

Ember ended up smiling at Flame in response. "And I'm guessing that you love me romantically?"

"Y-yeah. I do love you romantically. I have even before this journey began, even though it wasn't as much as I do now. But my feelings grew for you ever since we collided in High Caves, and Tree Tops." He said, having told Spyro and Cynder about their accidental cuddling while at Ignitus's place. Which had them teasing both of them about it. "So I hope that we can do more of that, when we beat Gnasty's-"

He was interrupted when Ember kissed him on the lips, which had him surprised, but he quickly accepted, and returned the kiss as they both made out with each other. After a few minutes, they pulled away panting at what they did. While Ember smiled sultrily at him. "I would love to do more of those too. Thank you for the offer."

"N-no problem." Flame said smiling.

While Cynder and Spyro both were surprised that Flame confessed to Ember, and yet, she didn't reject his love. Instead, she returned her love back to Flame as well, and she didn't even show signs of spurning him in return. Which had them feeling that their friendship with each other may never be the same after this. For instead of becoming four friends, they became a pair of lovers, with Spyro and Cynder loving each other, while Ember and Flame also became lovers too. But that's okay with them all, as they remained friends as well.

After they were ready, they stood on the pad, and flew towards the Gnorc fortress, ready to take on Gnasty themselves.

While little did they know, the three dragon Guardians were setting foot in the Twilight harbor, having got out of the Gnorc Cove. "Well, that was a waste of time." Said an annoyed Terrador, learning that none of the Quartet was there.

"Patience Terrador. We were told that they're here, now we just need to find them." Ignitus said, hopeful that they're getting closer to finding the four dragons.

"But should we be too late in finding them before they face off against that Gnorc, should we lend them a hand? Help them with their battle?" Volteer asked.

"Yes, of course Volteer." Ignitus said, not wanting to lose the Quartet by Gnasty's hands as they were now dashing through the Twilight Harbor. Where they ended up meeting up with Cosmos, and Zantor, who recovered from the spell, when they noticed them. "Greetings Cosmos. I'm certain that the four young dragons came through here?"

"Greetings Ignitus. And yes, you just missed them. They were going through one heck of a battle here, thanks to the Gnorcs that littered this place." Cosmos said.

"My word! Were they hurt?" Ignitus asked surprised, as was Volteer and Terrador.

"Uh… yes. But not too bad, as they kept on fighting and running ahead to save the rest of us. Now we just need to send in our army when we meet up with them. Even though I'm certain that those Four Brave Dragons could be the ones to defeat that Gnorc, and make him pay for the fake surrender that he pulled a day ago. Especially since he cost me some of my dragons!" Cosmos said angrily on the last part. Feeling enraged that Gnasty killed some of them while he was frozen.

"Are you sure they're the ones to beat him? They were still being taught by us when we heard the news, and they ran away! Skedaddled! Charged brazenly to this place without consulting us before we could assist your armies in rescuing you. And you feel that they can actually defeat that Gnasty Gnorc?" Volteer asked surprised.

"You mean, none of you sent them to fight that Gnorc?! Well, I don't know how they got so lucky to get this far, but I don't know if I should praise the dragons for having the gall to stop the Gnorc and save us, or to disapprove of their actions that got them here in the first place." Cosmos said.

Then Cleetus ended up walking up to the dragons. "Ignitus! I didn't expect to see you and your fellow Guardians here in this here Harbor! Is Bruno and Bubba alive?"

"Yes Cleetus, they're alive and well." Ignitus said smiling, much to Cleetus's relief. But Ignitus instantly got serious. "But there's a problem. The four young dragons are here, and they're charging ahead. Do you know where they went?"

"Why yes I do. They're headed to the fortress as I speak. And I'm certain that they're now about to fight Gnasty Gnorc himself. Hopefully they're gonna win and end that darn Gnorc's attempt at this new age he's boastin about." Cleetus responded.

That was the answer the Guardians needed. "Thank you Cleetus. We hope to reward you for directing us to the young dragons someday. Take it easy!" Terrador said, before flying ahead towards the fortress.

"Wait Terrador! Don't charge ahead!" Ignitus called out as he and Volteer flew behind him to the fortress's direction. While the Magic Crafter dragons and Beast Maker dragon shrugged at each other.

* * *

**In Gnasty's fortress… **

Gnasty himself was taking deep breaths, preparing himself for battle against the Four Brave Dragons, who he knew was on their way to fight him in the fortress. So he did some practicing spell casting on some targets.

The targets being his incompetent Gnorc minions who failed him in catching all the dragons in his counterattack. With each of them turning into Gnorc Crystal Statues.

Some of them ran around in panic, but all they did is have Gnasty practicing his casting aim with leading the targets. Which he ended up missing on some shots. But pretty soon, he had them all petrified in Crystal.

But he still felt horrified that he's about to face the dragon Quartet. And that had him trying not to panic himself as he tried to prepare to fight the four dragons. Not only that, but he too wanted to retreat from his fortress to fight another day. But he had a reputation to uphold.

Especially since he wanted to brave his fear of the four dragons coming for him, and prove to the dragons that indeed, he is a threat that will end their era.

The only comfort that he got from the ordeal was that the dragons were hurt on the way to him thanks to his Gnorc gunners and Commandos. He also felt confident that he has his minions to fight against the dragons with as he got ready to attack with his macelike scepter.

At least initially on the latter, when he saw some Gnorcs with some blanket bags on sticks as they started to leave the circular room they're all in. Which he quickly knew was some disloyal showmen Gnorcs that was making a retreat. "Huh? Where do you guys think you're going?! We've got dragons to terminate!" He barked at them.

The gnorcs however, were not so willing to listen to Gnasty. "Well I'm sorry to say this boss, but so far, the other way around is happening to us! And we're too scared to risk our lives for ya!" One of the Gnorcs said.

"Our commandos have hurt them! They should be weakened enough for us to take out those lizards once they arrive here! You should stay-"

"No we won't!" The same leading Gnorc said, standing up to Gnasty. Much to his surprise. "This plan is bound to end in failure thanks to their courageousness! As well as their wins against all odds! And we'd rather be long gone when that happens! Besides, you're scared!"

"I'm not scared! I know we can beat him together! Yet you're all running away like cowards?!"

"We may be cowards! But at least we're living long enough to see that your proposed golden age for us Gnorcs isn't happening! Admit it! You're scared of them! And it's cause those Four Brave Dragons is still runnin and freeing the dragons from the Crystal prisons! And through all this madness, all you did was keep yourself in this fortress, afraid to fight them yourself because even you know that they'll kill you! And you can't do anything about it! So say what you want about us, but we're more smarter than you think, and our guts are telling us that fighting them with you is suicide!" Another Gnorc said.

"I agree with this Gnorc. Sorry boss, but you're on your own here, good luck trying to kill those dragons, while we make a real living. Hopefully under their mercy!" The same leading Gnorc said, before all of them ran away out of the room, feeling that the Four Brave Dragons are now about to enter the room.

And they're right. "COWARDS! Get back here!" Gnasty yelled out as they exited the room, before the Quartet then entered the room seconds after they left. Which Gnasty ended up noticing when he looked in their direction.

"Hello Gnasty Gnorc. I have to say, I expected a welcome party with your minions when we got here. I guess they're smarter than you when it comes to giving up." Spyro said, noting that Gnasty is all alone in his room.

"Especially when against impossible odds! Like me, bro, and our friends!" Flame proclaimed.

The Gnorc in question ended up growling at them as he backed away. Which gave Flame a shiver up his spine, but he stood his ground. "So you must be the Four Brave Dragons! I have to say-"

"Let me guess. You expected bigger? Well too bad, you got us! And you must be feeling pretty embarrassed that these 'tiny dragonlets' ended up defeating your minions!" Spyro interrupted.

Gnasty growled at the interruption. "I was gonna say that I was waiting for this moment. After all, you're all hurt aren't ya!?" He said, noting their nail wounds, as he prepared to fight the dragon Quartet. He just hopes that he'll beat the Quartet one way or another as he pointed his scepter at the dragons after climbing up a platform that he knew is out of their reach if they can't fly. "It's time to finish this! End this war on you filthy lizards in victory! Show you all that I'm more of a threat than you think when I win!"

"Or when you lose!" Spyro said.

"No, I'll win! And I'll finally get my throne, and rule the entire realms!" Gnasty boasted.

"From beyond the ashes of your demise?" Cynder responded, causing her friends to chuckle.

And to cause Gnasty to growl at them. Even though he also noticed that they might not be able to fly. "You all think you're heroes? A bunch of dragonlets that can't fly?! Your kind must be more pathetic than I thought if you guys are their only hope! Go home to your parents, if any of you have any that I didn't kill that is!" He taunted back.

Which had them angered at the insult, as they would've given anything to take down Gnasty, and shut his trap for good. However, they all knew that he had a point about them being unable to fly without magical help since he was on a platform that was out of their reach with nothing to climb on, and had a keyhole.

"At least we still have our fathers! Unlike you." Flame spoke out, insulting Gnasty back.

"Yes, I have no father, but you don't hear me crying about it. But enough! Less talking, more killing!" He yelled out, before beginning the battle with his spell blast from his scepter. Which was dodged by the dragons.

All of whom proceeded to dodge his blasts like they were dodging snow balls from their snow days when they were younger. Which had Gnasty roaring in bloodlust. "Stand still you Iguanas!" He demanded.

None of the dragons would obey though, as they kept on running as they collected the Gems while looking around for how to get to Gnasty's platform to chase him.

Which ended up showing itself when they heard a thief taunting them near a doorway. Making them turn to see a key wielding thief in yellow robes. They quickly chased the thief through the halls that was thankfully out of the Gnorc's reach when they realized that they can use the key to get to Gnasty.

The thief was very fast though, which did have them chasing him through the halls in a circle, for a few cycles before they had to think up a tactic to beat the thief.

"Is that the key that unlocks the platform that Gnasty's on?" Spyro asked.

"Maybe." The thief responded, which was the first time the dragon Quartet heard the thief speak.

"I'm guessing you're not fond of Gnasty? If not, then why did you steal it?" Flame asked.

"Because I'm hired to do it by that Gnorc? Duh-"

The thief was distracted though, as it failed to react to the charging dragons as they torched the thief with their fire breaths, and took his key. "Just being curious. Thanks for the key." Flame said again. Before they ran out of the halls.

Where they dashed towards Gnasty's platform while dodging the green blasts from his Macelike scepter as they remembered Delbin's demand to prevent Gnasty from zapping them and getting crystallized. (Not that they needed to be told twice though, seeing it happen to their friends.) Until they reached the platform, where Spyro quickly put the key in the keyhole before turning it with his teeth.

*click*

At the sound, the platform fell under Gnasty's feet. Causing him to scramble backwards in his panic before he then ran down a path that happened to be a walkway near the oil and boilers, desperate to get away from the Quartet as they all gave chase to him, digging their claws into the metal.

Which had them laughing along the way during their chase when they saw how much of a coward Gnasty is during their chase on him. They even flung some insults at him.

"Why are you running? You know we can catch you! Why? Because we're faster! And you may roar like a lion, but we make you look like a sheep!" Spyro said laughing.

"Your Gnorc minions put up a better fight than you! They might've been the head honcho's instead of you if they weren't chicken!" Flame said giggling.

"You think you're tough? I've seen tougher from Metalhead!" Cynder said grinning.

"My stuffed animals were more scarier than you! And all they needed was darkness!" Ember said smiling.

All of which Gnasty ignored as he kept on fleeing from them as they kept up the chase, only being slowed down by some Gems and chests they needed to break. But the chase kept on going.

Until it ended with Gnasty at the end of a path where he ended up seeing that he has nowhere else to run other than on the same path he took to flee from the Quartet, which could lead to him running around, and getting chased by the Quartet, in circles.

Which had him initially panicking as he saw them coming his way fast, on the verge of catching him with their elemental breaths. He initially wished to make a genuine surrender to them, but he knew that they wouldn't accept the surrender after what he pulled on the dragons. So he had a different solution.

Which he felt could be tricky for him, but he merely went through with it as he raised his macelike scepter. "Baubillius, Fluctus!" He called out before slamming the mace down on the floor, making a shockwave.

Which caught the dragons by surprise as they spazzed in place at the shock while their dragonflies turned green at that. Before they ended up falling on the floor for a brief moment. "Woah, what was-"

Which was all that Gnasty needed, as he hit all four of them with his petrification spell, turning them all into miniature Crystal dragons that stood in place on the path with only their bags unfrozen. Much to the horror of the dragonflies that was still close by before they turned invisible.

Gnasty now stood in front of the Crystal dragons with shock on his face at what he just done as he had to catch his breath. Before he then grinned at the sight of them frozen in Crystal, before he raised his macelike scepter up to the now dusk sky with a mighty roar that could be heard for miles. Which little did he know, brought attention to himself from the Guardians. Who was now flying in the direction of his shout.

"Yes! I did it! Those dragons that became a pain in my butt are now frozen and out of my way!" He yelled out after getting done with his roar. Celebrating the fact that he just took down the Quartet in one fell swoop.

"Now the new age for us Gnorcs shall truly begin! And I'll start by showing those four iguanas to the rest of their kind, before becoming king with a fake promise that I'll let them out. But instead, they'll all just join them in crystal as I now get to rule these lands with my Gnorcs now! Nothing can stop us now! And I have me to thank." He grinned.

As he celebrated however, he ended up failing to notice that their pack had fallen off their saddles for some reason. Causing another jar to fall out of it, which was full of one blue glowing butterfly. Which he felt he would use for himself or one of his friends when their life was in danger. Which in this case, all of their lives were as the jar shattered on the ground, letting the butterfly out.

The Gnorc's second war cry drowned out the glass breaking sounds as the butterfly ended up vanishing when it touched one of the dragon statues. Causing the dragonfly to appear while the crystal statue ended up shattering.

With a groan, Spyro ended up shaking his head to get the swimming vision out of his head. Before he noticed that Gnasty was in front of him, his friends were frozen in Crystal, and a golden Sparx was in front of his face, trying to grab his attention. Without fear, Spyro ended up charging at Gnasty before he could notice that one of the dragons are free, and then breathed fire on Gnasty.

The Gnorc yelped in pain when he felt fire on himself, causing him to notice that Spyro himself is free from Crystal, and was bearing down on him. Causing him to run again into a cave. Spyro could've followed Gnasty, but he then saw that his friends were still frozen. Giving him a choice to either continue the chase against Gnasty, or to free his friends first.

Spyro didn't hesitate, when he chose to save his friends, so he shattered their statues to release them all. "Are you alright guys?!" Spyro asked alarmed.

"Yeah. We're okay. Thank you." Cynder said, recovering from her dizzy spell, alongside her friends. Before kissing Spyro, before nuzzling him, relieved that he somehow got out of his statue, or dodged Gnasty's attack.

As flattered and a little embarrassed as he was, Spyro knew he had to hurry and defeat Gnasty Gnorc before he can escape. "Thanks, but listen, Gnasty's running, and I have to catch him! Please stay here and recover your dragonflies while I take care of him!" He firmly said to Cynder, noticing that she, Flame and Ember are missing their dragonflies.

She merely shook her head however. "No. We're all taking him down together Spyro. Remember, you still have us." She said, not caring that she's gonna fall on her last hit from Gnasty.

"She's right bro. We aren't leaving your side even if that Gnorc has us to the wall. We're all finishing him off." Flame said with Ember nodding in agreement.

Spyro felt that he should be face palming at their response, considering that their friendship with him is just too strong to make them stay behind while he takes out Gnasty. "I should've expected that response. Very well, but we need to hurry!" He said, dashing away with them close behind. Hearing them say "Right behind you!" in response.

It was a short dash through the cavern when they saw Gnasty himself on some wall platforms over the lava, daring them to chase him on there. A dare that the dragons were willing to take.

"Come dumb dragons! So I can finish you all off!" He yelled out. Losing his sanity at his false victory as he had no choice but to run to an advantageous spot.

"You can't finish us off if your running like a coward!" Spyro responded before he glided alongside his friends onto the platforms, resuming their chase towards Gnasty.

Only to hear a noise of gears turning on one of the platforms, as they felt themselves moving even though they weren't walking. Which Sparx noticed as he buzzed to the dragons what's happening.

Causing them to look at their platforms, then the others to see that they were starting to retract into the walls. "Oh crap! Come on guys, we have to run!" Spyro said, shocked and scared as they all felt themselves in an adrenaline rush that was bigger than killing Gnasty, as they ran over the platforms to another platform, as they felt the metal of the platforms getting pulled deeper into the walls. They all were scared since the hall they were running through was lined with lava, which would've been hotter than regular fire to where they could melt inside should they fall in.

And at the end of the hall, Gnasty was in sight on a safe place, while the remaining platforms were about to vanish. "Let's see if you foolish lizards can get out of this!" He yelled out grinning, feeling that his lava would do the trick against the dragons.

And the Quartet knew that he's about to be correct if they don't hurry. So with their horns lowered, they sprinted with all their might on the remaining three platforms that was on the verge of vanishing under their feet. After getting into column formation, they felt their four paws on the first one, only to feel only two of their paws on the second one, and only the sides of their paw and foot on the final one that they knew would mean their fall into the lava. Which had them feeling that it could be it for them.

But they instantly swallowed that fear, as they all pushed forwards and twisted their legs onto the walls using it as their launching pad as they were able to, against all odds, wall jump up into the air before tumbling together onto the safety of Gnasty's floor at the end of the hall. Thus saving their lives for now.

"No! No! NOOOOOOO!" He roared out, having reached the limit of his patience. "IT CANNOT BE! IT'S NOT FAIR!" He roared in rage and horror. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT! BAUBILLIUS FLUCTUS!" He then yelled out, creating another shockwave.

Which unfortunately for the Gnorc, they all jumped over it as they dashed to Gnasty, ignoring the pains in their legs from their messy landing as they were able to make it to the top Gnorc while he was pulling his macelike scepter out of the ground. By the time he pulled it out, it was too late. As the Quartet quickly put their current skill in Dragon kata to good use.

As Spyro uppercut him with his lightning horn headbutt zapping him, while Cynder fire kicked him in between his legs, while Ember and Flame Ice and Earth punched him in the solar plexus, while Spyro then Fire kicked him in the chest, while Cynder Ice kicked him in the stomach, etc. They were basically wailing their fury on the Gnorc who was too slow and clumsy to respond with his own strikes from his macelike scepter, while the Quartet was too fast and flexible to get hit by him. He was merely at their mercy, before they finished with their final strike on him while breathing their elements on him too.

Gnasty now crumpled to the ground in pain as he was now holding himself up by his hands after stabbing the hilt of his macelike scepter to the ground. He was trying to get back up to fight them again, only to feel something heavy land on his head which slammed his face into the floor. Which was the head of his macelike scepter landing on his own head, crushing him under it before he vanished into soot, leaving a pile of purple gems popping out of where he used to stand.

Finally, after all the time passed since their adventure began, they have accomplished their goal, and did what others failed to do, for it has happened.

Gnasty Gnorc was defeated.

Spyro and his friends ended up standing there, catching their breaths and gingerly avoiding adding pressure to their now sore paws as they managed to smile at what they have done to the now former top Gnorc, as they were celebrating with a rest on the floor near where Gnasty was.

"You're toast Gnorc!" Spyro said with a chuckle.

Now they merely sat there catching their breaths and smiling at each other for a job well done. Before both Cynder and Ember threw themselves to Spyro and Flame, as they made out with each other in victory regardless of their pain from their sore limbs and nail wounds, happy that they're all alive at the end of their battle with Gnasty as they cuddled and kissed each other romantically.

Suddenly, it was minutes later when they heard frantic flapping of wings that started to get closer, making them turn to where it came from to see Terrador flying fast towards their location before landing on the floor a few meters in front of them, his morning star in his hands ready to be swung.

"ALRIGHT GNASTY GNORC! IT'S Time… to…" Terrador yelled out, expecting to face Gnasty in the room, until he laid eyes on the Quartet, all alone in the room together, with no Gnasty Gnorc in sight. Causing him to quickly put the pieces together in his head. "Oh." He then said softly.

The Quartet couldn't resist chuckling at how late Terrador was to see them fight and kill Gnasty. "Hey Terrador, what's up?" Spyro said as they all got up and straightened themselves out.

Before Terrador could respond, a pair of flapping wings sounded behind him, making all of them turn to see Volteer and Ignitus flying to the same place, before they landed to catch their breaths. "Goodness gracious Terrador! You should've known better at this point, not to pull a Leeroy! You could've been killed or refrozen you know!" Ignitus chided, as Terrador looked awkwardly at the floor.

"What's a leeroy?" Flame asked, catching Ignitus's attention.

Who was looking at them in surprise, seeing them looking hurt, but alive and walking still. And no Gnasty was in sight too, which had him coming to the same conclusion that Terrador did. "Y-You're all alive. And standing there victorious? By the ancestors, you're all full of surprises I must admit." Ignitus said surprised. "And as for your question, Leeroy was once one of our fellow Guardians like us, who gained an unfortunate reputation of flying and charging into battle without any planning, hence the term. May he peacefully rest with the ancestors." He said, as he, Volteer and Terrador gave a moment of silence for Leeroy.

"But you Spyro and friends, you all have done the unbelievable. You've defeated the Gnorc that froze us in Crystal, saved the dragons from the Crystal prisons, and saved our realms from the attempted Gnorc uprising that he tried to create. And we give you our thanks." Ignitus then said, making a polite bow to Spyro alongside Terrador and Volteer.

Which the Quartet accepted with smiles, as they feel that they've been given a hero's thanks from the Guardians. "Hehehe, no problem Ignitus. Somebody had to put that bad Gnorc in his place." Spyro said.

"Especially since he fake surrendered and froze our friends again. So he got what he deserved." Cynder said.

"That we can all agree on. No creature should fake surrender, because it's a bad idea in the long run. It's merely a terrible strategy that only delays your inevitable defeat, and you'd have more enemies hating you because of that." Terrador said, remembering his Peacekeeper training.

"Besides, you should've been here, we had him running for his life like he was a girl." Spyro said with a chuckle alongside his friends. "Only for him to shock us with his spells, and he basically froze us, but I broke out, then freed my friends before continuing the chase through this hall, it was scary. But we made it here, and now he's gone. Poof! That kinda makes you proud right?" Spyro said.

As proud of them as the Guardians were, they had something to say. "Mind if we say something first? If we're being honest, we're also disappointed in you four." Ignitus said, looking down at the Quartet.

That wasn't the answer they expected from Ignitus that time. But they knew that it was coming nonetheless as they looked guilty.

"Not only did you four run away to fight Gnasty Gnorc, without our permission by the way, you also put each other in danger by not calling on your allies. Your friends. Your companions, to save any of you from any dangers that the Gnorcs would become. Especially back in Twilight Harbor, when we were told that you four were hurt. In pain. Wounded and bleeding, all because of those Gunners." Volteer said.

"That's cause we didn't know we'd be facing those Gnorc gunner-" Spyro tried to say.

"This is where you quiet down! Your teachers are speaking!" Ignitus interrupted, making the Quartet jump at that.

"What if either one of you died in Twilight Harbor? What if Gnasty succeeded in turning any of you into statues, and one of you remained frozen? Different story right? Well that's your fault." Terrador said.

"And if all of you died, or was frozen by his hands… then I feel, it's more our fault. We don't want that on our conscience, especially if it means we have to explain it to your parents." Ignitus said trying not to shed a tear.

The last part alarmed the Quartet as they didn't think about how their family would feel if none of them were able to break out of the Crystal prisons that they were zapped into. Especially how Nestor, Delbin, Cosmos, Lume, and Lateef would feel. And that had them feeling a bit ashamed of what they've done. Even though they took down the Gnorc, they knew that they should've thought more about the dangers of their journey to defeat the villain.

"We understand Ignitus. We're sorry that we did this alone and without any help. It's what I do, and we just wanted to be heroes." Spyro said.

"Well, you succeeded." Ignitus said smiling at them. "For Gnasty is no more."

"And his Gnorcs have failed in their uprising. Now our realms are safe from their control. Especially mine." Terrador then said.

"And you saved our leaders of the Peacekeepers, Magic Crafters, and the Dream Weavers, before Gnasty could use his cunning to manipulate an eventual counterattack that would've been horrible! Frightening! Catastrophic to even think about!" Volteer then said.

"And we all give you our thanks for saving the realms from that Gnorc's wrath. We're in your debts." Ignitus said as he, Volteer, and Terrador gave polite bows to the Quartet.

Causing them to smile with joy and happiness at the dragon Guardians for their thanks as they gave each other comforting wings. "Thank you guys. And we promise, we won't charge into battle unless we have your permissions." Flame said.

"And we'll make sure that we have help from our friends, when we find danger that we cannot beat." Ember said.

"We'll especially call you guys when we need your help and wisdom from any of you." Cynder said.

"And I'll try not to charge into any battles if it's gonna end badly for me." Spyro then said.

That had the Guardians smiling back at the dragon Quartet. "That's why we're thankful that all of you are the chosen ones. Our future is bright with you four in it." Ignitus said. "But for now, let us go home. Your parents would be worried sick if we're slow to return."

The Quartet and the Guardians agreed with Ignitus on that, as they all walked, then flew with the Quartet after some spellcasting, before they all left the fortress that Gnasty used to rule.

* * *

"We're sorry that we took so long! We almost forgot about you guys!" Spyro said, now back in Stone hill along with his three friends, now healed from their wounds in Twilight Harbor as they wore some bandages on their wounds. And they all had their dragonflies, their family and the Guardians nearby as Spyro and his friends were re-interviewed by the dragon news guys. With Spyro and Cynder very close to each other, with Ember and Flame in the same way in a romantic sense. Which their family noticed, yet they approved of them being together as they are, since they chose to be a pairing.

"What about G-nasty G-norc?" The interviewer asked.

"Gnasty Gnorc?! Is toast!" Spyro said with his traditional grin.

"And it's all thanks to us altogether." Cynder said grinning with Spyro. Before giving him a peck on the cheek. Making him blush a little.

"So now there's order again in the Dragon home worlds?" He asked.

"Well kinda!" Flame said.

"We later heard that there's still some treasure to pick up! So we have some clean up to do." Ember then said, planning to go to the last world being Gnasty's treasure horde.

"Last question: What will you all do next?" He said, as a sheep popped out of nowhere close to the camera lens, much to the Quartet's annoyance. Before they then blew fire at the sheep's tail, causing it to fly upwards.

"We'd say, the sky's the limit!" The dragons all said as the sheep fell back down making a smoke trail.

* * *

And done.

This is it guys! The final chapter at least in the Gnasty Gnorc Arc has been released this month. And I hope that it's worth the wait.

**Edit:** As for the nail guns that the Gnorcs used in this story, I thought that the guns used in the original game shot out nails due to the shape of their bullets in Twilight harbor. So I thought that I'd have the Gnorcs use the nail guns like the protagonist of quake 1 does. Which has me wondering why Toys for Bob didn't use nails and rivet guns for the Gnorcs, instead of the slime guns, like from Splatoon in The reignited trilogy.

Even though there are answers as to why according to their Q and A, but rivets and nails can do as much damage, and is also a fridge brilliant way to arm the gnorcs with the weapons that look like they hurt to get shot by.

But I digress.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

do not forget to read and review,

hope you all had a good valentines day,

and once again, **I do not own spyro the dragon. It **is created by insomniac games,** and is owned by activision and toys for bob.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


	8. Aftermath and secret ending

Here's a brief Q&A for this chapter.

IllusionMaster17: Yes, the secret ending is next, in fact, this chapter is gonna cover that ending. Hope you enjoy.

****Disclaimer****: This is only a non profit fan based story. ****Spyro the dragon is created by insomniac games, and is currently owned by activision, and toys for bob. Please support the official releases.****

* * *

****Chapter 8: The aftermath of the quartet's journey, and other ending****

****Back at Ignitus's castle, few days before the interview...****

It was back in Ignitus's castle in the Dream Weavers, when the now healed dragons, Nestor, Lume, Bruno, and Bubba, all of whom stayed there with Cyril looking over them as they waited for good news from Ignitus and the rest of the Guardians that involves the Four Brave Dragons. They were currently in the Penthouse room of the castle with the balcony doors open.

It was left open by Cyril so that Ignitus and the Guardians will have a way in to the Penthouse when he returns with the Four Brave Dragons.

During their wait, they had a little conversation with each other about their battles in the Gnorc Gnexus realms.

"Do you remember? Back in Twilight Harbor? When you fought against those nail gunners?" Lume asked Nestor.

"Yes. And we did have some jokes being told during our battles against the Gnorc gunners, where we believed they'd have a good career in shingling roofs." Nestor said with a chuckle. "It's too bad that those nails seems to be able to pierce our scales too."

"Yes. I agree. Those darn Gnorcs got a few good shots on me, Bubba, and Cleetus there when we got ambushed. We still feel a little pain on our arms, torsos, and tails from those dang nails!" Bruno said annoyed. "And they nearly got me in the private places that you don't wanna know!"

"Not to mention those Commandos. They were worse." Nestor said.

Lume agreed with Nestor on that. "Quite right. The nails they launched hurt. But at least none of us got killed by them. Not even those Grenadiers stood a chance."

"And You have me to thank. Those guys got squashed by my jumps before they could do anything about it!" Bubba said grinning. Showing his muscular legs. Implying that he had jumped to the Gnorcs with the speed of a rocket propelled javelin. Which he had.

"Yes. You were quite fast with your jumps, before they could even pull the pins. Thank you again for that by the way." Nestor said.

"No problem." Bubba said. Taking a shot of dragon wine.

"By the way Lume, what was Ember like when you raised her?" Nestor asked. Changing the subject to their lives with the quartet.

"Why she was a lot like me." Lume said smiling. "Sure it was a pain to raise her on occasions, but she's not like those little bratty dragonlets, that was hatched with a silver spoon in their mouths. She's much nicer than them. And so adorable." She said hugging herself like she was hugging Ember.

"What was it like raising Spyro by the way?" Bruno asked.

"It was a pain on occasions. Unfortunately, a little more so than Lume's little one. But he still quiets down and listens when I tell him to. And he's nicer than the other more arrogant dragons that I've known. Which is a good thing." Nestor responded.

"That's nice. I think he would be a good chosen one if he keeps this up." Bruno said. Taking his own sip of dragon wine.

"If they all survive that is." Nestor sadly said, sipping his own cup of wine.

Which there was plenty of on the table. Which was a preparation of their little funeral… just in case they're on the verge of learning the bad news about their young dragons that they raised, by the time the Guardians return to the castle. All of the dragons, (Especially Nestor, Lume, and Cyril.) hoped that the news they'll hear would be good news.

Thankfully, they were gonna get great news in a few moments.

"I still cannot believe they ran away. And in the middle of our teachings! I know they charged ahead to save their friends and family, but this is ridiculous!" Cyril said pacing at the open door. "Only the ancestors can describe how disappointed I feel that they all left. And how regretful I am for the argument we've had before their leaving for Gnasty's world." He said.

"And we're so sorry Cyril. If we'd known they'd leave, we'd stop them from charging ahead if it means they'll be defeated in doing so." Lume said somberly. Trying not to cry.

"No, I feel that we should be sorry for the argument. I feel that they charged ahead to prove themselves to us since we didn't believe they could beat him." Cyril said somberly. "We didn't mean to have them running. And I hope that this won't irreparably break our companionship."

"It's alright Cyril. I feel at fault too." Nestor said.

"And hopefully they may return to this place, alive and well in Ignitus's and his Guardian's arms. Huh? What's that?" Lume asked, noticing a pair of shapes getting closer to the castle's balcony doors. Causing the dragons to turn and see what it was.

Much to Lume's and Nestor's pleasant surprise, it was none other than her husband, Lateef himself, and Flame's father Delbin, who was flying to the castle, both feeling a little exhausted but alive and well as he landed on the balcony and entered through the doors. "*Huff* Good day friends. I feel elated to see that all of you escaped. Especially my wife." He said happily, seeing the other dragons okay and unharmed.

Especially Lume, who was also elated to see him as she proceeded to glomp him to the floor, happy to see him alive and in her arms. "My darling Lateef! I've missed you so much my husband!" She said, hugging him tightly, trying not to cry in happiness.

"Lateef?! Delbin?! My dear friends! You're both alive and well!" Bruno said excitedly. "I see that both of you were rescued?"

"Quite right, chief Bruno. And we all have the Four Brave Dragons to thank for it." Delbin said smiling.

"They actually rescued you?! And hopefully the other dragons too?!" Bubba asked shocked as was Bruno, Nestor, and Lume.

"Yes. It was our little dragons alright. Even Delbin was freed beforehand according to the other dragons in the army that was prepared to fight the Gnorc too. Only to learn about the four dragon's presences, and that we're all free from that Gnorc's clutches." Lateef said. "And Cosmos is with his army as we speak, but he told us he'll be here later."

"Now I'm hoping that they'll be able to do what they desired to do. And defeat that Gnorc that caused this business. I just know they can do it!" Delbin proclaimed.

"As do I Delbin." Nestor said, hoping that Spyro won't end up losing to the Gnorc alongside his friends.

"Lateef? Thank goodness you're still alive! The Dream Weavers would've been horrified and saddened at the news of your death. Especially Ignitus." Cyril finally said getting out of his stunned state.

"I know, but we all knew the risk in trying to take down Gnasty Gnorc and yet we kept going." Lateef responded, sitting down on the couch close to Lume. "Speaking of whom where's Ignitus?" Lateef asked, not having met Ignitus again on his way to his castle since he went to the army of dragons first where he met Delbin.

"Why he, along with Terrador, and Volteer, have flown to the Gnorc Gnexus to retrieve the four young dragons. Hopefully alive so that they'll be safe from the Gnorc's wrath." He responded.

"Oh. Surely they might be able to take out Gnasty, before the Guardians were able to retrieve them, right?" Lateef asked.

"Trust me Lateef. I would be as happy as you could be if they're able to take that Gnorc out. Even if it's not a big chance for them to do so." Cyril said again somberly.

Little did he know, he was about to receive a surprise in a few minutes. As when the dragons renewed their talking and conversations.

Where minutes passed during those conversations when the dragons saw shapes coming closer. "And I said to this dragoness, that ain't no pony, that's- what? Who's comin this time?" Bruno asked seeing the dragon figures. All three of which, was familiar.

And after they all landed and entered the penthouse room, they saw that it was the dragon Guardians themselves. And they were looking happily at them while they ended up noticing that there was a pair of dragons in Ignitus's and Terrador's arms. Those dragons were the Four Brave Dragons themselves, who were resting in their arms. (And with Sparx resting on Ignitus's shoulder.)

"Hello fellow dragons, it's good to be back. And with the four young dragons safe and sound." Ignitus said. "Also, do please be silent. The little ones are resting."

Each of the dragons ended up looking in surprise at how the dragon guardians were successful in retrieving the four dragons, as well as relieved that they were able to do that. Especially Nestor, Delbin, Lateef, and Lume. Even though they also noticed that they were hurt looking due to their nail wounds and singe marks. "Is… is it really them? Were they alright when you all found them?" Lateef asked concerned.

"Of course Lateef my dear friend. They just got hurt, and later tired from their journey through the lands of the Gnorcs, to where we had to carry them on the return trip when they've grown exhausted, and they suffered some wounds, but they'll heal from those wounds in time." Ignitus said, which relieved the dragons in the room.

"Which is relieving to hear, since they are the chosen ones, and our future would be bright with them all alive and well." Terrador said with a smile.

"So now we're all free thanks to them? That Gnorc is in deep trouble." Nestor said, with all of the dragons minus the Guardians nodding in agreement.

"Which reminds me. You're all not gonna believe the news we're about to give, but please rejoin us in the meeting chambers once we've put the young ones to bed." Ignitus said, heading to the bedrooms to put the Four Brave Dragons in.

* * *

As the Four Brave Dragons rested in the room, now bandaged and with their dragonflies revived, (Although Sparx was the only healthy one.) a meeting took place between all of the dragons that currently resided in Ignitus's castle, as well as Cosmos who later arrived there alongside his right hand dragons, shortly after the quartet were sent to bed. Where they received some surprising news.

"You gotta be pulling our legs! They actually did it?!" Lateef and Lume both said in shock. Referring to Gnasty's demise by their hands.

"Yes dear friends. They all have done it. The realms are all saved, thanks to them." Ignitus said smiling at them.

That had all of the dragons stunned at the news that they just received, there was even slight moments where they thought that Ignitus was joking. But they still believed that he is serious when he told them that Gnasty is now dead. All thanks to the Four Brave Dragons defeating him, especially in the manner that they told the Guardians which they later told to the dragon parents in the room.

Once they got over their shock, they were then celebrating at the news of Gnasty's demise. With all of them patting each other on the back at how far the quartet has gone since they were hatchlings in their arms. And how much farther they've now gotten, now that Gnasty has fallen.

"That's excellent news! Our future is brighter than ever before!" Cyril said ecstatic.

"That's our sons/daughters!" The dragon parents said to each other, patting each other on their backs again. Ecstatic that their young dragons was able to defeat the Gnorc when they thought he'd be too strong. When in reality, he was a coward who merely used spells, and traps to defend himself to the best of his abilities. But that couldn't save the Gnorc as he now learned the hard way.

All while the Dragon Guardians were smiling at them in praise at how they raised such little dragons that became the chosen ones, regardless of their different colored scales that isn't Spyro's purple colors. Which had them curious at how they were able to breathe the other breaths despite that. But they can search for the answers later.

Once the celebrations winded down, and the room was now calmed down, they all were now sitting at the table.

Where Ignitus then announced his next question. "Which brings us to the little 'Alpine Ridge's war beast' in the room, that I'm sure that you all are asking I presume." Ignitus asked.

"Well, yes we had that thought in mind. Now that Gnasty's gone, what are we gonna do with them now? Especially with my daughter?" Lateef asked.

"Well it's simple. For starters, we continue their training, we resume their teachings, now that they have no archenemies like Gnasty, causing chaos, making mischief, instigating a catastrophe on us. *Ahem* So far at least." Volteer said.

"Not only that, but we have heard that the dragons knows of their multiple breaths, and their fury attacks that they used on Jacques. Yet they don't know of their destiny." Ignitus said. "Which is what we're going to keep that way. No dragon, other than the ones in this room should know about their chosen one status."

Lume and Lateef quickly understood why that should be done. After all, she was a friend turned lover of Lateef's when they were younger, before Lateef became what he was now, being the High King of the Dream Weavers. And it was pretty stressful at times since the fellow Dream Weaver dragons would look for them for help, thinking that since they're in charge, they would find a solution to their problem. Especially when they had to explain to some dragons about some weird dreams they had, and what they mean to them.

Not to mention that on coronation day, Lateef wasn't ready enough for the responsibility at the time, since he felt the pressure of having to do a good job. Nowadays he did a good job, but the pressure was still around.

Titan, Bruno, Cosmos, and Nestor also understood the importance of the secrecy, feeling like they could relate to the Four Brave Dragons when it comes to the pressure of trying to save the dragon worlds, and unite the dragon race against their enemies.

"For how long though? I'm certain that the dragons could find out about them someday." Lume said.

"That, I cannot deny. We could hide the truth for long, but someday, they'll eventually know the truth about their status. And hopefully, it's at the right time, when they're ready." Ignitus said.

"Also, we have another thing to do, another objective to complete, and that is, what of the Gnorcs that still live?" Volteer asked.

"Why yes. What'll we do with them?" Titan asked, feeling that the Gnorcs should pay for following Gnasty in his attempt to create the dark age for the Dragons.

"Well, as crazy as it is for me to say, I recommend that we should give mercy to the Gnorcs." Ignitus said, shocking the other dragons.

"But surely you jest Ignitus! They fought against us, and they were able to kill some of us when Gnasty counterattacked with his fake surrender!" Titan said.

"Not to mention their attempted hostage taking. They could've probably took more of our lives, should Gnasty go through with his counterattack if our young ones didn't attack first, and free us before he could." Delbin said.

"Hold it please!" Ignitus said raising his voice. Silencing both dragons. "As right as you both are, there were also some Gnorcs that weren't loyal to that Gnorc that the four dragons defeated. If anything, they might've been hesitant to go through with his plans for us."

That proclamation actually surprised the dragons in question, as they didn't really think about the Gnorc's points of view throughout Gnasty's attempted rise to power. After all, they were more focused on Gnasty's forces at the time that they didn't notice that some of the Gnorcs wasn't as fond of Gnasty as the others were.

"We even heard from the four dragons, during our flight back to here, that there was gonna be some minions of Gnasty's that could've fought against them with him. But Gnasty was all alone, and even though he put up a decent fight despite his cowardice, he couldn't win without his minions. And I feel that the story could be different if they stayed." Ignitus said.

"So what you're telling us, is that there is some Gnorcs that actually hates Gnasty as much as we do?" Cosmos asked.

"Considering what we said about Gnasty's lack of minions in his fight, that is the case about the now leaderless Gnorcs." Terrador said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they deserted him because of the fake surrendering he's done, regardless of going along with his plan."

"Or maybe they're smarter than Gnasty when it comes to fighting impossible odds, facing an unbeatable battle, trying to win a suicidal mission. And that caused them to flee because of it." Volteer said.

"Which is why they deserve mercy under your hands. For they know that it'd be suicidal to fight us. And even those that refused to help that Gnorc, knows that." Ignitus said.

"I understand now Ignitus." Titan said. "Besides, they could be of use to us, like they could clean up the damage that Gnasty has done as punishment. They could also be our butlers, or they could build us something. Like a vacation spot!"

"Yes, an excellent suggestion. An astute proclamation. They would be a useful sort of helpers, simply so they'll earn our mercy." Cosmos said.

"Just remember. They shouldn't be pushed hard enough, or we might fight another 'Gnasty Gnorc' that would fill his shoes, and we'd be in this situation again." Nestor said.

"Agreed Nestor." Ignitus said.

Then the rest of the meeting continued onwards through the day as well as through the time that the Four Brave Dragons slept in their room. Until the meeting ended in time with the quartet waking up one by one.

The first being Ember, who got up on her bed tiredly, until she then looked around the room to see that it isn't hers, as the other beds around her ended up proving to her. Then she noticed that she was bandaged up on her wounds from the nails before looking at her friends on the other beds, as they also had bandages on them to cover their nail wounds.

Then she looked at Flame, who also woke up tiredly and looked back at her with a tired look that turned to relief and love at the sight of her. Which Ember returned to him, remembering his confession in Twilight Harbor, shortly before their fight against Gnasty. Which had them smiling at each other in happiness, silently proclaiming to each other that they have defeated Gnasty, and survived the journey in the Gnorc Gnexus.

Then both Spyro and Cynder ended up waking up later on.

Where they instantly looked at each other and was relieved at the sight of each other being alive and well, as their bandages proved. If they could, they all would've got on the same bed and hugged each other, being glad that they're together as victors of their fight against Gnasty, and proving themselves as heroes. But they had to do it later since they just woke up with their wounds bandaged, and just starting to heal.

Nonetheless, they were still happy at what they've done.

* * *

**A few days later, back in Stone Hill… A few minutes before interview… **

Spyro and his friends were back in Stone Hill after a few days of traveling through the dragon Home Worlds, celebrating the parties that they all were honored to join courtesy of the Dream Weavers, Beast Makers, Magic Crafters, Peacekeepers, and the Artisans. They still had some bandages on their scales since some of their nail wounds were still painful looking, and needed one more day for the wounds to heal at the very least.

The rest of the dragon army that heard about Gnasty's demise, ended up feeling stunned at the news of the Gnorc's demise by the hands of the Four Brave Dragons. Before they then ended up cheering for them at a job well done, as well as out of praise for having the guts to ignore the dangers that Gnasty could've had for them, and fight him anyway.

The Peace Keepers, and the Beast Makers especially were proud of the quartet for Gnasty's defeat. The former, for sticking to their ideals in their combat against the Gnorc, and the latter, as they were still hateful towards Gnasty for what he's tried to do to their swamp, and for his fake surrender.

And currently, they were in one of the painting houses alongside the Guardians and their parents as they were prepped for the interview with the dragon news guys, including Bob.

They were smiling at each other for a job well done in Gnasty's downfall, while smiling at the Guardians, and their parents. Happy that none of them were killed in Gnasty's attempt to take over their Home Worlds.

As were the Guardians, and the parent dragons who were all relieved that none of the quartet were killed as well. They also smiled at them, impressed at their survival against whatever the Gnorcs threw at them.

"Interview in a few minutes!" One of the interviewing dragons said to the quartet. Who responded with a nod and a thank you.

"I'm so proud of you Spyro and friends." Nestor once again said happily.

"And we're also impressed that you all pulled off taking down Gnasty, regardless of what he and his minions threw at you." Delbin said.

Causing the quartet to smile at them in response, regardless of how many times they got praised. "Thanks pops, Uncle Delbin, no problem." Spyro said.

"We're also proud of each other for doing this regardless of how unbelievable it could be." Flame said.

"But it had to be done. Gnasty had to pay for his treachery towards us dragons." Cynder said.

"And now they're all paying for it. Right?" Spyro asked referring to the Gnorcs.

"Not… really. There's still some that are out there, but they won't be a problem for us." Nestor said. "And you must know this Spyro. These Gnorcs are off limits."

"Off limits? What do you mean?"

Before the conversation could continue though, some familiar Artisans ended up meeting them in the room. "Hey little buddies! Great to see you all in one piece!" Gavin said grinning.

"And it is most auspicious to see that you four were able to defeat that G-nasty G-norc. Well done." Astor said also smiling.

"Eh, it was nothing." Spyro said smiling back. "I mean, sure we got hurt, but it was the right thing to do after what he did."

"I second that little buddy." Gavin said, gently giving Spyro a noogie as he noted his bandages covering him.

Spyro ended up cringing yet giggling at the noogie that he got from Gavin. 'Hahahahah, quit it Gav, that tickles." Spyro said.

"Easy there Gavin. They've been through a rough journey. They need some rest first." Nestor said firmly.

"Yeah right. Sorry there Nestor." Gavin said putting Spyro down. "By the way little buddies, your interviews are coming, so you all might wanna get to that camera!" He then said.

"Way ahead of you Gavin." Spyro said, as Gavin was walking out of the room, with Astor close behind him.

Astor turned to the Four Dragons at the doorway. "And Spyro, good luck." He said before exiting.

Then Gavin got back in the room. "Oh yeah! One more thing, here ya go guys!" He then said, giving Spyro and his friends some sparkling smoothies. Which they proceeded to take a sip of before Gavin left again.

"Well Spyro, time to go out there with your friends, and show them your victory." Ignitus said.

"You got it!" Spyro said. Before they left their smoothies on their chairs, then the Four Brave Dragons were now out of the room, as they were now in front of the cameras, getting interviewed about Gnasty's demise. "Okay, rolling!"

**(Cue interview from the previous chapter's ending.)**

* * *

**Artisans Home World Post interview… a few days later... **

A now healed Spyro was on a board held by his father Nestor as they both were carrying stones to build with, alongside a visiting Bubba.

"Careful with the stone Spyro, and Bubba. They're pretty heavy for you, and my toes wouldn't appreciate it if you dropped one." Nestor said.

"Don't worry, I won't drop them."

It was after the interview that things went back to normal for the dragons, albeit with some changes. As life simply continued onward as the dragons were cleaning up the messes that Gnasty has caused, alongside their now Gnorc servants that they gathered up in their realms, and the Gnorc's realms without trouble since the Gnorcs were demoralized and helpless due to Gnasty's defeat.

Spyro and his friends were forced to let the rest of the Gnorcs live. Especially since without Gnasty, the Gnorcs would be unable to mount another offensive at any chance they get, and they'd have no choice but to obey their commands.

Spyro and his friends reluctantly agreed to let the Gnorcs have mercy. But they knew that should the Gnorcs start getting rebellious, they were gonna fight them, and they won't be merciful.

Then of course, there came the punishments afterwards.

After all, they might've stopped Gnasty Gnorc from taking over the dragon realms. But the manner of which they did was a disobedient thing to do since they just ran ahead, without permission from the dragon Guardians. And it wasn't without dangers, as they had no thoughts about the details of what they would face off against that Gnasty would throw at them, resulting in their wounds in Twilight Harbor since they didn't expect to face off against the gunners and Commandoes. And they were frozen at least temporarily, which as the Guardians mentioned, if Spyro didn't somehow break free, they would've remained frozen and they would've lost to Gnasty. Who would've been free to invade the dragon realms, and possibly win due to their defeat.

They knew, no matter what they would do, even if they defeated Gnasty, they felt that the punishments were eventually gonna happen. None of them would escape from that.

But at least their punishments were softened enough due to saving the dragon worlds. As they were merely grounded and unable to see each other for at least three days, and they had to do some clean up work for their Home Worlds and realms too. Which they still felt bummed out about, but three days was bearable for them.

Besides, they were able to hang out and spend time with their parents, aunts, and uncles again. And the Guardian dragons would visit them in their Home Worlds to continue their training there. So it wasn't a complete loss.

Now though, Spyro was helping Nestor with his work in building up some little pavement paths, and fountains that would loiter the pavements of the Artisan castles in Stone Hill and the Home World.

"Easy does it Spyro. Just think of the Fountains that'll be all over our landscape. It's gonna be beautiful." Nestor said.

"I agree pops. This land is gonna be more beautiful than before. I have to admit, I feel glad to be born here." Spyro responded.

"Likewise. I always thought that you would be a good Artisan dragon regardless of your more Peacekeeper-like attitude." Nestor said. "I have confidence, that you and your friends would be given majestic statues that are dedicated to you and your friend's heroism, courtesy of us."

"Speaking of which, who are we building out of stone first?" Bubba asked, setting the stones down alongside Nestor and Spyro.

"Cynder of course. For her bravery alongside my son, Delbin's son, and Ember, daughter of Lateef and Lume. Besides, I would like for my son to remember this moment for centuries to come. Especially, once he comes across this, with his and Cynder's young ones by their side." Lateef mused.

Much to Spyro's embarrassment when he heard the last part. "Daaaaad!" Spyro said embarrassed, as Bubba was trying not to crack up at Nestor's teasing.

Meanwhile, Flame helped his father with connecting some stone paths to the fountains, and the other homes in Stone hill, Town Square, and the Home World. He also did some help with painting with his father's and Nevin's paintings on his canvas. He also got help with his own painting skills. Whether he would paint out some dragonflies like Sparx, or some other lands in the worlds.

Though Flame couldn't resist doing some pranking alongside Spyro, where they both drew some silly moustache on Delbin's face, as well as other funny drawings on his scales, and his torso while he slept.

They were so lucky that Delbin took the joke in good humorous stride when he later learned about it.

*Later*

Afterwards, one day later, they also did some paper airplanes during their art class with Alban about flying machines which they thought of as a boring lecture. All while making sure that Alban doesn't catch them with their airplanes that they were goofing off in class with.

If only they knew…

that it was a class about learning to fly.

*Later*

"AAACHOOO!" Was the only warning Spyro and Flame had to give Alvar, before they accidentally sneezed.

Which had Spyro accidentally breathing fire all over Alvar's face, and his hot dog that he had on a spit, as his face was soot covered in a cartoonish sense while his hot dog was entirely dark gray. Looking like it could turn to dust and make a pile of ash in a cartoonish sense. While he also had some ice on his moustache from Flame's ice sneeze.

Alvar was teaching cooking class to both Flame and Spyro, making sure that they're taught to cook just in case they have sheeps or chickens stored and ready to use.

And Spyro and Flame were holding their own spits that had marshmallows on them that was black and melty for the former, and encased in an ice cube for the latter, as they stared at Alvar with awkward nervousness on their faces at what they did. While Alvar was merely deadpan in return. "Eh, hehehehe, sorry Alvar." Flame said.

"Yeah, sorry. It was an accident. There was… pepper! Yes, pepper accidentally got in my nose." Spyro said, hoping that Alvar isn't mad.

Alvar merely face palmed in return. "Which is strange, what blind chef would put pepper on a marshmallow?" He asked deadpan.

"Nevertheless, I can see that it's legit an accident, so I'll let it go. Just be sure to aim the other way when you need to sneeze again. Now, pay attention!" He then said before continuing to demonstrate cooking the shish kebab on a spit to both of them.

"Are you sure it wasn't the cooking fumes that made us do that?" Flame whispered.

"It could be. I didn't know what excuse to use that time." Spyro responded as they both merely sat and listened to the lecture.

* * *

**Meanwhile… at the Magic Crafters Home World… **

Cynder was accompanying Cosmos, Boldar, and Zantor as they walked through the libraries of the High Caves that was built in the caves of the metal spiders and beetles since the beetles and spiders were put in more secure sections of the caves where they won't bother the dragons now that they're free from Crystal.

The reason why they went through the libraries, was because they were searching for the books that could help Cynder with potion making, since she wanted to make healing potions for herself and her friends, as well as other potions like Boldar does.

They also were in the library, for a book that could help them find Cynder's parents, whom years ago, has both disappeared in a vortex to another world. After all, they already had one dragon hero in purple scales, being orphaned and raised by someone else. They didn't need another.

Sadly, like trying to find Spyro's parents, finding Cynder's gave them zero results. And to this day, there was still some dragons from her Home World, and the others, that searches through the books for Cynder's parents, let alone for the book that they vanished inside of that got burned in a fire shortly afterwards, in hopes to reunite her with them, or at least see what they look like.

Though judging by Cynder's snappy attitude in her younger days, as well as her hard edged and snarky aura that she had before meeting Spyro and his friends, as well as getting to know them, she could've had a Peacekeeper mother or father like Spyro had. Which does make sense as to why she and Spyro started to have romantic feelings during their journey, alongside Flame and Ember. Even though they did have a brotherly and sisterly friendship beforehand.

And what also makes sense, is that Spyro and Cynder relates to each other as fellow orphans. Which might've played a part in why they started to love each other after their journey to killing Gnasty.

Which Cosmos would be lying if he said he disapproves of their relationship. Because even he thought they were sweet together, and he felt that Spyro was a nice fit for Cynder.

Even though he did think at some points that Ember would have Spyro, but it doesn't matter at this point.

For now though, they searched the library for the books on potion-making for Cynder.

"By the way Cynder, what do you plan to make with the skills you'll have from our books?" Cosmos asked.

"Probably healing, and super breath potions that gives us the fairy's super flame powers, like what Spyro, Flame and Ember told me about when they met some fairies during our journey to Gnasty Gnorc." She responded.

"Oh? I'm guessing that you feel that you'll need them just in case there's gonna be a new journey to go on?" Cosmos asked.

Cynder nodded in return at her new father. "Plus, it feels awesome to use against our enemies. Like whatever Gnorc that attempts to take over our realms like Gnasty tried to do."

"That, I would be supportive of if what you say is true about those Gnorcs." Cosmos said grinning. "Pretty much like my support, about your future mate and hatchlings."

Cynder ended up blushing at what Cosmos said. "Daaaad!"

"Can you blame me for wanting grandkids to spoil rotten?" Cosmos said defensively as Boldar and Zantor was stifling their laughter as they were able to find the book that they wanted.

And later on, Cynder was studying alongside Zikomo and Boldar in potion making and alchemy. And they were teaching her all they know about making potions, since she wanted to learn more about making effective healing potions that they sadly didn't have enough skill in when they were in Twilight Harbor.

Even though she was teased at least once, about not needing a love potion for Spyro, much to her dismay.

* * *

**Back at the Dream Weaver's world… **

"DRAGONESSES, and GENTLEDRAKES! Welcome to our annual magical dream act!" An eccentric Lume yelled out on stage as Ember was to her left.

The mother-daughter duo was doing some magical shows in the Haunted Towers, like they usually do in their mother and daughter times even before their journey.

It was no different here, as Ember smiled at the crowd of Dream Weaving dragons as they cheered for their high queen, and her daughter. For the impending tricks that she was about to do, and for her daughter for being among the Four Brave Dragons that saved them all and defeated the Gnorc that threatened them all.

They were now looking at the mother and daughter, as they preformed some tricks for them. One of which involved diving through rings of fire over a tank of water, which they viewed as an extreme stunt that they would pull off with ease.

"Ah, if only Flame could see us right now." Ember quietly said.

They also did some lion taming with the devil dogs that Spyro and Flame faced off against in Dark Passage, which Ember and Lume was familiar with, and so they weren't scared in the slightest of compared to Flame.

Whom felt that he would faint at seeing if one of them caught him off guard. Even though he braved them back in Dark Passage to save Spyro. As he told her back at Ignitus's place.

They also did some cloud surfing, like the Dream Weaver clouds were made of water that made waves that they both surfed on with magical boards.

Both of them did their tricks together while the crowd cheered for them both, being their magician selves.

Eventually, they were done with their act, and they were now backstage after their performance. "That was fun. Right dear?" Lume asked.

"Of course. I always enjoyed performing with you mommy." Ember said smiling.

"So did I. It's always fun to perform with my daughter." Lume responded smiling back and putting up her magician's sashes. Leaving her in her robes.

"By the way Ember. I noticed back at Stone Hill, that you and Flame were very close to each other." Lume then said.

"Oh! Well… yeah. I was… quite close to him. Why?" Ember asked a little shyly.

"May I go out on a limb, and say that he's your boyfriend?" She asked slyly.

That had Ember feeling surprised at the question, even if she started to expect it after the interview at Stone Hill when their guardians saw them together.

"Uh, n-n-n… yes mommy. He is." Ember hesitantly confessed.

As Ember expected, Lume ended up putting her in her arms as she twirled around in circles while squealing in excitement. After all, any mother could be proud of their daughter for having a future lover themselves. And in this case, she was happy that her daughter got a boyfriend at the very least. (Whom she hopes will be her mate someday.)

"Ooh I'm so proud of you Ember! I was hoping that you would find someone for you, being so rich yet sweet and all!" Lume said.

"R-really! It's no problem." Ember said feeling a little dizzy at the twirling motions. Before she was then put down on her stool to sit down on.

Then Lume sat down on her own stool. "I'm guessing that Flame is that Artisan dragon with red scales whom is your friend, is he not? And I'm guessing that you started to love him during your stay at Ignitus's place?"

"Yes he is mommy. And not really, I actually started to love him back shortly before Gnasty's defeat." She said, smiling at the memory.

Then they talked about Flame and what he was like during Ember's journey with him, Spyro and Cynder. As well as how she heard Flame's confession of love during their grueling journey through the Twilight Harbor. Which happened quickly after Cynder's confession to Spyro, and shortly before they fought Gnasty and won. They then talked about what Ember could do with Flame in the future, like what they'll do together once their punishment is done, and what they might do once they're teenage dragons, etc.

"Well, I feel reminded of the time when me and your father ended up hooking up. Back then, we were still best friends when Lateef was starting out, he was doing good as the High King of the Dream Weavers, regardless of his nervousness. But his meditation training always calmed his mind. Along with our crystal rocks in his cauldrons." She said.

"You mean, you and dad were together before becoming mates?"

"Yes Ember. We were friends, before we started to love each other. And I still remember it like it was yesterday when we dated once we started to find love with each other."

Lume then proceeded to tell Ember about some of her life with Lateef, in their childhood, their dream academy years, and even their young adult years as they did some things that friends would do together. Like chasing sheep and butterflies, exploring the pretty places and cities in the Dream Weaver realms, and the other realms as well, before his confession of love to her, shortly after his coronation.

And afterwards, she talked about their romantic dates, the dreams they watched like a theater, and even the locations that they went to on their dates.

All while avoiding the subject of… how Ember was made, and how she was born from her, as she hoped that she'll learn more about it once she's older. So until then, she'd rather have her wait for her answers.

"And How was I born?" Ember asked.

"You'll know when your older." Lume said, coolly avoiding answering her. "Let's just say, you'll enjoy the feeling like I did. But only when you wait until it's time. Shall you do that for me?"

"Okay mommy." She said, not feeling curious enough about the answer as they proceeded to hug each other.

* * *

"Are we there yet mommy?" Ember asked her mommy, who had her and her friends in blindfolds.

"Just about, just be patient my daughter." Lume's voice said.

They were now back at the Gnorc Gnexus, as their punishment was up, and they could be together again. Which was much to their joy as they reunited at the Artisans Home World, where both dragons and dragonesses ended up making out with each other in joy at seeing each other again.

The first thing they did while together, was cuddling together under some shades of the trees in the Artisans Home World, and they looked at the art in Nevin's castle that Toasty once conquered before they beat that deranged sheep and helped Nevin take it back. Which was where they saw a painting that had them curious since it looked like a different place that they never saw before. But they decided to ask more about it later.

The second thing they did, was seeing if they have all the Gems that they collected throughout their journey. Just to see if they can enter the treasure horde that they heard about from Magnus.

They ended up realizing that they had all the treasure that they collected, that they returned to the dragons of the five Home Worlds, and the realms inside that they entered, while keeping a little sum for themselves courtesy of the dragons. Which means that they had the requirements to enter the portal to what they believed was the treasure hoard of Gnasty's.

On their way to the balloonist though, Lume, who was also visiting the Artisans alongside Magnus, and the Guardians, the latter of whom were now the teachers of the Four Brave Dragons that they would teach either in their Home Worlds, or in Ignitus's castle, ended up meeting them first, and said that the dragons had a surprise for them.

Which led to this situation they're in. Where they were blindfolded, and trying to use their other senses to map out the location they're in with Lume, Magnus, and the Guardians behind them. All they could gather, was that the air was warm, and smoggy on their scales, and they could smell the slight smog, yet they felt the dewy, and healthy grass under their paws. And they also felt a powerful breeze on their wings and their scales during their walk.

"Okay! We're here!" Lume said before taking off all of their blindfolds. Causing them to look around at their surroundings after their eyes adjusted to the light. Where they got surprised.

It was a towering oasis of half built factories mixed with the grassy plains, and mini castles. While a huge pool of oil and lava bubbled under them, and the smoggy heat was felt in the wind on their scales in the enclosed area. All while under the bright green sky over their heads, which they found as surprisingly pretty.

And all around them, there were dozens of yellow and purple colored Gems on the floor and in the Gem chests.

"Whoa! Is this Gnasty's horde of treasure!?" Spyro asked surprised.

"Why yes Spyro. You see, if you didn't know, Gnasty was using the lower currency gems to make minions out of, yet he kept the riches to himself that he proceeded to hide in here behind an impenetrable fort." Lume said.

"Thankfully, we were able to unlock that dragon head fort during our rounding up, of the Gnorcs, thanks to you all returning our treasures back to us, which would be on your third day separated." Cyril then said. "However, there are thieves here too, and they're keeping the Gems for themselves. But since all of you are great hunters of thieves, well…"

The quartet ended up chuckling at that, feeling that they still have some thief chasing to do, even though they thought that the key thief that tried to protect Gnasty was the last one. "Guess the hero's work is never done. Alright Miss Lume, consider it done!" Spyro said with his friends in agreement.

Then they ran after where the thieves are, only to realize something before they could leave the first platform. They were seeing that the thieves and the first entrance with the keyhole, were across the other end of the river of oil, and it was wide enough for them to be unable to glide across. "Uh mommy? How do we get to the other end?" Ember asked.

"I hoped that you'd all ask that." Lume said smirking. "You see, before we got here, the Magic Crafters decided to cast a spell here, as their way of saying thanks. It's the same spell that was casted on all of our flight realm obstacle courses. Where all of you can fly here if you'd like."

That had the quartet feeling surprised in a pleasant way, before they grinned widely at what was said. "Y-you mean we can fly anywhere in this place? No timers or anything else? That's awesome!" Spyro said excited with his friends at what they were about to do here.

Which had Lume, and the Guardian dragons smirking at them. "Go get 'em little heroes." She said.

They didn't need to be told twice, as they proceeded to test the waters, by charging off the platform and flapped their wings when their paws left the land. And the wind responded quickly as they felt wind under their wings. And soon, they were now flying around in the sky, as they saw some thieves among the gem stones, trying to take some for themselves. But that time, Spyro and his friends were ready for them, as they torched the thieves when they tried to run from them.

"And may all of you have plenty of fun here, now that your journeys together has come to an end." Ignitus said as they all left the Realm to leave the Quartet to their own devices.

Now, the dragon Quartet was wrecking havoc against the thieves, while collecting the yellow and purple Gems around them. Which they felt, would leave them becoming rich after they're done with the Gems.

They also did some goofing off in the sky, doing some loop de loops, aileron and barrel rolls, and even some romantic flying together for Cynder and Spyro, and Ember and Flame where they were doing barrel rolls around each other while looking into each other's eyes. It was a breathtaking view, and they took enough care not to end up crashing during their romantic dance.

And they also found some rockets that they remember lighting off in some of the realms, where they had a strong chest that could only be blown to bits for the Gems inside when the rocket was launched into it. Which made glorious explosions that left them satisfied that they are able to grab all the Gems inside, and now there was at least five rockets that they launched into the same number of chests to blow them up.

And it was all, while they had no enemies to face off against in their little journey inside the horde. Which they admit, is a relief as they didn't need to get hurt again shortly after their recovery.

It was hours of collecting the Gems, chasing the thieves around on foot and in the air due to their planes, and goofing off in the skies, until they flew to a final room in the treasure horde realm, which they correctly guessed, was the late Gnasty Gnorc's private room that he could've hid inside instead of fighting them. Which they proceeded to enter while following a trail of purple Gems.

Inside the room, they saw that it was lit with purple lights inside, likely to mimic the purple twenty five-piece Gems inside the room. They also saw a giant gear shaped door that could lock the Gnorc inside the room in relative safety. While seeing inside the room, they saw a bunch of love letters that was making a few piles in his room, much to their surprise. And on the walls was some motivational posters that had some Gnorc related sayings on them. Like the Gnowledge poster. (Which had them cringing at the pun.)

And most of all, on the wall at the end of the room was a portrait of Gnasty himself with some Christmas lights on it's top right corner, and some lover letters on its left. Which had them wondering if he was pretty famous among the Gnorcs to get those love letters, or if he sent them to himself like he must've loved himself that much, which had him hateful of the dragons because of being called ugly.

And they saw some firework boxes in the room that was a few meters from each other, and one of them had a note on it that they read. "We thought that you'd like to end your adventure, with a BANG!" Which had them feeling that it could've been written by either the Dream Weavers, or the Magic Crafters due to their love for poetry. But they all felt themselves leaning for the former due to the bad pun. (Not as bad as the Gnowledge one though.)

"Well… this is it Spyro. This could be the moment we're all waiting for from the beginning of our journey." Cynder said. "Show of hands, who wants to do the honors?!" She called out, as their dragonflies were doing some celebratory flying and buzzing.

"_Isn't this awesome?! We saved the dragons, recovered the treasure, beat Gnasty, saved the five Home Worlds, and now we're blowing this place up! Isn't this exciting guys?!_" Sparx buzzed out excitedly.

"_I know Sparx! After all that Gnasty did, it's nice to see him get his just deserts! Not only did we beat him, we torched his place too!_" Spryte buzzed.

"_It's always nice to see the bad guys get their just deserts._" Sira buzzed.

"_Especially when they are cowardly bad guys that does bad things._" Starr buzzed.

Then they saw the quartet thinking it over on who to light the fuse to the fireworks on. Whether they'd vote for each other, or have Spyro do it, or have Flame do it since he was Spyro's brother. Or they would just have Ember because she deserved to have the honors for being a figurative princess of the Dream Weavers.

Eventually, they all decided to breathe the fire on the fireworks together. So on the count of three, they ended up blowing their fire on the fireworks before legging it out of the room.

After doing the unthinkable, and getting Gnasty's portrait out of the room and to relative safety. Much to their dragonflies's shock.

Now they were at a safe distance as they heard the noise of screaming fireworks inside the room, before seeing some bright lights and exploding stars that billowed out of the room like an explosion of fire as they lit up the sky as well as the inside of the room where the love letters were once inside. Now they were burning to ashes.

All while the dragons had a portrait of Gnasty himself, at a safe distance, while it was unscathed.

"_What?! What are you doing with that portrait?!_" Sparx buzzed out. Having thought that he could see the crispy remains of the portrait in the aftermath of the explosions, as it would've been satisfying to see.

"Keeping a souvenir. What's it look like?" Spyro responded.

"_But, that's the picture of Gnasty on there! It would've been satisfying to see it burn too! You're ruining the fireworks show!_" Sparx said.

"They're shooting off fireworks back in the Artisans, Sparx. I know you'll all have fun there." Spyro responded.

"_I know. But still, after all that Gnasty did to you and your people, you don't wanna torch that picture?_" Sparx asked. As the other dragonflies also wanted answers.

"Of course I don't." Spyro said sighing. "Think about it guys. If Gnasty didn't cause trouble, where would we be? Probably still chasing sheep, hopping on the stones, and even exorcising our wings for flying still." Spyro said.

"And we were talking about having a grand adventure since we first got together as a quartet, and look where we are now!" Flame said, noting their journey they had against Gnasty, that was full of dangers, Gnorcs to torch, and even bosses to beat, leading all the way to Gnasty's defeat, and their current location. "We're here! We are heroes of the dragon Home Worlds! And it was thanks to Gnasty that we got to become what we are now!"

"So… I guess in a way, we owe it to him. Don't you think guys?" Cynder said.

The dragonflies ended up buzzing a sigh out as they rested on the quartet's horns. "_I guess you're right._" Sparx buzzed.

"Nice to know. Now come on guys! The fireworks show in the Artisans is waiting for us!" Spyro said as they went back to the room after the fire was over. Before hiding the portrait inside the now soot covered room that they decided to name, 'our trophy room' to temporarily store their memorabilia until they gain a home for themselves. Before they returned home to the Artisans.

* * *

The quartet was being interviewed again as it was night time in the Artisans world. "Spyro and friends! You all have defeated G-nasty G-norc, saved all of the dragons, rescued the dragon eggs, and recovered every piece of treasure in the dragon kingdoms! How do you all feel?" Bob the interviewer asked. Hearing fireworks exploding in the sky above them.

"We feel fired up bob! And we're happy for the dragon worlds of course!" Spyro said, cuddling up with Cynder again. "We wouldn't wanna spend the rest of our dragon days butting heads with Gnasty Gnorc and his weird minions!"

"What's a minion?" Bob asked.

The quartet then looked behind them and saw a lone Gnorc getting chased by a ram. To the left of some Artisan dragons playing ball with a sheep. "N-never mind!" Cynder said.

"So, you're all glad that the realm saving days are over?" Bob asked.

"Kinda. We miss the adventure. And there was some exciting moments that we'd wish we could see again." Cynder said.

"But we're thankful that everyone is safe now. That's for sure." Flame said.

"And would dragon training be unable to match up now that you've locked horns with G-nasty?"

"Not in the slightest." Ember said smiling with Flame.

"And you know what they say, 'for every good battle, you need a good adversary.' And we think that Gnasty, in spite of his misguided nature, was a worthy opponent." Spyro then said.

Bob ended up smiling at them as their interview was now closing up. "Your words are wise beyond your years little ones. Thank you all once again for your courage in saving the dragon realms. And may your legacies as the Four Brave Dragons, live on for generations." He said closing the interview.

* * *

And done.

And now the Gnasty Gnorc arc has officially ended with this chapter. Now with the next chapter, we shall begin the Ripto's rage arc.

I hope that you're all feeling excited to see how this story will go in that arc, because I feel excited.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

and once again, **I do not own spyro the dragon. It is owned by activision and toys for bob.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


	9. A year later, Ripto's rage begins

****Disclaimer****: This is only a non profit fan based story. ****Spyro the dragon is created by Insomniac games, and is currently owned by Activision, and Toys for Bob. Please support the official releases.****

* * *

****Chapter 9: Avalar in trouble, Ripto's rage begins.****

**Back in the Realm of dragons… few days after Gnasty's loot… **

A ballad concert was underway as Tomas the lute playing Artisan dragon was going over the preparations for the little ballad that was being made in honor of Spyro and his friends. All while under the dark blue night sky full of stars.

After all, he is a friend of Nestor, who raised Spyro from his hatching day, alongside himself and Delbin. And he'd be remiss to forget to give Spyro a tribute for freeing his dragon people, alongside the Peacekeeper dragons, Magic Crafters, Beast Makers, and Dream Weavers. And that'd be something that is bound to anger Nestor for that mistake.

The ballad was beginning while there was a crowd of Dragons that was forming around the stage, some of which were dragons from the other Home worlds, being Peacekeeper, Magic Crafter, etc. And they were as prepared for the show as the Artisans were.

Like Nestor, who is sitting on an important seat that gives him the best view of the stage where his friend was gonna perform, while alongside the dragon Guardians who came to see the performance of Tomas's too. All of whom, was aware that the ballad is more about their victory over Gnasty, and not about their destiny to defeat them, once they come back, so they felt that their status is still hidden. So far at least.

Once the preparations were all set, Tomas proceeded to begin the ballad with some strumming on his Lute. Then he started to sing.

**"Who are the dragons with fiery horns, who's said to save and protect us since they were born?**

**With hearts full of fire, who raised our spirits higher, who's virtues and legacy is known two and fro. **

**Why it's our heroes, Ember, Flame, Cynder and Spyro."**

The curtains then were raised upwards, showing the Dragon Quartet themselves as they smiled at the adoring audience that applauded them. All while Nestor and the Guardians were smiling at them in pride. All while Tomas continued to strum on his lute as he continued to sing.

**"They ventured through our lands, full of perils and dangers, and rescued us all like they were no strangers.**

**Now all of the Gnorcs that followed Gnasty in his fight, shall cower in fear when their shooting Staaaarrrs… IGNIIIIITTES!"**

Tomas drew out the last part of his singing before he then slammed down his lute, shattering the wood on it much to the shock of the audience. Before he then got a fancier new one pulled out of thin air.

While at the same time, the Quartet ended up getting their own instruments that they got from backstage in the cover of the mist that covered the floor of the stage. With Spyro on Guitar, Flame on the bass, Ember on drums, and Cynder on another bass, the song ended up ramping up as Tomas started to strum on his new lute as he continued to sing.

**"Slinging magic like their born Spellcasters, and wrecking havoc like some natural disasters.**

**They breathed their breaths, of Fire, Ice, and Earth, and Lightning!**

**Now they're gonna earn their crowns, so hail to the Queens, and Kiiiiiiiiiiiings!**

**Cause they're the dragon heroes who shall not fail, they're the balls of fire in their colored scales, they're the thunderstorms running through the night, they're our shooting stars and they're lighting up the skiiiiiiieeeeees!"**

The dragon audience ended up cheering throughout the performance that Tomas threw for them as the Quartet continued to have some fun with the instruments that Tomas taught them well in using when they want to play some songs. While Tomas continued to sing his song into the night for the dragons to enjoy.

It was a fun time to be the Quartet right now.

* * *

****In the world of Avalar… ****

It was night time on the mountain in the Winter Tundra, a snowy place where on one of the mountains, a castle was standing on the mountain as well as the walls, and there happened to be green grass that was still around, despite the fact that there's snow coming down. It was on this day in this location, when something was about to happen, that would change the realm forever.

There was A trio of characters that was examining and testing on the tallest arch in the center of the courtyard, as they placed in the Orbs on the arch that is known as the Super Portal, while there were fairies flying nearby, minding their own business, and overlooking the development of the Super Portal.

One of them was a bipedal cheetah, with yellow fur with white sections on him, and with dark brown spots all over his shoulders, face and back. He wore a strap that holds his quiver of arrows, even though he currently has no bow with him. And he was laying lazily on the left leg of the arch.

The next was an anthropomorphic female bipedal Fawn, (Although there were some confused folks that thought that she's a Satyr. Much to her amusement.) who was red-furred, which is also the color of her hair, that was a bit spikey and messy, and was also neck length, with black hooves and white fur on her lower belly. And she was laying an orb into the opening of the arch.

And last, was an old mole with white neck length hair and brown fur that got brighter colored to his lower face, showing that he's tan furred. He wore a pair of glasses, a white doctor's button-up coat, black pants, and shoes. And he was laying another last orb in the opening of the Super Portal's hole.

And all of them were testing out the Super Portal, preparing to see what other realms that are out there that they can go to, simply out of curiosity.

"There. That's the last orb in place. Now, let's see here," The mole said, examining his device. "All we need now, are some coordinates."

That was when the Cheetah, ended up getting excited as he walked over to the professor mole, before taking the device out of his hand. "Oh yeah, how about two-two-four-seven-five. That's my birthday." He said with a chuckle at the last part, as he typed in the device.

That was when the Fawn was startled out of her casual mood with panic. "No! Hunter! Don't!" She yelled out.

"Why Elora? What's gonna happen?" The cheetah, known as Hunter asked as he typed in the last button, activating the Super Portal before the Fawn could stop him.

That was when something happened, that felt like fate was taking Hunter up on that challenge.

Something ended up popping out of the portal with a thud. That someone was orange skinned with sharp claws on his hands, and had a singular horn on the center of his head, with darker orange colored eyebrows, a tail that trailed past his legs, and razer sharp teeth. He wore a purple robe-like cape, a white tuxedo-esque shirt, and brighter purple pants. And he held a golden Scepter with a red gem on the head of it.

And he was looking around dizzily at his surroundings, looking like he went through a wild, and rough ride that just ended for him. Before another more larger pair of shapes got launched out of the portal too, which he saw as he tried to crawl away as fast as he could.

"WHAA-" ***SPLAT***

It was too late though, as he got crushed under said large shape. Which was green skinned, with a pair of horns that curved upwards to the sky, one of which looked a little bit shorter, and had a large underbite that showed a pair of orcish fangs, one of which was broken at just over the base. It looked like a Ceratopsian even though it has no beak.

And it was immediately followed by another dinosaur, this one having blue skin and feathers, and four toed feet, with four toes facing inwards, and some talon-like hands, one of which held a large bonelike club weapon on its shoulder, yet it had a pair of horns on its head, and like the green one, he also had an underbite, with an orcish fang on its right fang tooth. It looked like a hybrid of a Ceratopsian, and a Nothronychus.

And both of them were standing around like they were looking for someone while the creature under them struggled. "Get off! GET OFF ME YOU USELESS BUFFOONS!" The little creature yelled out angrily as he crawled out from under the green Ceratopsian. Much to the big one's embarrassment.

"Whoops! Sorry master." The Ceratopsian said sheepishly. Having a deep growling, booming voice that was currently soft spoken as he let the little one out from under him.

"Heheheh! Maybe you should've lost some weight there, and gained some more brains." The blue Nothronychus hybrid said, making the Ceratopsian growl at him. He sounded like some certain mad scientist rat that wants to rule the world.

"Shut it! Both of you!" The little wizard said, making them both be silent. "Now, why can't either… of… you?" The wizard tried to ask, only to see the trio near the portal as they stared back in shock.

Then the wizard looked around at his surroundings in wonder. "Where are we? What is this pretty place?" He asked, before he then sniffed around at the air. Before he then sniffed around while getting near to the Professor, whom was almost around his size, only a little smaller than the wizard, before sniffing on the Professor in a creepy sense.

After a few more moments of sniffing, the wizard was done as he started to grin. "No dragons? Wonderful." He then said gleefully before slamming the Professor back near their feet. "Crush! Go back and pack my bags! We're moving in!" He said to the Nothronychus, now known as Crush. "And you Gulp! Get ready to parade me around to these natives! Show them, I'm not to be trifled with!" He then said to the Ceratopsian, now known as Gulp.

Then he turned to the trio with an evil smile. "Say hello to your new king." He said menacingly yet smugly. "Call me Ripto."

That was when Elora, Hunter, and The Professor, was horrified as they realized that the little Wizard in the purple cape was not a good creature. In fact, they knew that he was the opposite.

"Professor! Quick! Shut the portal down!" She said, getting the device that Hunter dropped in his shock, back into his hands.

Unfortunately, the Professor was unable to do such a thing. "Oh dear! I can't see the switch! I think he broke my glasses!" He said, having cracks in his glasses from the toss that the evil wizard did to him. Much to both Elora's and Hunter's horror.

Fortunately for them, Crush wasn't as smart as he said he'd be, as he was wondering what to do with the Super Portal, even hammering it on the sides. Much to Ripto's frustration. "Go through the Portal you numbskull!" Ripto barked out, as Gulp smirked at him. Like he was nonverbally saying that at least he isn't as dumb as he is.

Elora was starting to panic a bit at the situation that they were currently in, feeling that Avalar, her home, is now dealing with a Tyrant who not only desires to conquer the world, but has the tools and abilities to do precisely that, should the Nothronychus return to wherever Ripto came from, through the portal. "_What're we gonna do? What're we gonna do?!_" She thought in fear while also noticing Hunter, who was cowering and hiding by the large stairs that leads to the Castle of the Winter Tundra.

Then she saw some fairies flying closer to them as she suddenly felt a light bulb going off in her head. It was a risky shot, and they might have to make some sacrifices, but it's worth a shot to make sure that the evil wizard won't return to wherever he came from, and return with all the power he has to conquer Avalar. "Tell all of the other fairies to take all of the Orbs on that portal, and scatter them all over Avalar! Quickly!" She told the leading fairy.

The fairies didn't need to be told twice, as they obeyed Elora's order, and proceeded to quickly take the Orbs off of the Super Portal's arch, turning off the Portal as a result. Much to Ripto's chagrin. "NOOOO! CRUSH! GULP! GET THOSE ORBS BACK, NOW!" He barked again.

Both dinosaurs attempted to do just that, with Crush and Gulp running around chasing the fairys. "GET SOME LITTLE RUNTS! IT IS DINNER TIME!" Gulp bellowed out, chomping at their feet.

But the fairies were too fast and flexible, which made it to where they were hard to catch for both of them as they chased the fairies out of the courtyard of Winter Tundra's castle. While one fairy accidentally dropped one of the Orbs close to Ripto, only to get it back in her hands as Ripto quickly tried to get it back only to grasp onto it as she flew away, while he growled and roared at her, threatening her with death.

All while Elora stared on, feeling upset, and shocked at what happened in front of her. While the Professor was also a little saddened as his glasses started to self repair. "This is bad news for Avalar." She said, upset. Then she turned to Hunter, who was cowering by the stairs until Ripto was gone. "Hunter, why didn't you do something?" She said, both upset, and angered at him.

Hunter felt that he has to have an excuse that could work. Then he thought about the thing that Ripto said after he was done sniffing the air. "Yeah, well I… could've gone after him, but didn't he say something about not liking dragons?" He responded.

At the last thing that Hunter said, Elora felt another idea going off in her head as she ended up staring for a brief moment in surprise, before starting to smile. "Hey Professor! Could we catch a dragon to help us?"

The Professor also started to smile at the idea. "Yes! Yes, I think so! But we need to be in a realm in Avalar that has an alignment that is suited to intercepting one of these creatures. How about… Glimmer! Yes! The land of gems, dragons love gems!" He said.

Elora and Hunter smiled at the Professor for his idea. "Whew! Thank goodness we have a glimmer of hope in defeating that evil wizard. Eh, no pun intended." Hunter said rubbing his head sheepishly at the pun he made.

Elora had to admit, she found that funny regardless, as she stared annoyed and amused at Hunter.

* * *

**Back in the worlds of dragons… One year later...**

It has been one year after Gnasty's demise, (And one week after Ripto entered Avalar.) things have changed a bit in the worlds of the dragons.

First, there was some changes with the other dragons, and their relationships, like with the Peacekeepers and the Magic Crafters. They once were dragon kinds that was indifferent at best, and preparing for war at worst. Before their situation with Gnasty Gnorc, they were improving their relations to where they merely didn't see eye to eye on some things, like in battle. Nowadays since Gnasty's defeat, they were now like friends, and they interact and compliment each other well. With both Cosmos, and Titan becoming best friends, and seeing that there are common foes that they would need to team up with to defeat. So they promised each other that they got their back should another threat arise.

Same could be said for the Beast Makers. Both the Magic Crafters and the Dream Weavers did find them to be barbaric, and disliked visiting their swamp world, (Which to be fair, is a reasonable reason for the latter. At least in the Quartet's eyes.) but they didn't hate the Beast Makers themselves, finding them as merely hard working dragons that are like the Peacekeepers in a way. Then Gnasty happened, and they improved their views towards the Beast Makers and their swamp after learning about what the Gnorcs was doing to their swamp, finding their swamp to at least have their own beauties. Which is better than having no beauties at all, which is what their swamp could've been once the Gnorcs took it over completely and made another fortress out of it.

Which thinking about it more, would've made their war against the Gnorcs more difficult if they got another fortress built.

All in all, with an enemy to face off against, the dragons forged a strong alliance with each other's races. It is not a perfect one, and there are still some arguments, but their alliance held strong, just so that their foes would find it hard to fight them together. Especially if they're Gnorcs.

And speaking of the Gnorcs, they ended up becoming servants to the dragons. A vast majority of which, especially those that hated Gnasty, or didn't want anything to do with Gnasty's self-made empire, didn't mind, or was thankful that they at least weren't servants to Gnasty this time. And they proceeded to thank the dragons for their mercy, and doing away with that monstrous overlord wannabe, by cleaning up their damage that they caused under Gnasty's rule, and did some refurbishing for the dragon lands.

And they also did some building some thank you gifts for the Quartet themselves, like a house for all of them to stay in, (Although it mainly belongs to Spyro.) during their time in the Artisans, and including a major one that the dragons also go to.

But we'll get to that in a few moments.

Then, there was the Four Brave Dragons themselves, all of whom, have grown a bit in the year after Gnasty's demise, where they were a bit bigger and taller than last time.

With Spyro gaining a little more muscles on his arms and legs, courtesy of his training like a Peacekeeper with his friends. His fingers, horns, and talons were a little more longer, and he could've sworn that he might feel them starting to grow in length. Not only that, but his wing span was noticeably longer than last time. But not long or big enough for him to fly with. And personality-wise, having the Guardians raising him alongside Nestor and Delbin, had him becoming less arrogant, cocky, and boastful about himself and his abilities, and a little more mature. (Not that he ever stopped boasting a few times.)

Something that is much to the delight of the Guardians, Nestor, and Delbin, since they were sure that arrogance has a surefire chance to make him evil if unchecked.

Same could be said for Flame too, who changed similarly to Spyro. Except he was a little sleeker and not as muscular as him, but he knows he can get there someday as he trains hard enough with Spyro, as he too grew in his wings. But not enough for him to fly himself. Personality-wise, he is still a bit clumsy and goofy, but he too matured from last time due to his upbringing with the Guardians. And he started to gain more confidence in himself. (Not that he never had any during his journey with Spyro and friends.)

Cynder on the other paw, also happened to have grown a bit as well, becoming more sleek and taller, but also gaining a bit of curviness to her body, especially in her torso, and her lower region where her tail meets her rear. Which is both much to her delight, and annoyance, since it'd mean she'd have wolf-whistlers and male gazers her age, that could be distracted by her beauty, which would be annoying while she just wants to walk around minding her business. But she was proud of her beauty as well, since she knew that Spyro himself would also be among them too, considering their relationship. However, she couldn't fly, herself. And like Spyro in personality, she also became a little more mature, and less cocky. But she still has her moments of anger should somebody mock her lack of parents.

And Ember herself, has also grown a bit too, becoming sleek and tall, but also just as sexy and curvy on her torso and her rear compared to Cynder. If not a little more so. Which did attract some jokes about her shape, as well as some of her own wolf-whistlers, much to her chagrin. But Flame was also among the latter, and he even said to her that he was attracted to her curviness too. Which was why she was also proud of her beauty as well, since she also had Flame drawn to her like Spyro was to Cynder. And personality-wise, she also matured a bit, which made her less prone to going berserk should someone mock her friends, or make her scales dirty.

(Not that going berserk is a bad thing. At least if it's none of them, or any other dragon that she focuses her rage on.)

But she, like her three friends, was still unable to fly, so far at least.

They were also still quadrupedal though, which in terms of fighting with Dragon Kata, was still a pain to fight their foes with Dragon Kata compared to the bipedal dragons that knows Dragon Kata too. (Especially the dragon Guardians.)

But one thing is also for sure though. They were also no longer dragonlets. They were now teenaged dragons.

Currently though, they were walking around together in the shopping section of the Artisans home world, which is in the large city of dragons that has a Venice-like canal where the dragons that can't, or doesn't feel like flying, would use boats to ride in to the other sections of the city. And the quartet was in one of those boats for obvious reasons, looking for stuff to add to their house. (Which they already added one into a trophy room of his, being Gnasty's portrait from his loot realm.) It wasn't too long until they were able to find a place to store their boat, while they then disembarked and walked their way to a shopping center.

Shopping was the backbone of the Artisan economy, as well as the other world's economies, where trading art and crafts, (Among other stuff.) was commonplace for the Artisan dragons.

As well as the other dragon cultures, like the Peacekeepers, whom sells weapons both ranged and melee weapons, being swords, axes, crossbows, long bows, and even their own muskets.

As well as the Magic Crafters, whom sells magic spellbooks, as well as ingredient books for potions, herbs and ingredients for potions and other spells, scepters and wands, and even some performance enhancing drinks that strengthens them physically, or magically for a limited time.

While the Beast Makers, sells food, and fertilizers, as well as pet creatures like tamed attack frogs, warthogs, and even some war beasts from Alpine Ridge that they tamed for the Magic Crafters after Gnasty's defeat.

And the Dream Weavers, whom sells herbs, and hypno spells that helps with sleeping, among other stuff that involves the minds of the dragons.

And the Quartet was in the Artisans section where there was a lot of stands, and a shopping center, that sells art, among other items like food, to dragons like them. Each for a sum of Gems that all of them were currently packed with from Gnasty's loot, feeling that they all have earned the Gems after the things they went through. All of the dragons they rescued, ended up agreeing with them on that.

"Okay guys, do we have our list?" Spyro asked.

"Right here!" Cynder said, showing him the list of stuff that they're about to buy.

"Great! Once we have the stuff bought, let's meet back at the entrance, then we're going back to our headquarters." Spyro said smiling at them, which they returned to him.

They then proceeded to split up at one of the stands, and do some shopping for their house in the Artisans, browsing for the items like paintings on the walls, decorations for their walls, and doors, and most importantly, for chairs to sit in during their down times in the Artisans, and beds for all four of them should they spend the night at their Artisan house, and some baths for them too since none of them wanted to smell like a Gnorc once they get out of bed. Not to mention, food, for obvious reasons.

As well as doors to open and close, and hide their trophy room that has Gnasty's portrait inside. Then, they all agreed to reunite at the exit of the shot with their bags full.

With Spyro, he decided to find some pretty chairs for him and his friends, so he searched the stands for stools, and chairs of different shapes and sizes, (Not too tall for them to sit in without a ladder.) while making sure that they can hold his and his friend's weights both separately and altogether. After all, they were growing dragons, and they'd rather not sit on any seat that could shatter like glass under their butts, because that'd hurt.

Also, he was looking for any entertainment, like video games, or some DVD's that they could watch at the house too. (Despite the look of the Artisans, they do have tv's which gives them movies, or Video games to play.) Which is when he met Cynder as she too looked for the entertainment videos too, causing her to find some romance DVD's for all of them to watch. Some of which, had Spyro blushing at what Cynder planned to buy for them all, since they were a pair of lovers.

Flame meanwhile, searched for some baths. Mostly for some baths that would fit all of them in the tub. After all, they were that big of best of friends that they didn't care much for each other's modesty, mostly because they had nothing to show that is naughty. (So far at least. But they'd probably not care about that either, later down the line.) And they knew that they'd end up saving Gems for other stuff by buying a large tub for each other, instead of four separate, (And more expensive.) kinds of bathtubs to use separately.

With Cynder, she was looking for doors, ranging from wooden ones, to steel. After all, they might need to seal their house so that nobody would come in and steal their stuff, or see their trophy room that they've hidden from the dragon people. They just didn't want them to take away the trophy of their first adventure together. She also looked around for some windowsills for them to lean on when they look out and see the pretty skies. And it was afterwards that she met Spyro again as they looked for the DVD's.

And Ember looked around for food. Whether it'd be bread, vegetables, meat, and even eggs, she just needed the essential food for themselves, as well as ingredients to use to create delicious culinary treats for each other. She is being taught by chefs alongside her friends after all. Especially Flame. Whom, later met her again near one of the shops after he was done buying the bath.

It took minutes, to an hour for them to find their desired stuff. And by that time when they bought that stuff for their 'Headquarters', they had some gems leftover, but they felt that they got what they need for now. They knew that they would come back to this place later, but for now, they were content with what they have.

* * *

It was a few days later when the Quartet was walking through the castle that was Nevin's as they looked at the pictures of Nevin's paintings. (Although one of them was reading too.) All of which looked like pretty recreations of the other dragon realms that they ran through, and rescued the dragons in.

And Nestor and Ignitus was also with them, with the other Guardians somewhere else for the time being. Now it was just Nestor, Ignitus, and the Quartet looking at the art.

Including the portraits of Dark Passage, which did give some relief to Flame at how gorgeous it looked from the portraits, and when he and Spyro went sight seeing in the realm itself when they weren't fighting against the Demon Dogs and the Turtles. He was glad to have braved his fears of that place with Spyro by his side, although he still feels a tiny shiver up his spine at the close call of how they could've eaten Spyro, and possibly himself too if he was too late to save him.

"By the way, thank you for the save. That was still awesome how you did it, by the way." Spyro said to Flame, remembering his save that involved his then unlocked Ice breath.

"Eh, no problem." Flame said, smiling at him.

"It usually warms my heart, that the four of you would protect each other, regardless of the dangers you face." Ignitus said smiling.

"Especially if those dangers involve Gnasty." Nestor also said, much to their delight.

There was also a portrait of Lofty Castle, which was a home to Ember and her family. Due to her father's job as High King, and her mother's high paying job as a magician, she lived in that castle from her birth as an egg. And she was quite attached to that house quite well.

"So, what's it like living there?" Cynder asked Ember about Lofty Castle.

"It was beautiful. Regardless of the bad cupids, and the flying platypi." Ember said, smiling at how it's her home that they saved from Gnasty. "I'm so glad that Mommy lets me invite you guys when all of you visit my Home world. It was always a pleasure to go sightseeing with all of you next to me. Especially you Flame." She then said sultrily at Flame.

"E-eh, no problem!" He said blushing at that, yet smiling at how she has her for his girlfriend, as he read the Dragon Kata book that they took to their journey through Gnasty's world. Which Ignitus allowed them all to keep so they would keep learning Dragon Kata from the book. (But they kept the more advanced books out of their reach until the situation calls for it.)

"And I'm glad too. I also feel happy that your parents are so nice to invite us to your place too." Cynder said smiling back at her. "_Even though you lucked out on having parents, unlike me._" She said to herself, feeling a little envious of Ember still having her parents, but she never lets it bother herself, or get in the way of their friendship no matter what.

There was also the painting to the Tree Tops. Which looked pretty as a painting, which was the only saving grace for what they consider to be the most dangerous and frustrating realm that they ever had the pleasure of running through.

"Jed still could've found an easier spot to get stuck." Spyro said, still feeling annoyed about his time in the Tree Tops that he went through with his friends. "But I also blame Gnasty for putting him there too, so I shouldn't complain."

"No kidding. If I was afraid of heights, I would've avoided that place like wildfire." Flame said, not feeling fond of Tree Tops either. But he still smiled at the memory of Ember bumping into him on one of the trees. Feeling that her friendship with him might've grown, and lead to his eventual relationship because of it.

All while Nestor, and Ignitus face palmed, as they heard of their tale in Tree Tops, and sympathized with them since Tree Tops isn't meant for dragonlets of their age. Nevertheless, they were proud that they were able to free the dragons there.

"Take it easy little ones. I'm sure that you can all look at the realm in a different light, once you can fly." Ignitus said, having a soft spot for Tree Tops.

The Quartet couldn't really argue with that. After all, their biggest criticism towards Tree Tops is because of their inability to fly. So once they can fly, then their view could change.

But there was one thing that had them curious, and that was a portrait of a different place that all of them knew they didn't visit. After all, they visited all of the Realms in the Home worlds of the dragon lands. And none of them looked like a castle with green shingles, that had a ceramic stone pool outside in the green healthy grass, while autumn leaves were falling down on the ground.

All of them were wondering the same thing. "What was that place? It looks… beautiful." Which had them wondering if it's a hidden realm, in the dragon worlds. They remembered asking around towards the other Artisans that wasn't Nevin, including Nestor, and they all received a similar answer from them all.

"Its a place from a different Home world that Nevin painted when he was there for some reason." Was the only response they gave since none of them knew how he got to that place. Not even Nevin himself.

Speaking of whom, he was just entering the room when he came across the now teenage dragons looking at the painting on the wall. "Beautiful ain't it?" He said.

The quartet was startled, but they didn't get scared since it was Nevin, whom was also among those that raised and taught Spyro alongside Nestor, Delbin, and Tomas. "Oh, hey Nevin! And yes. It is beautiful." Spyro said. "But we were merely wondering what that place is."

"Well, I know I've been there before, at least in my dreams after an accident with one of the visiting Magic Crafters's spells. And I thought that it was a beautiful place that I have been in at least temporarily." Nevin responded.

"You mean, you were there after an accident?!" Spyro asked.

"And it involved one of my folks?!" Cynder asked, both of whom were shocked.

"Of course. He was in the middle of practicing some sort of Spell that is supposed to send someone somewhere else, when he accidentally hit me, and left me unconscious. Which was when I got the dream about that place before waking up. Or at least, I believed it was until he told me that the spell worked since I vanished in front of his eyes, until I reappeared after a few minutes." He responded.

"Where did that happen?" Nestor asked.

"And when did that happen?" Ignitus asked.

"And did you believe him?" Flame then asked. All three of whom, were surprised.

"I didn't doubt him, but I didn't really think that I was actually there since it felt more like a dream. And we were both alone in your Castle when that happened, so I didn't have any proof of that." Nevin said the last part to Nestor. "And I believe that it was a few months before Gnasty's war on us." He then said to Ignitus. "But nevertheless, I painted that picture as remembrance of that accident, and out of interest that someday, I might visit that beautiful place."

"Or 'we' might visit that place?" Flame said, also having interest in visiting that place on the picture too.

Nevin ended up smiling at that. "If it does come to that, will you four describe to me how it feels to stand in that place yourselves?"

"You got it!" Spyro said smiling, feeling interested in visiting that place too alongside Cynder, Flame, and Ember.

* * *

"That was when I said, now that's a katana." Cynder said, much to the amusement of the dragons in the room.

It was now dark in the Artisans, as the Quartet was with their family in their new large house that the Gnorcs built for Spyro. Which was basically a castle like Nestor's, as Spyro and his friends were chatting away by the fireplace that was built with the castle, as they told jokes to each other, as well as to their family members, being Nestor, Delbin, Cosmos, and Lume. The latter two of which was visiting the place.

And that would be before they were gonna let the Quartet stay the night together. Since they all knew that the quartet would usually stay the night at Spyro's during the weekends. And currently, they were cuddling together, and telling jokes, one of which was about ninjas.

"That as a good one Cynder." Spyro said smiling at her.

"I aim to please. Especially if it's you that I'm pleasuring." She said casually. Making Spyro blush a bit at that, as he smiled too.

"I can see that you lovebirds have quite a sense of humor." Cosmos said to them. Making them blush at that.

"Oh lighten up Cosmos, wouldn't wanna make them too uncomfortable, would you?" Lume said.

"Oh, sorry Madame." Cosmos said. "But it is true what they say about them. They were meant for each other."

"Can't argue with that." Lume said with a chuckle.

That was later afterwards, when Spyro had something to say.

"By the way guys, you might not believe this, but I caught Ignitus trying to look for me in his castle during our stay there. Which he succeeded." Spyro said.

"He was looking for you? Why?" Flame asked.

"That's where the odd part comes in." Spyro said as he retold what happened in Ignitus's castle.

Spyro explained to them that he got a drink of water from Ignitus's kitchen, when Ignitus himself caught Spyro there. Then, he ended up scooping him into his arms and hugged him like a protective father would to his young. After he was done hugging him, he then explained to Spyro that he had a bad dream.

And it's about Spyro and his three friends, as he and the other dragons were in Dragon Shores, when they heard that they somehow disappeared without a trace, causing him, his fellow Guardians, and the other dragon folk to search high and low for him and his friends, to no avail. Which lead to fears and paranoia about their unknown fate that they hoped isn't terrible. Then it ended with everything getting dark, before a pair of dark figures then came out of nowhere, grinning evilly at him. Leading to him waking up with a start, and looking for Spyro, which lead to that moment of finding Spyro in the kitchen.

"We were gone? How?" Cynder asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know either. Ignitus told me that his dream had no answers for him on why we were gone." Spyro said disappointed.

"Well, that wasn't the answer I hoped for." She said disappointed.

"That must've been a horrifying dream. I hope he'll be alright." Lume said.

"He is alright, miss Lume. He was shaken up by the dream, then he was his wise old self again when he taught us again." Spyro responded.

"Also, Dark figures? Who're they?" Flame asked.

"A pair of dangerous foes, whom the Guardians, and the other warrior dragons fought against in the past. And as we speak, they're sealed away in Tartarus, never to harm us again." Spyro said. "So far at least. Or so he says."

"So far? You mean, there's a chance that they'll come back?" Ember asked surprised.

"Yes guys." Spyro said. "There's a chance that they could, and it's according to the Prophecy. And we're the ones that should stop them once they get out."

"Wait! You mean, that same Prophecy that they were talking about, during our time there?" Cynder asked.

"Yes. That Prophecy that seems to be about us versus them. And to be honest, I'm okay with that." Spyro responded. "After all, they did seem like they're evil guys that could threaten our worlds, and our people. So if we're the ones that's able to stop them, then count me in."

"I'm in too. No one, is going to threaten our people, or my friends, while we're around." Cynder said, hugging Spyro closer to herself.

"So am I. No one is killing my family, or my friends." Ember said, doing the same thing to Flame.

"And, s-so am I." Flame said. Also taking up the vow that the Quartet was making.

All while other dragons in the room, were nervous about the Prophecy coming true, but they also Smiled at the Quartet, since they were vowing to take down the evil pair together.

At this rate, their future does seem to be bright.

* * *

It was one day later, when the Artisan Home world was going through a time of day, where it was raining all over the dragons. With the dark grey clouds overhead that blocked out the sun, and they were all dropping water all over the green grass of the Artisans.

And currently, they were all somewhere else. While the Quartet, were the only ones in the Realm that is Stone Hill, which was one of the Realms that was getting rained on.

And the Artisan lands were going through what is basically a few days of rain that kept on pouring down. Which was much to the dismay of the Quartet since they were not fond of being rained on. And since they were mainly Fire breathing dragons even before they gained the ability to breathe more than one breath, the wet air made it hard to warm their fire glands.

Sure, the rain was pretty looking, which is what also added to the beauty of the Artisan Home world. But it was only pretty to look at, and they were not in Spyro's house so far, and they bared with the rain for one day outside the house, so they had agreed on one thing.

They didn't like the rain at this moment.

Now they were under one of the trees that they decided to cuddle under, trying to wait out the storm. And all of them, especially Spyro, was not fond of standing still for long periods. Which is why they didn't stay in Spyro's house for long.

They could've retreated to the warmer deserts of the Peacekeepers, but the balloonist refused to travel through the storm to the Peacekeepers, and there was no portals built to travel to the Peacekeepers, (So far at least.) which left the still flightless Quartet with no options.

"Ugh! Is this rain, ever gonna stop?!" Spyro asked annoyed.

"I hope it does sometime soon. Because at this rate, I'm forgetting what the sun looks like." Cynder said, covering the Dragon Kata book that they were still studying from even in the rain.

"What're we gonna do?" Sparx asked as he and his dragonflies rested on the Quartet's heads.

Spyro and his friends were stretching out their front paws as they sighed. They'd be lying if they said if they knew what to do at a time like this. After all, the novelty of being a hero of the realms wore off rather quickly, especially since Gnasty's defeat brought a new age of peace in the Dragon Worlds. And like the old age, it was boring as Tartarus. (Which is the hell where the bad dragons go by the way. Which includes the dark pair of evil dragons that they are gonna fight in the future.) With no hunting Gnorcs, rescuing their friends, and even collecting treasures, they were now back to training in the Artisans and other Home worlds, chasing sheep, practicing gliding and trying to fly, and bashing stuff with their horns.

There was some changes though, as they were still young heroes, and the dragons of the other Home worlds have never forgot that, so they could come to any world as they pleased, they eventually mastered all the flight obstacle courses that they decided to fly through again, (Because they were bored one day, and they decided to dare each other to go through those levels again, which evolved into a competition between each other's times.) which was not an easy feat, but they persevered and even posted times in those levels that had the other fast flying dragons blushing with envy.

They also practiced their Supercharging in Wizard Peak, and High Caves to develop their control over their speed, practiced their gliding in the Dream Weavers Home world, especially in Ignitus's castle, and even helped some of the dragons and Gnorc servants in cleaning up the Junkyards that used to be Gnasty's place.

Not to mention, they were still being taught by the Guardians, whether back in Ignitus's castle in the Dream Weavers, or at their homes in the Artisans, Magic Crafters, or Dream Weavers worlds, Which they were still doing pretty good at since they showed no signs of flunking so far.

All of which, they did throughout the year, as they too grown a bit, but it wasn't a long year that they had, and they felt that they visited each and every place in the dragon Home worlds and the Realms inside. But they had an itch for adventure, and since they had their first taste with Gnasty, they wanted another. Just not at the cost of having another Gnorc, or villain freezing the dragons in the Dragon Home worlds in Crystal again, just an adventure. Just something fun to do.

And right now, the storm was standing between the Quartet, their Dragonflies, and their 'something fun to do.'

"We'll just leave the Artisans for a while!" Spyro finally said after a minute. "We'll go on vacation! Somewhere warm and sunny! At least until the Rain stops!"

That was when the rest of the Quartet ended up getting excited at that. "That's it!" They said. "We'll go to Dragon Shores!"

Spyro ended up smiling at that. Dragon Shores, was the other major gift that the Gnorcs that was no longer loyal to Gnasty, decided to build for the Quartet and the dragons. With all of the remaining metal from the scrap yard in the Beast Makers, and Gnasty's Home worlds, they proceeded to thank the Quartet and the dragons for having defeated their vicious overlord, by finding the more sunnier areas of the ocean that housed the Junk Yard, before finding a deserted island to put all of the scrap to better use, and build the large titular amusement park as their gift for the dragons. It had thrilling roller coasters, a shooting gallery, a theater, and tons of games for the dragonlets to enjoy, and a sparkling beautiful beach for the rest of the dragons to enjoy.

It even came with the tunnel of love, which the Quartet came across on their visit to the titular park. And out of curiosity, they ended up riding in it while paired together. Where for some magical reason, they ended up coming in and out of the tunnel, where they were somehow swapped in their boats. Leading to an awkward moment when Spyro kissed Ember, and Flame kissed Cynder, both by mistake.

(Not that Ember minded, as at least a kiss from Spyro was worth losing him to Cynder in her eyes. While Flame didn't mind either since he did find Cynder to be a hottie, but he and Ember wouldn't dare go between Cynder and Spyro's love life. Besides, they have each other to love.)

It was at its core, one heck of a thank you gift from the Gnorcs, for their mercy that they earned from the dragons. Even though the Quartet has been to the park at least three times, (The first being on opening day.) before going back to their goal of beating the Flight Realms among other stuff. And at this point, a vacation was overdue.

"Yeah! We haven't been there since we kicked Gnasty Gnorc's butt!" Spyro said, as the dragons started to celebrate. "How bout it guys, any of you up for a vacation to the beach?"

"Heck yeah!" Cynder said celebrating with the rest of the Quartet. While putting the Dragon Kata book back in her bag. "And this time, I'm gonna beat your shooting score!"

"Hehe, we'll see about that Cynder! Meanwhile, I'll beat bro's score!" Flame said, challenging Spyro and Cynder, feeling competitive with them.

"So shall I. And afterwards, we could go to the theater, and watch some romance movies." Ember then said to Flame, making him blush.

"Sounds good! Last one there's a Gnorc!" Spyro then said, before running ahead of them while they were celebrating, getting a "HEY!" out of them, (Including their own dragonflies.) before they then raced him and their Dragonflies to the Portal to Dragon Shores, before they then entered it at the same time.

Not knowing, of their impending interception.

* * *

Because it was around the same time, that in Glimmer, the same trio that was in Winter Tundra, being the Professor, Elora, and Hunter, was near a portal as the Professor was doing some adjusting with a pair of Orbs that they got, in hopes that they can catch the dragon that they need. Elora did some peeking around the corners for signs of Ripto coming, before pacing back to the Professor.

"Is it working Professor?" Elora asked.

"Almost, just a few more adjustments to these Orbs, and… we're in business." He responded.

Hunter on the other hand, was nervous as he fidgeted with himself. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. Perhaps bringing a dragon here could just make Ripto more angrier!"

"Calm down Hunter, and stop fidgeting." Elora said, annoyed at his shaky posture.

"But it's like what the Professor's books just told us! They have claws like this," Hunter said showing his claws, emphasizing the danger of the dragons. "And teeth like this!" He then said showing his teeth, which was sharp as he emphasized them again. "And they spit fire like this!" He then said before doing some spitting while huffing, causing him to spit out some of his saliva, some of which got onto Elora by accident. "Eh, sorry. But still, they sound much more dangerous than Ripto!"

"And that's precisely the point! A dragon could be our only chance to stop Ripto, and you know it." Elora then said.

"But what if they aren't the helpful types-" Hunter tried to say, only for the pair of orbs to suddenly float up in the air and to the portal's arch.

All while the Professor was celebrating. "It's working! IT'S WORKING! I'VE GOT A DRAGON!" He yelled out, as a shocked Elora and Hunter witnessed the Orbs starting to shudder.

And then out came a flurry of colors of purple, black, red, and shiny pink, as the Quartet and their Dragonflies was tumbling out of the portal, and slid on the grass just a couple meters from the portal. Causing the trio to step back nervously as the four dragons were getting to their feet.

"Didn't you mean to say, 'I've got a few dragons', instead of 'A' dragon? Cause it seems you've miscounted." Hunter whispered to the Professor.

"Ah, yes. It seems that I've indeed miscounted. Sorry Hunter." The Professor responded.

"Shh! They're almost up." Elora said a little nervously as the Quartet was getting onto their feet.

"Whew. They need to fix those wind tunnels of the portals, cause that was a rough landing." Spyro said.

"No kidding. I could've probably chipped a horn on the landing." Ember said. With the Quartet in agreement.

Once they were on their feet, they looked around at their surroundings, immediately noticing the lack of sparkling sandy beaches, and ocean water. Instead, they saw a bunch of green grass, some humongous gems on the floor, and a large architecture not to far from them. "Uh, Spyro? Have they moved the Portal, or did we end up in a wrong place?" Flame asked.

"I'm not sure." Spyro said before he then looked at the trio. "Hello! Which way is the… Beach?" Spyro said, seeing that they might not be anywhere near any beaches.

The trio of Avalar folk merely stared back at him in return. Much to Spyro's and his friend's slight annoyance. After all, he did have some star-shock that followed him around which meant that he and his friends were used to getting looks of pride from the other dragons. So the weird looks that the Quartet was getting from the trio of Avalar folk was a bit off-putting for them.

"Hey, stop staring. Haven't you guys seen a bunch of dragons before?" Cynder asked annoyed.

"You're all dragons? Aren't any of you, a little on the… short side?" Hunter asked, having expected that the dragons in front of them would be bigger as the books described.

Which is a tone that the Quartet knew all to well, and they were annoyed at the tone. "Yes we're dragons. Why? You got a problem with that Pussycat?" Spyro said, much to his friend's amusement.

That last remark, had Hunter mad at that, as he ended up glaring at the dragons. "Now see-"

*BOOOOM*

Before he could say the rest of his sentence, a fireball ended up coming out of nowhere as it flew to the Portal, before destroying it in an explosion that had all of them knocked back from the shockwave. Causing all of them to stare at where the fireball came from, where they saw Ripto himself as he rode on Gulp's head, with Crush to his left.

"Well, well, well. It seems that someone forgot to invite me to the party. Someone's gonna pay." Ripto said, before he then sniffed the air a bit. "Where you trying to keep something from me?"

The Quartet ended up getting up, and before anybody could stop them, they walked towards Ripto. "What's your problem shorty? No one had any of you on their list. And with an attitude like that, it's no wonder." Cynder said deadpan on the last part, much to her friend's amusement.

"Besides, we're in the middle of speaking here, so why don't take that rock on a stick, and spare us the pleasure of your company." Ember said, using the classy tone that she uses to mock anybody that annoys her and her friends. Which Flame admits, is what he also finds to be attractive about Ember.

Ripto was both shocked and enraged at what he was seeing in front of him, while both Gulp and Crush also stared on in shock and a bit of fear. "Dragons?! You little insects brought not one, but FOUR DRAGONS to Avalar?! I! HATE! DRAGONS! GYAAAAAHH, HOW DARE YOU BRING THEM TO MY KINGDOM!?" He said charging his Scepter.

All while the dragons merely stared back in both annoyance and confusion at him. Almost like they were uncaring about his rage towards them.

Suddenly, a red haired fairy in a golden dress bravely flew to Ripto's left, before zapping him on his butt, causing him to drop the Scepter into her hands. "In case you forgot, this isn't your kingdom!" She said.

"Ouch! You again?! Crush! Kill it! Kill it!" He barked out.

Crush attempted to do such a thing with his club, as she started to panic a bit while flying around. Causing him to miss and hit Ripto by mistake as the latter fell off of Gulp. Whom she tried to fly away from with the Scepter in hand, only for Gulp to chomp on it in his attempt to eat her. Then he ate the Scepter by mistake after trying to eat her again, only for her let go and fly back to the Quartet's side, shaken up, but alright.

All of them, minus Ripto and his dinosaur minions were impressed that she did it. Especially the Quartet. "Woah. Nice one." Flame said.

"T-thank you. N-name's Zoe by the way."

Ripto ended up getting up as he saw the entire thing, which had him quite angered at what happened. "GULP! You ate my Scepter you imbecile! Remind me to punish you afterwards!"

Then he turned angrily towards the Quartet as he got back on Gulp's head. "As for you dragons, you better watch your backs! Cause I'll deal with you four later!" He said as he had Gulp and Crush retreating from them, since he had no Scepter to fight with.

The Quartet stared at his retreating form annoyed. "Who was that jerk?" Spyro asked.

Elora ended up walking to the Quartet's side. "That was Ripto. And we have to get rid of him. He's causing all sorts of trouble around here, but I have no time to explain."

Then she pulled a book out from her leaf dress. "Here guys, take this magic guidebook of Avalar. It'll help you understand our world." She said, handing the book to them, which Ember decided to add the book into her saddle bag.

"Right now, we have to follow Ripto and see what he's up to. We'll meet you guys in Summer Forest, Okay?" She then said, before running ahead with Hunter close behind, with the Professor vanishing from their sight to.

"Hey wait a minute!" Spyro tried to say to them, but they were already gone. Much to the Quartet's dismay. Causing them all to sigh in disappointment as they were now alone in this mysterious new world of Avalar.

"How do we get ourselves into these messes, guys?" Flame asked exasperatedly.

They all merely shrugged in return, as they didn't know the answer.

But nevertheless, Spyro suddenly ended up grinning at them in excitement. "Wait guys! Didn't we say, that we need something to do?!" He asked.

"Um, yes? Why- Oooooh, right!" Cynder was gonna ask, only to come to the same conclusion. "It seems, we have a new adventure to go on!" She said grinning at them.

Which they proceeded to return with their own grins when they also got to the same conclusion. Which the Dragonflies ended up feeling nervous about, but they too were bracing themselves.

"Yes guys! We've got new things to do, now that we're heroes! It's time we add this Ripto to our list of villains to beat, and save this world!" Spyro said happily, excited for their new adventure, that was about to begin.

* * *

And done.

Here is the first chapter of the Ripto's rage arc of the Four Brave Dragons: A spyro reignited story. Which is the beginning of the game, Ripto's rage. (Or if you're from Europe, Gateway to Glimmer.)

And yes, I modified the title of this story to be more of an eye catch. I hope none of you mind this new title.

Also, as for the song at the beginning, it's a song from a ballad, done from a cartoon show known as "Star vs the Forces of evil." I haven't watched all of the show yet, but it looks adorable, and fun. And I thought the ballad from the scene from the show was catchy, (In the first part at least.) so I thought I'd modify the lyrics of the first part, and put it in as the ballad to the Four Dragons. So, shout out to Star vs FOE, for the inspiration.

And of course, **I don't own that show, it belongs to Disney, and Craig McCracken. Please support their official release.**

As for the Pairing for this story, they're still the same.

Spyro x Cynder,

Ember x Flame,

Hunter x Bianca,

and Minor Spyro x Elora.

Although I also find the Spyro x Elora pairing to be cute as well. So I might make them a pairing too, someday, and have it become Spyro x Cynder x Elora later on.

Finally, one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

And do not forget to read and review,

I hope you all stay safe,

and once again, **Spyro the dragon is created by Insomniac games, and is currently owned by Activision, and Toys for Bob. Please support the official releases.**

**Theodore the Poet signing out.**


	10. Gateway through Glimmer to Summer Forest

Here's another Q and A for this chapter.

**D.J Scales**: I know, Right?

**Guest**: I hope that you don't mind it if I have Elora getting paired with both Spyro 'and' Cynder, should I go through with it then.

**Illusionmaster17**: Thank you for the review, nice to see that you found the love tunnel to be funny. And I'm doing fine, and so are my friends and family. Thank you for asking.

**Storyteller 42**: Thank you for the review. Also, I'm actually interested in going through with the Spyro x Cynder x Elora shipping. So Cynder won't mind too much.

Finally,** Disclaimer**: This is only a non profit fan based story. **Spyro the dragon is created by Insomniac games, and is currently owned by Activision, and Toys for Bob. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The New Adventures beginning, in Glimmer and Summer Forest.**

"The adventure begins anew."

That was the thought that went through the heads of the Four Brave Dragons, and their dragonflies, as they ended up bracing themselves for their new journey through the new land they were in, since they got intercepted on the way to Dragon Shores. Sure, they were annoyed that they weren't in Dragon Shores, but they knew that they were about to go through a new journey that they hoped, would be a fun ride, to help make up for their lack of time in Dragon Shores.

Not to say that they wouldn't wanna go back to Dragon Shores though. As they still might need a vacation after they get done defeating Ripto, and saving this world. Which surprisingly for all four of them, didn't look that different from their Dragon Home Worlds.

Which is why, they made it their goal for this journey that they're about to go on, which is to find their way back to Dragon Shores after they defeat Ripto.

But right now, they looked around at the place that they were in. Which had gold mines that had dragon treasure inside, as they made some colorful glows in the sunshine of the world that would've driven any Gnorc, or greedy dragon mad with treasure fever. They also noted the sunshine that made a comfortable glow that was quite similar to the Artisan world's sun.

If it wasn't raining that is.

Unfortunately, this world also happened to have unfriendly creatures like their worlds had. In this case, it was blue scaled lizards that held pickaxes, that was tormenting a Kangaroo-rat that wore a hardhat. All of which, the Quartet took down with their elemental breaths, and their Dragon Kata moves that they improved from last time.

"Wow! Thank you all for saving me. My name's Pogo." The kangaroo-rat known as Pogo said. "You must be the dragons that the Professor caught from the other world through that destroyed Portal."

"That's us alright! Name's Spyro. And this is Cynder, Flame, and Ember. And, do you mind telling us where we're at now?" He asked.

"Oh, right. This is Glimmer!" Pogo said, adjusting his hat. "And… if it's not too much trouble, we'd like some help. You see, these lizards that you incinerated, was sent here by this Ripto guy, and they're ruining our mining tunnels, and stealing our treasure. Especially our Gems."

Spyro and his friends was quickly reminded of Gnasty Gnorc, as they frowned a bit. After all, they remembered how much of a mess he's made in the Dragon Home worlds by getting his hands on the treasures of the dragon Realms. And he was a Gnorc. So the fact that Ripto was doing it, did have them feeling Deja vu at that. And he seemed to be smarter than Gnasty is, (Despite the fact that Gnasty was cunning as well.) so they felt that Ripto was gonna cause plenty of chaos with those Gems, they just wondered how much compared to Gnasty.

"Does it remind you four of somebody?" The fairy in the golden dress, known as Zoe, said as she floated nearby, her rainbow colored wings flapping in the light as they sprinkled some golden dust of a fairy's, while her golden dress, and red hair in the ponytail flowed with the motions.

The Quartet was startled a bit at Zoe's presence since they thought she left as well. But they weren't scared in the slightest. "Um, yeah. We're reminded of Gnasty Gnorc." Flame responded.

"By the way. You're a friend of those guys, and your name is Zoe right?" Ember asked, getting a nod from Zoe in return. "Ah, anyways, that was awesome that you cost that jerk his scepter. It seemed like you were gonna be a goner."

"It seemed like it for me too." Zoe said, as she ended up smiling at them in relief and happiness. "Oh, and I believe you must be the Four Brave Dragons, named Spyro, Flame, Cynder, and Ember, all of whom were able to defeat Gnasty, am I right?"

That surprised the Quartet at what she said. "W-wait! You know about us? But we never met!" Cynder said.

"It's true. We didn't meet until now. But I have a family that lived in the Dream Weavers, particularly in Haunted Towers, and I heard about you all when you defeated the Gnorcs that this Gnasty guy lead." Zoe said.

Which surprised the Dragons again as they sat down on their haunches. "Then… that must mean, you're from the Dragon Worlds?!" Spyro asked.

"I was. Until I decided to move to Avalar, when I was just a little girl. Which is this world that all of you are in by the way." She then said before floating down to the ground and near them as she moved her hand to around their shoulders with her palm facing down. "I believe I was about this tall when I first came here. After all, it does get a bit crazy in the Dream Weavers world, you know?"

"Yeah. We know the feeling. Even though it's my girlfriend's Home World." Flame said, gesturing to Ember. Who nodded in acknowledgment. But she does view that world as her home regardless.

Zoe was pretty surprised that the pink scaled dragoness is his girlfriend, as she thought they were siblings for a second there. Guess she was wrong on that part. But she also thought that they were good as a pairing. So she supported their love too.

"But this place is connected to the Dragon Worlds? How come I never heard of this place?" Spyro asked, confused alongside his friends.

"The worlds are bigger than just the Dragon Worlds Spyro. And Avalar is a part of the realm with no dragons that are housed in it. And the dragons were said to be temperamental, so they just do them, and we do us, if you know what I mean." Zoe said.

That made sense for the Quartet, after all, Spyro and Flame didn't know a lot about the other worlds that isn't their Home World in the Artisans, and the Peacekeepers until his Journey to defeating Gnasty, since they didn't often visit the other dragon Home worlds that Cynder and Ember lived in. And none of the Quartet ever visited the Beast Maker Home world often enough, for obvious reasons if you're a Magic Crafter. Now they go to the other worlds, mainly so that the dragon Guardians would continue to teach them.

Ain't nothing like an evil villain to provoke them into exploring new worlds. "By the way guys, I reckon that you're all about to help these Gem cutters, right?" Zoe asked. "If so, please then do it, and I know that you all will get rewarded. As for me, I should go find Elora and Hunter, and make sure they're alright. It was nice to meet you all, and thank you for helping us!" She said, as she vanished.

After she vanished, they all decided to turn back to Pogo, who saw the entire conversation. "Ah, we might as well help. Considering we've got nothing else better to do right now." Cynder said.

Pogo ended up jumping around as he threw his hat into the air in excitement. "Yippee! Thank you all! Just find my co-workers, and they'll give you their requests for help."

"Will do!" The Quartet said as they all ran forward through Glimmer, collecting the Gems, and defeating the little blue lizards, and the large purple ones with the mallets, on their way to the cave mouth that lead to the tunnel of Glimmer.

Which was when they showed off their improvements in Dragon Kata. Which they all knew, is getting better than last time. They even saw that they were better at this than when they've gone through Gnasty's home world and his realms inside. Where there, they were sloppy and not so refined since they even sometimes missed some of the little Gnorcs that they tried to punch or tail whip. And even the little Gnorcs were… fat. But here, they were hitting their targets more effectively and accurately. And it's thanks to their continuing training with the Dragon Guardians.

And even better, the Quartet gained the ability to stand up on their hind legs for limited times. Which was advantageous for them as they were able to fight with Dragon Kata more effectively compared to when they were on all fours.

Even though, they still have a long way to go if they want to master Dragon Kata, and they can only temporarily stand on their hind legs, so far, but they can quickly stand back up on their hind legs during combat, and they knew that it's a tell tale sign that they're going to be able to stand like the rest of the grown dragons in the future. For now though, they had only a limited time to stand.

But hey, they knew that they're making progress, as the Guardians told them. Which is better than nothing.

They were now done with the lizards that Ripto sent to Glimmer, and they made sure to collect each and every gem they could find before entering the cave.

* * *

In a main part of the cave that the Quartet was on their way through, there was a bridge that was going out, as both sides of it got retracted into the walls. The reason being, was because a bear found a switch to open and close the bridge in Glimmer.

But he was not just any bear, that bear was an upper class greedy bear that made a name for himself in Avalar. He wore a monocle glass on his right eye, a black colored high class tuxedo suit with gold buttons, with a button up shirt under the suit that had a red Gem on the front of it that also had a gold button, orange and dark orange striped pants, and brown leathered shoes. And he was holding a bag full money that had a green gem on the front of it.

He goes by the nickname that he is more known among the folks of Avalar, being Moneybags. And he's a tycoon of Avalar who was known for his rich life, and reputation for swindling the folks of their Gems in the worlds of Avalar, as well as the other worlds and realms, and for his renovations of castles. Which everyone admits, looked so beautiful. And he was currently on the loose and up to his tricks once again as he waited patiently in the cave of Glimmer.

The reason being, is that he learned that there was four dragons that just arrived in Glimmer, and they were on their way to Summer Forest, one of the home worlds of Avalar. Which he knew was just in the room across the bridge that he closed. And a closed bridge, means only one thing in his mind, being a pay day. And he just felt himself getting excited at the thought of it.

Sure, he feels that Avalar is as much of a home to him as the other folks, and he would be quite horrified and upset at seeing somebody like Ripto taking it over, or destroying it, especially after all the renovating he did for the castles. But he couldn't resist a pay day, should it come to him.

Especially since he learned from a University in Metro Speedway and Metropolis, that dragons are known for their magic treasure of Gems. And it was his mission, to have a full bag of those treasures, since they were considered to be the most priceless material in the World.

This was his chance, regardless of Ripto's presence. And he was going to take it.

He just needed to play the part of an affable salesman that he usually acts like with grace, and see if the dragons are naïve enough to be willing to pay him for opening the bridge to cross. And he just needed to bide his time until they approach him.

Which didn't take long, when the Quartet ended up entering the cave, noticing how pretty it was in there, what with the Gem lamps on the ceiling of the cave, Which had them looking around, before seeing a Gemcutter getting chased by another blue lizard, (Or is it the other way around?) causing them to clobber the lizard to free the Kangaroo-rat, before he then stood by the ladder leading to a little cave to catch his breath.

"*Huff* *Huff* Thanks. Although I could've clobbered that Lizard once I got him in my hands." The other Gemcutter said.

The Quartet ended up looking at him, amused at his supposed courageousness. "No problem. By the way, where does that go?" Spyro asked, gesturing to the ladder.

"Oh, that. That leads to a powerup gate. But there is a requirement. That gate needs ten spirit particles to activate." The Gemcutter said.

The Quartet took one look at the gate, and saw that it was only a pair of stone spires with a golden number **10** between them. Which means that they don't have enough of those spirit particles that they should know about.

"According to the guidebook of Avalar, the Spirit Particles can be earned by defeating any bad creature of Avalar, which should help make the power up gate work." Ember said, reading from the book that Elora gave them.

"What she said. And these lizards that are ruining our mines are among them. So try to take more of them down to activate this power up, and it should help you in helping us here." The Gemcutter said.

"Help you with what?" Flame asked.

"See those Gem lamps in this cave? They power this big Gem lamp in the middle of the ceiling to make it glow brightly. But all of the lamps need to be lit to do that. And since you're all dragons, then you all can simply breathe fire on the lamps to light them. But the lamps can be unlit if you're slow to light all of them."

"That's pretty easy, what does the power up do?" Cynder asked.

"It helps us fly for a limited time. Which can work for you four as well if you're planning to light these lamps, considering the fact that they can be unlit if you're slow, but unfortunately, we're short to climb this ladder, so we're going to build some stairs to get to it later once the lizards are gone. Can any of you climb?" He asked

The Quartet had to think about it for a bit, since they didn't really have any ladders to climb on back in the dragon Home worlds, or the realms within them since the whirlwinds did the job for them. So they couldn't say that they have tried to climb ladders.

"We'll try later, when we take out enough of those lizards." Cynder said. "By the way, why is the bridge out?"

"Oh, I guess it's cause of him." The Gemcutter said, gesturing to Moneybags. "I don't know who he is, but I don't trust him. All of you must be weary, when you interact with him. Cause he must be up to something."

The Quartet made sure to keep that in mind as they approached Moneybags.

"So, you must be the dragons that everyone's talking about. Call me Moneybags." He said, talking in an accent that was british, and happened to sound like someone familiar. Especially to Flame, who remembered someone who sounded like that. Being Cyril.

"Why of course we are. Name's Spyro. And these are my friends, Cynder, Ember, and Flame." He said, introducing himself and his friends.

"Well, nice to meet you all. It's nice to see some dragons for the first time in Avalar. Especially the ones that would defeat that rapscallion known as Ripto." He said.

"Well thanks for the compliment, but can we get through this cave? There are lizards running around, and we need to take care of them." Spyro said.

"Oh, I'd love to let you pass. But as you can see, this bridge is out thanks to those dastardly lizards that Ripto sent. And I'm afraid, a small fee must be paid in order to reopen it to cross it. It'll cost at least, One hundred gems." He said.

The Quartet stared annoyed at Moneybags, for what he perceives as a '_small fee_' for something like opening the bridge. After all, if it really was a small fee, it'd cost at least ten, or fifty gems for them to pay, not one hundred. And for a bridge that looks to be the only way to cross the gap, that is an unfair price to pay to get to the only path through…

at first glance that is.

For the dragons ended up stepping onto the only step on their side of the chasm, before scanning the distance between the chasm where the bridge would've been. That was when the Quartet had an idea. "Sorry, but that's unnecessary, since we got this." Cynder said.

"And why, pray tell, is that?" Moneybags asked.

That was when they responded by taking a few steps back, before they then charged up the step and jumped off the ledge as hard as their strong legs could manage. Then once in the air, they pumped their wings with all their might, stirring enough wind to gain extra height upwards before gliding to the other side. They might still be unable to fly, but the flight realm courses worked wonders on their wings, which made them better at gliding than ever before.

Once they landed on the other side, they proceeded to grin at the bear in question. "Sorry, but we've got work to do! So good luck getting those Gems!" Spyro said, running ahead.

While the other dragons also said their good byes to him before following Spyro. And just like that, they were gone.

Moneybags ended up scoffing annoyed as he reopened the bridge in the cave. It seemed at this point, that getting their treasure was gonna be more harder than he thought.

But he ain't giving up that easily.

* * *

After they got to the room where the Gemcutter is, and after dealing with the lizards, (There was still some lizards left, but the Gemcutters had the rest from there.) they split up into two separate directions, with Flame and Spyro going outside in the other end of Glimmer, while Cynder and Ember went back into the caves of Glimmer to light the lamps in the cave.

With Flame and Spyro, they were done beating the lizards with their Dragon Kata, and elemental breaths, and collecting the gems that their dragonflies could grab, when they spotted a familiar pair of spires, that happened to be glowing, and showing an icon of what appeared to be a pair of wings in between the glowing spires that had purple fire sheets in between.

They quickly knew that it means that the power up is activated, and that they should be able to fly for a limited time as one of the Gemcutters said. Which is good for them since they hoped that they could fly in the future like the rest of their dragon folk, and this seemed like a good source of training for how to fly.

So they approached the gate as the Gemcutter stood near it. "Great! You have activated the Superfly power up! Now you can help with the lamps here!" The Gemcutter known as Kanga said gesturing to the spires that held the gems. Which is like the lamps in the cave, that they knew Cynder and Ember was taking care of.

"So all we need to do, is light those lamps with our fire. And with nothing out to harm us? This is gonna be easy." Flame said.

"Then let's do this together bro, just so this is done quickly." Spyro said, before at the count of three, the sibling-esque dragon friends charged through the gate before flying upwards when they felt the wind on their wings pulling them upwards. Now they proceeded to fly around the area as they breathed their fire at the lamps, while shooting some fire balls at the other lamps.

It was as easy as it was made out to be by the Gemcutters. Which is not a bad way to be easing them into the world of Avalar. They just hoped that it'll get challenging from here on out.

In a good way that is. Hopefully.

As soon as the lamps were lit, both dragons ended up looking in awe as the lamps suddenly made beams of light that danced out and hit the large blue gem in the center of the area, which the blue gem absorbed before glowing brightly then shot out a bunch of lights that engulfed the bright sky.

"Wow." They both said in awe.

"Impressive isn't it." Kanga said hopping to the Quartet. "And come to think, we were gonna cancel tonight's baseball game break if that gem in the middle doesn't get lit."

"Baseball? Is it like a sport in our world, where you have to swing a melee weapon at a ball and make it fly far for a home run?" Flame asked, having seen one in the Peacekeepers with his friends after Titan invited them. (After all, the Peacekeepers isn't all about fighting and Peace keeping.)

"Yep. Only we don't use bats as weapons. By the way, let me reward you guys with this!" Kanga then said, before taking something out of his pouch and handing it to them. It was a green spherical Gem, only it was sparkly and had golden rings wrapped around it. "A fairy gave me this a while ago, but I prefer Gems. So you guys take it instead."

"Well thanks. What is it?" Flame asked.

"According to the guidebook, It's an Orb. One of the power sources of Avalar. It's supposed to power any portal that is inactive once the required number is collected." Ember said as she and Cynder got back to them.

The latter of whom, gave Spyro a pecking kiss on his cheek.

"Ah, thanks for that Ember. We appreciate it. By the way, how did that cave quest go?" Spyro asked with a tiny blush.

"It went well. It was as easy as I thought it would. The only pretty hard part was ladder climbing. But me and Ember was able to learn how to climb when we practiced enough." Cynder said. "And when we finished lighting the lamps, we got this." She then said showing Flame and Spyro another Orb.

"That's good! At this rate, we're set on orbs. Once we know what to do with them that is." Spyro said. "Let's finish what's left of our work here. Then let's go find that Goat-girl."

The rest of the Quartet nodded in agreement.

* * *

Another Gemcutter was throwing rocks at a smaller brown lizard as it dodged his rock throws, much to his dismay as he kept trying.

"Aw drats! Now how can I defend my gem crop!?" He asked himself as he kept throwing rocks. "And I swear, I'm a great pitcher in the baseball game, yet I can't even bean a single lizard?"

That was when the Quartet ended up coming along, and seeing what's happening. Causing them to approach the Gemcutter, who noticed them coming. "Oh hey! I'm Bounsa! And I… might need some help." He said embarrassed.

"We'll help. Just what's the problem?" Spyro asked.

"I'm trying to hit that Gem thieving lizard before he could steal my crop of Gems, but he's to fast for my throwing." He said, throwing and missing another shot. "If any of you might have a stronger throwing arm, and if you might be able to hit all of these lizards, then I promise to reward you all."

"Say no more, we're ready." Cynder said.

"Thank goodness. Here, just take this rock-" He tried to say, only to see the Quartet firing out a fire ball at the Lizard, destroying it instantly. Much to his surprise as he stared in awe. But he also got happy after his shock ended. "Or, that works too. Now, follow me to the next lizard!" Bounsa said as he hopped through Glimmer to the outside with the Quartet close behind.

Once they got to the upper floor of the outside area of Glimmer, they saw another lizard on another end of the upper parts of Glimmer next to another castle architecture with a purple roof. "There's the next one, over there! Now, can your fire balls fly pretty far?"

"Can they?" Spyro sarcastically asked as they prepared to fire another one. "Let's find out."

On his cue, they all fired out their fire balls again. And they proceeded to hit the lizard on the other end of the gap. Much to the joy of Bounsa. Who had them following him to the next lizard.

After some more running, they saw the third lizard above them in the other end of the higher floor with the Architect. And soon, they took that one out. "Great! Only three more left! Come on!" Bounsa hopped into the room and then into the cave with the Quartet close behind, all of them feeling a little tired due to their fire ball firing.

After all, they weren't masters of the elements that they fired off in ranged form, as they were merely adept at it. Which they felt, was enough for them as of now, but they feel, that they have a ways to go if they wanna master the elemental breaths. Besides, they heard from Ignitus that there is an element that they might be able to breathe once they master all of their elemental breaths someday.

Once in the cave, they ended up in the lower floor of the cave, where another lizard was jumping on a stone spire, which was the highest point in the cave. And it was jumping and laughing at how he's safe up on top.

It's too bad, that he was about to be proven wrong. Oh so dead wrong. When Spyro decided to shoot the lizard, this time, with a lightning javelin. Much to Bounsa's surprise.

"Whoa! You can breathe lightning too?! No book ever told me about it!" He said. "That's amazing! Those lizards don't stand a chance!"

"When did they ever stand a chance?" Spyro said jokingly. Which amused his friends.

"T-that's a good question." Bounsa said awkwardly, yet smiling. Then they all proceeded through the cave to the beginning section, where the last two lizards were at. And they took them both down in quick times.

"Yay! You saved my crop of Gems from those lizards! How could I thank you all? How about I give you this orb. Some girl with wings dropped it here yesterday." He said, handing them the third orb.

"Now why are the fairies scattering these orbs around? Maybe the Goat girl could answer that, once we see her again." Spyro said to his friends, accepting the third, and probably last orb of Glimmer.

They all nodded in agreement with Spyro.

* * *

They had nothing else to do now. The lizards have been beaten into submission, both Gem lamps in and out of the cave were lit, and Bounsa's Gem crop was safe now. Now the Quartet was now in the Gem storage room where another Gemcutter was congratulating them.

"Thank you all for helping us fight off the lizards. Now that Ripto guy should be thinking twice before sending more of them after us." A Gemcutter named Twitchy said.

"It's no big deal. Just doing what we know is a right thing to do." Spyro said. Then he noticed that a portal was building itself, before showing some green forest, and sunny fields.

"This portal next to me, will take you guys to Summer Forest. One of the Home worlds of Avalar. Oh, and before I forget." Twitchy said. Then he ended up taking something out of his pack, before showing it to their eyes. Which is a Golden Pickaxe. "Here, take this too. Its the Talisman of Glimmer, and we want you to take it as a sign of our gratitude. And we hope it'll help you all on your journey."

"Well, thank you for that." Cynder said, wondering what they could do with the Talisman. For now though, Starr took the Talisman and stuck it in the Guidebook that Elora gave Ember, shortly before running ahead. Considering the Talismans, and the Orbs, the Quartet felt that the Avalar world was more different to the dragon worlds than they thought, which could make their new journey more different than last time.

For now though, they just proceeded to jump through the Portal to Summer Forest, leaving the Gemcutters to their own devices with the lizards.

Whom were now being used as servant workers for the Gemcutters as punishment for their antics. With the large lizards pulling the wagons of Gems, and the blue lizards doing some mining alongside the Gemcutters.

* * *

Ripto and his Dinosaur minions was running towards the Castle of Summer Forest as he grinned evilly. "It's time to take this place for my own! CHARGE!" He said before his Dinosaurs that he rode, dove in the water while followed by some Riptoc minions, leading to the entrance to the Castle.

Elora was at the Portal to Glimmer after she just got out of it to witness, and gasp at what she saw as a Siege that was wrapping up, as she saw a familiar figure getting launched out of the castle through the roof, before landing with a thud. Then, she saw the banners getting switched out from their banner of Avalar, to the banner of Ripto's, signifying his ownership.

"Oh no…" Elora said upset as she started to glare a bit at the banners. She did find the castle to be like her second home after all.

She then thought about the dragons that she didn't expect to see in person, but felt would be nice enough to save Avalar from Ripto and his forces. Especially the purple dragon and the black dragoness that she saw back in Glimmer. And she couldn't help but find them both to be pretty cute looking compared to the drawings of dragons that she remembers seeing from the Professor's books. (And she felt that Cynder happens to be a beautiful svelte dragoness in the making if the dragoness pictures are to be believed.) She even admits to herself that she might have some sort of love for them that she wonders, if it's a sisterly kind of love, or something more entirely.

Meanwhile, a certain greedy bear was getting back up from his brief flight with a huff. "*Grunts* That darn short ruffian owes me a new suit." He said annoyed.

Back with Elora, her ears perked up when she heard a noise the Glimmer Portal rippling, making her turn around to see who it was.

Which was the familiar dragon Quartet, exiting the Glimmer Portal.

"Oh hello. Nice to see that you all made it." She said.

"Thank you? Now, we're a little out of the loop if you know what I mean. So, do you mind if you explain this story of why we're here, and not in Dragon Shores?" Spyro said.

"O-of course." She said a little sheepishly. After all, she was fine with intercepting a dragon into Avalar if it means it'll be saved, but she didn't mean to interrupt their vacation. And she hopes to send them back to their homes once Ripto is dealt with. Especially if the dragons are as temperamental and vicious as the books said they were. "Sorry that I didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves beforehand."

"Anyways, my name is Elora." She said smiling, as she crossed her left arm behind her back to hold her right one that was kept straight.

All while the Quartet ended up looking her over, looking like curious children that has never seen somebody like her before. (Which is because they have never seen a faun in person before.) Which caused her to blush a bit at their staring, especially towards the purple dragon and the black dragoness's stares. And she admits, she finds the staring cute.

"Well hi, I'm Spyro. And these are my friends, Cynder, Flame, and Ember. And these are our dragonflies, Sparx, Spryte, Sira, and Starr." He said introducing himself and his friends, and their dragonflies, as they said hi to her.

"By the way, what are you? Some kind of goat girl?" Flame asked curiously as he and Spyro focused on her hooves.

"I think they're called Satyrs. According to some books I've read." Ember said to Flame as Elora had to stop herself from giggling a bit as she couldn't resist doing some playful flirting.

Which involved turning around and bending down to meet their gazes from between their legs, all while wagging her tail a bit like she was showing her characteristics to the Quartet. Even though she was also doing that to tease Spyro and Cynder. "I'm a Faun you dorks." She responded with a giggle.

All of the Quartet was embarrassed at their flubbing on what she is. (Especially Spyro and Cynder, who noticed her flirtatious gesture. Even though they also believed it was to show her characteristics of a Faun.) "OH! Sorry." Spyro said.

While each of the Quartet also apologized too.

"It's okay, I get that a lot from the other folks in Avalar." She said after standing straight again. "By the way, did you guys meet the Gemcutters in Glimmer?"

"Why yeah. They gave us a souvenir from that place too." Cynder said smiling. "It's some sort of golden Pickaxe that they call a Talisman."

Elora ended up feeling shocked at that part. "They gave you a Talisman?"

"Yep. They gave it to us." Ember said. "Why? Is it special? We just stuck it in the book you gave to me."

"Well, it is special. You see, there are fourteen Talismans in Avalar. And they're all magical. If all of you can collect all of them, they can be used to defeat Ripto." Elora said.

"Well, that's interesting. And what's the deal with this Ripto guy?" Cynder asked.

Before the conversation could continue, they heard the portal rippling, making them turn to see the familiar Cheetah coming out of the portal looking like he ran a couple miles. "Hunter, where have you been? I thought Ripto killed, or kidnapped you." Elora asked annoyed and scolding.

"Oh I can assure you Ripto didn't kill me, I just uh… got a little lost." He said, making an awkward smile.

How none of the Four Brave Dragons were able to at least catch a glimpse of Hunter, let alone meet him back in Glimmer, they'll never know.

Elora ended up smiling in relief though. "Spyro and his friends are helping us collect the Talismans." She said.

Which is much to their shock, including Hunter's. "We are?!" "They are?!" They both asked.

Elora got a bit serious. "Spyro, Flame, Cynder and Ember, look. I'm sorry to say this, but there's no way any of you can get to Dragon Shores right now."

She then had the Quartet looking at the Castle. "Ripto and his monsters has taken over the castle here in the Summer Forest. And he intends to conquer Avalar too." She said gesturing to the castle with Ripto's banners. "You're all going to have to go to each of Avalar's worlds, and convince their inhabitants to give you their Talismans, which you can keep in the Guidebook. I just hope that you'll understand that we put you here, cause we hoped a dragon could be our best bet in stopping Ripto before he can succeed."

Despite his mature nature, (At least more mature than before, and during their journey to Gnasty.) Spyro couldn't resist a little heroic boasting. "Well lucky for you guys, we did some world saving back in the Dragon Worlds. We'll do it!" He said with the Quartet in agreement.

Elora felt happy and ecstatic at what they told her. Although Hunter felt annoyed. "I could do that too though, why doesn't those dragons just torch Ripto?!" He said.

"Hunter, you couldn't even keep track of your running shoes. How can we trust you with fourteen Talismans?!" She said, scolding him.

That shut him up, as he ended up staring at his feet for a bit, before freezing embarrassed for a second, then jogged off while grumbling about not being the end of their rivalry. "If any of you come across any orbs, they're important too, so grab em if you can. I'll tell you more about them later though." She said.

"Okay, no problem. We'll collect the Talismans," Spyro said.

"As well as the Orbs too," Cynder said.

"And we'll give Ripto the old hot foot," Flame said.

"And if all goes well, We'll be in Dragon Shores by lunchtime." Ember, then all of the Quartet said. Much to Elora's delight.

She knew that at this rate, her hope would be answered, and Avalar would be safe with them around.

* * *

**Meanwhile… back in the Dragon Worlds…**

Ignitus and his fellow Guardians, was going through some memory photos of his, and his fellow Guardian's time with the Quartet during their times of teaching, which was before they went off to fight Gnasty Gnorc. All while they were packing their stuff to take to Dragon Shores to meet the Quartet there, at least so they'll tell them of their training regiment.

For now though, they all were reminiscing of the times, during their classes with the Quartet, and what they went over in breathing their elemental breaths, and their Dragon Kata practice, and their times when they took in the sights of Ignitus's castle that they all stayed in.

And that they all still sometimes stay in now, even though they also go to the Artisans Home World where they also go to teach the Quartet.

They also looked at some other stuff that provoked some memories out of them.

"Oh look at this. It's Spyro's bust." Cyril said, remembering how Spyro was crafting art statues alongside Nils when Nils created a bust of a certain fairy named Zoe. (Whom they hadn't seen before.) While Spyro made a bust of himself, only with a pun name on some greek legend. Which he calls, "Spyrocles". Complete with a pair of shades.

And Flame's bust was there too, which he made with his own pun name, "Flame-seus", with its own pair of shades. Which was made shortly after Spyro's bust.

As egotistical as it was, there was something about the fact that Spyro and Flame made busts of themselves, and adding shades that they found to be funny, and adorable.

They also saw the list of times that they posted on the flight realm courses, in their post-Gnasty period. The Guardians weren't really into flight obstacle courses, but they were still proud of the Quartet for their impressive times they got on the Flight courses.

There was also a picture of Spyro and Flame doing some acting with Darius, like on the scene where Spyro was standing over a defeated vampire Darius with a stake in his heart, (Which was a hidden mop handle that was tucked under his arm, in reality.) while Flame was standing by his side with a smile on his face.

Then they ended up noting the Castle that the Quartet lived in, that they called their 'Headquarters', which housed their stuff that they bought from the Artisan shops with the Gems from Gnasty's loot.

"I still feel proud that they have defeated that Gnorc against all odds. Sure it was dangerous of them to have done it, but I suppose they felt they had no choice in hindsight." Cyril said.

"So do I Cyril. Although they still had a choice since we would've been determined to rescue them ourselves, alongside the army." Terrador said.

"Yes. I agree with you on that one Terrador." Ignitus said. "But we already have orphans among us. We don't need anymore of them."

That was when another dragon entered the room. "F-father?" It was not Volteer though as it was a female teen dragon that had orange scales with red highlights, with her wings, horns, spines, and underbelly being a teal color. And she looked to be a timid teen dragon due to her soft spoken tone, and gentle looking steps and posture. And she happened to be around the Quartet's age herself.

"Ah, I was wondering when my daughter would be here, It's good to see you coming, dear Pyra." Ignitus said smiling gently down on her as he hugged her.

Pyra, the orange teen dragon around the Quartet's age, is a Peacekeeper dragon, who was unfortunately another orphan. Except the circumstances around her parents no longer being around, is more tragic. To the point that Ignitus ended up feeling sorry for her to where he decided to adopt her as his own.

She also was a rare Peacekeeper dragon who happened to be timid and gentle, which usually, would've made her the black sheep of the Peacekeepers thanks to that. What didn't help, was that she happened to be more timid due to the circumstances of her parent's demise, as hers has passed on instead of disappeared. What made her special, especially in Ignitus's eyes, was the fact that, like the Quartet themselves, she has the ability to breathe other elemental breaths other than fire.

Which did have him wondering how she was born with the ability to breathe the other elements too.

Thankfully though, she had a few important friends in the Peacekeepers. Particularly from Titan, who sympathized with her for missing her parents, and helped raise her prior to her adoption by Ignitus, which happened during the Quartet's time apart.

As for why she hasn't met them yet, she was already in deep sadness throughout the year with the Guardians since she loved her parents dearly, and Ignitus helped her with therapy and mental healing through pleasant dreams alongside the other Dream Weavers, feeling that having her meeting the Quartet would have to wait.

She was now mentally recovering well after that, and she owed Ignitus her life as she viewed him as her new father.

Pyra smiled back at Ignitus in return. "It is good to be coming. Especially since I get to go to Dragon Shores for the third time this year." She said, having loved going to Dragon Shores with Ignitus and his Guardians.

And she was looking forward to visiting that place again, since she would be meeting the Quartet too. Whom she admired for defeating Gnasty. And she was inwardly jumping in excitement, at the chance to meet them during her fun times at Dragon Shores. Especially since she learned that she's gonna be their classmate.

"I've heard that they're learning well in Dragon Kata. I hope that I can too during my class with them." She said.

The Guardians were done packing their stuff too as she spoke. "There's only one way to find out. To Dragon Shores we go!" Volteer said excitedly as he and the Guardians proceeded to the Portal to Dragon Shores, with Pyra in tow.

By the time they made it to the Park, they proceeded to unpack their stuff, check into a room, and enjoy their time in Dragon Shores, when they took in the sudden shift in atmosphere when they got to the Park.

The dragons that resided in the Park, with the familiar Artisan dragons like Nestor, being among them, and the Gnorcs, were all looking all over the Park for somebody. And they seemed to be concerned and nervous, as the Guardians noticed when they came across Nestor and his friends whom speed walked up to them. "Hello Ignitus, Volteer, Cyril, Terrador, and I see that you have your new daughter here too." Nestor said a bit relieved, noticing Pyra, who stayed close to Ignitus's hips.

"Yes. This is Pyra. And she's also a new student alongside the young dragons themselves." He responded, shaking Nestor's hand. "Talking of which, where are they?"

"I'm afraid I don't know. In fact, that's why all of us are searching this entire Park. They're just not showing themselves to us yet." Delbin said.

"And we know that concerning the rainy days and nights back in the Artisans, they would be coming here." Nestor responded.

"And yet, they aren't here?" Ignitus asked puzzled and concerned.

"But weren't they headed to this place, on their way to this location, adventuring to this Park for relaxing in?" Volteer asked.

"That's what we felt too. And yet they aren't here already. I wonder why. It's like they've…" Tomas tried to say.

That was when they all got news from a mortified Lateef, Cosmos, and Lume, who ran to them, looking like they saw Gnasty's ghost. "We have looked all over this park for our daughter, alongside Cosmos! They are not here! It's like they've vanished, or gotten lost on the way here!" Lateef said.

At what they said, the other dragons also got scared and concerned. Especially Ignitus, who was sitting down on the nearest chair in shock, concerning Pyra. It seemed that once again, his vision has come true.

The Four Brave Dragons have vanished. "_No. Not again! I promised them that they'd be alright. Especially his parents._" He thought.

* * *

And done.

Here is the new chapter of the Four brave dragons: A spyro reignited story.

First off, sorry about this chapter being a little bit short. I originally wanted to put in the Idol Springs, and Colossus adventures in this, but I eventually decided to split them into other chapters, and have them get developed in their own separate chapters. Which shall also hopefully come out soon.

Also, I know what you all are thinking. "Who's Pyra?"

Pyra, is a dragon from the Legend of Spyro series, who was Ignitus's battle squire, and banner-bearer for his battalion, during the war against Melefor's armies in the series. (Which is why I made her a Peacekeeper in this.) And he happened to be cut from the TLOS series probably due to time constraints, at least according to Jared Pullen, which is why we never meet him.

Which leads to the differences between this Pyra, and TLOS Pyra. The major of which is that she's a girl in this, while it's been established that Pyra is a boy in TLOS. The reason why I made her a female in this is for a few reasons. One of which is because I thought it'd be interesting.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

do not forget to read and review,

hope you all stay safe,

hope you all had a good father's day,

and once again, **I do not own spyro the dragon. It **is created by insomniac games,** and is owned by activision and toys for bob.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


	11. Idol Springs and Colossus

**Disclaimer**: This is only a non profit fan based story. **Spyro the dragon is created by Insomniac games, and is currently owned by Activision, and Toys for Bob. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Introduction to Avalar's worlds, Idol Springs, and Colossus journeys.**

After their introductions, the Quartet proceeded to make conversations with the Faun known as Elora, on their way to the Portal to Idol Springs.

She has learned plenty about the Quartet, like about their first adventure together, to take down Gnasty Gnorc for freezing their dragon folks in Crystal statues. And the fact that they happen to be couples, with Ember and Flame being together, alongside Spyro and Cynder. And they happen to be doing well together. They also explained to her about their teachings in learning a fighting style, called Dragon Kata, as well as how to breathe their elemental breaths with skill and power, courtesy of the Dragon Guardians.

All of whom, Elora hoped to meet, and make friends with someday.

They also explained the six worlds that they went to together. While detailing the highlights of their adventure through each realm. Like the bosses that they fought against, the hardest being Metalhead due to his metallic body, and his shock attacks that could've killed them had they been unable to destroy Metalhead with their power surged lightning breaths.

They also learned a bit about her, like how she was a native to the Fracture Hills Realm due to her birth there. She even has a home there, even though she also had a home in Summer Forest, among other places.

"Do you still visit that place?" Spyro asked.

"Yes. I still have friends over there after all." Elora responded. "They're a little prissy, and sassy, but they're quite friendly. I'm sure they'll like you guys."

"Especially while we save them from Ripto's antics? That's great." Flame said.

All while Elora ended up staring at both Spyro and Cynder. Finding their purple and black scales to be an eye catcher. But she also noticed that they looked like they've been in some fights alongside Ember and Flame, which she felt could've been from their journey to Gnasty. Their scales had some minor scars from the Nails that the Gnorcs shot them with back in Twilight Harbor, but they were not very easy to see and Elora had to focus to see them.

"By the way Miss Elora? Is there a way in to the Castle?" Ember asked.

"Huh? Oh! Why yes. There's an entrance to the Castle that's in the lake. Just jump in the water." She said, referring to the entrance of the Castle, which had Spyro and his friends sighing at how the entrance to the Castle happens to be underwater, considering that they still can't swim that well.

That's not to say that they hate the water, at least not since their journey to Gnasty. Especially since after jumping over bottomless chasms, ooze pools of the Peacekeepers and Beast Makers, and even pools of Acid and Lava, they felt that regular river water wasn't as terrifying as it used to. So the Quartet ended up practicing in learning how to swim. Which they succeeded at, relatively speaking that is.

"I'm guessing that none of you can swim?" Elora asked confused.

"Not really, no." Spyro responded. "At least, not underwater. On the surface though, we can float and swim. Just not underwater." Then he turned to his friends. "Okay guys, let's finish one of the worlds, then we're finding another way in!"

"Can't I teach all of you how to swim though?" Elora asked, wanting to help the Quartet.

"Maybe later. At least, after we're done in Idol Springs. And if there's no other way inside." Spyro said as they all ran ahead through the path in the building, glided over a broken bridge, and got in front of the Idol Springs Portal when they got flagged by a familiar face.

"YO DRAGONS! Come up here!" Hunter said, flagging the Quartet towards him. While he also did some stretches and exorcises.

The Quartet couldn't resist his flagging as they came up to him while he stood on the taller parts of Summer Forest. "So pussycat, what do you want? And what are you doing?" Cynder said.

Hunter glared at them for that remark. "I'm a Cheetah you know, and my name is Hunter." He responded. "As for what I'm doing, I'm exorcising. Just to keep myself in top shape when I'm kicking butt. And you guys look agile, why don't we try putting them to the test?" He said, challenging them.

"Oh, goody. Are we in a contest of who can find your running shoes faster?" Flame sarcastically said.

If Hunter was wittier than he is now, he would've had an equally good remark. But snarking isn't his best trait, so he ignored the remark. "No. I'm curious to see if those baby dragon legs are able to make some jumps across those marble towers, which is what I'm about to do." He said.

"Baby dragon legs? Them's fighting words pal. We accept." Cynder said. Ready to take Hunter up on the Challenge.

They were ready for the challenge, when Elora ended up coming onto the scene. "Hunter! What are you planning to do with them? And it better not involve pain." She said, breaking up their tension.

"OH! H-hello Elora. I was just g-getting ready to exorcise more, then I decided to test my skill with their c-challenge. And we were just going to do some jumping. T-that's all." He said, looking like he was nervous again.

"Jumping. I reckon you were challenging them to a distance contest across those high marble towers, am I right? And what's the prize?" Elora asked. "And try not to lie. I'll know, and you know what happened last time that happened, right?"

"Y-yeah." He said embarrassed. Then he took out an Orb that was in his possession. "I was definitely gonna give this to them once they shown how agile they are, once they make it to there." He said pointing to the last marble tower. Which had the portal to Idol Springs connected to it. "Just some jumps across those towers was all we were gonna do. That's all."

"Well, save your squabble towards them for later. Give them the Orb, and do it now. They'll need it more than you." She then ordered.

Hunter had no choice. He'd rather not irreparably strain his friendship with Elora. He gave the Orb to the Quartet before bolting away, proclaiming that this isn't over between them.

"Sorry about Hunter by the way. He's so used to thinking of himself as some big hero of Avalar, but he's such a klutz sometimes." She apologized. "Hopefully he won't give any of you much trouble."

"We aren't worried." Spyro said with his friends in agreement. After all, they felt that they're gonna be the ones giving Hunter some trouble later on.

Right now though, they proceeded to put the Orb in the guidebook, then entered the Portal to Idol Springs.

* * *

"Voila!" A worker of Idol Springs said after he carved out an idol from a large wooden log. He was green skinned, with a large nose, and he was a worker that carved out the idol. He was a Colossi. (The folks of Colussus, the other world in Avalar.) "Now there are bound to be others that would look in awe of my creation!" He then said cockily.

Suddenly, the Idol he carved ended up coming to life. And suddenly, it got aggressive as it chased the worker. "Wha? AAAAHH HEELLLP!" He screamed out.

All while his fellow worker looked on, wondering if he should help him. Until he got an idea. So with his hammer and chisel, he proceeded to carve out a different creation. Which was a statue of a scantily clad hula girl that he has a crush on. Which he proceeded to kiss in hopes that it'll come to life, and reciprocate that feeling.

Only for it to fall over and not come to life. Much to his sad dismay.

Little did the workers know, Ripto's magic was the cause of why the Idols were brought to life.

Later on after the incident, the Quartet arrived in Idol Springs, as they quickly saw a living wooden idol that guarded the door entrance from the workers. And there was a Foreman that flagged them closer. "Hey dragons! Come here!" He said alarmed.

"So you must be the dragons named Spyro, Cynder, Ember and Flame. We were told the names from our leader by the way, in case you're curious." He said. "My name is Bob by the way. And we've got a situation here."

"Well, what's the problem?" Cynder asked.

"The Idols we were carving suddenly came to life! Then, they drove us out of our temples and stolen our food! Can you help us defeat them?" Bob said.

The Quartet was quickly reminded of the similar incident back in the Dragon Realms, with the Beast Makers having their creatures rebelling after the dragons were trapped in stone due to Gnasty's attack. Only this time, it's the Idols that was created that's going wild, not the beasts. And at least the Beast Makers got the Beasts under control after their freedom.

Which is unlike the Colossi, who needed help even while they were unfrozen.

"So you want us to help? No problem!" Spyro said. Feeling that the Idols were bad guys, since they could've been brought to life by Ripto's magic.

"Thank you! Thank you guys so much!" He said when they decided to breathe their fire on the Idol. Taking it out instantly. Causing the worker that it was fighting against to thank the dragons before running up to the locked entrance, then hammered the lock on the door to break it off.

Which had it open up, causing the other workers to run back in, desperate to make sure that their tools, and their temple would be alright. While half of the Quartet ended up following them to make sure that they make it safely to the temple.

The other half, being Flame and Ember, ended up staying for a bit to collect more of the gems in Idol Springs, then catch up to Spyro and Cynder when they are done. In doing so, they ended up seeing that there is a cave that leads to the inside of the castle part of the temple in Idol Springs. Unfortunately, it was underwater.

"Psst!" They heard someone calling them with that noise. Causing them to turn to see a secret door that was opened by another Colossi. "You must be the dragons sent to save us. Well, I've got something that I hope you guys can do for me." He then said, opening the door to let the dragons in.

"Sorry about the secret door, I didn't want those Idols to know that I've snuck in here to retrieve our tools back. Name's Bud by the way." He said as the dragons entered the room.

"No problem. You were just being secretive for a good reason, concerning those idols." Ember said. "Now, you said you snuck in here for the tools?"

"Exactly! But there's a problem." He said awkwardly. "The tools are locked in this box by those idols. And in order to get them out, we need to fulfill three puzzle challenges."

"Puzzle challenges? Like that one there?" Flame said, gesturing to the blocks that had glowing blocks on the middle of the rows.

"Yes. First, you got to have all of those blocks change colors, to the gold color. Then on to the next one. Can you do that?" He asked Flame.

Let it be known, that Flame is a dragon of action alongside Spyro. And he isn't stupid, as his idea of how to grab the thief back in Tree Tops has proven, but he wasn't as fond of puzzles compared to Ember, since he found them to be boring. He has been taught about puzzles from the Guardians though, and he was given newfound respect for them, but still, he finds Ember to be better at puzzles than himself.

Nevertheless, he feels that he might as well try it out to see if he can impress Ember and the worker known as Bud. "I'll try. So, I gotta make all those blocks glow? Shouldn't be too hard." He said walking towards the blocks.

Where he took a wild guess, and decided to jump on the four blocks on the corners of the row to see if it'll make them all turn yellow.

Shockingly, it worked. Much to Bud's and Ember's joy. "Great! You did it! I mean… I knew you could do it! Now, follow me to the next challenge. It's at the pond." He said running out of the room after peeking out the door.

All while Ember ended up kissing Flame on his snout. "I can tell that you were just being lucky. But I'm still so proud of you for that successful attempt."

"T-thank you Ember." He said blushing before he kissed her back, on her own snout. Then they both followed Bud out of the room to near the pond. Where they stood in front of a large Idol head.

"Here's the next challenge. This Idol says he's hungry, and he can only be satisfied if he eats ten fish. Be careful though, he has a sensitive stomach." Bud said, giving Flame a warning.

Which he thanked him for as he stood in front of the pond, where he was about to breathe lightning on the fishes that Bud said, would jump out of the water. Sure enough, a blue fish came out, only to get breathed on by Flame's lightning javelin to launch the fish into the Idol's open mouth.

A process that he repeated on the yellow fish that jumped out next. Then another blue fish. Then another yellow fish. Then another blue fish, followed by another blue fish. Making it six fishes in the Idol. It looked like it was gonna be a breeze.

At least until the red fish jumped out the water, which Flame inadvertently launched into the Idol's mouth. After a second passed, the Idol ended up gagging a bit before vomiting out at least four of the yellow and blue fish onto Flame along with the single red fish, and some other fluids that also covered Flame, and made a gross stench on him. Much to his disgust.

"Yecch! Ugh! Gross! Guess the red ones just seems too spicy for its stomach. Now it knows how I feel about Magnus's curry." He said deadpan, grossed out by the saliva and mucus on his scales that he tried to wipe off. As both Bud and Ember tried not to laugh at the scene. (The foul stench of the mucus of the Idol helped a bit.)

After that little mess up, Flame resumed launching the fishes into the Idol's open mouth, getting back to six, then he took care not to launch another red fish into the mouth of the Idol, and simply wait for another blue and yellow fish.

It took some time, (And at least one more accidental screw up which caused another vomiting of fish and mucus on Flame.) until the Idol was now fully fed of the blue and yellow fishes.

"Me full of Yum Yum! Thanks Dum Dum." The Idol said before falling asleep. Much to Flame's chagrin at the name-calling.

"Great! Now there's only one more challenge left! I'll meet you both by the colored stones on the other end of the Idol Springs. Just… take a bath first." Bud said running ahead of them through the open door as Flame got prepared to be bathed by Ember in the water to get the mucus off.

***Meanwhile***

Cynder and Spyro was now at the end of the Idol Springs area, after having escorted the other workers through the section of the Realm, destroying the other live Idols that tried to stop them from coming to the Temple. But with Spyro and Cynder around, the Idols failed as they all got vanquished while the workers kept on going through the path to the temple unopposed while taking out more locked doors that blocked their way to the temples.

And eventually, after destroying the idols, saving any worker that got caught by the Idols, and even some close calls as the Idols tried to attack them both, they ended up making it to the temple as the workers were now catching their breaths alongside the dragon pair.

"Wow! You're both pretty tough! If either of you want a job here, we've got a place for you. For the moment though, I want you to have this Talisman." Another foreman named Max said, giving them an Idol figure that was made out of Jade Crystal. Which they proceeded to take and put in their packs to put in the Guidebook when they meet Ember again.

All as a Portal ended up appearing on the wall of the Temple, signaling that they can return to Summer Forest right away, if they wish.

"Thank you Max. Is this all? Or is there something else to do?" Cynder asked.

"There's one more thing actually. You see, there's an indestructible Idol that needs to be stopped. It's to my right here, just follow the path and go straight. You can't miss." Max said, showing Spyro and Cynder the way to his right.

At the end of the path that they took, they got startled at the sight of the aforementioned Idol in the center of what looked like an arena that was surrounded by Pedestals. And on those Pedestals, were female Colossi hula girls. Each of which was dancing for the Idol, while one of the girls was tied to a large rock that was on the arena.

And she was calling for somebody to defeat the Idol and save her. A call that no hero like them could resist as they ended up gliding onto the arena where the Idol was. And it was looking right at the dragons.

Surprisingly, it didn't bother making a move towards them. It just stood there looking at them funny. "Oh! Am I glad that you dragons have come!" The hula girl that was tied up said. "Please don't bother trying to break that Idol. It's made from the toughest wood of the Idol Springs. Thankfully, there is another way." She then said, causing both Spyro and Cynder to stare at her exasperated.

As much as Spyro and Cynder wanted to prove her wrong, and defeat the Idol, they felt that doing so would probably end badly for both of them. So they listened and left it alone, while it did the same to them. "What can we do?" Cynder asked.

"See those hula girls on those Pedestals? They can be sent here to help me, and in order to do that, you must both use the Supercharge power up behind me to charge through the Pedestals and launch them here. But please be quick, or the Idol will launch them back onto those Pedestals and you'll have to start over." The hula girl, known as Stella said, explaining why the hula girls were not running to the arena.

"How can their dancing defeat that Idol?" Spyro asked confused. Not seeing how their hula dancing could save her and destroy the Idol.

"Just wait and see. I can assure you." She said smiling warmly at them.

Both Spyro and Cynder merely shrugged at the response, deciding to believe her, as they both ran to the Supercharge power up gate. (Which looked similar to the Superfly gate.) Then they both Supercharged through it in two directions with Spyro going forward, and Cynder going backwards through the path of Pedestals, launching the hula girls in quick succession to the arena.

Which was where they made a circle around the Idol in the center, as they danced around the idol in some sort of dance to summon a storm cloud above the Idol that proceeded to rain on the Idol, forcing it to open the umbrella to cover it from the rain. Initially, both Spyro and Cynder was confused at the sight, until next thing they knew, they saw a lightning bolt come out of the cloud, and strike down on the Idol, causing it to explode into pieces. Much to their amazement.

After that happened, the hula girls searched the remains for the key to Stella's chains. Which didn't take long as they found it, and freed her.

"Would you look at that? That thunder bolt from the gods blew up that Idol like a roman candle. And it's thanks to you both, that I can now pursue that dancing career I've dreamed of." Stella said joyfully after being freed. Then she handed both the dragons an Orb. "Here. Take this. It'll help you both go places."

"Thanks ma'am. We appreciate it." Spyro said. Taking the Orb. Now it was just the Gems that Spyro and Cynder, and Ember and Flame had yet to grab in Idol Springs. As well as the last orb.

Speaking of whom, they were on their way through the higher parts of Idol Springs. When suddenly, they saw the other half of the Quartet now near the Temple entrance as Flame was jumping on some colored shaped stones that rose out of the ground as Ember and Bud watched.

And he seemed to have trouble with those stones since they rose back up, much to his frustration.

"Hey bro! Having trouble? How long were you going at this?" Spyro asked.

"Not too long! This is my third try actually. But This pattern is hard! I always get to the diamond before screwing up!" He said annoyed. Showing that he was on the button puzzle for not too long while Spyro and Cynder was defeating the Idol with the hula girls.

"I'm trying to see if I can make any sense of those shapes that makes the pattern. So far, I see that the blue full moon should be the last part of the puzzle, so maybe the white crescent should be next to last, or the orange crescent. The rest of this pattern though, I don't get it." Ember said. Feeling stumped at how the diamonds and the star plays into the puzzle.

"Maybe, try leaving the white crescent for the next to last, and go for the orange crescent first after the diamond?" Ember then said, checking the guidebook for clues. So Flame obeyed and jumped on the buttons in order of the green star, (The blue star always got pressed down by Bud first.) then the orange diamond, then he pressed on the orange crescent before getting on the white crescent. Leaving the blue full moon as the last one to get pressed.

Much to Bud's joy as he jumped around excitedly. It seemed at that point, that they have solved the puzzle. Which was confirmed as he ended up running into the temple, with the Quartet close behind. The temple was free, so he took a quicker and not so secret way to the room with the blocks. Where the box was now open. "

"Great! Nice job, Flame and Ember! You both pretty smart for dragons. Eh, no offence! Anyways, take this! I found this in our tool box!" He said, giving Flame and Ember the second and final Orb of Idol Springs. Much to their delight as they patted each other on the backs.

*Later*

The Quartet was about to leave Idol Springs now that they have all the Gems as well, when they were called by the now partying workers, to go to the now empty location where the hula girls defeated the Idol. Which they did. And in the arena on the corners, was where four figures was covered by some white sheets that hid them.

"While you four were collecting the Gems that loitered our grounds, we were carving these out as thanks for your help! We hope you'll all like it!" Foreman Max said before signaling for the workers to pull the sheets off. Showing four wooden statues of all four of the Quartet in various poses. Each of which looked quite like Quartet themselves. Much to the delight and amazement of the Four Brave Dragons. "See these? They're statues of you four! And we made sure that they look accurate to your looks.

"Wow! Thanks guys! We appreciate that tribute you gave us!" Spyro said happily as they all admired the statue figures of them decorating the arena. Showing that there are benefits to being a hero to the worlds, since they're bound to remember you for the save with those statues.

"No problem. It's all we could do for you four for saving us from those Idols. I don't know why they came to life and drove us out, but let's hope that this doesn't happen again." Max said as they all partied, before giving the Quartet their farewells when they returned to Summer Forest.

Afterwards, with their tools and their food back in their possessions, the Foremen ended up standing around the campfires, roasting their hot dogs and marshmallows.

"Thank goodness that mess is over with. I wonder how those Idols came to life though?" Foreman Bob asked, not knowing that Ripto's magic did that.

"Eh, beats me. But it's over now. So let's just take in the pleasant atmosphere." Foreman Max said.

Suddenly, they heard rippling of the water that was behind them, making them turn around to see another live Idol that was bigger and darker than the others. The Foremen froze in fear as they saw their new attacker approaching them, making a throaty growl…

before it then pulled out its own stick with its own hot dog impaled on it. Much to their confusion as it roasted the hot dog over the fire.

They thought nothing of it though as they went back to roasting their marshmallows. At least the Idol brought it's own food.

* * *

Now they were in Colossus after they took a small swim on the surface of the water around the Summer Forest castle.

In Colossus, there was a bunch of monks that was preparing to sacrifice a goat to the dreaded Yeti that was inside. One of the monks chanted as he levitated a goat into the arms of the pair of monks before they were then pulling the goat to the Yeti that was locked in a small house room, as it licked its lips and grinned at the sight.

One of the monks was then walking away relieved, thinking that the other monk is giving the goat to the Yeti as he heard some eating and crunching noises. Unfortunately, he then turned around to see that the goat they tried to sacrifice was untouched and alive. Much to his surprise, then utter terror at whom he knows got eaten instead.

Later in Colossus, they ended up shivering at how cold the mountainous Realm was as they were ready to go through the Realm, when they approached a Colossi Monk.

"Ah, thank goodness you four arrived. You must be Spyro, Cynder, Flame and Ember. The ones that we were told would save us from this situation. I'm brother Harry." The monk said in a calm tone.

"That's us alright. What's the problem?" Flame asked.

"A Yeti is the problem. It's been sent here by an evil sorcerer, and it's been rampaging all around our home until now. When we were able to lock that thing inside by locking all the doors. But only the gods know how long until the Yeti breaks them down." Harry said nervously. "My brothers can open the doors and guide you four to him. I know that it stands no chance against any of you."

"Yeti?! Ripto sent a Yeti here?!" Flame said, with the Quartet feeling shocked, yet excited to fight a Yeti.

"Why yes. And it's all because we refused to let his Riptocs participate in a hockey game. I'm hoping that you all can defeat that Yeti." He said.

The Quartet thanked the monk for the information, before running ahead through Colossus, taking out a pair of goats that tried to ram them. But they weren't strong enough to out charge them and they learned it the hard way. All while thinking about the Yeti and why Ripto sent it there. It seemed to them, that Ripto was also a sore loser like Gnasty was, (Considering what he did, instead of legit surrendering like the dragons expected.) and that gave them another reason why they should stop Ripto.

It wasn't long until they got to the other monk by the closed off gate who waited for them. "By concentrating, I should be able to open this door for you." He calmly said. Then he did some meditation noises, before like magic, the door ended up moving like a revolving door with only two walls, until it opened up for them. Much to their surprise since they thought they'd have to have a key first.

It reminded them of the Druids of the Magic Crafters, in that the monks ended up moving things around with magic like back in the Magic Crafters. At least they're on their side this time.

Nevertheless, they were thankful, as they continued onwards. Where they fought against the Yaks that tried to squash them like bowling pins. And only succeeding on Flame, turning Sira blue. But the Yaks were no match for their fire when they got torched, and neither were the goats. Now the Quartet merely collected the Gems before talking to another monk, who used his meditation powers to open another gate, only that one being a hall gate. Which they went through to another section with Goats and a Yak, which they also took down on their way to the Yeti's prison.

*Later*

They ended up simply going through Colossus, with the rest of the Colossi monks opening the doors for the Quartet, (And in one case, lifting them up via elevator.) until they were now outside the room that the Yeti was in as they heard the snarls and roars of the Yeti itself.

"ME HUNGRY! FEED ME ANOTHER MONK!" It bellowed out. Scaring the monk that was near the entrance.

The Quartet was not afraid of the roars in the slightest. If anything, they were more ready to fight the Yeti instead. Which they felt, would make up for the oddities of Colossus. One of which, was the power up gate known as the Spring. Where it launches the dragons up in the air, to a higher place. But the landing was usually messy since they didn't expect to get launched in the air. (Much to the amusement of the dragonflies.)

"Although, I'm a vegetarian, I-I think you should kill that Yeti. He's pretty tough though. In fact I'm not quite sure that you four are up to it. No offence." The monk said nervously at the ferocity of the Yeti.

"Don't you worry. We've faced down bigger beasts, and lived. So don't worry about us. And none taken." Ember said. Before they entered the chamber that housed the Yeti.

Once they were inside the room, they briefly spied another monk that was in the room and cowering in the corner. Then they focused on the Yeti itself. Which they as was a snowy white furred creature that towered over the dragons even as it stood on all fours like a gorilla. And it tried to crash through the ceiling of the expansive room, snarling and swiping at anything in arms reach.

Until it then took a look at the dragons, whom were ready to fight the Yeti. Only for the mood that the Yeti was in to change as he started to merely make some noises of confusion as it made the room rumble, much to their confusion as the Yeti took a sudden liking to the dragons.

Which was soon showed to the Four Brave Dragons as it rolled on its back to them. OOOH! Me expected food, but what a bunch of cute little, adorable colored pet lizards." It said in a deep voice while stepping towards them with such energy that made the room rumble again.

"Pets?! Lizards?!" Flame asked confused.

Wait big buddy. We're not Lizards, we- WHAAA!" Spyro tried to say when the Yeti then scooped them all up in his arms, as it roughly coddled them all like some reckless pet owner as it rolled around the room.

Especially when it roughly patted their tails, and cuddled them all, not knowing its strength as it was squeezing them all in its arms. "I always wanted some pet lizards. I will name them Bob, George, Alice, and Samantha, and I will hug them, and pet them, and squeeze them…"

"We're not adorable lizards." Ember said grunting.

"Look who's… talking, cutie." Flame said, also grunting. Unable to resist flirting with Ember, who blushed at that. Although she tried to say to him, "Not helping." but she failed.

"And pat them, and pet them, and…" The Yeti then said as he put them in his giant left hand that held all four of them, and roughly patted them on the heads. (Avoiding their horns.)

"You're hurting us." Cynder said grunting.

"Put us down. …Please." Spyro then said, hoping that saying please would help. Not that it'll do them any good.

Cause the Yeti then put them in both his palms and started to play with them like he was packing and rounding some snowballs in its hands. "And rub them, and caress them, and..." He then tried to say.

Only for the Quartet to push themselves out of his palms in annoyance as they got on the floor. "WE ARE NOT YOUR DAMN PETS!" They yelled on top of their lungs in frustration at the Yeti, making the room rumble again.

Only this time, the mountainside quivered and cracked like it was gonna collapse under the loud noise that the Yeti and the Quartet made. Then suddenly, out from the center of the room's ceiling, was a large statue that the monks left on the roof of the chamber, that dropped down into the room, and crushed the Yeti under it's more heavy weight, while also blowing out the windows, and covering the entire room in the snowy dust.

The Quartet, (Minus Ember.) was groaning in annoyance as they swallowed the urge to throw a fit. Even though the end was pretty funny to see, it was anticlimactic and it robbed them of what they hoped would be a fun battle.

"Oh damn it. I was hoping we'd battle a Yeti for the first time. And all because we had to be too loud." Cynder said annoyed.

"No kidding. Even Toasty, and Gnasty Gnorc didn't lose this badly." Spyro said also annoyed.

Flame though, was also relieved. "Look on the bright side. At least that wasn't us that got crushed too. We still have our limbs after all." He said.

The monk that was in the room witnessed the whole thing as he took several calming breaths. Before being joined by brother Ned, whom escorted him out of the room before talking with the Quartet. "I thought the Yeti was tougher than that. I guess he was all bark." Ned said, making some barking noises.

Which had two of the Quartet groaning at that pun he made, (Ember and Flame found it a bit funny though.) as they glared at him. "You have to remember that most of us dragons are very old. Puns used to be a high form of humor." Cynder said.

"Well, I'm very sorry about that. I thought that you'd like jokes being told." Brother Ned said apologetically.

"Ah, it's okay. It could be worse. At least we hadn't heard a lot of bad puns before this moment, otherwise our patience would've been tested, and you would've lost a limb." Spyro said. Intimidating Brother Ned.

At least until Ember chimed in. "But then we're gonna be the same, because all of us would need to grow a foot."

Have you wanted to slap someone out of annoyance, but couldn't because you were laughing too hard? Cause that's what Spyro and Cynder thought, as the entire Quartet and Brother Ned was unable to contain their laughter at that joke. They all admitted, it was a better pun than the 'all bark' joke, that Brother Ned made.

*Later*

Their exploration in Colossus was still unfinished, as despite the Yeti's death, they knew that there could still be other stuff to do. Which is why the Quartet ended up splitting up again… or they would've done that until they heard that the Professor, whom they only saw a glimpse of in Glimmer, was in the area.

Being told of his visits to Colossus for his studies, which is why he had his own room on the highest room in Colossus village, (Which is slightly confusing, since being a mole, he could've had a room underground.) the Quartet proceeded to be bounded to the room itself to meet the Professor.

After all, he looked like he was a friend of Elora's and Hunter's.

When they looked inside, the room was surprisingly dark inside, even though it was a bright day outside. And it sent a little chill down their spines as they entered the room.

"Professor?! Are you in here?" Spyro asked.

"Spyro? Are your friends with you? I'm in here!" He said in response.

A sharp cackle was then made to the Four Dragons as they felt like they froze in place. It was more high pitched, and wicked sounding. Then suddenly, the room drew darker and full of purple tinted black smoke. And it felt like the already cold Colossus air got chillier. Leaving them all standing closer for comfort as they tried to breathe their fire. But for some reason, they couldn't.

They all then tried to swipe at the darkness with their Dragon Kata, when a giant dark face appeared in rebuttal above them, sending them back together in shock, especially at how it looked like a dark purple dragon. "_So, this is the Four Brave Dragons! A pair of orphans, a coward, and a weak princess. The dragon heroes of legend!_" The spirit taunted as it cackled. Forcing them backwards.

"I'm not a coward!" Flame responded angrily.

"I'm not weak!" Ember also said angrily.

The moment of anger though, went back to fear, as she and her friends was trying to breathe their fire at the dark spirit. Only for a mist of ice to come out instead, like the spirit forced them to use their ice breath. Which had shockingly zero effect on the spirit as it drove them farther backwards.

"_Not so mighty and brave without your fires, eh dragons? How could you save this world if you can't save yourselves from me?_" It continued to taunt, feeling like the dragons were trapped and defenseless. "_Turn and run dragons, you don't belong here, you can't win._"

It then chanted the last part, like it was trying to make a fatal blow on the Quartet's confidence and make them scared to fight back. All while the Professor was calling to them, telling them not to listen to it. Not that it was necessary though, as little did the Spirit know, it ended up lighting the fuse on the time bomb.

As the Four Brave Dragons ended up eventually floating in the air, now making a bright fiery glow around their bodies as they lit up the dark room with their impending Fury attack. And soon, with a loud boom, their fire Fury attack created the familiar fire shockwave that killed Jacques, (Along with the lightning Fury.) as the spirit made a cry of pain as it got consumed in the Fire before spinning out of control, then disappearing into the skies of Colossus.

Which caused the room to brighten back up. Bringing the dragons back to the rooftops of Colossus, where they stepped away from the edge of the rooftops that they could've fell from if they didn't fury attack the Sprit away. Much to their relief as they got back in the study room where the unharmed Professor was.

"That was incredible! Thank goodness that you four were able to defeat that evil spirit and scare it away. I never knew dragons could do that!" The Professor said, gawking at what happened.

The Quartet had to catch their breaths again at having used their Fury attacks, as well as at what happened just now. They weren't losing their bravery at what happened, but they hoped they won't meet that spirit again. "T-thanks. What was that thing anyway?" Spyro asked.

"I wish I had an answer for that. I can only guess that's Ripto's doing. The monks said that it's a troublemaking spirit that would drive even the most calm of them into insanity." He said somberly. "Quite impressive that all of you defeated it though."

The Quartet turned to where the Spirit disappeared. They felt that the Spirit felt darker, like it wasn't of Ripto's doing. So who sent that Spirit, none of them knew. At least it's gone though.

"Yeah. You could say it was awesome." Spyro said, with his friends in agreement as they got out of their nervous trance that the spirit put them in.

"Can't argue with that. Oh! By the way, you can have this. I borrowed it from the monks. They don't need it." He then said, handing them an Orb. Which they felt, was worth the scare they got.

*later*

The monks noticed that both Cynder and Spyro was a bit distressed, so they lead them both to another part of Colossus while Ember and Flame explored the Realm for the Gems. Which was the ice rink that was behind the chambers where the Yeti used to be locked inside.

Taking some calming breaths of the cold yet crisp air of Colossus, Cynder and Spyro ended up gliding across the icy rink. Having both skated before in the Ice Cavern since they were younger, Spyro and Cynder were familiar with skating on ice alongside Flame and Ember. They even did some romantic skating together on their off days of Flight realm time posting in their post-Gnasty days.

It was no different here. As they skated together on the ice rink that they were headed towards. It was just the calm they both needed, a time to step away from the darkness, and just glide through the calming icy wonderland.

Both Spyro and Cynder felt themselves as mixed dragon bloods. With Spyro's Artisan blood enjoying the calm moments alongside Cynder's Magic Crafter blood, while their Peacekeeper blood enjoyed the challenge and adventure. Like with the hockey game that they were playing together.

Another monk known as Kipp was watching with surprise, as both of them showed their teamwork in sneaking shot after shot past the goal keeper, who was one of the best in Colossus. "Well done both of you! You're quite nimble on ice for a pair of dragons. No offence." He said, handing them an Orb for a good performance.

Spyro and Cynder was now off the ice rink, as they were unsure whether to take it as a compliment, or as a harmless insult. "Thanks?"

That was when Brother Kipp was sighing. "I would gladly let you both play in the hockey Leagues, but Ripto hired some bears as his minions, and they're still causing problems. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Spyro asked.

"Unless you both can help us by challenging the best Riptoc they have, to a game of hockey. It's one on one, and it's a win all competition." Kipp said.

At the part where he said challenge, Spyro and Cynder was quickly listening, then they were ready to accept on the last part. "We accept. If Ripto's minions need someone to play with, we're up their alley! I'm sure we can fit in a little butt kicking by the time lunch happens!" Cynder said with Spyro in agreement.

"Is that so, dragons?"

They turned to see a grey furred muscular bear in a red uniform on the ice as he skated around with his goalie on the red goal. Then he slammed his stick on the ice in a gesture of challenge to them. "Let's see if your bark is worse than your fire."

"Oh, it is on." Was the thought that went through both dragon's heads as Spyro ended up accepting the challenge and faced off against the bear, with Cynder being his goalie on the blue goal after the Colossi went back to the locker rooms.

With Kipp watching the rink as the Referee, the whistle was blown and the game was on. With Spyro taking the puck first, and after dancing in circles around the bear, he ended up spitting the puck against the red goal. "First point goes to blue team!"

In the second round, he quickly got the next puck, but took a shot to his side from the bear's stick. With the bear making a heavy laugh as he got away with the puck, before smashing it towards the blue goal before Spyro could stop him. Thankfully, Cynder caught the puck before bouncing it towards Spyro, who caught the puck and shot it past the red goalie. "Second point goes to blue team!"

In the third round, the bear made a growl as he raced as fast as he can to the puck, barely getting to it before making a blind shot towards the blue goal in hopes of scoring. But Cynder easily caught it before passing it to Spyro again, who then caught it, and spat it past the red goalie yet again. "Third point goes to blue team!"

In the fourth round, the bear ignored the puck completely and shoved Spyro aside with another hockey stick hit, while he on his way to the goalie, before taking the puck. Unfortunately for the bear, he didn't know that Spyro was fast in getting back up. And so during his skate towards Cynder, Spyro ended up catching up fast towards the bear, and stole the puck back after disorienting him, and using his hot air to make the bear slip on his skates in retaliation for the attack with the stick. Now he spat the puck back to the red goal. "Fourth point goes to blue team!"

On the fifth round, the bear was completely serious as he got to the puck, and was determined to guard it with his might. So he kept on looking around for Spyro, making sure that he won't lose the puck again as he got to the blue goal. Then, when he was sure that Spyro wasn't close, he ended up readying his shot towards Cynder, who smiled as he then saw that the puck wasn't on his stick. Which could only mean one thing. "Try to keep an eye on your puck next time!" Spyro said as he scored.

"Fifth point goes to blue team! BLUE TEAM WINS!" Brother Kipp announced smiling.

Spyro and Cynder was on the ice celebrating together with some twirling around each other, kissing, and nuzzling, as the bear sulked on his way to the locker room. It is one thing to win, but it's another thing to beat a sore loser and teach him a lesson.

"You were great Spyro. He didn't even score a point." Cynder said.

"Thanks. You were a good goalie too." Spyro said. That was when they heard applause to their sides.

Showing that it was Flame and Ember that was applauding them, alongside Brother Ned, and a surprisingly familiar face. Being Elora herself, who had a bow and quiver on her back.

"Elora?!" Both dragons said surprised as they exited the rink. "Why are you here?"

"I just came here the way you guys did to see how you guys were doing. And I met Ember and Flame on my way here. And I have to say, that was an awesome display." Elora said.

"I agree. That was amazing Spyro and Cynder. I knew you'd both win." Ember said.

"Especially towards that bear. It's awesome to see that bear losing for trying to cheat his way to victory." Flame said.

Spyro and Cynder smiled at Flame for that. "I agree. The phrase, 'cheaters never prosper' exists for a reason, you know." Cynder said.

"Also, there's another reason why I'm here." Elora said.

"Really? What is it?" Cynder asked curiously.

"I want to come along with you guys. I'd rather not stand around and hope that Ripto would lose to you. So I'm coming with you. That is, if all of you are okay with me being there." She said.

Spyro and Cynder was surprised that the Faun that they first met in Glimmer wants to tag along with them. And that's regardless of whatever danger that could come her way, courtesy of Ripto. Which hoped may not happen as they huddled together again to see if they'll let her come along. A part of them felt that she doesn't need to join.

But they aren't gonna say no to her. "Well… okay. Welcome to the team." Spyro said, deciding to take her along after some thought amongst themselves.

Much to her excitement as she couldn't resist jumping like an excited schoolgirl being offered a sidekick role with their favorite superhero.

Then suddenly, Brother Kipp flagged Spyro and the Quartet over. "You know Spyro, I think that you've earned this now that the bears are dealt with." He said offering Spyro the last Orb. "This is one of our prizes in the Hockey League, and we were going to give it to the winner, but I think that it's better off with you. It is said that if you stare at it long enough, you might not see anything."

"Well thank you." He said taking the Orb, much to Elora's joy as she is glad that the Orbs were being taken in their hands, and not Ripto's.

Brother Ned then stepped forward. "And here, take this too." He said, showing Spyro a smaller golden statue, like the ones scattered across Colossus. "I was put in charge of guarding this to make sure the Yeti didn't eat it. And now that the Yeti's gone thanks to you four, my brothers and I think that you're better off with this." He said giving them the statue. "And best of luck on your journey, dear Elora. I hope that they'll protect you well."

Spyro took the statue with a small smile as he and his friends bowed politely to the monk. "Thank you brother Ned."

"Oh no no no Spyro. Thank you all. And please make sure that she is safe." He said, clumsily saluting them.

With the Orbs and Talisman collected, along with the Gems that Ember and Flame collected when they met Elora, they all proceeded to exit Colossus to continue their journey through Summer Forest, and Avalar, in hopes that they'll make it to Dragon Shores. And hopefully back home too.

*Later*

Afterwards, a monk was teaching an amateur monk how to levitate the pillar that occupied the now former prison room that used to trap the Yeti. It may have killed the Yeti, but now they wanted the pillar back on the roof top so that it won't get in the way.

"Don't worry brother. It goes like this." Brother Ned said before he used his meditation's concentration to levitate the pillar upwards a bit. Before putting it on the floor. "Now you try it."

The rookie monk then tried to do the same, except he also tried to do some sidestepping, hoping that it'd help a bit in lifting the pillar. It didn't as it merely shuddered.

Ned was shaking his head at him in gentle disapproval, before he then showed him how it's properly done, adding the chanting sound for him to understand it.

After a moment, he proceeded to do the chanting, while putting his fingers together, before he then concentrated hard and chanted hard. Soon he was able to lift the pillar.

But he lifted it upwards, a little too hard, making it shoot up into the ceiling. ***BAM*** Which crushed brother Ned since he was still on the pillar. A fact that ended up hitting the amateur monk a second later when he saw the pillar sticking to the ceiling. Much to his horror as he decided to run out of the room, trying not to look guilty.

"_Ah, I didn't want to be a monk anyway. I'll just stick with carving out Idols. They don't seem so dangerous._" The monk thought.

* * *

And done.

Here it is folks, the Idol Springs and Colossus chapter that is now added on to the chapter list.

And yes, Elora is coming with them through their journey through Avalar. I thought it'd be interesting for her to come along with them with her own Bow and arrows.

Also, don't worry, although Hunter's rivalry is in full swing, he won't be mean in this. He'll end up befriending them later on.

Also, shout out to Calvinfuji for the ideas of having the Idol springs workers making statues of the Four Brave Dragons, and for the idea to make the Yeti act like the looney toons abominable snowman.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

do not forget to read and review,

hope you all stay safe,

hope you all had a good father's day,

and once again, **I do not own spyro the dragon. It **is created by insomniac games,** and is owned by activision and toys for bob.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


	12. Ocean Speedway

**Disclaimer**: This is only a non profit fan based story. **Spyro the dragon is created by Insomniac games, and is currently owned by Activision, and Toys for Bob. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Summer Forest Journeys continues.**

"**Have you seen me?**"

That was the sentence that adorned the posters that was being stamped all over the walls of the Home Worlds by a drove of dragons, which had the faces of the Four Brave Dragons themselves on them.

The reason why they were being stamped, was because, after word got out that the Four Brave Dragons has vanished on their way to Dragon Shores, the whole dragon race that was in Dragon Shores ended up launching a campaign on who could find the Quartet. And see where they all have gone to, instead of going to Dragon Shores.

After all, Dragon Shores was an irresistible attraction that could attract any dragon that learns about that place, or is interested in going there. And they all knew that the Quartet would be among those that would feel excited about going to that place. So why they are not there, is a mystery.

And what else was a growing mystery? Where in the name of the ancestors have they disappeared to, was among the questions that every dragon in the five Home Worlds was asking each other. And each time they did, they all got a similar answer.

"Only the Ancestors know." Or, "I don't know." as their response.

Which is not the answer that they hoped for. Especially, if they were the Quartet's parents. All of whom, were among the more determined of dragons that searched high and low for the Quartet. Alongside the Guardians of course.

Unfortunately, despite their efforts, they currently had little to no signs of finding the Quartet. It was like to them, they were hiding in a secret place in the Artisans or some other place that none of them knows about, waiting to surprise them.

Oh how they hoped to the Ancestors that it was the case.

Among the family that looked for the Quartet, Pyra was with them alongside Ignitus. Whom was with Nestor, Terrador, Volteer, and Delbin in the Artisans Home World, as it still rained on them. Having searched Spyro's castle minutes ago, they were now all over Stone Hill, looking two and fro for the Quartet. With little to no success. And that left them feeling even more concerned than last time, and a bit saddened, while Pyra was also a bit saddened, and disappointed that the Quartet disappeared.

Right at the time that she was about to meet them for the first time.

Suddenly, a somber Argus ended up walking to the group. "Argus. Did you have any luck?" Nestor asked hopefully.

"None. I'm sorry Nestor, but I couldn't find them." He responded. "And I even had some of Devlin's cake, and my Chocolate being used to lure them out of their hiding spots in the Peacekeepers Home World. They usually can't resist the smell of my great chocolate that I made after Gnasty's demise. But it seems that they're not there."

"Oh, by the Ancestors." Nestor and Delbin somberly said. As they all looked at the wet grass below their feet. As Pyra also somberly looked at the grass too.

Which lasted for minutes until Ignitus continued the conversation. "But we shall not give up. We're going to make sure that we're able to find them, if not here and in the Peacekeepers world, then maybe in the Magic Crafters, or the other Home Worlds. We shall make sure of it." Ignitus said.

"And hopefully, this search for them won't take too long. And that they will be okay and unharmed by the time we find them." Terrador said.

"Which is why we shall split up, separate, divide into directions! So that the search for the four young dragons will get easier." Volteer said.

"That's an excellent idea Volteer." Cosmos said, walking in on the conversation from out of nowhere. "We shall go to the different Home Worlds and see if they're there."

"Then it's settled. Nestor, you and Delbin will follow Cosmos to the Magic Crafters World to continue their search, while Terrador and Titan will search the rest of the Peacekeepers Home World and the Realms inside, before going to the Beast Makers. Just in case they're over there for unknown reasons. Pyra, Volteer, and I will go to the Dream Weavers world, then what's left of Gnasty's fortress, to see if they're over there." Ignitus said.

"And if they're not at those Worlds?" Nestor asked nervously.

"Then we go back to Dragon Shores to see if they're over there. If not, then I feel that they're no longer in the Dragon Worlds." Ignitus responded.

"Y-you mean, there are other worlds that is beyond ours?" Pyra asked surprised.

"Why of course, Pyra, there are. And I'm afraid that I have a similar feeling as well Ignitus." Cosmos said. "During my lounging on the beach, I had briefly sensed a disturbance in the magical forces that made these portals. And that was around the time that we expected the Four Brave Dragons to enter Dragon Shores, when they were reported missing later on. I have a feeling that one of our Portals must've been on a fritz, or have suffered some tempering from some outside force."

"If the latter is the case, then that narrows our search down. Once our search in the Dragon Worlds is done, and if we still can't find them, then be sure to use your skills to find which World that they've been taken to by that outside force. And I hope to the Ancestors, that they aren't an evil force." Ignitus responded.

"I hope so too. I already lost her parents once. And I'd rather die than lose her too! I did promise them that she'd be alive and happy after all. Especially happy, like she is with her friends." Cosmos said. Remembering the time, when they ended up making friends with her.

Once their conversation was done, the group did as Ignitus said, and split apart into groups that would join the other searching parties that roamed the other Worlds to help in their search for the Quartet.

Once it was just Volteer, Ignitus, and Pyra together in the group, Pyra couldn't help but ask about the Quartet. "What were they like, during their time with you and your friends?"

Ignitus ended up smiling down at her after taking in the question with slight surprise. "They were quite a rambunctious bunch, especially since they were excited in taking out Gnasty Gnorc, but they had good hearts. And they became more mature than last time after our time raising and teaching them." Ignitus explained.

"Especially Spyro. He was egotistical, and he liked to boast about himself. And he seemed to enjoy the thrill of fighting against the Gnorcs, especially if it's Gnasty. But we were able to raise him well, alongside Nestor, to where he isn't as arrogant as he was last time. Despite having boasted a few times. But he happened to be talented, and he's the Purple Dragon of legend, so it was with merit." Ignitus explained.

"As for Cynder, she is more mellow compared to Spyro, but she happened to have suffered a bad childhood due to her black scales compared to the other Magic Crafter's more colorful ones. And she's like you and Spyro, for she has lost her parents too."

"Y-you mean, she had been treated badly due to her black scales? And s-she and S-Spyro lost their parents to Gnasty too?" Pyra asked surprised.

"Actually, they already lost their parents way before Gnasty's attack. But they were able to move on, even before Gnasty attacked us." Ignitus responded. "As for Flame, he was like Spyro in a couple ways, but he happened to be pretty clumsy and a little more easier to scare. But he would always come through for his friends." Ignitus said.

"D-does he have any parents?" Pyra asked.

"Yes. Delbin is his father. But his mother is no longer with us." Ignitus said smiling. Before getting somber at the last part.

"And Ember?" Pyra asked.

"She was spoiled due to her upbringing by her parents, Lateef the high King of the Dream Weavers, and Lume the Magician. But she was also a sweet dragoness who would protect her friends too. Even if she seemed quite attached to one of them in a romantic sense."

"Who was she close to?" Pyra then asked.

"Initially, to Spyro. But sometime before Gnasty's defeat, she ended up becoming close to Flame later on. It's nice to see that she has found someone to love, regardless of having been possibly denied her love for the Purple dragon." Ignitus said, smiling in relief. "And someday, you shall hopefully find love too. When you're ready."

Pyra ended up feeling both elated, and a little disappointed. She did have a sort of admiration towards Flame and Spyro. (Mostly Flame.) So to hear that they have lovers did end up disappointing her. But she didn't feel too saddened, since she feels that she'll find love herself when she's ready. Whether she'll hook up with Flame or not, remains to be seen.

Either way, she did hope to meet them once their search ends.

* * *

"There. Just like that, you're getting the paddling down pat!" Elora said encouragingly.

"I have to say, these are surprisingly good swimming lessons." Flame said.

Back in Avalar, in the Summer Forest Home World, the Quartet, with a recently joined Elora was in the water, preparing to face their nervousness, and dive. They tried to look for another entrance inside beforehand, but Elora assured them that the only entrance, is through the underwater doorway.

So, they accepted Elora's swimming lessons, despite their nervousness. (Which their dragonflies ended up teasing them about back in Idol Springs. Much to their chagrin.)

Now they were in the water, floating on the surface together with Elora also preparing to go in the water with them once they're ready. Even though Moneybags offered to teach them to swim himself. But they all felt that he'd charge them for Gems if he does, so Elora was the safer alternative.

During their floating though, Elora got a good look at them in more detail, now that they were close.

Their scales were eye catching, especially Spyro's. With his being a pretty shade of purple, that glistened in the sunlight as the water covered them, along with his friend's, including Cynder's. But she also noticed that they had some scars on them, like the aforementioned nail wound scars on their underbelly, their legs and arms, and there was also some slightly black charred marks on them, like they got burned from some fires. (Though she couldn't tell with Cynder due to her black scales. Also, Ember had none herself, cause she polishes her scales.)

Their horns also seemed to have been used before, as Spyro, Cynder, and Flame's horns looking tarnished and worn. (While Ember's looked the least worn, and most good as new.) It was like they all got into some pretty big fights against this Gnasty Gnorc. They did seem to have healed over though, especially on Ember due to her polishing her scales, so she again had to focus to see them.

Which had her cringing at the sight of the marks, as she remembered having been told about this Metalhead being among the Gnorc minions, that gave the Quartet some nasty shocks that created those charred marks back in the Beast Makers. She also remembered being told about the Gnorc gunners that shot them with their nails back in **Twilight Harbor**.

And as they got out of the water to stop their paddling practice for now, they flapped their wings to dry themselves, and Elora felt the full blast of their wind on her fur. Their muscles looked slim, but quite powerful too, which had her half expecting to see them take flight, despite their claims of being unable to fly.

She had to admit, she felt a bit turned on at the sight of them. Especially towards Spyro and Cynder.

"Hey Elora? Why are you staring?" Spyro asked.

"Oh! Sorry guys. I just… I just thought that according to the Professor's books, the dragons were… you know."

"Bigger?" Spyro asked. While Elora bit her lip in nervousness, hoping that Spyro and the others wouldn't take it out of context. "Well don't worry, they aren't wrong. You see, there are full-grown, and elder dragons that are bigger than we are."

"So if you're looking for any big, scary monstrous ones to get scared of, then they're there, back in our world." Flame said.

"Really? I'm sorry if I-"

"It's okay, we get that a lot from the other dragons about our size for our age. But there isn't as much downsides to our short statures." Cynder said, interrupting Elora.

"Especially since it makes it easier to not get Crystallized by that Gnorc bully." Ember said.

"Well that's nice." Elora said smiling at them. While also blushing at the dragon's water covered bodies, wondering how old they are. She feels that she'll ask once they're inside the Castle. "Now, going underwater is like swimming on top of the water." She said as they all were now getting in the water.

With Elora putting her bow on her back. Which looked like it was made of Dark Walnut wood. "Except you just need to take a big breath then duck your heads under the water's surface."

"S-so alll that we need to do, is to just dive down headfirst?" Flame asked.

"Yep. Then use your paws to paddle underwater." Elora said, putting her effort into talking and staying above the water at the same time. After all, she can swim to enter and exit the Castle, but that's where her swimming skill ended. Hooves aren't made for swimming after all.

At seeing their expressions still feeling uncertain, she ended up having an idea. "Why don't I dive too at the same time. We'll do this on three. Trust me, it's not that bad." She said.

Though they trusted her as an ally that just joined them, the word "Trust me" seemed to be a tall order from a faun girl that the dragons met hours ago. Especially since she built the portal that took them from their world on their way to Dragon Shores just so they'll risk their life to fight an evil sorcerer.

But since she was joining them on their adventure through her realms, they decided to obey that request, as they nodded. Causing her to smile at them before counting.

Then on three, they all took a big inhaling breath, before diving down underwater. The Quartet couldn't stop a shiver going through them at the feeling the cold water all over their scales, wings and horns. And it took some experimental paddles to help them know that their legs are responsive. After they were getting used to the feeling after some minutes, they swam some laps in the Summer Lake, ducking in and out of the schools of fish that swam by.

Swimming underwater wasn't as bad as they thought; it was cold, but it wasn't freezing cold due to the Summer sun's rays. They also were happy to learn that they aren't sluggish or slow, as their paddling was like their trotting speed when they paddle their claws through the water, and when they lower their horns, and paddled their feet and claws like a dolphin, they went through the water at a fast rate.

As they did their laps, they looked at each other, and they had to admit. They looked divine underwater, with their wings and their tails looking weightless underwater. Almost like somebody turned off the gravity of the worlds, causing them to float. And their scales just seemed to reflect the Summer sun's rays even while underwater. It was all so far, a great experience of being underwater.

During their laps through the water though, Spyro ended up feeling a tug on his tail, causing him to take a deep breath, before turning out of reflex with the intent of breathing fire at his attacker.

Only to see Elora, also underwater, who was trying not to giggle as Spyro merely let out a stream of bubbles at her direction. Then she pointed at the doorway of the Castle, before clumsily kicking toward it. All while his three friends was also trying not to laugh as they chuckled hard underwater. They just thought the sight was cute and funny.

Suddenly, they realized what just happened as it came to them that they were able to breathe underwater. And a little comfortably like on dry land. All this time of being afraid of the water during their journey to beating Gnasty, and yet everybody either forgot, or didn't care to tell them that they can breathe underwater?

"_Some dragons can breathe underwater by the way. Sorry if we're late to tell you guys this._" Their dragonflies buzzed to them through the bubbles that they conjured, noticing their dragon friend's confusion. "_We also thought that the water-breathing dragons had the ability._"

All of the dragons failed to see the logic in that; since all of them were primarily fire breathers before they were able to breathe multiple breaths too.

But they put that mystery aside for now, as they turned their attention back to their swim coach. Who was struggling to propel herself through the water with her hooves. Deciding to lend their help to her, they paddled through the water until they got under her. Where they had her put her arms around them before swimming through the entryway before zooming upwards at the end of the path, where they got to dry land inside the castle entrance.

Elora gasped her air back before climbing out of the water to the bottom of the stairway. "Thanks guys. I admit, I'm not a great swimmer." She said with a blush. Remembering having gotten close to both Spyro and Cynder.

"It's alright. We weren't either." Cynder said. "And I don't know if we are, at least right now. But we'll be soon." She said smiling.

After some recovery of her breath, Elora and the Quartet got up the stairs to the open door, where a button was on the wall in the center of the hall. "We should've removed that button when we knew Ripto was going to take this Castle. Thank goodness that we're here to save it." Elora said, walking up to the button. Before pressing it to cause the door to the room to open. (While the door to the entrance pool closed behind them.)

The dragons had to cover their eyes for a brief moment when light ended up entering their vision. When they uncovered their eyes, they ended up looking at the room that they were entering with a smiling Elora by their side as they looked on in awe.

The room was brightened by the sun through the clear colorless stained glass dome on the top. With white stone walls that had tanned bricks making a pattern on them. There was also a pair of portals on the wall, one of which led to Sunny Beach, and another that led to Hurricos, while to the right of Sunny Beach, there was a stairway that led to a pair of large doors, one of which was open. And in the middle of the room that had grass on the floor, there was a large tree, with gold egg shaped ornaments on it that had glowing blue spots on them.

They had to admit, the room looked pretty. And come to think, they were going to save the Castle that has that room, from Ripto.

"Thank you once again for letting me join." Elora said, getting her bow out. "Now, I have hope that with me by your sides, this Castle would be freed again."

"Trust us. We'll save this place, even by ourselves. But we appreciate you joining us either way." Spyro said, smiling at Elora.

Whom smiled back at him, happy to be a part of their group as they all save Avalar.

* * *

The Quartet and Elora, was now at one of the portals that was in the room that was past the left door that was up the stairway that they opened up. Where Elora was currently checking the portal out.

"Well it looks like the High-powered Portal is still intact. All it needs now is the orbs to reactivate." Elora said relieved.

"How many?" Spyro asked.

"Three or more. If you guys have enough, then it'll be active again, and we get to go to Ocean Speedway." Elora said.

"Ocean Speedway?" They all asked.

"It's an obstacle course Realm, and a racetrack. Where we folks of Avalar would fly through the air, and finish some objectives on the board before time runs out for Treasure." Elora responded. "And did you know that this is one of Hunter's favorite Speedways? Although these sports aren't my thing."

"Wait. You mean, we fly through the air and finish objectives before time runs out, for treasure?!" Cynder asked.

"Yep. That's the gist of these Realms."

At the thought of what Elora described to them, they ended up figuring out that it's like the Flight Realms that they went through. Which had them both feeling excited, and slightly dreading what they were about to do. Which is doing the same stuff like back in the flight Realms that was hard during their journey to Gnasty Gnorc.

But, they knew that they might have to do it, should they find themselves in a situation where they are forced to pay moneybags for something beneficial to happen.

So they presented the Orbs that they knew they collected more than enough of beforehand. Much to Elora's joy and excitement as the Portal got activated.

* * *

Just as they heard the word 'Speedway', they'd feel that they could be like the Flight Realms back in their Worlds, and when they entered the Portal with Elora, they learned that the folks of Avalar was as familiar with the Flight Realm obstacle courses as their Dragon Worlds were. They all felt the familiar feeling of the wind on their wings; and they were enjoying it as they felt that if they were to desire anything, it'd be the Flight Realm Courses that they'd call their home nowadays.

If you were to tell the Quartet quickly after their journey to Gnasty Gnorc, that they have more Speedways to go through for Gems, they'd be quite annoyed and horrified that they aren't all done with the '_hard as steel_' difficulty of the Courses, and they'd be hoping to the Ancestors that they won't have to go through those new Courses.

If you'd tell them that after they mastered the Flight Courses back in the Dragon Realms in their Post-Gnasty's war days though, then they'd be ready to take on the new Speedways with excitement in their motions.

Which is what they did for Ocean Speedway, as they took on the Obstacle Course while Elora watches with the fish audience. Compared to their times in the Flight Realms, they weren't very good at them as they failed, whether they hit the water, or when time ran out for them. Which usually makes them retry the challenge again. Much to their chagrin.

Here though, they only failed once. And that would be mainly because of the boats on the water that forces them to glide closely to the water to torch them like back in Wild Flight for Spyro. Other than that failure though, the Speedway was a piece of Cake. And that's because when they did the Flight Realm Challenge in their Post-Gnasty days; they started to write a little line in their heads during their trial and error.

The '_line'_ being, a path to take that would lead them through the course's design, to the next set of challenges in the course as fast as possible, like creating a shortcut, as a way to save time. That way, they'd be fast enough to take down the next set, then the next one, until they finish the Course with plenty of time saved on their clock. Leading to their record breaking times.

It was no different here. Except in using their experience from the Flight Realms, they ended up noticing the way the Speedway was designed with a certain path in mind, to make it pretty easy to get to the challenges fast. It was like that in the Dragon Flight Realms, but here, it felt more obvious to them on which way to go to get to the next set with time still on the clock. And that was what they took advantage of to complete their first Speedway on their second try.

Also, they used to end up going solo on the challenges back in the Dragon Realms, it was no different here, but this was the first time on their journeys together, that they all entered the same Speedway. (Not counting their Flight Realm challenge in their Post-Gnasty's war days.) At least to do some flying together like back in Gnasty's loot, before and after they do the Course Challenges.

Which is what they did, as they did some flying together sorta like winged puppies running around and playing with each other as they enjoyed the flight together. Especially the romantic partners, as Spyro and Cynder did some barrel rolls through the sky, while Ember and Flame did some loop-de-loops, among other fun flight maneuvers.

Not only that, but they also did some dancing through the sky, whether they flew around each other, did some diving and flying through the air with their paws connected, all while there was smiles etched on their faces. It was mesmerizing for them.

All while Elora, and the fish audience watched in awe from the stands as they witnessed such a scene. She was surprised at how fluently they seemed to fly together. She did see that they seemed to be close when she met them again in Summer Forest, but she didn't think that they'd be quite close to each other. Yet as Spyro and Cynder, and Flame and Ember was proving to her, they seemed to have been together as a couple for some time. And that was something that she admits, she feels a little envious of.

But she also thought that the four dragons being a pairing was adorable looking, especially as she knew of them being together throughout their life before and during their first journey, before they hooked up.

After the Four Brave Dragons got done with the Course, and while they were in the middle of flying with each other, they saw an audience of fishes applauding their victory on the Speedway. Among them was Elora, who was also applauding them regardless of her awe, and a mermaid-esque fish lady who was smiling at them proudly. Even though she wasn't applauding them herself.

"I suppose that the four of you are really good." She said, fanning her face.

"Well, that's what I hear sometimes." Spyro said, as Elora approached.

"Oh, hey Queen Finny. What's up?" Elora said.

"Oh, nothing much darling." The fish lady known as Finny said. "Just running this place well, keeping it in shape for the races. Speaking of which, I offer a challenge to one of you dragons."

"A challenge? And it's probably a race?" Spyro asked curiously.

"You bet your sweet little head." She said a bit flirtatiously towards Spyro as she put her face close to his own. Much to both Elora's and Cynder's jealous chagrin. "You shall race our current Champion of Ocean Speedway, where you shall earn a reward from us as a trophy for winning."

"Really? That can't be too hard." He said boasting. All while Elora was starting to cringe at whom Spyro was about to face off against, considering 'who' the Champion is. "And who's he?"

Loud flapping of wings ended up sounding that answered Spyro's question. Causing the crowd to cheer as the figure ended up getting closer. At first, the Quartet thought that it was a catlike dragon that was getting closer, looking limber yet strong, and having strong looking dragon wings…

…Only for it to be Hunter that was flying towards them before he landed on the platform, wearing a pair of mechanical wings on his back. "Hi Finny. I've heard that someone is attempting to beat me on my favorite course." He said before looking right at the Quartet.

"Oh, it's you guys. I wonder why you're- Elora?! I didn't expect you here!" He said surprised, noticing that Elora is with them. And having a bow on her back.

"Well, I decided to join them on their journey to beating Ripto, nothing more. But enough talk. What's the reward to this race?" She responded.

"Well, um… it's another Orb." He said lamely. "But I can assure you that Miss Finny is keeping it safe. And they'll get that Orb once they win." He responded.

Before Elora could protest towards the use of the Orb as a reward for winning, Spyro ended up stopping her. "We accept your challenge! We'll win that Orb from you, Hunter!" He then said.

"Then it's settled! Whoever finishes first, wins an Orb! Now let's begin the ring race!" Queen Finny announced as Spyro and Hunter was now at the starting line while the Quartet and a concerned Elora was looking on.

All while the crowd cheered and waited in anticipation of the impending race that both Spyro and Hunter was about to go through, as a bunch of rings ended up appearing all over the course.

"ALRIGHT! Are you both ready?!" Queen Finny asked, getting a nod of ready from both racers.

"On your marks!

Get set!

**GO!**" Queen Finny then announced.

Almost immediately, Spyro and Hunter ends up setting off into the sky together as they were now racing through the path that the rings were making. And Spyro quickly felt a bit outmatched.

And why not? The racetrack of Ocean Speedway was pretty hard. It was full of dagger-sharp turns, and wicked twists that took a couple laps to complete. And Hunter was quite good at the Course like he knew it like the back of his hand. Summer Forest was his home, as well as Elora's second home, which gave him a home-field advantage. While Spyro on the other hand, wasn't as familiar with the Course as Hunter was, so it took effort for Spyro to just keep up behind him. And as much as he hates it, he knew that he has to tail Hunter to keep up with him through the track.

"YOU CAN DO IT SPYRO!" Cynder cheered loudly.

"KICK THAT PUSSYCAT'S BUTT!" Ember also cheered loudly, supporting Spyro too.

"YOU CAN DO IT BRO!" Flame also cheered.

All while Elora ended up feeling both proud and a little nervous at the fact that Cynder and Ember both supports Spyro, almost like the latter used to love him before hooking up with Flame. (Which she did. But she doesn't really feel as fond of talking about her crush on Spyro as she used to.)

All the while, Spyro and Hunter was in the middle of competitive banter. Almost to the point of arguing.

"So, why's a dragon like you here? Aren't you gonna get home yet?" Hunter asked, as they flew over the stands, upwards to the sky.

"Well, considering '_who_' started this whole mess, I'm afraid that it's gonna be awhile before I can leave! After all, we gotta fix '_that guy's'_ mistake first!" Spyro said, having been told by Elora about why Ripto was in Avalar, back in Summer Forest.

"You know, I don't need your help! I can save my home turf from my mistake you know! It should be me with the Talismans!" He responded. As he and Spyro made a sharp turn to fly right through a cave.

"The Professor and Elora begs to differ though!" He said, flying out of the cave behind Hunter, while being forced to avert his eyes so he won't get blinded by the sun.

"I don't care what she and the Professor thinks, I'm certain that you must've used some sort of magic to win her to your side! Although it took me at least a month to make her my friend!" Hunter said, turning to fly over a wide crevasse.

"Oh, so what you're saying is, the pussy cat is jealous cause I took your girlfriend?" Spyro teasingly asked.

Hunter ended up sputtering as he kept himself from falling by keeping his robot wings flapping. "W-WHAT!? NO! SHE'S LIKE A SISTER TO ME! NOT A GIRLFRIEND!" He loudly said. Taking another sharp turn, this time into a road tunnel. Which had him fumbling in going through as he bumped the walls due to the teasing question. "And I told you, I'm a Cheetah!"

"If you say so!" Spyro teased again, running against the tunnel's floor to keep up. While luckily, he was gaining on Hunter due to an unexpected supercharge. "But in all seriousness, how much do you know about us dragons?" He asked as they exited the tunnel.

"Just what the Professor's books told me! There are like, 'wizard dragons' among you, is there not? Also, I read that they're rude and proud!" Hunter said, briefly flying through another crevasse, before flying upwards out of it, forcing Spyro to avert his eyes again to prevent getting blinded by the sun.

"Well, that ain't the case with my bro, Cynder and Ember, and my people, I can assure you of that! Also, yes there are. But I'm not a wizard dragon, I'm just too cool for those." Spyro said annoyed. Even though considering himself, especially during his journey towards Gnasty, as well as a few snooty rich dragons from the Magic Crafters, and Dream Weavers, he feels that Hunter has a point. (And he probably would have more of a point about himself if he didn't mature after Gnasty's defeat.)

"Whatever!" Hunter said, flying around some rock spires, and over the track, before flying upwards over the upper grassy parts of Ocean Speedway.

"And even if I was a 'wizard dragon', what makes you think that I would take your girlfriend, even though I have Cynder?" Spyro teasingly asked, flying around a top most part of a castle spire, before following Hunter downward toward what he feels is the last set of rings.

"I TOLD YOU, SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! JUST A SISTERLY FIGURE, THAT'S ALL!" Hunter yelled out, feeling that he's at the final set of rings on the track, so he might win and embarrass Spyro for that remark as he heard the cheering getting loud courtesy of the crowd. With Spyro's dragon friends among them also cheering for Spyro.

Unfortunately for Hunter, Spyro also felt that they're near the end too. So once he and Hunter saw that they were headed straight toward the final ring to finish the race, Spyro stopped holding back, and pumped his wings to accelerate through the air, to rush ahead of his rival to finish the race before Hunter could do anything about it.

*Ding Ding*

Spyro was the first to land on the winning podium alongside a defeated Hunter behind him as he saw that the crowd was cheering, like they were cheering for Spyro, or cheered for him regardless of his loss. Although he feels that it's the former.

"We have a winner everyone! And it is Spyro!" Queen Finny said, as Spyro saw his friends and Elora returning to his side, all of whom were smiling at the victor as Finny waddled closer to Spyro.

"As a gift from us for your Victory, we present to you, an Orb!" She said, handing the Quartet and Elora the Orb. "Sorry that you didn't gain a trophy; I was given this by a Fairy with explicit instructions to guard this and reward this only to those who earn it. I hope to give you a trophy once you come back and win."

"Ah, don't worry miss. It's the Orb that we'll take." Spyro said, accepting the Orb as Hunter sulked behind the dragons, who celebrated together with their flying for fun.

It seemed to him, that he's gonna have his work cut out for him in winning against the Four Brave Dragons.

All while Elora ended up looking on at the Quartet, feeling proud of their win in Ocean Speedway, regardless of the fact that it's her best friend that they won against.

* * *

After the Ocean Speedway was done, and after they all got back to Summer Forest, it was in the aftermath of the Speedway's victory flying that they did, that it was now dusk, as the sun was going down as the battle wrapped up with the Riptocs running back to Ripto's lair. Although the dragon Quartet was ready to keep going, Elora recommended that they rest for the next day before they can all move forward to Sunny Beach and Hurricos. Just to make sure they're all well rested.

The Quartet ended up reluctantly agreeing.

They were now in the room where the tree was, in the room of the Summer Forest Castle that Elora led them to, feeling that they could sleep anywhere, as Elora was also prepared to sleep near the tree, feeling that the Quartet would wake her up once their resting was done, and once it was morning.

"Thank you guys still, for helping us." Elora said, still feeling a little guilty about having taken them from their home and delaying their vacation. Especially since knowing about how many Orbs and Talismans were all over the place.

"Like we said, it's fine. I admit, we were itching for an adventure anyway." Spyro said, with his friends nodding in agreement. While their dragonflies were settling on some end tables near their beds.

"Especially since we're saving your home from him. Just like how I saved mine from Gnasty's attack there." Ember said, reminding Elora that she's a Dream Weaver dragon.

The Quartet proceeded to lay on the grass near the tree. "Whew. These feel comfy." Flame said, referring to the soft grass on his scales, with his friends in agreement.

"If any of you need anything, don't hesitate to wake me up for questions. I hope you all have a good rest." She said, preparing to join them near the tree herself later on. "Just one question. How old are you guys?" She asked.

"Fourteen. All of us were born in the same month by the way. Even we were surprised when we found that out ourselves by the way." Cynder responded.

"Really?" Elora asked surprised.

"Yeah. Got a problem with that?" Spyro asked.

"N-no. Not at all." She responded. If anything, she felt more impressed that Spyro and his friend's resume. Having done all of that adventuring, and they're at least a few years younger than her. She was sure that there could be no other better dragon that they could get from the Realms.

After saying their goodnights, Elora proceeded towards the stairway where the button was, preparing to make sure that there won't be any attacks by Ripto while they all sleep.

At the end of her little search, she started to get a little tired herself, so she was prepared to join the Quartet when she saw Hunter on the way there, who already had the mechanical wings off. And he was teasing her for asking about the age of the dragons while making kissy faces. Probably as a way to vent his frustrations of losing to Spyro.

Resulting in him getting his foot flattened by Elora's hoof. "Stop it!"

" Ouch! Sheesh, sorry Elora. It was just a joke." He said, nursing his toes. "Besides, you have a thing for him, almost like you want to be his girlfriend, don't you?"

"What?! No! I was just trying to be nice to them. He's not my boyfriend."

"Whatever, lover-girl." Hunter said, jogging off for more exorcise. "Just make sure they don't eat you, if you know what I mean."

Elora scoffed at that last part as she prepared to rest by the tree herself. Herself and Spyro, together? It's ridiculous. Spyro has Cynder, and she could tear her to shreds if she tried to fornicate with him. So she was just being a good host for them, right?

Although, thinking about it more, they both looked pretty cute in her eyes.

* * *

And done.

Sorry that this seemed to be a little bit rushed. I just wanted to get another chapter out soon before July ends.

And I also apologize for the lack of any action for Elora in this chapter. I promise that the next chapter to this is going to be released next, where she will show her stuff to the Quartet. And she's gonna be pretty good at fighting herself too.

Also, another shout-out to CalvinFujii for the idea to have the quartet playing around in the skies in Ocean Speedway. And I can assure you readers that there'll be more of that in the other Speedways too.

Finally one more thing.

I hope that you enjoyed the chapter,

please give constructive criticism, just don't be rude,

do not forget to read and review,

hope you all stay safe,

hope you all had a good 4th of July,

and once again, **I do not own spyro the dragon. It **is created by insomniac games,** and is owned by Activision and toys for bob. Please support the official releases.**

**Theodore the poet signing out.**


End file.
